Trials and Tribulations of a Teutonic Lover
by GoxHaya
Summary: For someone so self-centered, Prussia has a serious problem understanding his feelings. With the help of Spain and France, will Gilbert be able to get in touch with his heart? Germancest Germany x Prussia with a side of Spain x Romano
1. Strategic Operations

Hello there! This is Haya-chan, penname being Hayate-chan~ This is a nifty little joint account between me and HappyGothChan aka Go-chan for our even niftier roleplay fic :D We've both been wanting some Germancest for a while... and Haya thought it'd be fun to try out writing a fic together! And so it has begun! XD Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya-chan own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

Extra notes: Rating is M because A) Prussia and Romano's foul language B) France C) Planned man on man _sex_ in later chapters x3 You are warned! ALSO! This is GermanyPrussia. Meaning uke!Prussia. Have a problem, read and be converted ;D Because uke Prussia is the best x3 Translations are pretty self explanatory but if you fail like me, there are translations on the bottom. Also! Human names are used, but surely you all know them! Anywhos, R&R, da? :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Strategic Operations**

_Chirp. Chirp-chirp._

"Mrnnn."

Ever so slowly, a pale, slender arm snaked out from beneath a pile of blankets. Murmuring incoherently, Prussia gently gabbed a small yellow bird and pulled it into the abyss under the covers.

"Hey you little shit, what're ya doin' waking me up so early?" he asked as he uncurled enough for his white locks to peek out from under the sheets. Glancing to the clock sitting on the nightstand, Prussia groaned and nuzzled his cheek against the chick in his hold.

Really, 6:45 was way too early for any sane person to be waking up. Hell, the sun was barely up yet, time to go back to sleep. Before he slid back under the covers, red eyes lit up with joy as Prussia sat up abruptly. When did West wake up anyways?

Prussia threw off his covers and jumped to his feet. He looked down to his little bird with a maniacal grin. Placing the chick, creatively named Fritz, on his head, Prussia charged out of his room. Clad only in his specially made Prussian flag boxers, the former nation skipped down the hall to barge into his brother's room.

"Weee~eeest!" he called joyously upon seeing his brother still asleep.

Fritz swiftly flew off of his owner's head as the albino threw himself onto his brother. "Kesese, just gonna sleep all day, huh West? You know it's a bad thing when _I_ wake up before you!"

Like most any other, human or nation, Ludwig did not especially like being greeted as thus. Waking from a long night – or rather, long night that turned to early morn – to the uncomfortable sensation of a full grown male launching themselves at you is not the best manner to do so in the least. For a former soldier, it was only made worse. Instantly his heart jumped to overdrive and adrenaline was pumped through his veins, though hardly at the speed it would have in years prior. There hadn't been any fighting for a good while, after all.

From below cornstalk bangs that just barely managed to brush past stern brows a pair of icy blue orbs were revealed in part with the rising of fleshy lids. A few blinks were required to bring the fuzzy image of his brother into clarity. Even then, he was hazy around the edges.

Only a short moment was needed for his breathing to return to him. "_Bruder_… This is _not_ a pleasant morning greeting, to say the least," the large blond German growled, glaring sleepily at the Teuton atop him. "And _you_ didn't spend a night and good portion of the early morning running to help an Italian tie his shoes… Only to then be pulled into helping him with a great bit _more_ in the form of paperwork _he_ didn't want to do himself."

"Awww, but West," Prussia whined as he snuggled into his younger brother. "How can waking to see my face _not_ a pleasant morning greeting?"

He rolled off the blond to lay next to him with a sleepy grin. "Ugh, speaking of morning, it's too early," he said, snuggling into Germany's side. "I'm going back to sleep."

Had he been in a state more in likeness to that of being actually _awake_ Ludwig may have retorted with a long list of reasons for his not wanting his day to be started with the sight of his brother. One being it often led to him dragging him away, unconscious, from a run-in with Elizaveta. Or unconscious from a very different sort of battle from one of his outings with his friends Antonio and Francis. But now, fatigued as he was, Germany gave no such reply and gave in to the weight pulling his lids down to again veil his blue eyes.

"At least go back to your own bed, _Dummkopf Bruder_." Ludwig murmured, though gave no such actions to make it so. Instead he turned onto his side, back now to his elder brother that was the Prussian now occupying his bed instead of the more usual occupation by an Italian male, and promptly fell back asleep. It was surprising how easy this feat became in the presence of the albino. On most any other occasion it took this man a good amount of time to calm his mind and so forth. Ludwig dismissed this realization in his failing thought activity as something natural to siblings. No matter how stupid, annoying, and essentially _worthless_ one may be.

It wasn't a considerably long stretch of time that the brothers slept like this. Maybe an hour? A few minutes more, less? All Germany knew was that it was enough to sustain him through the remainder of the day. Standing from the bed, he tossed around the idea of getting to bed just a tad bit earlier this night to make up for lost sleep. In his leaving of the sheets the tall form was revealed. Rolling muscles were unrestrained and prominent even beneath the black tank top he had worn with the pair of metallic gray boxers.

_Crack_. _Pop_. He stretched there, in his room. Once satisfied blue eyes rested on the still slumbering nation. Brows furrowed, a pink tint painting his cheeks in mild annoyance as well as awkward embarrassment, Ludwig leaned over to poke Prussia in the cheek. "_Wach auf, Bruder_… Oi, _Bruder_," he spoke. He was _not_ about to let this white haired male overstay his welcome. Germany needed to make the bed, get everything cleaned up…

Groaning, Prussia grabbed the attacking finger and pulled the arm it was connected to into his hold. "_Weeest_," he whined, pulling down on the arm in his possession to drag Germany back onto the bed. "This isn't sleeping in _genius_."

With one last tug, he succeed in dragging his brother back into the bed. Snickering, Prussia opened a red eye to smile smugly up at the blond. Really, Germany simply could not relax, even if for just one day. The guy was constantly working himself into exhaustion, even to the point of making the Amazing Prussia worry, _sometimes_. A little extra sleep would do him some good!

Although he had every intention of forcing Germany to go back to sleep, Prussia's resolve was battered down as his stomach growled rather loudly. Oh damn, had he even had dinner last night? Both eyes open now, the albino smiled innocently to his brother. "Make me breakfast and I'll get up."

Any further tugs were to be fended off by Germany's hold on the edge of the mattress with the hand that was not currently being held captive by the Prussian. The faintly flushed, narrow eyed, brow furrowed look of annoyance that he was known for appeared at this point of his morning. Was it a new record? Hell if he knew.

"… I need to make the bed," this male grumbled in futility, losing yet another fight in this war he constantly participated in between he and his elder brother. If Ludwig said no Prussia would simply whine and make his life quite a bit more difficult than it already was. There was no point in argument with small things such as this. With ease Gilbert had won, as shown by his siblings standing and exiting the room to make a quick breakfast. He needed to make the bed, damn it…

Potatoes, a starch ever present in German cuisine. With these, bacon, eggs, cheese, and so forth Ludwig successfully prepared an amount of Bauernfrühstück that both he and Gilbert would be satisfied with. Both plates were dished up and set on the table. But he would not eat yet, oh no. Not be a long shot. Germany would not have his daily routine ruined.

"_Bruder_, it's finished," was said in a muted bark by our blond German male as he stood in the doorway of his room, glowering at the leech of an albino that had remained in his bed.

When Ludwig stalked off to the kitchen, Gilbert grinned to himself and spread out across his brother's bed. He didn't feel like getting up just yet and he knew his brother would come get him when he was done making breakfast. Sure enough, before he could fall back asleep, Ludwig was back.

"Kesesese. Have I ever told you that you _rock_?" Prussia jumped to his feet and ran up to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Germany's shoulders to pull him down to a level where he could give him a playful noogie.

Upon letting go of the blond, Prussia danced away to the kitchen. Eyes alight with a hungry joy he practically threw himself at the kitchen table. After several large mouthfuls, barely chewing each, Prussia sighed contently. He needed to get Ludders to cook for him more! "Hey West! You should make pancakes tomorrow!"

"No!" Ludwig tossed back instantly from his position in the bathroom. While Gilbert ate to his heart's content the bigger, taller… Mature-er of the two spent the time to fix his now horribly messy hair into its signature look. Clean cut, out of his face, and uniform. Damn… He needed more hair gel.

A cool feeling spread through his chest. Pausing, Ludwig reached a hand down the collar of his form fitting black T-shirt to produce the Iron Cross pendant. For a time he just stood, staring down at the item in his bare palm. The underside of his thumb ran along its length. Over the years the black paint that decorated its surface had faded, but Germany didn't have the heart to reapply the coloring. He could remember how often he would rub the thing during the separation. Rubbing it until the paint chipped and faded… That all stopped when the wall fell and his brother was returned to him. Life had been rather calm for him since, and the need to do this action as means of solace was hardly ever found these days.

"At least put your plate in the sink when you're done, _ja_?" Was the only greeting Prussia got from his brother when he graced him with his presence, now fully dressed. From there Ludwig sat and ate in silence. Or began to. This just wasn't his morning…

"_Germany_~!" Ludwig didn't even have the initiative to stiffen. There was no point in running from what was to come. All at once a blue-clad Italian boy of brunet locks and russet eyes appeared and hugged the large German mans neck. "Good morning, vee~"

"_Guten Morgen_,_ Italia_," he spoke in reply, not even stopping in his eating of breakfast. Still the fork was trained, poking into a piece of potato, then brought back up to meet his lips. Or it would have had it not been for an interruption in these plans. Feliciano took it upon himself to then lean forward and eat the bit of food himself, taking the whole head of the fork into his mouth.

"Neeeeh," Italy whined, sticking his tongue out once he had chewed and swallowed. "This German food tastes like shit… I want pasta."

When around his childish friend Germany was surprisingly calm and patient. With most anyone else he would most certainly go off on them for insulting his nation's cuisine. "Well, I don't have any pasta," he replied simply, showing no obvious sign of discomfort in utilizing the same fork to continue serving himself.

Prussia grinned as Italy came flying out of nowhere, expect that kid to barge right in and insult Germany's cooking without so much of a scolding. Fritz came flying in and started peeping for some food. Stabbing some potatoes on his fork, Prussia offered the food to his chick, uncharacteristically silent as he stared at his brother and the young Italian.

Why was it that Germany was always to calm and patient with Italy? He got mad at everyone else, even Prussia himself! But with Italy? Everything was accepted with a sigh and most of the time, a small smile. What exactly did that mean? Maybe France or Spain could figure it out… They were the relationship masters after all…

Pleased with his decision to see his friends later, Prussia's trademark cocky grin spread across his face as he leaned back in his chair, arms crossed across his chest. "You aren't gonna give me a welcoming hug Ita-chan?"

"_I'm sorry_!" The Italian apologized profusely, totally dropping his hold of Germany in favor of running over and hugging the Prussian instead. Italy nuzzled his cheek against the head of pale hair affectionately. "_Veeeeeee_~"

Only in his being tossed aside like a used candy wrapper did Ludwig glance up from his meal. Unconsciously his eyes narrowed at the scene across from him. How unpleasant… "Italy," he murmured under his breath while glancing away, "is there any specific reason you came? I finished all of your work with you last night."

A soft whimper was emitted from a now hurt Italian. Did he really have to have a reason for visiting his best friend? "_Germany_," he whined, hugging Gilbert for emotional support, "Ita-chan just wanted to come see his friend… Was I not supposed to? Did I do something wrong?" Tears began to come alive in the form of small balls welling up in the corner of his caramel eyes.

Damn… Was he making him cry? No, no, not good. Ludwig appeared quite panicked, frantically searching for the right words. "Hey, now, don't-" What was wrong with him? "Did you have anything… In mind?"

This was all it took. These words were the medicine Italy needed to return to his normal self. "_Vee_~ First we can go get some _gelato_, then play some soccer, and then…" The rest of his plan for his and Germany's day was unheard, for at its start he had departed from Prussia's side to instead lead the German male away, receiving such little protest that it was virtually negligible.

And then there was one… Prussia rested his head in his hands with a sigh, watching the retreating backs of the two nations with a fond look on his face. Goodness, that little Italian had his brother wrapped around his finger. It was as if… Prussia burst into laughter to the point tears started streaming out of his red eyes. Fritz peeped quizzically and flew onto his hand. As if the bird was asked for clarification, Prussia held Fritz eyelevel and said in a very serious voice, "West is Ita-chan's bitch!"

While the bird showed no reaction, his owner burst into another fit of laughter. Fritz pecked at Prussia's hand in annoyance, there was no more food on the plate and he was hungry. Grinning, Prussia rolled his eyes and placed the chick on his shoulder. As he rummaged through the cabinets for some sunflower seeds, promptly forgetting his dishes on the table, Prussia continued talking to his bird. "But you know, it's for the better, y'know? West would never get out of the house with the exception of the occasional beer with me if it weren't for Ita-chan! Who knows how that kid got past his defenses!"

Fritz chirped, whether it be in agreement or the fact Prussia just pulled out the sunflower seeds was not dwelled upon for the former nation continued rambling. "Exactly! Which is why I gotta go see Antonio and Francis! They understand this shit!"

Feeding Fritz as he headed back to his room Prussia continued rambling about going to see his friends. Just as he reached his door, the albino froze as a thought occurred to him. He had just been ditched by Italy and Germany to be alone. Now he was excited to be going to hang out with others. "No no no!" He shouted in a fury, running his hands through his hair rigorously, making Fritz fly off of him in a fit.

"I'm not going to see them cause I'm lonely! Of course not! I love being alone, right Fritz?" Prussia looked down at his yellow companion with a crazed look in his eyes. The bird chirped and he took it as a yes. Grinning, Prussia scooped the bird into his hands and entered his room. "Yeah, exactly! It's not like that at all! Those two are just losers that aren't awesome by being alone all the time, so they understand other un-awesome people better than I do! Hell, I'll just come right back home if they don't throw themselves at my feet to stay! A ha ha!"

Satisfied that there was no misunderstanding about his greatness with Fritz, Prussia threw open his closet. It didn't take long from him to pick out his outfit and head out the door. Clad in sexy leather pants, a badass skull tee, awesome chains, belts, and combat boots, this Prussian was ready to ride. He opened the garage and rolled out his cherry red motorcycle.

It had taken _a lot _of whining and begging to get Germany to allow him to get it. Of course the killjoy would be against a motorcycle, never mind it was the most _awesome_ mode of transportation. The condition upon buying the bike was that Prussia had to wear a helmet and goggles at all times. Wasn't that big of a deal. His silver locks were always messy, so helmet hair wasn't much of a problem. Not to mention he got to pimp out his helmet with badass stickers and stuff. Hell, he even went to far as to getting Fritz a matching helmet and goggles combo, which he was currently putting on the bird right now.

Although it was rather hot out, Prussia grabbed his leather jacket off a hook in the garage before locking up the house and jumping on his bike. Any exposed skin would be regretted if he ever got in an accident. He zipped the jacket up to his neck and left just enough space for Fritz to comfortably squeeze in. "Let's ride!" He whooped as he revved up the engine enthusiastically and took off.

His first stop was France's house, seeing as it _was_ practically next door. Parking his bike in front of the door, Prussia ran up the steps. He grabbed the door handle simultaneously with the action of ramming his body into the door, expecting it to swing open. Instead, the door stayed stationary and Prussia found himself flattened against the piece of wood. Cursing, Prussia peeled himself off the door and gave it a kick.

Well, France obviously wasn't home. He _never_ locked his door when he was around, not even when having sex, which had led to some awkward situations thanks to Prussia's tendency to barge in. The only time the Frenchman actually secured his house was when he was out visiting another country. Time to go see if Spain was home!

Breaking every single speed limit and several traffic violations later, Prussia was pulling into Spain's driveway. Once more he parked his bike. This time, the albino pulled off his and Fritz's helmets and stored them in the small storage compartment. Just as he had at France's house, Prussia let himself in; thankfully the door was unlocked this time. "Oooiii~! Your day has just become officially _awesome_!" He shouted into the house as the distinct smell of tomato sauce filled his nostrils.

Following his nose to the kitchen, Prussia threw open the door with a cocky grin. "Hey, did you hear m-" Standing at the counter was Spain, chopping some tomatoes to put in the steaming pot on the stove. But, pressed right up behind him was France, nibbling at the Spaniard's earlobe as he was working on the brunet's belt. Judging from the disheveled state of Spain's shirt, Prussia had a feeling he had already been felt up all over above the waistline and France had gotten bored… "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Heehee, _hola mi amigo_! Heee…" Antonio greeted between breathy giggles. Deep green eyes were half lidded with tears balling in their corners, a small blush painting his cheeks. Francis was being so mean, tickling him like this. While he was trying to cook, too! But he had made no move to stop this onslaught. It was hard enough keeping his laughter low enough to not send his hands shaking. He would occasionally give the Frenchman a playful elbow to the middle though.

Spain wiggled a little in his friends arms. "_Oye_, Franny, _por favor_. Gil's here now, _sí_? Heee… _Parar_!" Now that he had turned away from the pot and no longer had any food or utensils in hand, he broke into a fit of giggles. Brown curls bounced lightly in his tanned face in the motions of his laughter.

Sending a wink to Prussia, France let go of Spain and sauntered over to the albino. He pulled Prussia into a hug, sliding his hands into the back pockets of his leather pants. "Rode your bike here, hm? You should wear these pants more often," he whispered huskily into Prussia's ear.

Scowling, Prussia elbowed the rapist and growled lowly, "And you should stop molesting your friends. Christ, you better be happy it was me that walked in, not Lovino. Antonio would be beside himself as to why his little tomato was mad at him."

Taking the hint before anything got hurt, France released the smaller man with a smirk. "Aw but Gilbert, he's just so easy to play around with. It's so much fun!"

Prussia pushed the blond away and sat himself in a chair, a troubled expression on his face. Fritz flew out of his shirt and landed on his head with a chirp. Chewing the inside of his lip he muttered to himself, "Jeez, why the fuck did I come to you two of all people?

"Ah, and what do we owe to the pleasure of _la présence de la grande Prusse_?" France asked sarcastically, returning to hang on Spain.

With a small pout and light pink tinge to his cheeks, Prussia avoided eye contact with his friends as he muttered, "I was wondering if you guys could help me out with something about West…"

Instantly the Spaniard perked up. Chocolate curls moved to follow the motion of his head being tilted to the side in thought. Back in the day it had been no surprise to find his friend questioning him about raising a child. Then Gilbert would come to him with a number of questions about what to do with little Germany. "_Qué_? Gil needs help with Luddy? When was the last time this happened?" Blinking, clear, innocent green eyes turned to Francis in questioning. "Was it puberty? I think it was puberty… Hee, Gil thought Luddy had a sore throat when his voice changed. _Era tan adorable_, all worried," Antonio giggled, though it soon died down and morphed into a tiny frown. Gilbert appeared serious… Whatever could be wrong? For years Germany had been just fine…

Paying no mind to the near presence of Francis, Spain finished up with his work, placing a lid on the bowl atop the stove to let it simmer. From there our token dark skinned male of the three moved to sit across the table from his friend.

A smile and a tilt of his head. "So what's the problem, _amigo_?"

Prussia sighed and propped his elbow on the table, his chin placed in his hands. He shot a glare to France, who was about to pull Spain into his lap as he sat. The blond smiled innocently and raised his hands in the air as if to say, 'I wasn't doing anything.' Rolling his eyes, Prussia looked back to Spain, his blush darkening. Fuck this was awkward…

"Well, this is probably gonna seem pretty random and out of nowhere, but I've been kinda thinking about it for a while… Probably since the Wall was torn down… Back during World War II when West became friends with Ita-chan, I was so happy! It seemed like he was finally loosening up! In the midst of all the stress and work of the War, Ita-chan was a much better means of cheering up than beer. But I only got to see the beginnings of their friendship because _some people_ thought it best to dissolve my nation and separate us, sending _me_ to the deepest pits of hell." He paused to shoot a glare in France's direction; the blond started whistling casually and avoided eye contact. Sighing once more, Prussia looked back to Spain before continuing.

"So of course it came as no surprise that they were much closer when I got back. And it's great! I know West would hole himself up in his office if it weren't for Ita-chan constantly bugging him. But lately… Lately there's just been something _bugging_ me every time I see them together! And I just couldn't place my finger on it! But… but I think I figured it out…" His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the best way to explain his revelation.

During Prussia's monologue, France's jaw consistently dropped lower and lower. In his moments of silence, the blond looked to Spain with wide eyes. No words were voiced, but his expression made his thoughts obvious. '_Do you really think he figured it out all by himself?_"

"_Gott_, I can't believe I'm talking to you idiots," Prussia muttered under his breath before finishing. "The only explanation I can come to as to why I'm so pissed off is because they aren't together! I mean, fuck, West had like, 30 years without his cock blocking older brother to make a move. But they're still just friends! West _obviously_ feels _something_ for the kid cause he treats him like no one else! But how the hell do I go about fixing that?!"

"_Mon Dieu_," France sighed, burying his head in his hands. "And he called _us_ the idiots."

The grin of building anticipation turned into one held up only by his own volition, an awkward sort of smile. Sad, pitiful laughs were formed. "Heheh… Heheheh…" To comfort his friend as well as receive some of his own, Antonio reached over to hug Francis. "_Es bien_, _es bien_," he soothed. They were used to their friend's stupidity. Might as well continue playing along. Until he finally moved past that gargantuan ego of his.

"_Sí_… _Triste_, isn't it? That they're," Spain swallowed, willing himself to continue along, looking down to the Frenchman in his arms for support, "not together… But… What are you doing to do about it, _amigo_? What _can_ you do?"

"Well fuck if I know!" Prussia yelled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. What were these two going on about, acting so weird? "Why do you think I came you two for help! I have no fucking clue!"

"Oh Antonio _je ne peux pas le manipuler_," France all but cried into Antonio. "I just cannot handle this level of stupidity. You handle this, you handle this!"

Spain really had Lovino to thank for being able to withstand high levels of ignorance. He'd be sure to hug him later that day. Laughing at both the thought and what was to come, he dismissed the yells of the Prussian and continued down the path of a forever happy optimist. Even with what he was going to say and consequently do, things would turn out fine. "_Amigo_, it isn't that hard. You've seen those _películas romances_, _sí_? Maybe you can start doing things to bring them together! Drop a hint _allí_, a well planned coincidence _aquí_."

At this point something just short of a sigh left Spain's lips. No use in stopping now. His grin grew. "And we'll help you, _mi amigo_!"

**Chapter One End**

* * *

Go-chan here with the translations! While I'm in my third year of German and Haya-chan is in the same year with her French, neither of us knows Spanish. I questioned a friend of mine on a few things, but if anything is wrong, do feel free to correct us. And hey, we may be wrong with the German and French too! Just tell us, neh?

_Bruder_ = Brother

_Dummkopf Bruder_ = Dumb-head (stupid) Brother

_Wach auf, Bruder… Oi, Bruder_ = Wake up, Brother… Hey, Brother

_Bauernfrühstück_ = A traditional German breakfast item consisting of potatoes, eggs, cheese, the works. Literally translates to, 'farm breakfast'

_Guten Morgen, Italia_ = Good morning, Italy

_Gelato_ = Italian ice cream. Actually has a lower fat content than ice cream, 3.5% to our 10-12%. On the other hand, it's sugar content is higher, 24% versus 14%... Explains Italy's constant state of hyperactivity, _ja_? While still managing to keep such a cute little figure~

_Gott_ = God

_Hola, mi amigo_ = Hello, my friend

_Oye_, Franny,_ por favor_ = Hey, Franny, please

_Parar_ = Stop

_Qué_ = What

_Era tan adorable_ = It was so adorable

_Es bien_, _es bien_ = It's okay, it's okay

_Triste_ = Sad

_Películas romances, sí_ = Romance movies, yes

_Allí_ = There

_Aquí_ = Here

_La présence de la grande Prusse_ - The great Prussia's presence

_Mon Dieu - _My God

_Je ne peux pas m'en occuper - _I can't handle this


	2. Ambush of the French Alcohol Party

Ahha, yeah, Go-chan and Haya are _beasts_ bitches! XD Nah... we just don't have a life... at all... No we do, we just procrastinate on life XD Like, right now Haya should be doing her homework... But is instead Facebooking... Chatting with Go-chan... Rambling here... Working on the next chapter *cough* Don't start expecting this from us though... We're just beastly cause we're starting off x3 It'll slow down eventually... Maybe... Who knows, we have too much fun with this XD Heee~ Hmm... Think nothing else to say... Translations on bottom as last chapter x3 And review! :D We love it 333

* * *

**Chapter Two: Ambush of the French Alcohol Party**

When anger or annoyance sets in people tend to have an obvious sign of this state of being. Some grind their teeth, tighten their jaw. In the case of everyone's favorite German, it was a twitching eyebrow, furrowed dangerously low over narrowed eyes the color of cold, hard ice. He wondered, was the severe twitching in his brow audible?

The day before had been spent with his Italian friend. All of the items of Feliciano's 'Day of Fun with Doitsu~' had been accomplished. Eating gelato – a _lot_ of gelato -, soccer, playing with stray cats, eating pasta, watching a movie, eating cookies… A lot of eating. Even a hardy German stomach had a difficult time withstanding it all. But he enjoyed himself, Ludwig admitted to himself now. Though it was all for naught when considering in what would eventually come of that day.

It was considerably late when he returned with Italy in tow. Well past ten he would say. Yet there was no sign of Prussia. At first this was nothing out of the ordinary, the albino had an unforgettable tendency to up and leave to go about his 'fucking awesome' ways. So, while Italy busied himself elsewhere in the house, Ludwig washed the left behind dishes and returned them to the cabinets. From there he found a little brunet pulling out a game of Monopoly, yet another activity he eventually caved and gave in to. At the conclusion of this it was already one AM – it had lasted such a long time due to his constantly having to stop and give the oblivious Italian _another_ lesson in math – but still he did not fret. All the same he opted to wait up for his brother, likely from the urging Feliciano gave him. As a way to pass the time a movie was popped in for the two to watch from the couch. Three AM, an Italian was asleep on his shoulder and still no Gilbert in sight. Still no cause for worry? Maybe just a little…

Ludwig found himself stealing a glance to the front door at short intervals. Often times his brother took it upon himself to call up Ludwig – albeit drunkenly – to impart his whereabouts. No such call had been received…

In the morning the general jolted awake. Damn… The lack of sleep had gotten to him. He'd passed out waiting for Gilbert to get home. With a risen brow he looked to the blanket thrown over him, later to be explained by the Italian that had then been cooking him breakfast merrily. But there was no white haired, red eyed egotist asking for a morning hug, or bugging him about food, or ranting about a night out drinking.

This is what brought Germany to where he was now, this series of events. Once finished with the prepared meal – a good one, at that – he and Italy departed on the epic of search for his brother. None of the local bars offered him up with annoyance, nor the hotels. All the while a forming lump in the back of the blonds through became near unbearable, as did the constant twitching of his stern brow.

Gilbert's land had been dispersed years back. When this occurred to Rome and Germania they had disappeared. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Ludwig had always hoped his brother would be safe from this fate for some reason. Had he… Had he really disappeared into thin air? Could that have happened without his knowing? With his opening of the door to France's home – why was it unlocked? – maybe a little part of wished Gilbert _had_ up and left the face of the earth…

The sight inside was to say the _least_ one that raised questions. Sprawled across the entryway of France's house were three naked males. The centerpiece of the tangled limbs was Prussia, clad in his motorcycle goggles, his Iron Cross necklace, and what looked like a leather _thong_ of sorts. Half of him was laying atop a certain nude Frenchman, the other half cushioned by an almost just as naked Spaniard, for he still had his unbuttoned shirt at least. Both of Prussia's cushions were latched onto his arms and their legs were intertwined, as if they had fallen asleep in the midst of restraining the albino.

But, their peculiar position did not end there. France's free arm was draped across Prussia's torso, his hand ending right at the elastic strap of the albino's undergarment. There was an almost _smug_ expression on his lecherous face as he snuggled into his captured Prussian's neck. Spain on the other hand was innocently nuzzled into Prussia's side, an idiotic grin on his dreaming face. Prussia's expression was peaceful, perhaps too peaceful and relaxed for one in his situation. His jaw hung open as he breathed heavily in his deep sleep, drool running down the side of his face. A trio of idiots was the sight that met Germany and Italy.

Was it possible for one to stop breathing, stop all bodily functions for a fair few moments and still remain perfectly fine as if nothing had happened later on? Maybe it was for countries… Though I wouldn't say Ludwig pulled out of this state suspended between life and death completely ordinary. Oh no…

First it was the shocked silence, then it was the grinding of teeth, severe twitching and dangerous furrowing of brows. Ludwig had always had an idea of what happened when Prussia was out with his friends. Drinking, games. It was France, after all. But he always kept it far from his mind. And Gilbert always called, always came back! Didn't make Germany… No, he hadn't been worried in the slightest. Just wanted to know for how long he'd get to cook for one. And here he was, face to face with what _really_ happened when the Bad Touch Trio got together!

"Italy." The blinking boy jumped to attention at his name. While his blond counterpart had gone through two separate stages of shock, he himself had simply been standing there with an innocently questioning look, head tilted and eyes blinking. Before he was given much reaction time a cell phone was shoved into his hands. "Start calling your brother."

And so he did as he was told, dialing in the number to his twin brother's cell. As this took him a while – he can't tie his own shoes, you expect him to regurgitate a string of numbers in a short time? – he had time to notice the German's actions. Clothes were collected. At least, those that belonged to the Prussian. It really wasn't hard to tell which those were.

Returning with folded articles in hand, Germany took the offered phone and brought it to his ear while it rang. Once it was picked up, he treated one brother the same as the other. No possible time to react. "Spain is at France's with a considerable lack of clothing after a night drinking. Come get him." And the phone was hung up…

It probably wasn't possible for an Italian to move faster, even with an entire squadron of British troops on his flanks. Southern Italy, more affectionately known as Italy Romano, came running into France's house in a matter of minutes. His face was consumed by a furious blush, tears brimming in his eyes. "BASTARD ANTONIO!" He screeched as he pounced on the Spaniard.

Stradling Spain's torso on his knees, Romano started smacking his face yelling about how much he hated him and how stupid he was.

The initial shout lightly tugged the Spaniard towards the door to the waking hours. The sudden weight on his frame and attack of his visage shoved him through it. "_Halto_! _Halto, por favor_!" After a few choice blows from the little Italian he managed to capture his hands and sit up to restrain him in his lap, whimpering with a hurt expression. "_Mi amigito, por qué estás haciendo este_? _Porque_, _mi_ Romanito?" The dark skinned male pleaded.

"… Pain." Antonio moaned, releasing his little Romano in favor of gripping his head of chocolate curls. The night of excessive drinking giving way to the morning of varying attacks to his cranium? Not a good mixture. "_Porque_?" The grown male whined.

"Don't _porque_ me you bastard," Romano muttered with a scowl. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and tears were threateningly close to rolling down his cheeks. Biting his lip, Romano glared at Spain as the blush on his cheeks darkened. "I wanted to hang out last night but you never picked up your phone! And here I find you like _this!_ I hate you!"

As this was going on Ludwig tossed the gathered clothing over the face of his slumbering brother, kicking his leg none too gently. "_Wach auf, Bruder_. _Jetzt_," he ordered, still giving off an extremely angered and annoyed aura.

Prussia jerked awake as pain shot up his leg. "Fucking," he groaned, groggily sitting up, but instantly froze as he realized there was a hand touching his vital regions. It took a few moments for the thoughts to connect in his half-asleep mind. He looked down at France, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, then back at the hand in his lap. All it took to wake up the Prussian was a firm squeeze on his vital regions.

"FUCKING RAPIST! You aren't asleep!" Prussia yelled, twisting away from the Frenchman to kick him in the face.

Grinning lecherously, France's eyes popped open as he rolled away to dodge Prussia's kick. "Aaah but _mon Prusse!_ I couldn't help myself! I was hoping I could give _chéri _Lovino a hint for his next course of action! Antonio must be wanting Lovi to cure his throbbing head!"

Upon hearing his name, Romano looked over to France only for his gaze to shoot back to Spain. Or more specifically, down at Spain and his lack of pants. Spluttering incoherent curses and words of embarrassment, Romano jumped off of the Spaniard and backed away. "You're no better than that bastard France!" He screeched, his hands covering his face in embarrassment.

Snickering, Prussia looked away from the blushing Italian to see his brother standing over him, radiating a rather terrifying aura. Just noticing him for the first time since waking up, Prussia jumped and stared with wide eyes. "West? Where'd you come from? What are you doing here?"

Flames. There were flames sprouting from the background to add to the rage he exuded then. Maybe a few blue tinted ones in his eyes as well. "Get dressed." No answer to any posed questions. Of course not, if he did Ludwig just knew he would rant for hours. No, not in front of the others. That could wait until they were home. Until he wasn't staring at a group of stupid, naked men. The one of which had garnered for himself the majority of the glares being Francis. Was that killing intent when the German's gaze shifted in his direction?

Flames seemed to be a common trait in the room. Romano had his fair share lighting his cheeks, hardly restrained by the hands held over them. Antonio couldn't bring himself to comment on just how cute and adorable the face was, for he was too upset and panicked by infuriated Italian. In the great fervor to fix things Antonio tripped and fell face first into the floor in trying to stand and run to his little Romie. When he brought his head up from the carpet he was nearly bawling. Had he actually missed some time to spend with his little love? And now said creature was positively irate. Not that this was anything new…

"_Romanito_..." In a flurry of dark skin and moving cloth the Spaniard tugged on his cast about clothes so he could properly throw his arms around a blushing Italian with a slight less chance of more physical abuse. "_Perdoname, perdoname, perdonameeeeee_."

"Fucking idiot…" Romano muttered, burying his face into Spain's shoulder. He peeked around Spain's torso at the rest of the room. Germany looked ready to kill a certain blond as his brother struggled to get to his feet to get dressed as ordered. France was completely unabashed by his naked state and didn't even seem slightly disturbed by Germany's killer intent. Rather, he had a scary look of his own… As if he was planning something…

Romano shuddered and pulled away from Spain muttered, "This place is unsightly…" He turned on his heels and grabbed Spain's hand, prepared to drag him out of the house, but stopped in his advance. There was yet _another_ idiot here. There was his brother, smiling stupidly behind Germany and being uncharacteristically quiet. "What are _you_ doing here?" He glowered, grabbing Italy's hand as well en route to the door. He shot one last glare to the remaining nations before dragging his brother and friend out the door his voice loud enough to be heard as they left, "And don't think I'm not still mad at you bastard Antonio!"

Laughing loudly, Prussia finally stumbled onto his feet and grabbed his clothes from Germany's hands. "Antonio just needs to fuck that kid, _hard_. He obviously has a lot of pent up sexual tension!" He exclaimed, leaning against his muscular brother to keep his balance as he pulled his pants on.

France chuckled in agreement and his gaze did not leave Germany's fiery eyes, despite speaking to his friend. "We should get Antonio to bring along Lovi next time! It'd be _fun_. Hey, maybe even Ita-chan could come along!"

"Ha! Two drunk Italy's? We'll definitely get kicked out wherever we go!" Prussia straightened his goggles, now completely dressed, and looked up at Germany. "So West, what are ya' doing here anyways?"

With the contact and speaking of his brother Germany broke the long held gaze of Francis. The staring contest was done, and we would forever refuse to admit the blond as the victor. Flames were subdued in part with his gaze sliding from one nation to the other, while it could still be classified as a glare. The departure of Feliciano was regrettable indeed. It was with his presence that Ludwig held the ability to restrain himself from the outburst pawing at the surface that was his patience and above all else, his pride. Military men did _not _worry to the extent he had… Hadn't.

"_Für dich_, what else?" Shoulders squared, feet planted firmly on the floor and a small distance apart. He stood unwavering and unflinching under the gaze of a Frenchman and the weight of a Prussian. "You said you would clear away the feathers of your pet whenever it becomes a problem. At least do that so I can clean your room." Nice save, Luddy. Build the façade of doing this only for the purpose of fulfilling your OCD tendencies instead of divulging the truth that was your need to do so to forget the entire reason for your coming. Worry, I tell you, worry! Fear of losing a brother.

"Eh, I said that?" Prussia stared at Germany in disbelief. How had he succeeded in making the ever so lazy Prussian agree to clean something? Maybe he was still dreaming… Or still drunk! Oh yeah, that'd definitely make the most sense… "Hey, where _is_ Fritz?"

"Probably in that bird nest called your hair," France replied with a disgusted sigh, crossing the small distance between him and the Germans. With a smug grin directed to Germany, the blond grabbed the belt loops of Prussia's jeans and pulled him close to rifle through his mussy hair. Sure enough, the Frenchman carefully extracted a sleeping little yellow fluff ball. How Fritz was capable of remaining in Prussia's hair _all_ the time had yet to discovered.

Grinning, Prussia reached for Fritz as he said, "There you are you little shit!" Upon hearing his owner's voice, Fritz peeped and realized he wasn't snug in silver locks. Grumpily, he pecked at France's hand and flew back onto Prussia's head. "Good boy!" Prussia exclaimed with a laugh at France's shocked expression. He paused for a second, and then glanced to Germany.

"Oi, hey," he leaned up to whisper in France's ear. "We didn't plan anything! And now Antonio is gone!"

Although Germany had broken their last staring contest, Francis knew the German was staring this way again now that Prussia was next to him. Staring at the man with a haughty expression, Francis leaned down slightly so his mouth was at Prussia's ear. In the same movement, he slipped a hand into the back pocket of those _tantalizing_ leather pants. "I'll talk it out with Antonio, hm?" He said in a low whisper. His voice rose as he added, "I'll give you a call Gils."

"Wicked," Gilbert said with a grin, then seemed to realize the pressure against his buttox. "Aw _fuck_ Francis. Quit that and get some clothes on!" Prussia yelled, punching his friend on the shoulder and moving out of his reach. "Fucking exhibitionist. _Christ_!" With a roll of his eyes, Prussia left the blond's side to bounce up next to his brother. Latching onto Germany's arm, the albino looked up with a beaming smile. "Hee~eey Wee~eest! I'm hungry! Remember how you said you were gonna make me pancakes for breakfast today?"

The formerly relatively silent Ludwig released a short lived sigh as his first response. A smidgen of the tension had been released with that rush of warm air. Shoulders rose and fell futilely in his doing so, and his eyes were veiled momentarily to allow a small change in expression as well. When reopened, the brows were less furrowed. Calm, he was slowly calming down. Prussia had moved away from Francis, after all. Though that parting statement left him wondering…

"_Ich glaube, es war __**nein**_ to that. There was never an agreement to pancakes." A glance to the side, biting of the inside of his cheek. "Maybe… If you clean the feathers."

He shook his head of those thoughts. Slipping his arm from Prussia's grasp, Germany turned to exit the premises and hopefully forget this entire thing had happened. But not without one last icy toned, flaming glare at the Frenchman whom he blamed to be the cause of his entire night and morning being ruined.

With a triumphant laugh, Prussia waved to France and pranced after his brother, latching onto his arm again as they exited. "Pancakes! I knew West was my favoritest brother for a reason! Hey, how'd you get here West? I robe my bike! I have my spare helmet, wanna ride on the back?"

France watched the two leave, a smile on his lips. What a humorous mental image that was, Germany riding behind Prussia on the bike. The nude blond stretched with a yawn, rather pleased with the events of this morning. From the way Germany was acting, France had a feeling the true objective of his and Spain's involvement with Prussia's insane mission would be easier than expected... Looking down at himself, France's grin grew as he pondered aloud, "I wonder what Iggy is up to~"

**Chapter Two End**

* * *

Translation time, lovies! Tia, don't kill me! *hides* I fixed it, I fixed it!

_Wach auf, Bruder_. _Jetzt_ = Wake up, Brother. Now

_Für dich_ = For you

_Ich glaube, es war __**nein**_ = I believe it was no

_Halto_! _Halto, por favor_ = Stop! Stop, please

_Mi amigito, por qué estás haciendo este _= My little friend, why are you doing this

_Porque_, _mi_ Romanito = Why, my Romanito. The latter is a nickname. You see, the suffix –ito is used to make it small, or cute, in the male form

_Perdoname, perdoname, perdonameeeeee_ = I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorryyyyyy

Haya just wants to say two things before this officially ends... Review! Haya and Go-chan really do love reviews, they make our day! You have _no_ idea! ... Haya also wonders if Romano is going to take care of poor Antonio's throbbing head *runs away snickering*


	3. Spanish Breakout

This is becoming "What Haya should be doing instead of uploading and putting the finishing touches on TaTouTL" section... XD Cause right now Haya should be watching a movie with her twin, but no, because she loves you wonderful readers, Haya is going through here, finding the translations, putting those up, and waiting for Go-chan to remind her what the chapter title is for this x3 But Haya thinks twinny is getting annoyed so she is gonna let Go-chan handle that now... But now Haya has been working on this during the movie... And now we're starting another and Haya is trying to finish this up before it starts... You all better love me! XD So yup! Read, review, enjoy! :D

**

* * *

****Chapter Three:Spanish Breakout from Prussian and Italian Encirclement **

It came as no surprise that Prussia's definition of 'help me out' was much different than the normal meaning. It was hard enough for the egoist to actually ask for help, but to be consistently assisted in his plan? There was no way Prussia would stand for that! All he wanted from his friends were ideas on ways of hooking up his brother and Italy. And that was how the first few plans were played out, Prussia running solo.

It was easy to see after several failed attempts to get Germany and Italy alone that Prussia couldn't play the lone wolf. Every time he tried to run off either Italy or Germany would make him stick around. So the ever so proud Prussian reluctantly started incorporating his friends into the plans. With the help of France and Spain, Prussia's mission seemed to start showing some hope. He had succeeded in getting the two lovebirds to see a movie together, several 'dates' at restaurants, and plenty of quality time together, all within a week too! Each time, he 'just so happened' to run into France and was able to leave the Italian and German. He'd rather hang out with Spain, but ever since the strip poker incident, Romano had the Spaniard on a short leash.

Despite, in his opinion, the great success so far, Prussia couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong. Perhaps it was just the fact there had been little progress relationship-wise... But how would that explain his extreme annoyance whenever he saw Italy hanging on West, giving a kiss on the cheek, getting a kiss on the cheek? He just didn't get it! When he brought it up with France, the stupid blond just chuckled and refused to explain it! Stupid bastard. What he really needed to do was talk with Spain…

Damn, once all this was over he really needed to lock himself in his room for a few weeks and play video games. He was being so sociable; it was pathetic. Really, he was _The Amazing Prussia_ and hanging with others was just cramping his style! Sure, going out with his pals from time to time was great, but this amount of human interaction was just weird for the former nation that was so used to being alone… Okay maybe he was really enjoying it, but there was no way he'd ever admit it. It'd end soon enough after all!

Grinning like the idiot he was, Prussia proudly stepped back from the dining room table with his hands on his hips. It was perfect! The tablecloth was a deep satiny red; France insisted that the color red made people feel passionate. An ornate candle stand, the candles it held ablaze, sat in the middle of the table next to a vase full of roses. It was great!

This was yet another one of his schemes. Well, this was one of his least planned strategies. Italy had offered to cook dinner so Prussia had decided to take advantage of the opportunity. He set up the dining room in a romantic setting for the two, just as France advised when he called him up. And now it was perfect! Time to get out of there.

Flipping the light out as he exited the dining room, the albino charged down the hall en route to his brother's study. Germany knew better than to try to stop Prussia's social outings like Romano had to Spain, but had sternly 'suggested' that from now on, Prussia inform him of his plans before leaving. Spain, France, and him were getting together at Spain's house to plan some then head out with Romano (he refused to allow Spain go out with them alone) for some clubbing. As he passed a mirror hanging in the hall, Prussia couldn't help but stop and check himself out because, damn, he was looking fuckable.

He was wearing comfortable yet form fitting jeans that ran into his favorite pair of combat boots. His black button-up had a high collar and he left the last few and several of the first buttons undone to show off his _sexy_ body. His Iron Cross contrasted with his pale skin, almost making the necklace the centerpiece of his simple yet alluring outfit. Winking to his reflection, Prussia bound into Germany's office.

"Yo West!" He shouted, striking a pose as Fritz popped out of his hair to peep a greeting. "Don't I look fucking awesome? Kesese. Anyways," Prussia danced over to Germany's desk and sat himself on top of all the paper work that covered it, crossing his legs with a smirk. "I'm going clubbing with Antonio and Francis! Oh and the tomato brat too, figured you'd get mad at me if I didn't come tell you."

For a few short seconds Ludwig simply glared at the Prussian conveniently seated atop the piles of paperwork he was supposed to be doing. From behind the pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose iced over marbles narrowed in annoyance. For the past week a surprising amount of time had been spent with his Italian ally. Yes, he enjoyed himself. The movie had elicited a few gruff chuckles from the stony general, the food of the various restaurants obtained polite compliments, and the moments of simple interaction birthed awkward albeit adorable smiles. But where did this leave him, a nation? With a mountain of paperwork, that's where it left him. Though Italy had offered to make him dinner that night, this blond had spent the entirety of his day holed up in his office getting caught up on everything. It was through this toil that he gave in and made himself comfortable in the way of bodily affairs.

Though most wouldn't know it, Ludwig was hard pressed to see the world surrounding him in clarity. Through the years of reading long into the night, shooting throughout the lighted hours and into those of the dark, and the numerous explosions that were set off in his sight, his vision had deteriorated. While he was in fact the strict and often times annoyed man we all know and love, his narrow eyed look could be partially attributed to his bad eyesight. There was a near constant need to squint, if only somewhat gaining differentiating in shapes in doing so.

Why doesn't he wear contacts, you ask? A nearly infinite number of trigger pulls coupled with tab-less archery draw backs – he made it a point to have proper marksmanship in most every weapon known to man - had rendered nerve endings in his hands less than lively. In _both_ hands. How much trouble would he be in if his dominant hand was injured in the battlefield? Quickly he learned to shoot with either. This fact made sticking such a tiny, flimsy thing in his eye difficult.

There were other reasons for his not wearing contacts. The man was a maniac when it came to cleanliness, let's be truthful here. Cleaning chemicals were used on a daily basis. His eyes were already bad. He didn't need cleaning supplies in his contacts leaving him blind.

Glasses? They got in the way when shooting, fell down ones nose, became askew. They didn't appeal to him in the way of a daily accessory.

The resultant of these compiled facts came up with a Germany that utilized the wonderful invention of spectacles only when he was in the safety of his home, doing paperwork or reading.

Next we come to the state of his hair. To all the image of Ludwig was of a clean cut man, neatly shaven with cornstalk blond strands in an unfailing slicked back look. This, again, was something given only when out and about. If he should know for a fact that he will not venture from his home, as he did today, there was no need to apply the gel. So on this fine day, we are greeted with the sight of a bespectacled male, straight laced and evenly cut locks free from their regular restraints.

And finally, his attire. Days of military service were in the past, there was no real need or even reason to wear his uniform. When attending world meetings he pulled it out, but no longer was it his day wear. On the days he was allowed to simply roam about the house he was given to more comfortable clothing, though hardly anything like sweats. No, he kept himself still well clothed. His well formed torso was clothed in a pale forest green top, low in straight shoulder to shoulder collar and with a small v at its center over his collar bone, leaving the Iron Cross pendant cool against his skin in plain sight. Only a tad on the loose side were the dark pants he wore, ending at socked feet.

"Romano is going?" For the entire week while he had been spending time with Italy Gilbert, in contrast, took it upon himself to associate himself with Francis and Antonio – consequently Romano as well these days – more so than usual. Initially Germany was reluctant to let his brother return to them after the strip poker incident. But recently the Italian brother was pushing himself into their group. If he were attending this outing, he would act as a chaperone. Nothing that resembled that night would occur with his presence.

Sighing, Ludwig leaned back in his chair, lazily prodding the albino's leg with the butt of his pen. "_Gut_. _Er wird dich beobachten_. Keep you three in check." One elbow remained rested on the desk, lightly brushing the side of Gilbert's hip. Corresponding fist rested beneath the strong German chin. Ludwig rose a brow. "And hopefully get you home at a proper hour?"

Always so stuffy and uptight… Biting the inside of his cheek, Ludwig slid his gaze to the sight as a blush simultaneously painted his cheeks. "Have fun, _ja_?" As he forced his eyes to shift back onto the form still concealing his work, something that could actually be called a hopeful smile appeared. Dorky, awkward, and accompanied with his small flush, but one all the same. It was offered up with self questioning, as if he second guessed his letting it out.

"West…" Prussia's voice trailed off as he looked down at his brother, a light pink touching his cheeks. A giant, goofy smile was stuck on his face as he stared. "Oh West, you're so cute!" He exclaimed, jumping off the desk to throw himself into the blond's lap. Fritz flew out of Prussia's hair as he wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and nuzzled his face in Germany's loose hair.

"No need to worry about me, _mein süßer bruderchen_." Prussia let go of Germany's neck to ruffle his hair. "Of course I'll have fun! And don't get too worried if I don't come home. We'll probably get _wasted!_ I'll just bunk at Antonio's… Eh maybe Antonio might get lucky tonight… Scratch that, I'll crash at Francis's, no biggy. I highly doubt you want me driving home drunk! See, I can be responsible! Kesesese."

Extremely proud of himself, Prussia ruffled Germany's hair again as he jumped off his lap to the ground. "Let's go Fritz! We gottta pimp you out! You know the ladies love you!" Cackling, Prussia made his way to the door. Before exiting, he looked over his shoulder; a beaming smile that made his red eyes squint it was so big. "I have my cell if you need me. And thanks for not being a total stick in the mud like Lovi. Maybe you can come along next time, ja?" With a wave, the albino left the German to himself once more.

Gilbert really ought to feel special. Only for him had Ludwig plastered that fake smile to his face. It was all he could do to keep from growling at the mere mentioning of a certain perverted Frenchman – weren't they all the way? – with whom his brother planned to spend the night after getting very inebriated. In his departing for said night Ludwig released the tightly strung up expression and leaned back in his chair. Air was let in through the mouth and released through the nose, a hand coming up to run through his hair.

It has already been stated, the nature in which Germany had spent the past week. With Italy. On the flipside, this left his brother to be interacting with France on a daily basis, Spain now apparently too busy with Southern Italy to spend time with his other friends. Something in him boiled at this concept.

Putting his brother into compromising situations, then taking advantage of him. Gilbert could take care of himself, yes, but at times Ludwig wondered if he was too trusting of his friends. Hadn't France manhandled him – _literally_ – when Gilbert was in a particularly vulnerable state? Ludwig was of the unaffectionate sort. On occasion he didn't mind a hug here or a kiss on the cheek there, especially in the cases of Italy and Prussia, and once in a blue moon he may instigate one himself. In his view, things of said nature were meant to be done behind closed doors. Thus, as per his nature, something about France just irked him. Always had. And yet…

Something about the way Ludwig felt when Prussia mentioned spending time with the man was different than the sensations normally flared up in correlation with the blond. Two separate and contradicting emotions came up at once, leaving Germany completely unaware of what to do with himself. How was one to cope? One that wasn't all too good with the normal day to day motions of feelings to begin with.

There was an anger, something far beyond annoyance. It made him want to yell and go crazy, break his personal code of always being calm and collected, even in rage. But there was also an insecurity, making him want to run after the Prussian and _force_ the man to stay… With _him_. Like a young child would a parent getting back into the dating scene. Why can't they be the ones to get all the love? Aren't they good enough? Why did there have to be someone else? Them, just them, that's all their parent needed! Why, why was Ludwig being so childish? Never in his life had he been so immature, even _as_ a child! Always taking care of himself, being as independent as possible. But now… It was as if he was craving his brother's attention… Wishing he wouldn't go and see Francis…

"_Doitsu_~"

The sound of the silent, blackened word that was his thoughts and emotions shattering was almost audible to Ludwig, Italy's voice a physical brick being tossed into the fragile glass-like structure and breaking it into pieces. For a time Ludwig felt completely naked and vulnerable, so deep into himself as he had been. Wide blue eyes stared in shock at the brunet in the doorway.

"N-Neh?" Feliciano stuttered, instantly losing his hype. Was it possible for Germany to look like this? Like a lost, lonely child? The urge was so great, he simply couldn't resist. In an instant he was at the generals side, hugging the head of messed blond hair to his chest. "Germany? What's wrong?"

Everything was soon blinked away. A long, drawn out sigh left the German's lips. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking, was all, and you startled me… C'mon, you're finished with dinner, _ja_? Let's go eat.

---

Yawning, Prussia let himself into Spain's house. He could hear bickering coming from the living room, well mainly Romano's loud voice reprimanding France for something he did. A grin spread across the albino's face as he pranced into the room. "Hey there bitches, missed me? What the hell is going on?" France was laughing hysterically with Romano's hands wrapped around his neck in a death hold. Antonio was trying to hold back the feisty Italian, his arms around Romano's waist as he laughed pitifully.

Romano faltered in his attack to look over at Prussia, giving Spain the chance to pull him away from France. They toppled onto the couch as France fell against the wall, still laughing. "Romie doesn't like getting sex advice apparently! I just thought he might like some pointers since he's joining us tonight!"

Bright red and pouting in Spain's lap, Romano muttered darkly under his breath, refusing to look in France's direction. Said Frenchman's grin grew wider as he said cheerily, "of course, the only person Romie wants to fuck is Antonio~"

Romano's eyes instantly shot open as he leaped off of the couch and lunged at France. Unfortunately, his foot caught the carpet, sending him face first into the ground. He didn't bother getting up, too embarrassed to show his teary, flushed face. Instead, he opted to bury his face into the carpet, muttering curses.

Snickering, Prussia plopped down next to Spain and said in a low voice, "Can you get Lovi distracted for enough time for the three of us to talk?"

Antonio was beside himself, green eyes alight with worry as they stared down at the upset Italian. But Gilbert had just sat down and asked him a question! And this involved making his little Romano even angrier… "_Pero mi Romanito_," he whimpered out pathetically. So conflicted was he, liking neither an ignored and pissed Gilbert nor a tricked and pissed Romano. How did he always manage to get caught him in things such as this?

But he couldn't leave either waiting for long. "_Pobrecito_… _Estas bien_?" This was murmured out softly with a bright, hopeful smile as Spain pulled a blushing brunet up into a sitting position. He offered a comforting laugh. "_Es bien_, _sí_," he said, ending with an upward inflection in questioning, wiping the tears from those beautiful green orbs.

Antonio pulled both himself and a calmed Italian to stand. "Let's all go for a walk to calm our nerves, _sí_? It's no fun going out if you're _enojadjo_, _sí_?" Yes, always trying to be the peacemaker. No matter how hard it was… How _increasingly_ hard.

Permission granted by all parties – though Romano required some convincing, and even then was still apprehensive – the group of four made their exit to the land surrounding Spain's home. The man owned a fair bit of fertile land, on which he had rows upon rows of vegetables and other plants, tomatoes the predominant crop and taking up a fair majority of it all. Through this they walked for a short time, Spain suddenly quiet – yes, it's possible, sometimes – until he perked up and pointed excitedly into the distance through the vine coated lattice stalks. "Lovi, do you see that? Isn't that the biggest _tomate_ you've ever seen!?"

Instantly, Romano's head turned in the direction Spain pointed. He just as quickly realized how excited and stupid he must look and looked to the ground blushing. Oh but he really wanted to go check out this tomato... "U-uh... Just one second!" He yelled, running away from the trio to find the giant tomato.

The second the Italian disappeared from view, France and Prussia were ushered off the main path. Once nestled in a small grove of trees, attention was turned to Prussia. Realizing time was limited with them hiding from Romano, the albino sighed. "I don't know what's going on guys! I'm so _fucking _confused! Why am I still getting annoyed like a little bitch? And it gets worse whenever they get real close... Y'know, hugs, kiss on the cheek..." He was thoroughly flushed, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Positively giddy, France pulled the frustrated albino into a hug. "Awww _petit_ Gilbert! _Tu es trés adorable!_"

"Shut up fucking pervert, get off'a me!" Prussia yelled, pushing France away to look at Spain. He trusted this idiot a whole lot more than the stupid blond.

The center of the ring was Gilbert. No doubt on any other occasion he would be overjoyed, standing there leaning back against a tree with all attention on him. Yet he didn't seem particularly jovial at this moment in time, eliciting a sympathetic smile and awkward laugh from his Spanish friend at the antics of the Frenchman. "Franny," he said breathily, as if in light scolding.

Maybe this was starting to get to be a real problem. Turning from his grin to a faint frown, he watched an aggravated Prussian. While he had come to them for help getting Germany and Italy into a more romantic type of relationship, both Spain himself and France had been aware of how it would turn out. But maybe it was getting to be a bit much… He didn't want to see his friend looking so conflicted and upset. Couldn't they help him along, even just a little bit? Whimpering pitifully, the Spaniard exchanged a look with the one other that was fully aware of the situation in its complexity.

"_Mi amigo_, _perdoname_," Antonio bridged the distance gap between them, reaching out one hand to place it on the other males shoulder while he bent down to his height – egotistical as he was, Gilbert could never change the fact of his being the shortest out of the Bad Touch Trio – to look up into watery red eyes. "Maybe," he started, tentatively, unsure of how to explain what he wanted to get across, "you should rethink this whole plan about Germany and Ita-chan. I mean, he is your brother, but maybe you and Germany-"

"Fucking bastard Antonio!" Came a loud yell from the path the three had deserted. "I hate you, I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you! There was no fucking giant tomato! You liar! You just wanted to ditch me! Fucking _bastardo idiota di uno spagnolo. Mi auguro che bastardo Francia stupri voi!_ _Ti odio! Ti odio! Ti odio!_" Romano's voice was strained as he screeched his hatred for Spain, as if he was desperately trying not to start bawling.

Talk about being in a tight spot. Two of the people he cared most about were crying and upset, one for a reason he could explain away right then and there, and the other for leaving him to comfort the first friend. Nervous, indecisive smile in place, Antonio shifted his gaze between Gilbert and the direction in which Romano's voice was being projected from. What to do, what to do...

"_Romanito_," he finally cried, dashing off to just short of send the Italian to the ground with the force behind his hug. "_Perdoname, perdoname_," he apologized into chocolate locks. "I really did see a big _tomate_, I did!"

"Oh sure you did," Romano muttered, halfheartedly trying to push Spain away. His face was -forgive me for the simile- like a tomato it was so red. He wiggled in Spain's hold and rubbed his teary eyes. "You all just wanted to run off and make some stupid orgy or something."

In favor of cupping his cheeks Antonio released Lovino. "Gil just wanted to talk. Don't be mad, por favor?"

Averting his gaze from the Spaniard, Romano muttered incoherent and reluctant reassurances. Slowly, he looked up, still not looking Spain in the eyes and grumbled something along the lines of how he wasn't _completely_ mad, but wasn't going to completely let him off the hook.

With their return to France and Gilbert Antonio felt desperate for words, blindly reaching into his thoughts until he came up with something that would hopefully appease all parties. "Oye, _Carneval_ is starting the day after tomorrow, _sí_? How about we all go as a group? Germany and Ita-chan, too!"

Having felt a bit rejected as Spain stopped mid sentence to run to his little fuck-buddy, Prussia instantly lit up when he suggested the carnival. So that was what he was gonna say! Grinning broadly, Prussia nodded enthusiastically. "Oh that's awesome Antonio! Fucking awesome!" What better place to hook two idiots up than a carnival? Wonderful plan!

"Aaah _mon Antonio_! _C'est magnifique!_" France exclaimed, clapping his hands together, excited for reasons different than Prussia's. After all, what better place to make someone jealous of a 'couple' than a carnival?

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Haya covering translations this chapter :D Rushing too, so forgive Haya if anything is wrong... Please please correct Haya if so! Especially on the Italian xD Translators ftw?

_Gut. Er wird dich beobachten - _Good. He will watch you.

_mein süßer bruderchen - _My cute little brother

_Pero mi Romanito - _But my Romanito

_Pobrecito… Estas bien -_ Poor boy... Are you okay?

_enojadjo - _mad

_Tu es trés adorable - _You are very adorable (is there an accent on adorable? :/)

_Mi amigo, perdoname - _My friend, sorry

_Fucking bastardo idiota di uno spagnolo. Mi auguro che bastardo Francia stupri voi! Ti odio! Ti odio! Ti odio! - _Fucking stupid bastard of a Spaniard. I hope that bastard France rapes you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.


	4. Drang nach Osten

Haya here again! AAH! It took us a whole week this time! Dx Haya really wanted to get this done for Gilbo's bday last Monday (the 18th) but she had exams to study for! DX And then the rest of the week she was busy busy busy! GAAH! It hazeth killed Haya's heart. Not being able to update for Gilbo's bday *sniffsniff* BUT! We can belatedly celebrate his bday as well as celebrate, drumroll please *drumroll* 1000 hits~! :D You all have no idea how happy Go-chan and I for that! We *heart* you all! Oh yeah ;D Instead of doing this right now, Haya should be working on her anime theme song game show for anime club tomorrow... tiiis almost 12:30 as she is typing thing... Late night for Haya! XD Procrastinator Haya procrastinates even on fun stuff she volunteers for... Haya is strange! Anywhos, without further ado, Chapter Four of ToTaoTL! :D Oh and please, let Haya know what you think of everyone's costume ;3

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Drang nach Osten_**

Carnival is a large festival spanning days and continents. It beings just before the celebration of the Christian Lent. Essentially, it's a one last big shebang of fun before a time of fasting and prayer. At least, that's what it was on its onset. Today, its lost a fair bit of its religious meaning, while growing in scale.

In Spain it is known as _Carnaval_, and is celebrated with festivities that include parades of floats, the wearing of costumes and masks, music, dancing, drinking, a variety of fun pastimes. And after having been outlawed for forty long years in the 1930s by the dictator Francisco Franco because of its themes against of authority, you can imagine it has been in full swing ever since. In Cadiz, especially, a city in which there is normally a calm and serene feeling that turns to the life of the party in the Spanish land. It is supposed that it was in part this city's fault for the abolishment of the festival, it's being known for having competitions of parodies of authoritative and political figures as well as celebrities. An entire six months prior its beginning with the firing of a rocket to open festivities people of this town begin preparations. Singing showdowns are taken quite seriously, despite the hysterical atmosphere. You are seen as an outcast should you not be in colorful and unique garb in the streets. No doubt you won't receive any candy thrown from the floats.

Despite the loss of religious connotations in society today, it is highly likely that in a religious festival such as this those with backgrounds in the church will feel something that resembles fear for the sins they have committed and are committing. Namely, the personification of a nation birthed by men serving a Catholic order, and another where said organization is now largely based and associated with.

Preparations for the _Carnaval _were serious business for two certain personified nations. France for the obvious reasons he was one for the flashy and extravagant outfits and Spain because, after all, this was his nation's carnival they were attending and he needed to represent! And so after an exciting night of partying, the two woke up early to start getting ready for the coming day of partying. Once Romano and Prussia woke up, they were suckered into helping out. Soon enough, Italy caught wind of what was going on at Spain's house and was more than willing to assist. And so after a rigorous day of costume making, the group of nations –plus Germany- found themselves amongst hundreds of masked humans, sticking out sorely for the fact they were more dressed up than everyone else.

Naturally, France's garb, or lack thereof, was the most attention grabbing. The group was going with an animal theme and France was a shimmering peacock. Strapped to his back with sequenced string crisscrossing his bare chest were giant peacock feathers, making it difficult for anyone to stand next to him without the fear of getting hit. Around his neck were turquoise craft gemstones, matching the large stone on his circlet. Concealing his vital regions was a peacock mask, the beak protruding in front of him with feather fanning out around his front. And that was it.

Although he was fully clothed, Spain's costume left even less room for imagination. He was covered from neck to toe in two-tone green spandex. Just as France had feathers strapped to his back, Spain had a giant turtle shell made of paper mâché and craft emerald gemstones. The lighter shade of green on the spandex was tiled in boxes, creating the underside of his turtle theme.

Last of the Trio was Prussia, sporting an outfit much like his Teutonic days with a few adjustments. He wore white pants, shirt, and tunic, all lined with white fuzz. Popping out of his pale hair were furry rabbit ears, matching the fuzz ball tail on the back of his pants. His nose was painted pink and the rest of his face white. Matching his eyes was a giant red bow tied around his neck. Sitting atop his head was Fritz, his yellow feather sticking out more than usual with his pure white owner.

Spain had wanted Romano to be a turtle with him, but the Italian venomously disagreed, giving France the idea to make him a cat. And so the brunette now donned a furry vest, tight tank top, tight pants, furry legwarmers, cat ears and tail in varying shades of brown that corresponded with his hair. Around his neck was a studded collar with a large bell. His face was painted brown with white whiskers. Matching his brother was Italy, who was essentially wearing the exact same outfit, just in shades of auburn that matched his hair.

The final member of the group was Germany. At first he flat out refused to participate in costume wearing, but after joint whining of Prussia and Italy, he broke down and agreed to getting dressed up. France was going to dress him up as a lion, but the German laid down one condition: he had to be a dog. If he was going to humiliate himself, he might as well like the animal. And so he was wearing an outfit much like the Italys'. He wore a rather tight light brown tank and matching brown pants. Over his shirt was a form fitting black jacket, creating the coloration pattern of a German Shepard. All three garments were adorned with fur. As well as allowing the costume coordinators to paint his face like a German Shepard, he even allowed them to use colored hair gel so his hair would match the rest of him. The finishing touches were his multicolored tail and spiked collar.

With the firing of the _cohete_, it began. All at once the group dispersed, branching of into three pairs instead of the original unit of six. Spain took Romano by the arm and ran off, pointing excitedly at one of the performances. With linked arms France and Prussia walked off surprisingly chummy, considering. Ludwig watched them as they were lost in the crowd – as hard as it is to believe, Francis wasn't one of the most elaborate around – and noted the laughter still coming back at him, just catching Prussia punching the Frenchman's arms in a playful manner.

"Miaao~ Doitsu, c'mon!" Germany turned at the tugging of his hand to stare into the excited eyes of a feline-fied Italian, pawing at his face to only heighten the effect more. "Let's see what kind of food and candy they have around here!" With no way to follow after everyone else and unable to say no to this little brunet, Germany obliged and was dragged off in a direction away from either pair that had left him.

Left to their own devices, it didn't take Prussia and France very long to get their hands on some alcohol and have some fun. At first the two went about the carnival grounds looking at everything, often getting stopped by giggling tourist girls for a picture. But once they had exhausted their sightseeing, the two settled for people watching, as well as playing a little game they created years ago.

"Bottom."

"Fuck no, that douche is a total top!"

France raised a brow and chuckled. "Perhaps for you, _mon amour_, but there's no way he could top me."

With a growl, Prussia smacked France on the back of the head. "I wasn't talking in terms of me. You're fucking changing the rules to make fun of me, asshole!"

"Oh but you didn't deny he'd top you~"

"_Halt die Klappe_!"

It was a simple game often played when in possession of alcohol with nothing else better to do. They looked at a guy and decided if he'd be a top or bottom. No one was supposed to answer in terms _him_ and the guy in question, but France always had to break that rule to make fun of their answers.

"Okay, how about him, he looks like a stereotypical top," France said, gesturing to a nearby man.

"Mmm I suppose," Prussia trailed off as his eyes wandered away from their subject to an animated cat a bit farther off. "Oi! Is that West and Ita-chan over there?"

Following Prussia's gaze, France's eyes light up with a mischievous joy. "_Ils sont, ils sont_! Let's go follow them, _oui_?"

Not waiting for a response, France grabbed the albino's hand and darted through the crowd – as best as he could with his outfit – to get within a hearing distance of the two. Flush apparent through his white face paint, Prussia pulled France behind some bushes to peer through the branches. "We don't want to get spotted stupid."

"_Je devine ainsi,_" replied France reluctantly as a group of girls caught the corner of his eye. He looked back to Germany and Italy, who had yet to move far from their original spot. Perhaps his original plan wasn't completely lost… Grinning, he left Prussia behind to bushes to saunter up to and greet the women, bowing elegantly. "I can't help but feel you _très beau mademoiselles_ are wanting to ask me something."

Highly embarrassed, one of the girls held her camera up meekly and shyly asked, "W-we were wondering if we could have a picture…" Her eyes flickered over to Prussia's crouched form at the bushes and added, "Your rabbit friend as well."

"Why of course _mademoiselles_!" France exclaimed cheerily. He looked over his shoulder and _loudly_ yelled, "Gil, _chéri_, these _jolies dames_ want your picture."

It came as no surprise that thoughts of following his brother were forgotten when asked for a photograph. Prussia leaped to his feet and raced over, grinning a broad, smug smile. "Kesese, can't blame you girls. I'm the most fucking awesome thing here!"

"Gilbert! Watch your language around ladies!" France scolded as he wrapped an arm around the Prussian's waist and smiled at the girls. "Excuse him _mademoiselles_, he's a _brute allemand_."

Muttering more profanities under his breath at the Frenchman, Prussia crossed his arms and leaned into the taller male. He grinned to the girls and said, "Ready when you are babes!"

There was no mistaking that voice. The height in its volume, the haughty _over_tone. In an instant Ludwig had picked it out from the clamor of voices and music rising in the air, pinpointing the location of its source and honing in on it. With a confused Italian following behind him, the German managed to pick through the crowd more or less unnoticed to see just what was up. Sure enough, there was his brother, arm in arm with _France_ and posing for a gaggle of women. Was that a faint twitch of his brow? He couldn't tell.

"Doitsu? What is it?" Asked the bewildered Feliciano. He had just been procuring for them some delicious looking candies when all of a sudden his tall blond – now brunet – friend was plowing through the crowd with about as much refinement as a bull making its way through a field of grass. It was surprising he remained hidden. Maybe not… Considering the height and width of some of the costumes before him.

When he had reached Ludwig it was immediately known, the reason for his hasty departure. Glancing up, Feliciano released an unheard whimper in response to the new decoration to Germany's face that was his deep frown. "Is Germany mad at GilGil?"

The whined inquiry was what Germany needed to return to reality, so fervent he was in glaring in the direction of his brother and… _Friend_. Releasing quite the exasperated sigh, he just shook his head and turned away in favor of looking to whom hte was speaking. "_Nein_, I am not mad at my brother."

"At France nii-chan, then?"

There was a pause before that. "No… No, I'm not mad at France." Well, it was only part lie. He wasn't _mad_ at him.

"Then what's wrong?" Worriedly, dislike of seeing his friend upset, our Italian hung on said males arm, still looking up at him with wide amber eyes. "This is a carnival! People are supposed to be happy. Even Doitsu can be happy, I've seen it! A few times…"

Just a shadow of a chuckle at the last comment. Though it soon died in his musing over how to answer the preceding questions. "I'm really not… It eludes me, the reason for my discomfort," he admitted, and this time he spoke the whole truth. So he was upset that Prussia was spending so much time with France. It hadn't affected him on this level in years prior, had it? Why did he feel the urge to shoot something _now_?

"But it has to do with GilGil?" Feliciano offered.

Fortunately the awkward blush was undetectable beneath the face paint. "_Ja_," he murmured, looking back to the scene that had caused all of this. The scene that soon changed, pictures taken and girls back to chatting with the two men. They were beginning to move away.

"Then c'mon! They're leaving, Doitsu, don't let them get away! If we go and watch them together, maybe we can figure this out," Italy sang, moving from the side to the front of a blushing German Shepherd to tug on his arm, eyes aglow.

A warm smile formed. A thin layer of his tension was peeled away by those hopeful brown eyes and kind smile. Germany allowed himself to be led away after France and Prussia. "_Danke_…" Friendship, no matter its late arrival, was something he had come to appreciate.

The group and its stalker made their way to a nearby pub filled with Carnaval goers. A large table in the middle of the room quickly became the loudest. Although the conversation had started on their costumes, it quickly became all about Prussia. He was bragging about any and everything, France interjecting comments here and there, most of them being insults the drunk Prussian didn't catch on to. The girls were full of laughter, very much so enjoying the bantering between France and Prussia. In the few moments of silence as Prussia took a break in talking to drink his beer, one of the girls spoke up.

"Are you guys like, a _thing_?"

Before either man could respond, the rest of the girls started talking at once.

"That's rude Sherry! How can you ask that?"

"I can't believe you actually asked! I was only kidding!"

"Hey! I wanted to ask!"

"What a pansy way of asking!" The girl who said this turned to the nations, a smirk on her face as she asked, "Are you two butt buddies?"

Prussia instantly flushed and slammed his beer onto the table, quickly swallowing his mouthful instead of spitting it out (one did not spit out _beer_). "FUCK NO!"

"Oh but of course~" France said languidly, ignoring the death glare he was receiving from his albino friend. "Dear Gilbert here is just embarrassed about the fact, hm GilGil?"

About to protest again, France silenced Prussia with an arm around his shoulders, quietly whispering into his ear, "The girls are obviously of the Elizabeta type, look at how they are just eating this up. Surely you aren't turning down the chance for attention!"

Glancing at the girls from the corner of his eyes, Gilbert smirked. He tilted his head up to nibble on France's earlobe. "I'm sure you're eating this up at well, _Franny_."

"Oh _mon chéri_, not as much as someone else is," he said cryptically, his gaze flickering over to a certain German intently staring at their every move. He gave a wink before looking back to the girls, his arm around Prussia's shoulder pulling him closer.

The females of the group were whispering among each other, thinking he couldn't hear. It was rather amusing, their topic of conversation. They were wondering if they got him and Prussia drunk enough, they'd start 'doing stuff that should be contained to the bedroom.'

"Fuck they're just like that she-bitch," Prussia muttered more to himself than anything.

"_Oui_, so we should entertain them, should we not?" The blond started to lean in to capture Prussia's lips when music started playing from his peacock beak. Grinning, France sat up and reached down, pulling a small pouch out from behind the feathers of his lower 'garment.' He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "_Bonjour mon_ Antonio_, ce qui est incorrect_?"

There was hardly enough space between the answering of the phone for France to answer before sobs rang out from the other end. "_Franny_!" A long string of Spanish ensued, drenched in tears. "Lovi got mad at me," Antonio finally sniffed out in English, "and ran off! I can't find him, and I don't even know why he's mad at me! All of a sudden he dashed while I was hugging this _chica_ in a really nice costume. I don't know what to _dooooo_!"

With several 'mhms' and 'uhhus' in response to the cries, France sighed and said, "I will be there in a bit, just calm down. And don't worry about your little tomato, I'll send Ita-chan after him. Be there in a bit." He hung up and returned his phone and the pouch to their original place, not before pulling a wad of cash from the pouch.

"_Mon chéris_, I am afraid we need to go now. One of our friends in a bit of trouble. Please, keep enjoying your drinks, it's on me. Come along Gilbert," France said, placing the money on the table as he stood, pulling Prussia up with him.

With a wave to the disappointed girls, France dragged the confused albino across the room to the booth where Germany and Italy were seated. He exchanged Prussia for Italy, placing the drunken albino next to his brother and pulling Italy to his feet. "Your brother is PMSing again. Could you find him and calm him _mon cher_? I need to comfort Antonio."

He sighed and looked to Germany, the hint of a smug smirk in his expression. "And _your_ brother has been drinking all day. The only reason he isn't passed out is due to you two's stupid German ways. I trust you're capable of keeping an eye on him, hm?" That said, France left the pub with Italy, complaining wearily about the idiots he had as friends.

It took a couple of second for Prussia to catch up with the flurry of movement. He stared up at Germany blankly, and then burst into drunken giggles, falling into the blond's lap as he clutched his shaking sides. "Lovi, PMSing! Oh that's great! He does PMS, doesn't he? I wouldn't be surprised if he really is a girl and just hiding the fact!"

Red eyes brimming with tears, Prussia stared at Germany for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter again. "What a cowinkydink West is here! What are you doing here West? The chances of you being here are crazy awesome! Just can't stay away from the awesome me, huh?"

Ludwig in turn just maneuvered the drunken man out of his lap and into a sitting position in the seat, releasing a sigh. "I'd just heard there was good _Bier_, is all." As usual, it wasn't as if he was telling a full on lie. The fifth mug of beer was half empty atop the table before him, the rest tossed back in his attempts to calm himself during the various escapades of this albino and his French… _Butt buddy_. Still, it was hardly up to par with the alcohol intake of this Prussian. All the same Ludwig was beginning to feel a little buzzed. A light pink powdered his cheeks. "And Italy was whining that his feet hurt from all the walking." Okay, so that was a total farce. Karma was going to come and bite him in the butt after today. Butt…

"So you and France were the _schwul_ couple we were hearing about," the German mumbled out between his finishing off his beverage in one swig.

"Wow people were talking about me?" Prussia exclaimed, plopping down into his brother's lap again, kicking his feet into the air. "Ah, wait, fuck _ew_! They were talking 'bout me and Francis as a couple?" He turned to his side and buried his head into Germany's stomach. "No wonder those she-bitch clones approached us. Uugh, West make them stop talking!"

"Guh!" Prussia was being his usual drunken self. Even sober he had the tendency to randomly shower Ludwig with affection, but it was worse when alcohol was introduced into his system. Being who he was, public displays of affection just weren't Ludwig's cup of tea… Er, mug of beer.

Fortunately he could blame the rising crimson tint to his condition. Stubbornly, he again moved Gilbert off of him. "Stop doing that, _Bruder_. _Du bist ein Blödmann. Ein betrunkener Blödman_." In his words Germany was relieved now that France had left his brother be. If he was this inebriated, it wasn't good for them to be together.

"Come on, it's about time we left for home," he finally said, leaving no room for argument while all the same gingerly pulling his brother up and paying for their drinks before walking the both of them out the door. At their exiting he glanced about them. "Now where did France go with Italy…?"

_Pang_. It was sudden and abrupt - the sharp stabbing in his chest - and it seemed to resonate in his head. What had caused it, Prussia wasn't completely sure… But what he was positive about was the fact something about what Germany said bothered him.

"Ooii, West," he slurred as he stepped in front of the German, pressing their bodies close. Prussia slipped his arms around Germany's neck to keep himself steady. Lip sticking out in a pout he asked, "why do you wanna go looking for that _vergewaltiger und kind_? Do you not like hanging with your _bruder_ anymore?"

No doubt it wasn't the sudden weight on him that tipped the center of Ludwig's gravity for a short moment. He stumbled a little, taking a small step backwards as his immediate response to the movements. Wide spheres of ice met the blood red orbs, both sets a little glazed over from the drinking. "_Was sagst du_, _Bruder_? You _live_ with me. Are you not always 'hanging' with me?"

A blond brow rose. Wasn't Gilbert the one that kept leaving to spend time with France? Ludwig voiced this now. "_Bruder_, you're the one that's been running off to Spain and France these days. Stop being so strange. Come on, we need to find everyone so we can get out of here." Yeah, so he can fend off the rising blush. Why the hell was Gilbert being so damn clingy tonight?

"I dun' know. 'M not strange," Prussia muttered, looking up at the blond thoroughly flushed. "I just dun' know anymore. Why am I so confused West?"

As he spoke, Prussia slowly closed the distance between their faces. Once eye level and half-lidded red met wide blue, a sudden urge filled Prussia. An urge he couldn't quite explain, but oh he really wanted to… So why not? They were so close anyways… As if he was in slow motion, Prussia tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips against Germany's.

There are various forms of shock. At times one screams or yelps at a sudden interruption and jumps away. Others, eyes widen to dinner plates and jaw drops to the floor. Right now, Ludwig wasn't experiencing either. It was the level of shock that left someone so completely motionless in that very alarm, allowing them no such movement. So he'd been kissed before, nothing big. He was friends with Italy, after all. Hell, his brother had kissed him before. On the cheek, or at times on the lips just to annoy him. But what in the world-

Astonishment dissipated at an alarming rate, likely attributed to the late hour and variety of alcohol in him now. It melted into something very unexpected: acceptance. His stiff frame relaxed, reacted automatically to the warm sensation in his lips soon branching to his other areas. Germany found himself tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Right there, right then, in the middle of crowds of people milling about, he was kissing his brother, both of them in a drunken stupor. And what did he do? He brought up a hand to the back of that head of silver locks, lids heavy. Sure, there was that voice yelling, _screaming_ streams of German in the back of his thoughts, but with each passing moment of that sweet kiss it became smaller and smaller.

But it wasn't enough. Even as the blond returned the kiss, leaned into it and _returned_ it despite all of Prussia's doubts, something was missing. His body obviously knew the answer, for his tongue slowly snaked between his lips and ran across Germany's mouth, asking for entrance. And that's when sense returned to Prussia. What the hell was he doing? This was Germany, Ludwig, _West_, his _brother_. Why was he kissing him? Why was he enjoying it? Why did he want _more_?

"Fuck!" The albino yelled, pulled back from Germany, stumbling as he did so. He was breathing heavily and a raging blush consumed his body, showing through his worn face paint. There were confused tears in his eyes as he stared, wide eyed, at his brother. His brother. That he had just kissed.

"FUCK!" Prussia yelled again. He was backing away from Germany even more, gradually getting faster until… Prussia turned on his heels and ran. Ran as if the devil was on his trail, which he probably was. He'd just kissed his brother! What was wrong with him?

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Go-chan doing the translations again~ With this chapter I did a lot of research into _Carnaval_, and have decided I want to see it very much so . For reals, go look up some of the pictures. It's amazing… Ahem, anyway. Some of my German is falling apart at the seams and I know it. If you can correct me, please do. And on a side note .… Smut writer or not, I squealed with the first kiss */w/*

Namely, the personification of a nation birthed by men serving a Catholic order, and another where said organization is now largely based and associated with = Okay, so it seems I need to give a bit of background on this statement seeing as I've had a few ask about it ^^; So, the country of Prussia literally started when land was granted to the Teutonic Knights, whom I hope everyone knows. You know, knights of the Church and whatnot. Today they're specifically called a German organization and are largely based there. So… Yeah, the origin of that one

**_Drang nach Osten_** = Literally translates to, 'push to the east.' A German military phrase. Prussia being also known as East Germany, I thought it fitting~

_Halte die Klappe_ = Shut up

_Danke_ = Thank you

_Bier_ = Beer

_Schwul_ = Homosexual/gay

_Du bist ein Blödmann. Ein betrunkener Blödman._ = You are an idiot. A stupid drunk man

_Vergewaltiger und Kind_ = Rapist and child

_Was sagst du_, _Bruder_ = What are you saying, Brother

_Cohete_ = Rocket

_Ils sont_ = they are

_Je devine ainsi = _I guess so

_Ce qui est incorrect = _what is wrong

Any other scattered French... I'm pretty sure you can get...


	5. Blechkoller

Wheee~ So here's the chapter that's leading up to the chapter I'm sure all of us have been waiting for *coughsmutcough* x3 Believe it or not, Haya actually doesn't have anything she should be doing right now 0.o She _was_ gonna post this last night dead tired with a headache after an awesome one day con... but the document manager kept freaking out... So you all get it now with a Haya that has nothing else to do! Hahaha! XD R&R *heartheart*

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_**Blechkoller**_

The room was dark, for the blinds were closed and the lights were off. The only source of light came from the eerily flickering glow from the television. There was a giant pile of yellow fluffy chicks on top of the bed, chirping quietly to the albino they surrounded. Said pale nation was curled up in the corner of his mattress against the wall, though it was easy to overlook him, so covered he was with chicks. His knees were pulled up under his chin as he stared blankly at the television across the room, but he wasn't watching the German soap opera. Prussia was thinking. He had been thinking a lot over the past few days.

Upon getting home from _Carnaval_, Prussia raided the kitchen of nonperishable food items and locked himself in his room. At first he tried clearing his mind with a shower and video games, but the _scene_ from the carnival kept popping up in his mind. It got to the point he couldn't even concentrate on button mashing. So the confused Prussian crawled into bed and started channel surfing. He left the controls alone when he came across a soap opera channel where one of the female characters was in the middle of talking about kissing a guy.

Several times his phone started ringing, but Prussia refused to answer. When Germany got home and banged on his door, the only answer he was given was the volume on the television getting turned up. As he watched the show, Prussia only continued to sink into a deeper confusion induced depression. In an attempt to comfort his companion, Fritz called all his friends to crowd Prussia, knowing all the little yellow birds would help at least a little.

And they had helped. Prussia was ready to disregard the _incident_ as a drunken act that meant absolutely nothing. But then he had fallen asleep and dreamt. He dreamt of that kiss over and over again, waking up in a cold sweat each time the kiss started getting deeper. By the time morning came along the next day, the albino barely had any sleep and wasn't planning on attempting to go back to sleep. So the thinking began. And thinking was what he did.

The only times Prussia moved was to use the bathroom and to grab some food that was too far out of reach. The rest of the time, he sat there in his corner, alternating between watching the soap operas and thinking. And after a good two days of thought, Prussia was able to come to a conclusion, not that it quelled his depression.

He wanted to kiss Germany, Ludwig, his _brother_. And not some peck on the lips to piss off the German, no, he wanted a deep and _romantic_ kiss… And then some. At first Prussia tried to come up with any explanation possible for his desires. He wanted to kiss his little brother for Christ's sake. The little boy he had _raised_, even if he wasn't so little anymore. He racked his brain through the night, too afraid of what his dreams might bring, and could come up with no alternative explanation. Devil take him to hell now. God smite him on the spot.

Prussia was in love with his brother.

Who was really quite distraught through those days of the other males self appointed isolation. What was self punishment for one ended up as torture for the other, in its own way. The morning after their little _Carnaval_ escapade Ludwig woke to find himself not in his own bed but instead uncomfortably positioned atop one of the spare beds in the home of his Italian friend… Said brunet curled up against him.

Once over that scare it was to his own house he went, all the while trying and failing at recalling much about the night before. Though he didn't often get drunk enough to lose bits of memory, he remembered his lack of sleep for a fair while and accepted that the two conditions put together didn't fare well for memory. Besides, if anything he needed to know happened Feliciano would have told him, wouldn't he? Or Romano would have screamed it at him among the many insults that was his parting on leaving the Italian home.

There was no such luck in explaining away the reason for Gilbert's sudden seclusion. The first time he knocked on the Teuton's door was simply to retrieve clothes for the wash. It really wasn't all too odd that he hole himself up in his room for hours on end with the TV, what he initially thought to be the case when the volume increase was the only response to his inquiry for soiled articles. That said, even when hammering away at his Play Station or whatever it was now he would come out for food and the like. This didn't happen at lunch, or at dinner. So he'd brought all the potato chips and such in with him, fine. But then the next morning at breakfast… And that following lunch…

Okay, so eventually he had cause enough for worry. But what was he to do? Gilbert never answered the door – _locked_, of course, and Ludwig wasn't about the damage his own house – nor his phone. It was pitiful, being forced to call someone in the same house, a single story one, no less, but it's all he had. And even that didn't give him any sort of reassurance with an answer of any kind. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Work was finished on time but with a daunting number of errors. Books were read without being fully digested. He wouldn't be able to tell you what it was he had been reading. Every morning started with a jog, one longer than usual, in hopes of returning from that extra long time out to find a newly emerged Prussian. Some of the most detailed and difficult culinary ventures of his were taken in those few days. The smell, if it did waft to that specific door as he hoped, did nothing to taunt out the albino. So many things he did to make himself forget about or urge out the source of his worry but everything came up short. Nothing, absolutely nothing.

The old habit that was rubbing the pad of his thumb atop the Iron Cross ever present round his neck had returned. On one occasion Ludwig had actually been moved to yelling a few choice German phrases through Gilbert's door in his frustration, but nothing came of it. It reminded him of how he'd often yell at that damned wall in the years passed. It was happening all over again, Gilbert wasn't with him. But this time it was of that mans own volition. Could this be worse than the time before?

_Click_. _Click_. _Click_. _Beeep_… _Beeep_… Honestly, what was he doing? To have fallen so low… Ludwig ran a hand along the length of his face. He had seriously resorted to calling France for help… How far the mighty fall.

"_Bonjour? Est ce Ludwig? C'est une surprise! Qu'est-ce que tu besoin_?"

A sigh was released. So incredibly obnoxious this man was. Obnoxious or not, he was _depressingly_ close with our favorite Prussian. So much so Ludwig had to bite back a growl at the thought. "Look… I'm sure you've noticed, but _Bruder_ hasn't been… Well, he certainly doesn't count as one of the living these days. All he does is sit in his room with the TV playing. For _days_ he hasn't come out, and I'm at my wits end! Erm," cover, he needed to find cover, "I mean, the mess that must be forming…"

Now the squeaking of his leaning back in his office chair, again dragging a hand over his visage, keeping it trained over his eyes this time while continuing to speak into the phone, now lower than before. "_Kannst_… _Kannst du mir helfen_? Just… Talk to him, or… Or something."

There was an amused sigh on the other end and France muttered under his breath, "_Allemands_." Rustling could be heard as the Frenchman went about his house. "I'll be there in a few minutes Ludwig, I'm sure he's sulking over something stupid."

Sure to his word, Francis was at the German household within minutes of hanging up. He let himself his in and headed first to Germany's office where the blond had yet to move from. With a mock salute as he poked his head through the doorway, France said, "Don't worry Ludwig _mon cher_, I'll get your _frère précieux_ out of his room so you can have a lovely dinner together tonight."

Not waiting for the man to reply, France pranced down the hall to his friend's room. He could hear the television from across the house, but now closer, he was able to pick up on some of the German being said. Was Prussia watching soap operas? Goodness, what had happened at _Carnaval_ to get him in this state?

Knowing there would be no answer if he knocked, France crouched down at the lock and pulled a bobby pin out of his wavy hair. Within seconds, the lock was popped and the door swung upon. Gracefully pulling himself to his feet, France barged into Prussia's room, shutting and locking the door again behind him. "Gilbert! What is the meaning of this?" He exclaimed, gesturing to the food trash, clothing, and piles of bird feathers.

Lifeless eyes slowly came into focus and as they did so, tears started welling in the red orbs. "Francis," Prussia sniffled pitifully, showing no signs of moving at he stared up at his friend.

Caught slightly off guard by the prideful Prussian's sudden tears, France gingerly picked his way across the room to the bed. He shooed away the birds so he could sit next to the albino, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he did so. "What's wrong _mon ami_? What are you crying?"

"I'm fucked up!" Prussia all but yelled, curling out of his position to throw his arms in the air in exasperation. "I'm totally fucked up and there's no going back!" He wailed, burying his head into France's shoulder.

Cooing soothingly, France ran his fingers through silver locks. "What happened Gilbert? I can't help if you don't tell me."

Prussia looked up, a scowl etched across his face. "I kissed West. I fucking kissed him when I was drunk, I _liked_ it, and I fucking want more! You know what that fucking means? I'm in fucking love with my fucking brother! I'm so fucked up!"

Silence followed the outburst, exception of the chattering on the television. Even the chicks were quiet, staring at the shocked expression on France's face just as Prussia was. Ever so slowly, a grin broke out as the blond burst into laughter, making his teary friend look like a kicked puppy.

"Oh fuck you! I knew I was better off not calling either of you fucking idiots. Why the fuck are you here anyways? Just go away." Prussia pulled away from the guffawing idiot to curl into his defensive ball once more.

Realizing his blunder, France reached out to the albino, pulling him back over, still chortling. "_Mon Prusse_, I am not laughing at your situation, I'm merely overcome with shock! Antonio and I never would have guessed you could figure it out by yourself. You are, to say the least, not well connected with your emotions."

"… Figure it out? You… You mean I've been in love with West longer than just recently and you two knew and did not care to _inform_ me so I could get rid of it?"

"Get rid of? Oh Gilbert, why ever would you want to do that? True love is something very rare and extremely precious! Why would you want to discard your one ticket to forever being happy?"

"Oh I don't know Francis, maybe because I'm in love with my _fucking brother_?" Growling, Prussia pulled back again, this time to slide off his bed. He stood over the seated Frenchman, arms crossed sourly, and said in a commanding tone, "Either get the fuck out or help me."

Sprawling himself across the mattress, moving yet more chicks out of his way, France looked up lazily. "I'm here to help of course. If you'd just let me that is."

With a scowl, the stubborn albino plopped himself onto the ground, crossing his legs and arms. "Talk then."

"There is nothing wrong with being in love with Ludwig!" France exclaimed cheerily, knowing the battle was won and he had free reign of speech. "You are just using this brother excuse so you don't have to confront these feelings in fear of rejection!"

Prussia looked like he was about to object, but was cut off as France held a finger out to silence him. "I'm not done. You cannot argue this brother thing for holding you back from accepting your love. Our kind are so limited, you cannot get away from questionable relationships! Also, there is no _proof_ you two are blood related. You simply found Ludwig and raised him yourself. The only confirmed blood brothers we know of are Lovi and Feli!

"Sure, you can try to argue against me that it still doesn't matter, you still raised Ludwig so you might as well be brothers. Feelings change _mon cher_! They evolve! You obviously didn't love Ludwig in the same sense you do now when you were raising him! There is absolutely nothing wrong with you being in love with a strong, dependable, and might I add, scrumptious eye candy like Ludwig."

"It's still weird… I don't care how you justify it, it still isn't right… Me, thinking about West like this… West, who I raised, went through _everything_ with…" Prussia sighed dejectedly and gently stroked Fritz, who had found his way into his lap.

Seeing he was making some progress, France sat up. "Come now, do you really think you're the only one in this situation? Look at Antonio! He raised Lovino, you don't see him having any problems loving the little brat. I know for a fact Alfred has had quite a few dirty thoughts about _mon Matthieu_. And I wouldn't be surprised if they've done more than just think. Oh, and don't even get me started on our dear Asian friends over East. It's just one big Oriental orgy."

"But still…"

France slid off the bed to his knees, taking Prussia hands into his own, only concern in his eyes. "Gilbert, you are only doing yourself harm by denying yourself the chance of _amour_. You've never experienced it before, have you _mon Prusse_? Always been so busy conquering others, fighting wars, surviving where others haven't… You haven't had the time to enjoy the true wonders of living. There is nothing better than _amour_."

"Fucking girl," Prussia muttered, pulling his hands out of France's grip. He was flushed, for he was easily embarrassed by such heartfelt conversations. They were rare things for the albino. Timidly, he raised his gaze from Fritz to meet France's eyes, overflowing with emotion. "If I'm so devoid of fucking '_amour_' how do I know I'm actually in love with West and just don't want to fuck him?"

Prussia was a lucky man for having such a patient friend. Years of dealing with England had built France's patience, but even his expansive patience was growing thin. He forced a smile and asked, "Why do you think you love Ludwig?"

"Fuck if I know!" Prussia exclaimed immediately. "He's so damn anti-affectionate! He has a fucking stick up his ass the size of my fucking awesome ego! And shit, when it comes to being clean? He's so OCD he should be a fucking _woman_!"

France placed his hand to Prussia's heart, his feigned smile gaining real meaning. "Do you feel it? A sudden warmth stemming from here and spreading through your veins as you talk about him? Even though you're rattling off the things you can't stand, you still feel that warmth, do you not? That's because you love him Gilbert. You love everything about him."

Eye wide as he replaced France's hand with his own, Prussia stared at his friend. He felt it. He felt the warmth overflowing from his heart. He felt the warmth spread through his body, making his stomach boil and his fingers tingle. "I… Love him…" He said slowly as if just now realizing it. "But Francis, how the hell am I supposed to tell him? He doesn't love me like that back! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go apologize for making him worry, that's what you're going to do now," France said in a finalizing tone as he pulled himself to his feet. "You need to feel comfortable with yourself before you go expressing yourself to him. Work on showing him you care and _please_, quit this 'get West and Ita-chan' together _merde_. They don't think of each other like that so spend your time getting comfortable with the Ludwig you now know you love."

"Okay, you know best…" Prussia muttered, slowly standing as well. He placed Fritz on his head and looked to France, who was already making his way across the room to leave. "Wait, West was worried about me?"

Stopping at the doorway, France rolled his eyes. "Of course you idiot. He spent the night at Ita-chan's and comes home to find you locked in your room, refusing to reply and come out for three days? He's the one who called me you know."

Red eyes nearly popping out of their sockets, Prussia dashed out of his room, past France, and down the hall within a matter of seconds. Grinning to himself, France watched the albino in love run… Wait… Did he say he kissed Germany? France halted in the hallway, looking over his shoulder at the open office door… Germany had said nothing of it… Eh, that was a problem for another date in time. Those two had other issues to work out…

"WEST!" Prussia screeched, bursting through the office door and throwing himself in his brother's lap. Tears were in his eyes as he nuzzled into Germany's shoulder, ignoring how his heart rate suddenly spiked from the contact. "I'm so sorry West! I didn't mean to make you worry so much! You actually called Francis I had you so worried? West! I'll never do it again, just don't be mad at me!"

"GAH!" Oh yes, what an absolutely splendid way to be greeted by the reason for your inability to be a fully functional and productive member of society. Damn, the cleaning he'd been unable to accomplish. And now more was needed! Another wasted effort at doing paperwork had been underway, sheets held in his hand whilst he skimmed over them. In the sudden received attack said items and their sisters at the edge of the desk were thrown to the ground all in a clutter. It was only in Ludwig's grasping the edge of the tabletop that he managed to keep the two of them from tumbling backward in his chair.

Behind glasses iced spheres twitched and brows furrowed with the onset of the alighting pink cheeks. "_Bruder_? _Warum hast du_-?" Several vain attempts were made at dislodging his new found red and white toned leech, but to no avail. Ludwig bit into the corner of his bottom lip in his frustration. Mostly at the blush and awkwardness that formed in this situation.

Awkward. Maybe a proper word for the German general in times such as these. Worked perfectly in correlation with his tentatively patting Gilbert's back. "Erm… I'm not mad… And I mean… You were in there so long, longer than usual… D-Don't do that again without telling me why and we'll be just fine, _ja_?" It was a pitiful offering of forgiveness, but one all the same in his glancing to the side self-consciously. Annoying France arrived and was hardly present a full hour and suddenly Gilbert was back to normal? Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ Ludwig had done could hold a candle to these results. It was… Disheartening, to say the least.

At least he had his brother back. Maybe, just for now, that was a sufficient enough victory. Furrowing his brows all the more in the continued side glance, Ludwig murmured something. "You… You're probably hungry for _real_ food…"

Right on cue, Prussia's stomach growled loudly. He hadn't noticed how hungry he was until the mentioning of food. When was the last time he ate? Pushing himself off Germany to sit up on his lap, Prussia grinned down at the blond. "Oh I'd love some dinner! I'm starving!" He threw his arms around Germany's neck and nuzzled into him again. "You're the bestest ever~ I love you West~"

* * *

And another string of days ensued, these particularly less lacking of a Prussian presence than the first. It was in these that his brother seemed to do a total turnaround from the weeks prior. No longer was he rushing off to be with France or Spain whilst Ludwig was busied with Italy, instead Gilbert took it upon himself to make up for lost time. Thinking of him as a leech before wasn't even close to the near constant connection at the hip that would follow. Reading, working, it was indeed now a hard task to get anything done. First he'd been bothered so much by the isolation he could not possibly keep his thoughts trained on a single task too long, now former hermit was all over him at all hours of the day! No matter how flustered and annoyed Germany got, Gilbert simply would not relinquish his tightened hold on the man.

What's worse, this close contact affected Ludwig more than it ever had. As a child his brother had been especially demonstrative with his affections, always hugging him for no reason at all. Though such displays grew few and far between in the passage of time they continued living nonetheless. So why, then, did Germany feel so incredibly discomforted with them now? Even worse than before…

Oh, he knew why. He definitely knew why. The first few days after _Carnaval_ they had been far too out of focus to make any sense out of, but reoccurring dreams had been plaguing his sleep since that night out. It was only in the renewed fondness at the hands of Gilbert that they rose their angry head to a point of near complete clarity, so much so it was disconcerting. The content of said dream drops made it all the more worse.

_'Bruder, Ich gehe für eine kurze Zeit aus. Frühstück ist auf dem Tisch_

Ludwig'

With this short note atop a counter in the kitchen Ludwig departed into the early morning at a brisk pace. It was fortunate that Gilbert didn't bother getting up until later into the daylight hours. It was even more auspicious that he didn't start sleeping with Germany these days, considering his birthed actions as of late. Just the thought brought a flush to the Germans countenance and quickened his step that much more. Considering his dreams he most certainly would not like Gilbert sharing his bed.

"_Vee~_ Doitsu, it's been so long!" It was hard to believe the speed capability of this Italian when he set his mind to it. Not even a fraction of a second had passed after his opening the door to his home that he was attached to the tall German in his doorway. As early as it was the brunet was still in his sleep garb, a dark tank and yellow shorts, and had been rubbing sleep from his eyes in the propping open of the threshold. But the instant he spied that stern brow and firmly held blond strands he was awake.

"_Es tut mir leid_," Ludwig murmured in apology, patting the head of auburn locks. It was surprising to find his host clothed in sleep. Though it was a bit chilly, it now being early spring. He himself had dressed in a dark T and pants, covered by a khaki colored trench coat. It was normal for it to be colder at his home than the Italian's.

"Come in, come in!"

And so the two friends were seated in the warm living room, Germany now drinking from a glass of offered water with his coat neatly folded and put away until it was time for his exit. No doubt this wouldn't be for a while. In his sipping the cool liquid his brows were furrowed and face stern. This was normal, of course, but Feliciano felt as if his friend were in some serious mission.

"What brings Doitsu to visit, hmm? Ever since _Carnaval_ he's been staying at home with GilGil. France nii-chan explained everything though, so I understand that." Across from him, Feli sat leaning forward with his hands between his knees, grinning.

"_Preuβen_!" It was a miracle the emptied glass didn't shutter under the forced used in slamming it down on the coffee table between the two men. What's more, Italy didn't seem fazed by the outburst at all, continuing to smile amusedly at a now fuming Ludwig. "First he secludes himself so ardently for three days, and with just one visit from France he's back with a passion! Nothing, I can get absolutely nothing done this way. He's always on me. It's a wonder I can go to the bathroom or sleep in peace!" Twitch, twitch. Both his brow and the corner of his lip trembled slightly. Hints of his teeth were shown unlike his firmly shut eyes in a sort of snarl. This fell apart at the realization of his words. "Sleep…

"Italy, even without his presence I can hardly even do that. Because… Because…" Okay, now he was faltering in his rage, leaning back in his seat on the sofa to look down at his lap. "Ever since _Carnaval_… Heh, that started it all, didn't it? Everyone's been saying that, 'since _Carnaval_.' With that night my strange dreams started."

When there was no sign of his continuing on his own, Italy again tipped his torso forward to peer up. Oh, how confused his friend now was. How often did this happen? Tilting his head to the side, he offered an encouraging smile and nod for him to go on with his tale. "_Vee_?"

After a fair bit of chewing at the inside to his cheek and glancing away the story was indeed allowed to start again. "Every time I sleep, sometimes even when I'm awake, I see the same scene. It's the same as the festival, I know that, or at least I think it is. It never happened though. _Bruder_ and I… _Wir_… _Wir_… _Wir küssten uns nie_…"

And we're back to the loud German yelling at himself more than anything! "We _never_ _geküsst_ that night! But _dieser verdammte Traum_ just keeps coming back to me. It is so strange, _ja_? To dream of kissing _mein Bruder_? Stranger still is my returning it! Each and every time I… Hrmmm…" He was about at his limit now. The volume was falling, as were his shoulders. Prior they had been raised in his near shouting, but now they had fallen, almost dejectedly, so he could stare at the table in a forlorn way. It was a grudging sort of desperation, brows furrowed and cheeks painted a deep red, but it was present all right.

An unfamiliar sensation came about in his dreams with the beginning of the reoccurring kiss. As lids fell to veil the eyes of his brother and those lips leaned up towards his Ludwig couldn't stop his bending down to meet him halfway and closing his own eyes. The tilt of his head to deepen the action and allowing his palms to rest around that lithe waist. There was a hunger, a smoldering burst of raw want and pleasure with their joining there. Joining…

A blast of a blush overtook his frame accompanied by the short fit of trembling. While this dream was surprisingly realistic it gave way to something very different in nature, more like dreams in its haze. But even through this fog he understood what it was that occurred in these. A very… Very different kind of joining.

Losing him, he was losing him! "Doitsu?" A slender hand rose to wave itself before the quickly retreating conscious mind still somewhere in Germany's face.

The calling of his name made the general jump to attention. "_W-Was_?"

Italy permitted himself to return to sitting, having been forced to stand in his moving to break the trance. Flipping at his hair for a short moment, he took a side glance toward the blushing German innocently. "So you dream about kissing GilGil? What are you going to do about it?"

"_Ich_… _Ich weiβ nicht_," was a hard admittance indeed. Tactical genius Ludwig didn't know his next course of action in something.

"_Weeeell_," Italy slurred, now pressing his back into the chair and crossing his legs to absentmindedly kick the topmost foot in the air, "do you like the idea? Of kissing GilGil? Do you enjoy it in the dream?"

"_J-Ja_…"

"Don't a lot of kisses mean you love someone?"

"_Ja_."

"More than a friend? More than a sibling?"

"… _Ja_."

"_Sooo_~ Maybe Doitsu loves GilGil more than a friend or a brother?" And people got onto him for the inability to tie his shoes. What about the inability to realize your own feelings for someone, hmm? Wasn't that its own form of stupidity?

Stupidity, yes, but not fully. This had in fact crossed Ludwig's mind. A number of times, actually. But it was always tossed aside. Why would he be in love with his own brother? It would ruin everything, everything they had.

"That may be the case, except that-"

"Except that?"

"Except that… He always leaves… _Er läuft davon_… _Er lässt mich zurück_. And… I don't think I can stand that again." If Gilbert were to leave, if Prussia were to be taken away from him like that time…

"Hey, hey, you don't know that," Italy consoled. Straight away he was back on the edge of his seat, reaching over the space between them to pat blond hair. "What's wrong with you liking him? Why are you scared of him running away if he finds out?"

At this Ludwig quickly shook off the offered hand, sitting back up to glare at Italy as if he really was as idiotic as he acted. "He's my _brother_, a _man_. It isn't right, it isn't proper. I can… Somewhat understand such… Such things for others, but for myself…" So homosexuality really wasn't anything out of the ordinary these days, especially among his own kind. But did you honestly expect someone as straight laced as Ludwig to conform when they were such odd normalcy's? Let's not forget that one of his old bosses, Hitler, hunted homosexuals as well as the Jews. Never mind the fact that they were brothers, it had been understood that incest was a necessary evil to breed a perfect Aryan race. It still gave him a bad feeling, but it was better than feeling this way towards someone of the same sex.

Feliciano knew of this. Close as they were, he knew all of the beliefs that had been pounded into this general's psyche at that time. But God help him, it was about time he got over it. Leaving him to his own devices for a short while, Feliciano stood and left the room undetected to later return fully dressed. "C'mon, we're going to see Spain nii-chan."

_Now_ he was fully aware. Ludwig all at once was being led out of the room. "_W-Was_?"

* * *

"Ita-chan! _Ah, y tu amigo-patatas! Entren, entren_!" And another one that didn't bother getting up too early if he didn't have to. Wearing a pair of sleep pants – pulled on only for the purpose of answering the door, we all know Antonio doesn't wear clothes to bed – Spain greeted the two countries at his door with a wide and welcoming smile despite the still faintly early hour.

Italy and Germany were ushered inside and soon seated at the Spaniards famous kitchen table, each gifted with a glass of coffee. The latter gladly took it, while the former just sipped at it ever so often. Across the way sat the bright and happy tanned male, tilting his head lightly in a questioning smile. "So, _por qué han venido_?"

"Doitsu found out he loves GilGil but doesn't want to do anything about it because GilGil is a man like him! Doitsu is a _fag_~"

Both German and Spaniard turned to stare at the horrifically blunt Italian after his outburst, now sitting there with a wide smile of his own and kicking his legs back and forth in the chair. The former, of course, felt his eyebrow twitch at an increasing pace and actually appeared ready to strangle his best friend. After the initial shock our second surprised country burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his side. Like brother like brother, Ludwig stood to leave with this response, but was calmed by an Italian's tugging back to sit and a Spaniard's asking for forgiveness.

"_Lo siento_, _amigo-patatas_… Hee,_ lo siento_. I laugh only because," he wiped away a tear, a _tear_, "I'm so happy that this is finally out! Now Franny and I don't have to dance around you two idiot lovebirds! It was so difficult, _te digo, tan difícil_!"

Why was he even here? Germany didn't know, sitting there across from a hysterical Spaniard with his arms crossed and brow twitching dangerously.

It occurred to Antonio finally that he was upsetting the reason for the visit. With some time he managed to sit up again and appear somewhat serious, though he was still grinning. "_Lo siento_, _amigo-patatas_. At any rate, what's wrong with loving another _hombre_? There are so few _chicas_ among us, _sí_? And those can be _tan asustadizo_ sometimes." Here he cleared his throat. "Don't you respect _Roma_? Many of his people understood that love could be between those of the _mismo género_ as it could be of the same. Why does it matter? You love who you love, _sí_? You can feel passion for whoever you want. I mean, why do you think you love GilGil?"

"_Ich weiß nicht_!" And again with the banging on tables with cups. Oh, was that a pulsing vein now? Standing with his palms flat against the tabletop, Ludwig grinded his teeth in pure frustration. "He's one of the most disorderly and lazy people I've ever known! No matter how angry I get he still does whatever he wants because his ego is _so verdammt groß_ it should be impossible! All he ever does is play his damn videogames or complain!"

The audience of two consisted of an Italian sipping at his coffee and a grinning Spaniard. "_Tanta pasión_~"

The face that is the pure embodiment of realization and sudden understanding was formed. Wide blue eyes simply stared, gears in the brain behind them slowing to accommodate just one thought. Ludwig _did_ love Prussia…

**Chapter Five End**

* * *

*sniffsniff* Well… Haya-chan took away bits of my German… As well as some of the Spanish… Not as much translating to do… *hic* But hey, now we have adorable Gil _and_ adorable Luddy! Does the Ludster get any love, people?

_**Blechkoller**_ = This is what's known as 'tinfright', a kind of nervous tension and hysteria of those in U-Boats hit with serious attacks. I mean, who wouldn't be scared getting holes blown into your place when you're under water? Thought it was fitting due to Prussia being isolated then keeping Luddy inside and slowly making him go crazy as well XD

_Bonjour? Est ce Ludwig? C'est une surprise! Qu'est-ce que tu besoin?_ = Hello? Is this Ludwig? This is a surprise! What do you need?

_Allemands_ = Germans

_mon cher_ = My dear

_frère précieux_ = precious brother

_amour_ = love

_merde_ = shit

_Kannst_… _Kannst du mir helfen_? = Can… Can you help me?

_Bruder_? _Warum hast du_-? = Brother? Why have you-?

_Bruder, Ich gehe für eine kurze Zeit aus._ _Frühstück ist auf dem Tisch_ = Brother, I am going out for a short while. Breakfast is on the table

_Es tut mir leid_ = I'm sorry

_Preuβen_! = Prussia!

_Bruder_ and I… _Wir_… _Wir_… _Wir küssten uns nie_… = Brother and I… We… We… We never kissed

We _never_ _geküsst_ that night! But _dieser verdammte Traum_ just keeps coming back to me = We never kissed that night! But this damn dream just keeps coming back to me

_W-Was_? = Wh-What?

_Ich weiß nicht_ = I don't know

_Er läuft davon_… _Er lässt mich zurück_ = He runs away… He leaves me behind

_so verdammt groß_ = So damned big

_Ah, y tu amigo-patatas! Entren, entren_! = Ah, and your potato-friend! Come in, come in!

So, _por qué han venido_? = So, why are you here?

_Lo siento, amigo patatas_... Hee, _lo siento_ = Sorry, potato-friend… Hee, sorry

It was so difficult, _te digo, tan difícil_! = It was so difficult, I tell you, so difficult!

_Hombre_ = man

_tan asustadizo =_ So scary

_mismo género_ = Same gender

_Tanta pasión_~ = So much passion~


	6. Attrition Warfare

Oooouuuu~! Guess what guise! It's the next chapter! =O We were pretty beastly getting this thing done! :D Wheee~ And Haya is back to procrastinating! Yay! She should be doing her homework! Is she? Of course not! Kya ha ha! Ummm... Usually I can ramble on longer here... But I don't think I can ramble about anything without giving away the end of the chapter............... look at all the periods! XD .................. I'm just gonna shut up now. Enjoy! ;D Review! Show your love!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: ****Attrition Warfare**

"Gilbert, _mon chéri, _you need to accept it. You are no longer a _seme_, you are an _uke_ through and through." Languid blue orbs stared down at the defiant albino below, struggling desperately to change their position.

"Fuck it Francis! I'm not the fucking _uke_! I've read Kiku's stupid _manga_! I know what an _uke_ is like! I am _way_ too awesome to be one! Now _get off_!" Prussia pushed on the torso above him to no avail. Growling, he started kicking his legs violently, in hopes of making a lucky hit on the Frenchman straddling him.

Francis sighed and pushed his arms in front of him, making all his weight suddenly plop down onto the struggling Prussian. The albino was caught off guard and was temporarily demobilized with the wind knocked out of him, allowing France to pin his arms to his side with a strong embrace and tangle their legs together.

"Gilbert, you are going to have to accept the facts. You can't even over power me, what makes you think you'll be able top _votre Ludwig_?"

Looking away, his lip sticking out in a childish pout, Prussia muttered under his breath, "I'm just not trying that hard right now, that's all…"

"That's total _merde_ Gilbert and you know it. I'm sorry to inform you, but your glory days are over~"

Prussia scowled and squirmed violently, hoping to at least roll them off the couch and escape in France's moments of confusion. But the Frenchman didn't relinquish his hold and held them in place, making Prussia eventually give up with a huff. "Okay I give, tell me _what_ makes you say that."

Blink once. Blink twice. France stared at his friend as if he just asked if the blond was a virgin, a look of total disbelief of his stupidity. "What makes me say this? Well isn't it rather obvious Gilbert? It wasn't much of a secret you were… well _his_ bitch…"

Now it was Prussia's turn to stare, only in confusion. "What are you- oh _FICK NEIN_! You are _not_ talking about that _bastard_! I can't believe you are bringing him up! Get the fuck off of me! I'm going to _kill _you!" His wiggling returned full force, this time a murderous intent behind his actions.

Once again, Francis refused to let go or give the albino a chance to get free, letting him struggle until giving up. As Prussia calmed down, France smiled and said smugly, "You didn't deny it _mon Prusse_."

Bright red and shaking with fury, Prussia glared holes into France's face as he said through gritted teeth, "No one can leave that _bastard_ untouched. It's no proof of _anything_."

"Once an _uke_, there's no turning back~" France replied in a singsong voice as he buried his face into Prussia's shoulder.

Groaning, Prussia continued squirming in an attempt to get his arms free. "Dammit Francis, I just wanted some advice on how to figure out if West likes me like that too! I did not want seduction techniques, especially the kind for fucking _ukes_! Now get off of me, I have plans with Ita-chan and West today!"

"_Non, _I don't want to. I'm comfortable~"

"_Bruder_, _wo bist du_? _Wir sind hier_, _und es ist_-!"

Alright, let's get something straight here. You are a child in Elementary, thus you have yet to gain full control on your emotions. You don't know what it means to refrain from speaking your mind or doing what you want. You do, however, know you are enamored with another child wholly and completely. Yeah, well that child is currently being kissed by their best friend that you absolutely hate with your body and soul these days for always walking hand in hand with your crush. What do you do? You haul off on them, duh!

It is of the norm to assume beings of larger size are not of the swiftest kind. This, my friend, is where you are wrong. Ludwig is a tall, well built man. But on certain occasions, he can move if he damn well pleases… As was this moment in time, finding his brother – newly recognized love, even better – pressed into his couch in quite the compromising position. It should also be noted to record speed in which blood returned to his face with a vengeance after draining upon the immediate sighting of this. Whiter than paper to redder than cherries in a matter of milliseconds. But of course, all he really cared about was getting the Frenchman off his brother and into a cast and sling.

One second Francis was straddling a Prussian, the next he was tugged off by an anger German to find his face suddenly very well acquainted with said blonds fist. This, in turn, soon found him pressed against the opposite wall with a firm arm delivering a dangerous amount of pressure to his windpipe. "_Geh_. _Zur_. _Hölle_," the military general turned chronic Frenchman-killer spoke through gritted teeth, words acid and eyes flaming blue.

France had no time to react, barely able to kick out as he found himself pinned up on the wall, held by his throat. It was impossible to breath with the firm grip crushing his trachea. He clawed at the hand around his neck vainly, his breath quickly leaving him along with his strength.

"_Gott! _West! _Beruhige dich_!" Prussia yelped, quickly overcoming his shock to defend his quickly turning blue friend. He grabbed the arm holding France up and tugged with all his might. "What's your problem West?"

"_Ich werde dich was mein sagen_-!" Ever try telling a dog not to bark, a shark not to eat? Asking Ludwig to calm himself now was of the same sort of futility. The killer instinct that lies dormant in men – well, depending on who you're talking about – wasn't about ready to lie down. "Finding this _Schweinehund_-!" Right about now, it was hard even finishing a sentence.

"Fuck West, really, Francis is an annoying fucker, but that's no reason to _kill_ him." Prussia changed tactics to trying to pry his brother's fingers from around France's neck. He looked up at France, an expression that was silently asking, 'what did you do to piss him off so much?'

Despite having his airways being crushed and lacking oxygen, France managed to send a smug grin to Prussia with a shrug. Oh he knew full well what Germany's problem was. It was rather amusing his friend was completely clueless as to the source of his brother's rage…

"_Gottverdammt_ West, just let him _go_. I swear I'll kick you!"

The smirk France shared with Gilbert only stood to increase Ludwig's anger, and for a moment he appeared more ready to kill the man than he ever had, but his rage faltered just enough to allow not logic but his brother's pleas to be heard. It was not that he was frightened of his brother's hatred. Rather, he felt a twinge of hurt in the Prussian's being upset with _him_. Only in this did he release the Frenchman, lowering his arm and forcing his gaze to be turned away… Before giving him one more punch to the face for good measure.

Two aghast Italians scurried out of the way of Ludwig as he stalked out, his hand tightly gripping the wrist of an albino male. It was the younger of the two that reacted first. "France nii-chan!" Feliciano flew to the side of a wounded Frenchman, near tears. "Are you okay!? Doitsu was pretty mad, he could've done some real damage!"

France was clutching his nose, which had starting bleeding, as he slid to the ground. He was laughing as pained tears filled his eyes. "That's _amour_, _non_? Though they really need to realize they share their feelings soon…" He winced and pulled a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his shirt. "Real soon, Ludwig obviously has a lot of pent up sexual tension being transferred to anger…"

There was a wry laugh from across the room, where Romano was standing smugly. "If you ask me, you deserved that. Of course he's gonna flip when you're all over that _other_ idiot." He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to Italy. "Feli, let the bastard take care of himself. I'd rather be with a pissed potato bastard than that rapist."

A very tearful Italian turned to the other, whimpering. "B-But _nii-chan_!" Here he turned back to France, trembling and moving his hands as if to attempt helping in some way. "_Fraaaannnce_," Feli whined.

"_C'est parfait_, Ita-chan. I'll be fine, go along and have fun. _Et_, do your niichan a favor, hm? Try giving those two idiots a hint or two that the other shares the _amour_. Or say it flat out… Those _allemands_ are so dense…"

His brother's pace was fast and determined, causing the shorter male to stumble as he tried to stop the blond. Prussia wasn't sure if Germany even knew where he was going, it seemed like he was just walking for the sake of getting as far away from France as possible. Damn Germany was strong; his grip almost _hurt_ around Prussia's wrist… All right maybe it did hurt, but Prussia would be the last to admit that.

Just what was Germany's problem anyways? Sure he had never had much of a liking for France, but he never attacked him like that without any provocation. He still seemed rather pissed… Getting rather annoyed with being dragged along without any explanation, Prussia ran ahead of his brother. He stepped directly in front of him and held his arms out, placing his hands on Germany's chest to stop him.

With his brother stopped from his Terminator-like rampage, Prussia took a step closer, looking up at Germany with concerned eyes and a light blush on his cheeks. "West, is there something more to this than Francis being a stupid motherfucker?"

Screw getting overly embarrassed from such close contact, Germany was fuming! "_Was denkst du_!?" He cried, clenching his hands so hard his knuckles turned white. Naturally stern brows were twitching in their near constant state of being furrowed at a violent angle. "_Ich komme nachhause_ to find you and him looking like _that_ and you ask me why I attacked him!? Already I am angry, but you have the _nerve_ to ask why!? _Bruder_, I walk in on you and your friends in little clothing, you spend the following time near constantly with the _cause_ of it, refuse to come from your room for days after _again_ being with _him_ the entire time, then take _his_ side _wenn ich ihm schlage_, and you wonder why-!?"

Prussia stared blankly up at his brother in response to his outburst. He tried, he really did, to understand Germany's reasoning, but it really didn't make sense to the albino. He couldn't comprehend as to why France being, well, France was such a new and anger-provoking thing. And he was making it sound like his few days of seclusion were France's fault, which they totally weren't. Blinking rapidly as he smiled and cocked his head slightly, Prussia said, "_Ja_, I wonder why."

Germany glared furiously down at his brother in response to his obliviousness. He tried, he really did, to explain his reasoning, but it really didn't seem to get through the _thick skull_ of the _stupid _albino. Whether he knew of Ludwig's feelings or not, was it really so hard to understand? Does no one get freaked when seeing a sibling startlingly close to making out on the couch with someone you dislike anymore? Or was Ludwig here the odd man out?

All of it, all of it had been building up. The two in that position, Prussia's berating him, France's self-satisfied smirk, they all were dancing before his eyes in a loop. And now Gilbert was standing there, not understanding any of it, making Germany feel alone in his rage. Unable to express it, he shot his arm out to punch a dent into the wall of the hallway in which the two stood, dust falling to lightly coat his faintly bruised knuckles. Why did his brother have to be so-!? Wait… Had he seriously just-?

"My wall!"

And again, who ever said big guys can't be speedy? The rate at which Germany suddenly calmed from his impending killing spree was alarming indeed. Suddenly he was turned to stare at the mini-crater. "… _Meine Wand_!"

With Germany's sudden release of tension, Prussia couldn't help but start laughing hysterically. His stick-up-the-ass brother had just punched the wall in frustration, could anything be funnier? Oh, yeah, the fact he then freaked out over the fact he had just punched the wall. Snickering, Prussia linked arms with the distressed blond. "Ah, we'll fix it later West. We still have plans with the bumbling brothers, _ja_?"

Prussia dragged Germany back to the main room where only the Italys were left. France had been smart and left as soon as he got back on his feet. Prussia made a mental note to go check up on him later, but for now, it was fun time. "Kesese, what a dramatic beginning to the day. So where we going?"

The still sniffling of the two Italians offered up the large wicker basket he held, the corner of a checkerboard cloth poking from its lid. "P-Picnic?"

* * *

A local park had been chosen as their destination, and by their reaching it the blond German of the group was a bit less angry and the young Italian was greatly less crying. Immediately he went about setting up their lunch, laying out the picturesque scene of a red and white tiled blanket covered with amazing, home cooked food. Pasta, of course. Come on, from the Italian brothers?

In Germany's reaching to take his offered plate russet eyes met the state of his knuckles, blazing a pink color dotted with violet splotches in bruising. Food set aside – how could he waste pasta? – Feliciano tackled the unprepared Ludwig to the ground with renewed tears. "Don't be angry with France nii-chan, Doitsu, don't be angry! Fighting isn't good, look at your hand! Are you okay, does it hurt? Pain isn't _goooood_!" Sitting up, he held the hand – quite a bit less mangled than he made it out to be – in his own to examine worriedly.

"Feli! Get off that potato bastard!" Romano jumped up and grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to his feet and a few feet away from the Germans. Quietly he muttered, "Don't act like that around the albino idiot. From how the potato bastard reacted with the rapist all over him, I don't want to chance anything with these stupid Germans, got it?"

Blushing lightly, Romano averted his gaze and muttered, "I overheard you guys talking the other day and stupid Antonio has blabbed everything to me… And he asked me to give them a nudge too… I'm-I'm not wanting to help them or anything, but stupid Antonio was so working up over it so I promised…"

All took a moment to register in his brain. Eventually though Romano's brother appeared to understand in the brightening of his eyes and fervent, grin endowed now. He shared a quick hug with his brother then. "You're so nice, nii-chan~"

In his pulling away Feli spoke louder to be overheard, depressingly so actually, putting on a show. "Nii-chan, you were so clumsy when you were little. Didn't you say that's why you're better at taking care of cuts than I am? Maybe you can go take care of Doitsu then? _Please_?"

Romano glared at Germany, then reluctantly walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and kept walking. "C'mon stupid potato bastard, I'm only doing this cause Feli asked me to." Once a bit a ways from his brother and Prussia, Romano said loudly 'muttered,' "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about Feli being corrupted by stupid potato bastards anymore. Really, how useless can you get, hurting yourself when beating up rapists?"

Germany in turn looked down at supposed death wound with a risen brow after glancing back at the shrinking forms of Italy and Prussia. Why was everyone making this out to be such a big deal? His fist was pink because he hadn't had much time to wash off _France's_ _blood_, and it had only gotten bruised in _punching a wall_. Was he going to die? No. Did it even hurt? Not really. Shaking his head, he didn't say anything. Long ago he'd learned to keep most to himself when dealing with the easily rattled Lovino.

When answered with silence, Romano scowled. He really had no idea how to do this discreetly… Well the rapist had said just say it bluntly because the Germans _were_ stupid creatures… Determined to not disappoint Spain, the Italian stopped walking, grabbing Germany's arm to make him stop too. Fists clenched together nervously, Romano glared up at Germany. "You love that stupid albino yes?"

Red, Ludwig had turned a bright red. Set into this crimson face were two wide crystal orbs. What in the world was going on, how did Romano-? Italy… Sighing, the blond glance to the side in defeat. He'd get on to the brunet later about his inability to keep secrets. After the episode of being taken captive by the Allies, why had he trusted him? The same sort of futility was shown in his answer. Brows furrowed, he let out a low mutter. "And you are asking me this why?"

"Well he fucking loves you too so stop acting like a stupid dick and get together already!" Romano yelled, almost at the top of his lungs. He _hated_ these type of conversations and his furious blush was proof enough. "There! I said it, now let's get your fucking hand some band aides!"

With Germany and the grumpy Italy gone, Prussia grabbed the plate of pasta that was set aside and stuffed a large forkful in his mouth, snickering. Romano _had_ been clumsy whenever he saw him with Spain as a kid. Spain had said it was some… thing of some sorts or another. Looking over to Italy, he grinned, swallowing the last of the pasta he had in his mouth. "Great pasta as always Ita-chan! Bring any beer?"

Oh how ready Italy had been to start on his work when Prussia said that. Sitting, he turned towards the albino as if physically slapped. "_Veeee_, you don't drink beer with _pasta_, that's _pizza_. How can you say that? And I was going to bring wine, but nii-chan got onto me about 'not inebriating the potato bastard and idiot rabbit because that's the whole reason all of this turned into such a huge problem after they-' " Ah, that was it! Now he remembered!

The Vargas male shook his head quickly. "Neh, neh!" Once satisfied that he had cast out all distracting thoughts Italy fixed his gaze on the Prussian, smiling broadly.

"_Soooooo_, France nii-chan said you like Doitsu but you don't wanna do anything 'cause you don't think he likes you _baaack_?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm going to finish what West started and kill that bastard! Can't he keep his mouth shut?" Prussia growled, bright red as he glared at his plate of pasta. His gaze slowly rose to timidly stare at Italy. "Wh-what about it?"

And Italy only giggled. "Well, France nii-chan _is_ the country of love. He can't resist! Anyway! The other day Doitsu came to my house so upset because it _seems_ he's been having _dreams_ about you, GilGil~ Dreams he says he shouldn't be having about his _Bruder_ but he keeps having them anyway and _liking_ them and getting _even more_ mad when he sees you with France nii-chan all the time and not with _him_. But now he's going _crazy_ because you're so close to him all the time after all his _dreams_ and he doesn't wanna do anything if _you_ don't like him like _that_." All was said giddily albeit conversationally as the boy stuffed his face with pasta, pointing his fork at the Prussian with every emphasized word.

All at once Prussia lit up, his red eyes overflowing with unrestrained excitement. "You mean West _loves_ loves me? He'll actually want to be in a relationship with me?" Prussia's voice trailed off as a crazed grin spread across his visage. "He's been having _dreams_ about me?"

The rest of the picnic was _peculiar_ to say the least. Prussia could not wipe his ecstatic and mischievous grin off of his face, more often than not simply staring at Germany mutely. Said German refused to meet his brother's gaze, let alone allow the few hugs the Prussian attempted to instigate. The Italys knew exactly what was going on and did their best to make the picnic move as fast as possible without seeming forcibly rushed. Once all the food was gone and the group had their fair share of laughs, the Italians and Germans parted ways.

As soon as they stepped through the threshold of their house, Prussia turned to face Germany, his creepy grin still in place. "West~ I need to talk to you about something, can you go and sit in the living room while I go take care of something else first?" Not waiting for Germany to reply - simply assuming the blond would do as requested - Prussia pranced off to his room.

And Ludwig did follow given order, without question. Mostly because he was glad to finally be rid of the Prussian and allowed time to think to himself, however short this window of time may be. He sat on the sofa, leaning his torso forward a short bit to allow his arms a place to rest on his knees. All afternoon after Romano's words his mind had been going between a snail's pace to a speed closed to mach five. His brother loved him back? So adamant he had been in attempts to prove this concept wrong and deflate his growing emotions over the past few days after learning of them, he didn't know what to do when realizing they were returned. Never, never had it crossed his mind. Sitting there, eyes wide and face pale, he remained unmoving until Gilbert appeared.

Upon returning, the albino was only wearing pajama bottoms. He crossed the room to the couch where Germany was seated in a saunter. Prussia discreetly placed a tube of an unknown substance on the coffee table as he sat himself in the blond's lap, his arms wrapping around the muscular neck. "Mmm, now that I'm comfortable…" He smiled and placed his lips next to Germany's ear, talking in just above a whisper, "Kese, I've heard you've been _dreaming_ of me West."

A shiver ran down his spine. Prussia was in his lap. Without a shirt. Hugging his neck. Murmuring into his ear. In what universe _did_ this happen? Oh, this one. Fine, in what universe did Ludwig respond with anything but complete and utter embarrassment? None!

Something in him kept him from pushing Gilbert away as he would have any time prior in favor of instead awkwardly placing his own arms round the Teuton's waist. Eyes were squeezed shut over alighted cheeks. Wait, maybe this still wasn't true. Romano could be wrong! Germany let out a shaky breath. "_Bruder_… Care to explain what you're… Doing?" Nice save! Way to change the subject and totally ignore the growing heat between your legs that's been showing up just short of every morning for the past week!

"What I'm doing?" Prussia asked innocently, his tongue snaking out of his mouth to trace the outside of Germany's ear. "I thought it was rather obvious West~ I want to hear about your _dreams _about me. Maybe there is something," Prussia paused to look down at Germany's lap with a smirk before he returned his gaze back to his brother, "I could _help_ you with."

Blue eyes were lightly lidded in watching the other forms movements. Teeth dug into his bottom lip to hide the loud gulp he suddenly took to try and calm himself. Gilbert was making it _real_ hard to keep one's mind off of something and on the answering the question at hand. Hard…

With an amount of self-control that should be impossible for any living thing Germany forced his gaze to slide away, blush deepening. "_J-Ja_… Of you and I, where we… Every time…" Why was this so hard to say? Right about now he wished he had the level of comfort with such things as a number of other nations. "_Kuß_?"

"Oh?" Prussia pulled away from the blond's ear to place his lips on his cheek. "A kiss? Or..." He moved again so his face was directly in front of Germany's, their lips millimeters apart. "A _kiss_?" He whispered.

A blast of a blush consumed the recipient of such affections entirely. Widened blue eyes looked to the red ones so close eyelashes just short of grazed each other. That is, until they fell to allow the meeting of lips, though only for a short moment. It was a quick peck, but it was a start. At its end Germany looked away, brows furrowed in his awkwardness. "_Ein _Kuß… Except it was… In a different setting." And here Germany faltered in his words, brows leveling off in part and blush failing in his frown, again resorting to looking away from his brother. "And… You _leave_."

Staring at Germany, a small frown crossed Prussia's features. He couldn't possibly be turning this conversation about his dreams to _Carnaval_, could he? That just wasn't fair to make Prussia feel guilty like this! Wasn't he making up for it now? "F-fuck West... I'm sorry, really... You know, I was drunk and so confused... Can you blame me for running?"

No laughter met his ears as Ludwig had expected. Surely his brother would laugh off Germany's silly dreams and be on with it. Instead, he was… What? While still retaining his dejected expression, Germany rose a brow and turned to give his brother a side glance. "_Bruder_, what are you…? How can you explain the reasoning's of… Of how my subconscious decides to portray you? Don't apologize for something you never did."

"What are you talking about West? Aren't you talking about _Carnaval_?" Prussia was really frowning now. Germany was acting as if _Carnaval_ never happened! "Do... Do you not remember?"

"_Carnaval_? Nothing like that happened it _Carnaval_. I hope I'd recall," falter, falter, blush, "_kissing_ my _Bruder_." He shook his head, looking to red orbs with confused blue ones. "What are you talking about, _Bruder_?"

Now it was Prussia's turn to falter and blush. His cocky confidence from moment earlier was crushed upon learning Germany did not remember their kiss at _Carnaval_. It almost.... hurt. "At _Carnval_... I, we, I kissed you... It's why I locked myself in my room... I thought you knew... It's not really something people really forget..."

What began as a faint pink became closer to crimson. Everything, it all made sense now. His ending up at Italys after _Carnaval_ with next to no memories of that day, Prussia's seclusion, the vivid nature of his 'dreams.' Germany really had... That night had really... "How... How could I have forgotten..."

Prussia sighed and pulled arms away from Germany's neck to fold his hands in his lap. Well this was just great. Germany wasn't _really _dreaming of him. Germany wasn't really in love with him then. He stared laughing a pitiful, hysterical laugh. "Well I've made a fool of myself... I'm just gonna go play some video games..." Prussia started to move off of the blond's lap.

"No!" Germany reacted on pure instinct, shouting and tightening his hold round the albino's waist. But in his realizing he let out a hesitant sigh, taking the time to calm himself. No way was he going to let Prussia walk away looking like that. Not thinking such things. But how to...A head of blond hair was nuzzled into a Teuton's shoulder. "_Es... Es tur mir leid_, _Bruder_. How I could have forgotten, I don't know. I had just been so sure that... That it was a vivid dream about... About..." He further buried his face into the shoulder, hiding it while murmuring, "about my fear of you leaving ever again.

The albino's jaw instantly dropped and he threw his arms around his brother's neck. "West how can you think that?! I'm never leaving you again! West..." Prussia pressed their foreheads together, blushing, and whispered, "_Ich liebe dich_."

"_Und ich liebe dich_." In his first speaking Ludwig had his gaze fixed downward, flush dancing across his cheeks, but at the end it was pulled up to meet that of his brothers. Germany was in love with Prussia. It was out in the open now, as were the reciprocated affections. How to react? Ludwig wasn't sure, but went with what his body was already doing on it's own and pressed Gilbert into his chest in a tight embrace, breathing softly into his hair.

Prussia's heart skipped a beat as he was pressed into Germany's strong chest. He was no longer frowning; in fact, he probably had never smiled such a big smile before in his life. Pulling away from Germany, the smug glint in his eyes was back. "If you love me West, then surely there's more to your dream than your fear of me leaving."

And we were back to humiliating the lovestruck German. How was this fair? The sentiment and emotion of the moment had been enough to make him forget about the then present tightness in his pants. How it started up again.

How many times had Germany looked away blushing like crazy in this one sitting? Brows furrowed, he decided he didn't know and didn't care, because he most certainly couldn't look his brother in the eye when he said this. "Maybe a few times we... Went beyond the kiss..."

"Oh did we now?" Prussia muttered, as he repositioned himself so he was straddling Germany's lap. He leaned forward so their lips slightly brushed, his hands moving down to cup the blond's clothed erection. "You must have enjoyed it, West," he whispered, nipping at Germany's bottom lip.

Ludwig's shaft twitched under the foreign attention, his eyes already heavily lidded with lust and his breathing starting up at a faster pace, but hardly noticeable as of yet. "It was... Interesting, to say the least." His head was tilted just that short bit to bring their mouths together in a soon heated copulation of lips and tongues. Though at first tentatively, Germany had prodded Prussia's mouth with his tongue, soon gaining the courage to let it dive right in to mate with the others.

With the exception of a certain psychopathic caretaker, Prussia had always been the one to make the first move, to attack first. He never really thought about what the recipient of his advances really wanted. In his mind he thought, 'of course they wanted him to invade their vital regions, he was fucking awesome!' But here, with his West, he felt his confidence falter. He didn't want to do anything West didn't want him to do. He didn't want to make him angry or be disliked. It was such a strange desire, but Prussia could only write it off to being in love, realizing he never had been in love before at the same time.

And so that was why he was letting Germany start the kiss, letting the blond press his tongue into his mouth and explore the crevice. Their mouths meshed together slowly, tongues twining in an unhurried dance of passion. Prussia's hands rose from Germany's crotch to tangle his fingers in the gelled blond hair. He moaned into the kiss, pressing down on his brother, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

There were so many emotions it was overbearing. It felt like his head was going to explode from the euphoria he was feeling, and they were just kissing. But it felt so right, as if there was no one beside his West that could make him feel so wonderful… So amazing. In fact, the pressure building in his chest was almost suffocating… or perhaps that was the fact he had yet to breathe since the kiss started.

Reluctantly, Prussia broke the kiss, watching the string of salvia connecting them with great interest. His heavily lidded red eyes finally turned to Germany as the string broke. Germany, his West… _His_ West. Not Ita-chan's, _his_. His beautiful, adorable West. Fuck he felt so stupid, getting all emotional like this, but he couldn't help the tears that started building in his eyes. Was this all love? What a stupid emotion, but it felt so wonderful, even if he was about ready to start blubbering like a pansy. "_Ich liebe dich_, West," he whispered quietly, leaning down to lightly kiss him again.

Eager to return to kissing, Germany took the one offered in an instant. Contact was no longer shameful, but instead a necessity of life like food and water. In their parting before he'd bitten back a groan. He had a hard time getting enough of this man in his lap, and the addiction stood to only grow in response to his brothers whispering. To which he finally moved. Grasping the back of the sofa with one arm, Germany twisted his body round to press Prussia into the seat cushions, all the while keeping their lips connected.

"Bruder," he breathed, one fist still gripping the couch and the other caressing the tufts silver hair alongside Gilberts face.

"West," Prussia growled darkly. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He replied, hardly affected by the tone.

The lips prior unable to leave those of their lover changed their target at a slow pace. They had trailed to a Prussians ear in speaking, then down along his chin and to his neck. There was no part of him still innocent and adorable at this point.

That was no lie Italy told when he and Germany had been taken captive. Ludwig was quite the fan of BDSM, something he kept to himself. Through this mixed with his naturally domineering persona once his awkward and irritable was tossed aside under the pressure that was his lust and affections he became quite the tenacious lover and pervert. Everyone, say hello to Pervy Luddy, for this is his introduction.

A strong knee came up to be pressed between the former knight's legs and into his crotch, gently grinding into the heat there. A hand had retreated from the couch in favor of working with his mouth to touch every inch of the pale body beneath him. Now, it found great enjoyment in tweaking a pink nipple.

No. This was _not_ happening to him. He refused. His little brother was not going to top him. Prussia growled to distract himself from the urge to moan and melt into Germany's touches. That was right, he was a _seme_, he could turn the tables...

Moving fast, Prussia slid up on the couch, forcing down a groan over the friction made at his vital regions in the action. He rolled on his back, bringing his legs into the air to wrap them around Germany's waist. At the same time, Prussia threw his arms around the blond's neck. In one fluid movement, he flipped them over. Grinning cockily, his legs still wrapped around Germany's waist and the blond's arms pinned to his sides, Prussia shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk West. You're rather delusional, thinking you could possibly be the one calling the shots here. I think big _Bruder_ needs to educate you."

Prussia mashed their lips together; forcing his tongue into Germany's mouth the second contact was made. Not wanting to chance the blond trying to turn the tables again, Prussia broke the kiss and moved down to the German's shirt, which needed to go. The albino took the first button between his teeth and unbuttoned it with some assistance from his tongue. He nipped and licked the fresh patch of skin before moving onto the next button and repeating the process, all while staring lustily up at Germany through white lashes.

Gaze in turn met with one through golden lashes before the glazed over azure orbs half lidded in a deep set craving. Germany watched his brother as he lavished his torso with attention from his lips, teeth, and tongue until the pale green dress shirt he'd been wearing was fully undone to reveal his well formed body in it's full glory. Firm pectoral muscles rose and fell in his rapid breathing, while prominent abdominal rolled under the caresses of feathery lips. Hair held in a permanent style had been loosened in their actions from before to allow some of the cornstalk strands to fall over his forehead.

Suddenly there was an upward jerk of his hips, the bulge protruding from his pants sliding against Prussia's own southern regions to begin a short bit of delicious friction between them, earning a smirk and groan from the German.

Prussia shot a glare to Germany, swallowing his own groan from the friction. Well at least he seemed to have no argument with their current positioning... The albino relinquished his grip on Germany's wrists to run his hands up the blond's arms to his broad chest. As he explored every inch of skin on the muscular torso, Prussia slowly ground his groin into his brother's equally hard erection, creating delicious friction. With a sigh of delight, Prussia leaned down and enveloped a nipple with his lips, slowly sucking and licking the protruded flesh. Using his knees to stay upright, Prussia's hands traveled down to Germany's pants and he got to work getting those off.

There were no attempts at changing the situation, at least not yet. Initially Germany was a good boy and even assisted Gilbert in relieving him of his pants, though it was difficult in his instinctual hip movements explained upon the freeing if his proud erection. Course, it was then that he took matters into his own hands, allowing little time for his girth to be appreciated as of yet.

A knee came up to press into Gil's lower abdomen, sending him off balance long enough for Germany to take hold of the Teuton's arms and send the two of them in a flip, again placing him hovering over his elder brother. Now it was his turn to hold the others arms captive, leaving him immobile.

"Thanks for taking off those pesky clothes, _Bruder_." Ludwig grinned, leaning down to run his tongue along chin up to an earlobe. "Always have to be different, _ja_? Let's get you in the proper attire," he spoke seductively.

And so Ludwig set to work. Mouth moved to rain down nips and trails of tongue starting at Gilbert's naval. On this path he eventually was met with the lining of sleep pants. These were attacked with his teeth in the same manner his shirt had been by Prussia. With his teeth, he tugged the pants down a short distance, watching their owner for reaction.

And a reaction Germany received. At first the Prussian seemed almost lost, unable to fully comprehend the change in positioning. The tongue across the side of his face was the first wake up call. Prussia shuddered and tried to sit up, protest, but his arms were pinned down. As Germany made the descent from his naval, Prussian daren't open his mouth in fear of his body making mutinous noises. But the last straw was that look West gave him. That look that, to him at least, was challenging his desire to top. Oh that was the last straw.

Prussia started squirming violently, trying to kick his feet as well. "Fucking fuck, fuck you West! What the fuck are you doing, fucking thinking you're gonna make _me_ submit. Dammit, quit this and let me go sowe do this _right_!"

"Right? You mean this is wrong? I do believe something else says differently, _Bruder_." In his current state, Germany was quite a bit more cocky... Literally.

The waistline of Prussia's pants had been lowered only enough to free his erect member from its confines. With this done the tongue of a German general found a new toy to play with. He flicked the tip, and gently prodded the sides, vibrations added via the chuckle at the back of his throat.

Prussia gasped and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. No, he should be the one doing that; he shouldn't be the one receiving the teasing. Oh but fuck he wanted it. The beginning of a mewl escaped his mouth, quickly silence by a sharp intake of breath. He peeked a teary red eye open to glare down at Germany, who seemed to be having his share fair of fun.

"You can glare at me all you want, _Bruder_, but as of now I am the one on top, _ja_?" In his speaking Germany leaned up to hover over Prussia's face with a space of a mere few millimeters between them. This movement also successfully brought their two unclothed shafts together. A bit heated from the contact himself, he used this as a distraction to reach over to the table and nonchalantly retrieve the bottle present.

The pressure his teeth were applying on his lip was enough to almost start drawing blood. This was not how he had seen being with West to be like. He never imagined his cute little brother could actually act like this. And yet, as much as he tried to convince himself he hated this, Prussia was trying so hard to not moan. The raw friction between them was delicious...

But then he noticed what Germany was reaching for. "FUCK _NEIN_!" He screeched, wiggling again in another vain attempt to get his arms free. Unfortunately for his pride, the movements just made their cocks rub together even more, making him moan loudly.

And he lowered himself back, ghosting Prussia's ear with his lips in the action. "Do your body and mind disagree, _Bruder_?" The hand grasping the tube of liquid came down to graze the vital regions of the discontented male. "At least one appears to be enjoying this. Why not stop fighting?"

One arm firmly grasping Gilbert's and pressing the other into the back of the sofa, Ludwig came up, still stationed partly between the white splayed legs, to uncap his prize that was the bottle with his teeth. With its opening he poured it liberally over a Teuton's vital regions, allowing it to spread as he maneuvered the offending pants off completely. Once these were cast aside he brought fingers to catch the quickly falling liquid, taking this excess and pressing it into the nearby hole against his finger. There was a smirk as he did so; testing the heated and tight walls and soon adding another digit to further do so.

Whimpers filled the room as Prussia forced himself to stop thrashing about. With West in him, he did not want to chance hurting himself. It'd been ages since he'd had sexual contact with another and the last time, he'd been in this position; it wasn't a good memory... But he loved West, he wanted to do this with West... He could do this; enjoy this without remorse, for West.  
Sighing shakily, Prussia stared down at the blond stretching his muscles. "Fuck West, only you, only this time, just make this fucking worth it."

It was easy to falter from his current persona in this situation for a number of reasons. One simply being he wasn't too used to putting it one. The second, though, would be because of how his brother, his love, was reacting to all this. His confidence fell and he felt himself switch back to the role of a still new to love, awkward Ludwig. Was... Was he hurting Gilbert? Was he upset with him? These concepts brought his suave face crashing down as he pulled back, releasing Prussia's arm and removing his fingers.

"_Bruder_? I'm sorry, are you alright?" His words were rushed in his worry. "I-I didn't mean-"

"I swear to god West, either you stick your fingers back in me and finish prepping me for the best fuck in my life or get off of me and let me fuck you," he growled darkly, glaring daggers with his crimson gaze.

There was something odd about his response, this whole situation. A twinge of both hurt and passion flared at the Prussian's words, as shown by the sudden bruising kiss Germany applied to block out the growling and the harsh words. He noted that despite the seeming of disliking their positions, Gilbert had still said 'his best' as it was now. It almost sounded like a challenge. And as he again felt the effects of his often buried need to control and conquer, Germany took it gladly.

In their kiss Ludwig brought a hand under Gilberts leg at the underside of his knee, pinching at the skin shortly while his other palm returned to it's post at fingering his brother and stretching his insides. Lips again left their partners, this time preferring to suck at the soft skin of an albino's neck. His palm held the assigned leg up, pressing it between their chests.

Since he was giving into this, Prussia decided he was going to make the most of it. He let out a wanton moan and arched into Germany then pushed the blond's fingers deeper into him. His hands found their way into the German's now unruly hair as he moved his hips again, wanting to make Germany hit his sweet spot.

Taking Prussia's bodily responses as a sign of agreement between them, Germany took the go ahead with pleasure. He moved back now, more or less sitting up between Prussia's legs, this giving him a better point at which to delve his scissoring digits ever deeper, testing the waters and massaging the giving walls. He also took it upon himself to take held leg and move to nip at the thigh harshly, continuing down its length with his lips and nibbles.

A loud gasp came from the albino, pleasure coursing through his spine as Germany found his prostate. His cock twitched and he could feel the need to come fill him. "Oh, W-West, f-fuck," he whimpered through gritted teeth. Was this ever embarrassing... His cheeks were bright red as he stared at the sofa cushions. "I-It's been a while," he gasped as he reached down and grabbed Germany's arm to stop his movements. "I-If you get what I'm s-saying..."

Hazy blue eyes blinked at the blushing man before Germany felt himself grin. One last graze of the nerves with his fingers and he was out, leaning forward to kiss Gilbert shortly. "_Ich verstehe, Bruder_."

But as stated, this was short. Returning to his former spot Ludwig held Gilberts leg over his elbow at the underside of his knee, gripping his calf. All was done to allow himself better leverage. And indeed it did in his pushing his now painfully hard member inside, his torso shifting forward in the movement of his hips. A guttural groan was emitted in their first joining. Prussia was warm, searing hot and tight around him. It felt... Well, for lack of a better word it felt amazing.

The fire in Prussia's stomach could have easily exploded then and there if it wasn't for his determination to last longer than this. West inside of him was unlike anything he could ever imagine; it was wonderful. The albino's arms were at his side, his hands clenching the sofa as he breath became hitched. "M-move," he gasped.

And Germany obliged readily. A rhythm began in his thrusts; eyes near closed but allowed a sliver of sight so he could watch the responses given by his love beneath him. Breaths came erratically from his lips pulled into the faintest of grins.

Strong busy surged forward in a deep movement, bending his torso forward to breath huskily into his brother's ear. "_Bruder, Bruder_," he spoke, voice husky in his raw lust and passion. Turning, he captured Gilberts lips in a rough kiss. With the parting an unused hand reached to at first stroke, then pump the one unattended shaft.

It was a miracle Prussia was able to contain himself as his labored breaths became frantic. He twisted his body, trying to angle Germany's cock into his prostate. Tears were forming in his eyes he wanted to come so bad, but he had his pride and dammit he was going to keep it. "W-West," he panted as he moved his hips.

Both were sweating and panting, gaining that undeniable scent of sex. The loosened strands of cornstalk hair were plastered to Ludwig's forehead. His hips slapped against Gilberts body harshly, loudly. Again he had sat up, an arm wrapped around the captive leg, other wrapped around Prussia's dick and performing rapid movements. He pulled out near entirely, smile gone and face now a mask of concentration, before slamming back in to send himself ever deeper with that much more force.

Prussia cried out as his back arched, pushing his head into the cushions. His vision turned white and pure ecstasy was running through his nervous system. Tense muscles, from holding back, grew tighter as said control was lost and his climax took over. Right before he came, Prussia pushed himself off the cushions and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, pulling him closer to connect their lips in a sloppy kiss. And then he came almost explosively, his seed covering the hand pumping around his member and their torsos.

It was hard to decide if it was the burning hot walls tightening around his penis or the tongue, saliva happy kiss that pushed Germany over his own respective edge. Either way it occurred, oh it did. Ludwig felt his muscles constrict and his shaft angrily twitch before he released in a gush of hot liquid inside Prussia, a guttural groan at the back of his throat only partially muffled between their mouths.

Having milked Gilbert to his last, Ludwig released the softened cock. Arms moved from their positions to wrap around Prussia, nuzzling into his neck while panting, the both of them now lying on the sofa, spent.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't so bad, being the _uke_..." Prussia gasped, resting his cheek against the head of blond hair nuzzled into his neck. He sighed and slowly started stroking his _lover's_ hair lovingly. "But I'm topping next time," he added under his breath with a yawn.  
The albino was ready to close his eyes and go to sleep there when he remembered an important last step to lovemaking. Blushing despite himself, he mumbled into Germany's ear, "You can get your dick out of my ass now you know..."

Before he could ask what an _uke_ was, Germany was more obliged to do as he had been told. All built up sexual tension released, he had returned to his day to day self, leaving him highly embarrassed after the whole experience. It had been fine and dandy, burying his blushing face into the neck of his brother, but then he had to go and remind him. "_E-Es tut mir leid_," he replied awkwardly, sliding out with relative physical ease whereas it turned quite difficult mentally, for his sanity.

He let out a sigh of warm air against Gilbert's skin. Brows furrowed and cheeks flushed. "Oi, _Bruder_… Don't fall asleep. It would be better to… To clean up. Get dressed. Don't fall asleep like this." Germany had intentionally taken a detour from the subject of moving to bed because… Well, because he really wasn't sure how that would work out. So the feelings were mutual, they had 'made love' as he preferred to call out in comparison to his brothers cruder way of terming the act. What did that mean now? Would they share a bed every night? Which one? Ludwig could almost feel his head spinning with all of the questions.

Prussia grunted and wiggled down so he could nuzzle into his lover's chest. "I dun' wanna West," he whined. "I want to be able to wake up in the morning and instantly know this isn't all a dream. Besides, I'm too tired to move."

A golden brow rose. "Know this isn't a dream?" He repeated. Germany laughed at this, almost wryly. "If anyone has the right to say that, it's me."

Strong legs shifted on the couch to pull both he and the in arms brother up into a sitting position on its cushions. "We can at least move to bed," he murmured, wholly uncomfortable with falling asleep so out in the open appearing… Appearing as such. Another sigh, removing one arm from Gilbert's waist to run through his hair. "Can you let _me_ get dressed?"

"No," the albino replied instantly as he possessively wrapped his arms around Germany's chest. "After I wake up with you covered in my dried cum, I want to be able to see the beautiful package that belongs to _me_."

If it was possible to spontaneously combust from unbearable embarrassment, owner of the beautiful package would have then and there. The blush that came to his face was redder than red, and the hole he wanted to climb into and never return from would have had to have been darker than dark. There was no mistaking, it brother had just said… Called it… The hand prior in his hair came to rest over his turned face. "_Bruuuuuudeerrr_," he moaned profusely in the humiliation of it all.

"Aw West, why didn't you call me like that as you came into me?" Prussia asked, barely keeping conscious as a sly, sleepy grin pulled at his lips. He yawned again and looked up at Germany with half lidded eyes. "Now are we going to sleep or not?"

"_Halte die Klappe_," was all Ludwig managed through his splayed fingers to further hide his shame, but to no avail. Still the blush was visible between them.

One at the back of him, Germany reached an arm under Gilbert's knees to then stand and hold him bridal style in their transitioning from living room to bedroom, inevitably his own. He had been unable to clean his brothers room after his seclusion – which had stood to increased the mess within three fold – and was quite unwilling to sleep there himself as well as, though he wouldn't admit, to part with the sleepy Teuton in his grasp.

Bedroom reached, he bent down to pull aside the sheets and slid he and Gilbert in between them and the mattress. Once situated Germany had his chin hooked over Prussia's head, arms round his shoulders and legs intertwined. He breathed softly, eyes barely open. "_Gute Nacht_," hesitation, lowering of his volume to hardly audible, "_ich liebe dich_."

"_Ich liebe dich_," Prussia instantly replied, nuzzling into the strong man next to him. His heart was bursting again, completely overflowing with love. He was with his _lover_. It felt wonderful. "_Ich liebe dich_," he whispered again as sleep pulled his eyelids shut. "_Gute…nacht…_West_…liebe…dich…_"

Once sure of the shallow breathing that hit his chest in a gentle warmth, a sigh was released and Germany began to finger the still lightly sweat damp pale strands. He moved about discreetly to allow him the chance of looking down into the smiling face of his brother snuggling into him. This could have very well been his first time seeing Prussia happy and silent at a coinciding time. Most any time he was silent it meant he was pouting about something.

"_Ich_… _liebe_…" The sentence trailed off without finish. Now that his brother was asleep and unable to see his actions, Germany felt comfortable to bring a thumb up and caress his cheek affectionately.

It was no understatement that during his childhood Gilbert had been _his life_. The one thing he knew and trusted in reality. Only with the Prussian was he anything but the secluded bookworm of those days. As years passed Ludwig acquired work and eventually friends to take his time and mind off of his brother. But even with these new additions he was still an ever present existence in his life. It had been obvious just how big his influence was when they were separated.

He was his everything… And again Germany returned to hugging his everything to him. There was a deep seeded need to keep him close, and an unwillingness to share. This was such a profound want, one he couldn't explain away. There was but one answer to this equation: he loved Prussia. Completely and irreversibly loved him with all his body and soul.

And with these intense emotions rolling over him, Germany fell asleep with his love in his arms and he in his.

**End of Chapter Six**

* * *

So… Long… UGH. This is the major chapter, y'all, for reals XD Fluff _and_ smut. Ain't it great?

Thank cheap burritos for getting this early -_-; Stayed home on Friday as my stomach ate itself and was able to keep replying nonstop. This could attribute to being a bit less than awesome on my end, and I'm sorry. I've been trying to bring myself back to life listening to Killerpilze. Anyone have suggestions of more awesome-tastic German bands? Message us~ It may be hard to believe, but my writing is quite affected by what I listen to as I do so XD

Please review? We love those who do~

**Attrition Warfare** = is when you attempt to win the war by wearing down your enemy to the point it either collapses or surrenders under the weight of continuous losses and decreasing supplies. Thought it fitting after the little fight for top or bottom~

_FICK NEIN_! = FUCK NO!

_Bruder_, _wo bist du_? _Wir sind hier_, _und es ist_-! = Brother, where are you? We are here, and it is-!

_Geh_. _Zur_. _Hölle_ = Go. To. Hell

_Gott! _West! _Beruhige dich_! = God! West! Chill out/calm down!

_Ich werde dich was mein sagen_-! = I will tell you what my-!

_Schweinehund_ = Equivalent to the English 'bastard.' Direct translation is 'pig-dog'

_Gottverdammt_ = Goddammit

_Was denkst du_!? = What do you think!?

_Ich komme nachhause_ = I come home

_wenn ich ihm schlage_ = When I hit/punch him

_Meine Wand_! = My wall!

_Kuß_? = Kiss?

_Ein _Kuß = A _kiss_

_Ich liebe dich_ = I love you

_Ich verstehe, Bruder_ = I understand, Brother

_Gute Nacht_ = Good night


	7. Pyrrhic Victory

Ahha yeah this chapter is pretty random. The majority of it was actually typed up on the go through email on our phones xD *coughinschoolcough* So let us know if there are any silly mistakes or // to show italics, da? x3 Now, after the steamy material last chapter I'm sure you all will be disappointed to know there is no smut this chapter xD BUT! This is only because it'd be overkill on the smut to go to what we have planned after their first time *ninja eyes* No spoilers from Haya kiddies! *giggles* Speaking of Haya, she should be working on her English project, AP World History homework, and her newspaper stories! Is she? Of course not! The title for this chapter took Go-chan forever to find xD twas rather entertaining, she took it on as a challenge to her pride. At one point I was like, lets just call it, "Chapter Seven: Give us a title and we'll give you a oneshot." It didn't fly xD But! It did remind me to bring up our little prize of appreciation (which I have been meaning to mention...) We love you guys and your reviews so why not do something in return for the excess of love we get? One of my favorite authors gives oneshots of the reviewer's choice as a prize for being the hundredth reviewer! SO! Although we're still a bit a ways from the 100 mark, I just wanted to put that out there before I forget again! I'll go into more detail next chapter's ramblings x3 Before we go into this wonderful chapter of random, just was to address dear Sir Vincent Stephen~ Why do you a have pms blocked?! DX We can't reply and express our gratitude for your reviews! MEEEEEEEEH. x3 Anywhos, R&R luvvies

* * *

**Chapter Seven: ****Pyrrhic Victory**

… Maybe they _should_ have slept separately.

It was morning, early morning. The sun had yet to grace the world with its presence and a certain German was starting to stir. It was hard to blame him, considering the state his bed partner, more hog-er, was in. Said albino was splayed out across the bed. Half of the blankets were twisted around his limbs, the other half barely covering Germany. Prussia's mouth was wide open in a snoring smile; drool running down the side of his face. He mumbled something in his sleep and shifted slightly in his sleep, his heel digging into his lover's side.

… Yeah, it was most definitely appearing that way.

Life was hardly as hectic as it had been in the ages of era passed, not even close. But all the same Germany still led the life of a working man in a number of aspects. Paperwork, attending meetings, making appearances at openings and such. When at home he had his brother to deal with, a job in and of itself. The time he spent asleep was… Probably the most calm and relaxing area of his whole existence. But no, even that had to be taken away from him.

Brows furrowed and a lip rose to reveal gritted teeth through which an irritable growl was emitted. What a way to wake up. A narrowed blue eye had its lid risen so it could turn its gaze to the man beside him. Honestly, this was a king sized bed. Did Gilbert need the majority of a king sized bed to himself!? And his brother had wondered why he never ran to sleep with him as a child after that one time…

He was up now, and there was no getting around it. Once full consciousness came so did the realization of all he had to do. There was the wall that had been the bearer of his anger the day before that needed to fix. Now that he was no longer worried about Gilbert's bit of seclusion he could go in and clean that entire room up. And there was also… Germany squeezed his eyes shut in a brow furrowed blush. And there was also the products of their activity that needed to be cleared away properly.

Trying his best to not move about too much so as to awaken the snoring beast, Germany left the mattress gingerly. There was so little blanket covering his form there was little need to toss them aside, he simply had to slide out from beneath them. Once standing he went about his morning routine of stretching his arms and popping his neck, after one short glance back at the still slumbering albino. Yes, he needed to run as well. What a busy day ahead of him

An arm snaked out from under the tangled sheet to wrap around the nearest leg of the standing blond. Slowly, the connected body slid across the mattress so another arm could be used to hug the captured leg. "_Weeeeest_," the groggy and still half asleep Prussian whined, his eyes barely open. Even the small movements Germany had made were enough to make him stir.

"What the fuck are you _doing_, getting out of bed so _fucking_ early?" he muttered as he sat up enough so he could wrap his arms around Germany's waist and pull. "Were you really going to leave me here to wake up all by myself? You're so _mean_ West!"

Refusing to budge, his gaze turned to give a mild scowl. Was Prussia asking this? Really? "You certainly appeared ready to _push_ me away in your sleep, _Bruder_. If I'm awake I'm awake, whether by my own volition or that of yours in practically kicking my ribs, so I might as well go about today's chores," despite his initial and still remaining expression in this speech, Ludwig reached a hand down to rest it on the head of unruly bedhead silvery strands, subconsciously running his thumb along the scalp in a caress.

"The wall needs to be fixed and the living room…" Again he blushed at the mentioning, the mere thought, and glanced away as such.

"So do it later!" Prussia all but yelled in reply as his pulled on Germany's waist again. "It's too early! Can't you just lie here with me for a bit? I promise I'll help or whatever!"

To which Germany rose a skeptical brow, stopping in his thumbs movements to simply look down at Prussia with a doubtful expression. "_Wirklich_?"

Red eyes lit up in excitement, knowing he had won the second Germany didn't immediately say no. "Yeah, yeah! I promise!" He exclaimed, pulling on Germany's waist again.

Despite the eye roll he got, Prussia was then able to successfully pull his love back into the bed with him in the form of a still furrow browed German who upon reentering his bed took it upon himself to assure equal distribution of the blankets. He had fallen asleep naked, as he now thought ruefully. No matter how strong your immune system is you run a high chance of catching a cold should you sleep in this state.

As his arms had been around the waist from behind, the owner of this middle was forced to lie down in this state, back to Gilbert at this point. Ludwig settled on interlacing his fingers with the hands clasped at his front. Where was his pride and stubbornness going, so easily being swayed by these hands?

Prussia just short of squealed as he nuzzled into his captive. He stretched out so he could hook his head over Germany's shoulder, rather enjoying their position at the moment. Nibbling lightly on the sensitive skin, Prussia asked quietly, "Have fun last night West?"

Breath hitched in automatic response, the gasp coming as a hiss of the sudden intake of air through his teeth. To accompany his knitted brows came the renewed blush, hands tightening their hold on Prussia's. Germany had assumed they would be going right back to sleep. It seemed he was wrong. He regretted his conjecture. As he did the disobedient reactions of his body in arching his neck under the mouth and teeth. "_Bruder_," he warned, turning his narrowed gaze as far back as he could.

Snickers filled the room as Prussia bit harder, letting go to lick the reddening skin just before he broke skin. "Yes West~" he asked in a sing-song voice, no where near unnerved by the attempted glare.

The wince given was an elongated one, coupled with another quick inhale of oxygen and the new addition of teeth digging into the bottom lip. "_Warum machst du dass_?" He all but growled. "I assumed you wanted to go back to sleep, not…"

"Ah, _ja_, I do want to go back to sleep, it's too early, but," Prussia's voice trailed off as he licked from his bite mark to Germany's chin. He smacked his lips obnoxiously and nuzzled into Germany's neck one more. "You're just so tasty West~"

To this Germany just wiggled, craning back to now truly glare at the Teuton, effect mostly lost in the presence of his flush. "_Du bist so komisch_… _Halte die Klappe, jetzt_," he grumbled in a less than commanding tone. "If this is what you wanted me back in bed for, I think I'll be getting up now," there was a hint of movement to the edge of the bed.

"No!" Prussia yelped, flipping Germany over so he wasn't facing the edge of the bed and facing him instead. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist again and nuzzled into his chest. "Don't go West, I'll stop, promise!" As he spoke, a small yawn forced its way through his words, making it rather hard to understand him. "Just, go back to sleep with me."

How Prussia could show strength only at certain times and not at others was an enigma. One that Germany wasn't about to bother debating at the moment. With a given sigh he hugged the mystery man himself to him. "_Ja_, fine. But only for a little while," he murmured, leaning his down to speak these words into the tussled hair. If he couldn't fall back asleep himself, it'd be nice to just watch Gilbert… And make sure he doesn't steal the bed and its linens.

There would have been a reply to Germany's yes with a time limit, but the tired albino had already dozed off. His hold around his brother's waist didn't lose its strength and there was no doubt it could tighten dare Germany try to sneak out of bed again. A content sigh passed the Prussian's lips, tickling the torso he was nuzzled up against. West wasn't leaving him this time.

And he didn't. For a good two or more hours Germany remained there, embracing Prussia, dozing in and out of consciousness. With the blankets mutually shared and the body heat of another he found himself toasty warm, easing him into relatively peaceful sleep. But at the end of mentioned span he realized the time by the well risen sun shining through his window. Their last bits of slumber were up, he had work to do.

An arm released it's hold on a mans shoulders and slid to his front so his cheek could be prodded with an extended finger. "_Bruder... Bruder... Wach auf_... It's already well past time to begin the day."

Prussia grumbled some incoherent curses and turned his head so his cheeks weren't exposed. He tightened his hold around his lover with a sleepy sigh. Damn, he was waking up now. "West," he muttered into his chest. "That's cheating, waking me up. Five.... More..." A yawn as he barely finished with a quiet, "Minutes..."

"And you always say cheating is just 'changing the rules to be more awesome,' so wake up." No submission anymore, Germany needed to get out of bed.

Soon the two were sitting up in bed, the blond holding the albino by the shoulders to watch him wake up, absentmindedly running fingers through mildly tangled silver strands. Hoping in the back of his mind there was still a fair amount of sleep grogginess, Ludwig leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Gilberts forehead, albeit flushed in doing so. Quickly he then left the mattress and procured a set of clothing before entering the bathroom, eager to be back in clothes.

A tad dazed at first, Prussia blankly looked around the room, slowly adjusting to the light streaking through the window. He yawned and stretched his arms into the air, throwing his legs off the mattress before he was tempted to lie down and fall back to sleep. As he stood and started to follow Germany to the bathroom, a searing pain coursed through his spine, originating from his ass. The albino hissed and stumbled to his knees, grabbing his rear with one hand as the other broke his fall.

"_Shit_," he said under his breath, slowly forcing himself to stand up again. "Fucking West making me fucking bottom," he muttered as he limped to the bathroom, closing the door behind him so he could lean against it.

His pained expression was gone, replaced with a smug smirk as he stared at Germany. "Hey West, aren't you supposed to clean up before getting dressed? I know my cum is fucking awesome, but it _is_ kinda uncomfortable."

From his point standing beside the shower tub combo of his bathroom Germany turned to glower at his brother. Of course he had to be so brash about everything, why was he surprised? The gaze turned away as a blush appeared and made itself comfortable. "Bringing my clothes together before I get this shower started for you and go to the other," he mumbled, embarrassed.

While he was trying to considerate, another reason for this would be his discomfort in seeing his brother in this way so early in the morning. Germany was still new to this relationship concept, mentally and bodily. The sight made his head spin.

Prussia laughed and stretched his arms into the air, yet to move from his spot against the door for he was afraid he'd fall over again. "Aww West, you're so sweet! But why can't we take a shower together? Come on, you know you want to!"

The reaction was instantaneous, like that of someone being accused - rightfully - and feeling defensive. "_Nein! Ich will nicht_!" Of course, it wasn't as if he could look Prussia in the face and say that. Oh no, where did you get that idea?

A pout spread across the albino's features as he took a shaky step towards the defiant German. "You don't want to take a shower with me West?"

Face still turned, Germant felt his brow twitch, mouth in a thin line. He could hear the pout in his brother's voice. "_N-Nein_..." Less in volume now, with less feeling and more discomfort.

A few more pained steps and Prussia was directly in front of his brother. His pout gained a stern hint to it as he reached up and forced Germany to look at him. "So you're saying you don't want to take a nice, relaxing shower with your lover after our first time?"

_Gott_, where was this getting him? There was practically steam rising from his face he was blushing so profusely. Lover... First time... Ugh, this would take some getting used to... Serious getting used to. As would forcing himself to look Prussia in the eye, flush gaining tint all the more. Damn... It... "... Nein?"

"And why not?" He asked, hurt apparent in his voice as he tugged Germany's face down closer to him.

Eyes squeezed shut under the sheer pressure of his discontent, Germany unconciously gritted his teeth and released a groan from behind them. "So early... No clothes... Embarrassing... Unsure if I can," gulp, "control... Keep under control."

At this Prussia released his hold on Germany's head to clamp his hands over his mouth in an attempt to contain his laughter. Oh, West was just too adorable! "Oh come now West, do you really think _I_ would mind if we have some fun?" He snickered and grabbed Germany's hands, tugging him in the direction of the shower.

Gilbert tugged to no avail, because his tug-ee wasn't moving. "_I_ do! Just last night, we... Can we not just take a shower and get it over with?"

Prussia instantly perked up upon hearing the words 'we...take a shower.' He grinned and reached over to the knob on the wall to turn on the water and switched the flow to the shower head above. He straightened up to look at Germany with joyous eyes. "So you will take a shower with me? Just no funny business? I promise I'll try my best to not be tempting~"

A pause, "do I have to?"

Sighing dejectedly, Prussia turned his back to Germany and crossed his arms. "There's no fun in forcing you to, just do what you want."

The Prussian gingerly lifted a leg over the side of the tub, wincing as pain erupted through his spine once again. He planted his rear on the wall of the tub, swinging his other leg over nonchalantly, as if it didn't feel like there was a raging fire in his ass.

This scene was watched intently. Germany frowned, exhaling longly in preparation for following suit. Once in he pulled the curtain closed behind them, silently reaching over to adjust the temperature just a tad. "_Dummkopf Bruder_," he mumbled under his breath.

Grinning like a total idiot, Prussia jumped up to hug Germany, ignoring the sudden onslaught of water and pain the rapid movement created. "Aw West, I knew you loved me~" he cooed as he ruffled Germany's hair, growing wetter by the second.

Cue the incoherent spluttering at close bodily contact. Once calming himself, a blushing Germany tried to peel the Prussian off of him. "Are we going to clean up or not?"

"Ja, ja," Prussia replied with a roll of his eyes as he reached for Germany's soap.

This was an intercepted movement, longer arms won every time. Bar of mint scented soap in hand, Germany rose a brow down at him while holding the item in question away. "What are you planning to do?"

"Well what else?" He responded with a laugh, reaching for the soap in Germany's hand. "I'm gonna wash you, duh!"

Eyes widen and a step backward, pressing his back into a wall. "_W-Was_? Why do you-?"

Prussia stared at his brother in confusion. "West, what's your problem? All I said was I'm gonna wash ya."

"When was that established!?" He questioned incredulously. "That's not..."

"Well it's kinda assumed when you say, 'take a shower together,' but I dunno, maybe that's just me," Prussia replied with a role of his eyes as he reached for the soap again.

With little room to move Gilbert procured the soap on this try, to which Germany did nothing more than grudgingly admit defeat. 'Why am I humiliated just from this? Already we... Couch... _Gott_!' blush, blush

"Kesese!" Prussia exclaimed victoriously as he pulled the bar of soap close to him in case Germany tried to grab it back. When no move was made, the albino started humming nonsensical tune as he pressed the soap against Germany's torso and started scrubbing.

There, plastered to a wall of his shower, Germany stood unmoving and unseeing beyond a few quick openings of his otherwise tightly shut eyes. Beneath the movements he relaxed, easily attributed to his brother's humming. It calmed him all too well, those sounds, nostalgic as they were.

Rather enjoying himself, Prussia thoroughly lathered Germany's upper body before moving down. He slowly dropped to his knees and started scrubbing the blond's firm legs. He worked his way up to Germany's waist, standing once more in the process. His humming never stopped, but if Germany had been looking at the Prussian he would have noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes as he grabbed the German's cock and started running the soap down its length.

Blue eyes opened to the size of dinner plates and breathing stopped, before then beginning anew at a rapid pace. Heels slipped and slid on the tub but there was nowhere for him to run. Germany was already backed into the wall. This would be one of the few times he actually felt quite helpless when concerned with another beings attack. Pant, pant, he looked down to Prussia in alarm. "_Br-Bruder_," he whimpered, biting into his bottom lip.

Feigned innocence filled Prussia's eyes as he let go of Germany's length, trailing the soap up to his shoulders. "What West? I'm only cleaning you. _Gott_, you're so horny!" Holding back snickers, he poked the German's broad chest. "Now turn around so I can get your back!"

To the first statement Gilbert received a glare, and the second a long hesitation before it was fulfilled. Keeping his eyes turned round to watch the albino's movements as best he could, Ludwig turned to face the wall with some difficulty. This was only an average shower and tub combo now holding two grown men, one of which was fairly larger than that of most males.

Oh how tempted he was to slid a finger or two past those pert ass cheeks as he ran the bar of soap across Germany's back, slowly massaging the taught muscles as he did so. It'd be so easy to do as he when he got his lower back, but Prussia had promised no funny business. And truth be told, Prussia's confidence had taken a big blow the night before and he wasn't too sure he wanted to try West _now_ when he was still feeling the repercussions of their fun. Yawning, Prussia rested his head on his brother's shoulder as he set the soap down to keep massaging the man's back, his humming starting up again quietly.

Wound up fairly tight as he was under this spotlight he felt he was under, there was a bit of prodding needed until Ludwig fully gave in and melted under the talented fingers. And eventually he did. A pleased sigh was produced, shoulders falling so the blades could roll back into the touch, hungry for the soothing administrations. In the noting of a yawn Ludwig drew up his eased expression to raise a brow back at the Prussian.

He turned. His voice was soft, hardly audible over the roar of water. "_Bruder_, all of your bath supplies are in your bathroom, _es tut mir leid_. We are using up hot water. Be happy with my things for now." Without so much as an invitation the cast aside soap was taken into his own hand now, going through the same motions the others had.

Pink lightly touched Prussia's cheeks and his heart skipped a beat when his brother turned around and spoke so tenderly. The blush only continue deepen as Germany went about washing him. He didn't know _why_ he was feeling so stupid and girly all of a sudden. West just seemed so... grown up all of a sudden. Sure, he knew Germany was the more responsible one, the neater one, the more mature one, but he'd always been the younger brother. But now, now that the brother line was blurred and they were _lovers_ Prussia found himself at a loss for words. When had his West grown up so much anyways?

Sighing and shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Prussia felt another yawn coming and stretched his arms into the air. "_Ich liebe dich_, West," he muttered, watching the blond move the bar of soap across his body.

Whereas one German took it upon himself to pay an almost painful amount of attention to the vital regions, the other did as he had wanted done to him and simply glazed over them shortly. Instead, he spent his time at the back of this man, once he had turned him round. For... A variety of reasons he knew of some negative effects to lovemaking, though he only thought of them now. Just a tad roughly, he kneaded Prussia's lower back with the soap to ease tension and soreness.

"If you are tired, maybe you should take a short nap later today, _Bruder_."

The suggestion of a nap brought another long yawn, making Prussia laugh. A nap sounded wonderful because, really, he would still be asleep any other day. Not to mention Germany's methodic massaging was beyond relaxing; he could easily fall back asleep standing here under the hot water and his brother's magic fingers. "That sounds wonderful West," he purred quietly, reaching for the shampoo.

Prussia turned around, his muscles protesting greatly, and squeezed out a good amount of shampoo into his palm. "Lean down so I don't get any in your eyes West," he said brightly as he set the bottle down.

And he did so, bending his head down as he slouched to compensate for that wall that was their height difference. It was a wonder that he had grown this way over the years, he could still remember having to look up at his brother, and even being carried by him. Finally bypassing him in height didn't hold the best of memories though. Hateful words had been exchanged then.

Prussia grinned and ran his fingers through Germany's hair, working the suds all the way to his scalp. Suds covered Germany's head and Prussia pulled Germany under the cascade of water and washed the soap out. "My turn!" He exclaimed cheerily, pressing the bottle of shampoo into the blond's hair.

A brow rose with the faint quirk of a smile. "You appear to be enjoying yourself," Germany murmured. A line of the shampoo was squeezed from the bottle and onto Gils hair, the green-blue gel standing out atop the pale strands. With the tube set aside Ludwig set to work, of course with no requirement for Prussia. No need for him to stoop down. That in mind Germany ran his fingers through his brother's hair to rid it of the shampoo beneath the constant shower of cooling water. Once it's temperature was noted it was quickly turned off, the two having finished cleaning themselves anyway.

"Happy now," he questioned in a mutter, sliding back the curtain and stepping out to pass a towel to the albino before taking one himself and wrapping it round his waist.

"Very!" Was the giggling reply as Prussia rubbed the towel on his hair, then down his body and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the tub and pulled his arm up to his face, sniffing his skin. "Kesese~ I smell like West now!"

"... _Du bist so komisch_." Was all Germany had to offer this exclamation; face tinted a pink tone and a brow giving a single twitch. Nor did he look to the speaker when this was said. Rather, he stepped towards his sink to brush his teeth.

Since none of his stuff was in Germany's bathroom, Prussia gingerly made his way to the bathroom door. He looked over his shoulder with a lopsided grin. West was so cute~

He left the room and headed to his own, being attacked by a small yellow fuzzball the second he opened the door. "Ah! Fritz! Hey bud where've you been?" The bird chirped in reply and nuzzled against Prussia's cheek. Taking that as a 'been out, I've missed you,' Prussia placed the bird on his head and made his way to his closet. It was a giant pile of clothing without any organization. He pulled out some baggy jeans and worn out band tee.

Once dressed the Prussian pranced, the shower really helped his soreness, back to Germany's room and poked his head through the doorway. "Hey West I'm gonna head out for a little, kay?"

A fully dressed Germany had his back to the door, making the bed with some difficulty considering all the sheets had been tugged loose and had to be again tucked. All was dropped in his turning to the door, face stern. "Oi, what about helping me clean? Best keep it to 'little,' ja?"

A curse was on the tip of his tongue, but it was bit back as a smile was forced on his face. He completely forgot about that promise from earlier... "_Ja_! I'll be back soon, don't worry!"

He ran up to Germany and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "_Ich liebe dich_~" he sang as he skipped out the door, Fritz flying after him. Time to go brag to some friends not getting any!

One rather uncomfortable motorcycle ride later, Prussia was letting himself into Spain's house, all smiles. "Oooiiii~" he called out.

"GilGiiiiiiil," came a whine before the man. Antonio, managing to pull on a pair of boxers prior, appeared while rubbing at his eyes. "It's early... Why are you here?" The state of his friend brought the Spaniard to consciousness. He rose a brow. The Prussian was up and out before noon?

Beaming proudly, Prussia did a twirl and posed dramatically. "Guess who got some last night!"

Another brow rose to perform the expression of surprise. Things clicked in the Spaniards mind... But in the end completed the _wrong_ puzzle. This could be seen in his tearing up and hugging the smaller Prussian. "Giiiiil! Just because Luddy doesn't actively show returned affections doesn't mean you need to go have a depressed, hot, and might I say _rough_ night with Franny to make yourself feel better! His _nose_ was _broken_/" The grown male sniffled. "He left before I could ask, but now it's obvious!"

"What the fuck?!" Prussia screeched, pushing the affectionate and _stupid_ Spaniard away. He stared at the brunet in disbelief and yelled at the top of his lungs, his face a flaming red, "I did _not_ sleep with Francis!"

A set of oblivious blinks from green eyes. "You didn't?" A tilt of the head... And then instantaneously tears dried under the heat that was his sunny smile, doing a complete turn around. Again the Prussian found himself plagued with a leech of the Spanish variety. "Then it was with Luddy!? _Moi bien_~"

Now that he was being hugged for the _right_ reasons, Prussia placed his hands on his hips and held his head high. "Kesese, that's right I did! Aren't you jealous? _Gott_, when was the last time you and Lovi have done something? He _obviously_ has a lot of tension!"

Not that Spain could reply to this personal question. Oh no, by it's being spoken he had already run to the phone, dialed in Frances number, and was waiting as it rang. The tell tale click at the other end started his elated speech, leaving the recipient not time enough to even answer. "_Oye_, Franny, guess what? It wasn't you! GilGil slept with Luddy! _Moi bien, sí_?" Giggle, giggle.

"Guh, Antonio! You idiot!" Prussia yelped as he tackled Spain to the ground, pulling the phone out of his hands and turning it off. "I wanted to tell him!"

"But I had to tell him it wasn't him you slept with! I was so sure... I thought about how upset Luddy would be..." Suddenly Spain sat up, blinking, looking to the Prussian that was now in his lap. "Why _is_ Frannys face in such bad shape?"

"Well I'm pretty sure he'd know if I slept with him or not," Prussia muttered as he rolled his eyes. He looked up at Spain with a shrug, "heck if I know. He was giving me some _horrible_ advice, being French and all and West came in a flipped out on him I mean really, him lying on me is nothing in comparison to past things he's done."

"_Que_? Luddy is possessive, _sí_? He doesn't want to see his little GilGil being hugged by Franny... Little..." A grin broke across his face, one of a more devious nature. "GilGil was bottom, _sí_?"

A furious blush consumed Prussia's face and he glared at the ground. "Of course no-"

"What the FUCK?!" Romano stood in the doorway, staring at the two on the ground with saucers for eyes. The scene before him made his mind spin. Prussia was, blushing, sitting in Spain's lap, who was grinning a smile different from his usual ditz grin. "What the fuck?!" He screeched again, unable to move from his spot at the door.

Spain met Romano's gaze with his own, hugging Prussia tightly while still grinning. "_Oye_, Lovi, guess what? GilGil and Luddy are together now!" Laughing heartily, Antonio nuzzled Gilbert.

Prussia rolled his eyes and halfheartedly attempted to dislodge the loving Spaniard, blush still in place. This wasn't going to turn out well...

"Don't cling to him like that!" Romano said, his voice yet to lose volume and his feet still planted in place. He looked away and added as an after thought, "it's not good to cling to that idiot, you saw what happened to the rapist...

Long arms wrapped around Romano's waist from behind as a head, adorned with bandages covering the nose, rested on his shoulder. "That was so mean of you to hang up on me GilGil! I left as soon as I got the call th-"

"CHIGI!" Romano screeched, pulling out of France's hold to run over to Prussia and Spain on the floor and cower behind his former caretaker.

Pulling himself and his captured Prussian up, Antonio released Gilbert only to change targets, now embracing his quivering little Italian. "Lovi, it's not nice to call people rapists," he murmured, then turned to Gilbert in a pout, "or hang up on people!"

"Well he is!" Both Prussia and Romano yelled at the same time, glaring at each other for stealing his line. Their outburst made France frown and hang his head in depression.

"Oh, so little _amour_ there is for _le pays d'amour_!" He exclaimed, placing his hand to his forehead dramatically. He recovered quickly as he floated over to Prussia, hearts and flowers simply emanating from him. "So _mon_ Gilbert, I hear you had a rough night with your _lover_. Judging from the way you're standing, I was right about everything."

The blush from earlier was nothing compared to the shade of red Prussia turned, his hands unconsciously flying back to cover his rear. "Sh-shut up! You guys are so fucking not awesome! I came to brag to you _losers_ who haven't been getting any!"

France stared at his friend with a smug expression, making the albino swear and look to Spain and Romano. "Well at least _you_! When has the last time been since you've guys fucked anyways?!"

Romano's own face flushed to challenge Prussia's red as he pushed Spain away and backed away a few feet. "W-w-we haven't ever done anything!" He screeched.

In disbelief, Prussia looked to Spain for confirmation as France sighed and rolled his eyes. Stupid Germans...

Oblivious as he is, Spain simply laughed in an almost awkward manner. "_Sí, sí,_ where would you ever get the idea that we had, GilGil?"

"Nii-chan, you walk too fast!" And another one joined the fun. A panting and exasperated Italy appeared among the group then, leaning his head against Frances shoulder as he caught his breath. "Veeee," he wheezed.

Righting himself was what brought about the knowledge of Gilberts presence. In noticing this Feliciano broke into his trademark goofy smile, skipping over to hug the Prussian. "Good morning~"

"Hey Ita-chan," Prussia said distractedly as he pat the Italian on the head like a dog. His eyes were glued on said Italian's brother and his _not_ lover. He had been so sure they were a thing! How was this possible? Why else would Spain put up with Romano's shit if he weren't getting something out of it? It was mind blowing and just ridiculous-wait...

"You mean I've been taking advice from you and you don't even have a relationship?!" He yelled, pointing at Spain in disbelief.

"Heee, but my advice /worked/, no?" He replied, sporting a smug grin.

"And he even gave Doitsu advice too, once before!" The still Prussian stuck Italian defended. "Er, after I brought him from my house when he wanted /my/ help."

Back at home a busily cleaning German sneezed, having been doing so for a few minutes. "Was ist los!?" He cried.

"_Anyways_," France drawled as he went to Prussia's unoccupied side and placed an arm around his shoulder, his haughty expression looking rather ridiculous with the bandages on his nose. "What was it like Gilbert? Being the _uke _to your brother, hm?"

As Prussia's blush returned and he tried to find words to argue, Romano snorted and crossed his arms. "Ha, not so awesome anymore, are you stupid albino?"

Fire flashed in the taunted Prussian's eyes and he pulled out of Italy and France's grip to charge at Romano. "Fucking brat!" He yelled, arms outstretched to grab the Italian.

Romano squealed in terror and quickly jumped behind Spain as France laughed and grabbed Prussia before he got any closer to the terrified boy. "Oh, Lovi-chan, don't be so mean to little Gilbert! He is still sensitive about this topic... and elsewhere," he said, taking hold of Prussia's ass, making him yelp in surprise and slight pain.

"Fucking shut up!" He hissed, fighting back tears.

"Did you have _fun_?" Spain wasn't about to miss out on this fun that was teasing the Prussian. "Was it _good_? Both being German, Luddy must have easily brought _all_ your defenses down." He stood before the object of their enjoyment, hands on his knees in his kneeling down to grin at the same eye level. "Did little GilGil use his wonderful voice _well_?"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Prussia struggled against France, who had a rather strong hold on his arms. "Fucking bastards! I'm topping him next time, you'll see!"

Snickering, France started nibbling on his friend's ear. "But Gilbert is such a cute _uke_! It'd be such a waste for him to be a _seme_, don't you agree Antonio~?"

"Sí," Spain purred, his nose and lips ghosting Gilberts forehead and hair. "And of _patatas_-_amigo's_... _Prowes_s, no?"

"Shut up!"

A few away from the trio was a stupefied Romano. What was Spain _doing_? Sure he expected these things from rapist idiots like France and Prussia... But what the hell was Spain doing?! "STUPID BASTARD SPAIN!" He yelled, head butting the Spaniard before running upstairs to lock himself up in another room.

Taking advantage of France's laughter, Prussia jerked his head back, making a bulls eye on the blond's nose. The hold on his arms was instantly released as the blushing Prussian ran out the door. "I hate you both!" He yelled, not caring one bit France was on the ground clutching his nose in pain as he ran out the door.

"So un-cute," France whimpered.

---

He knew this was going to happen. He just did. How did Germany _know_ that it would end up this way?

" 'I will help you clean,' he says," Ludwig grumbled grumpily, closing the door of the washing machine none too gently. What had happened to Prussia's being gone for a little? Since when did a little translate to hours!? Feeling pressured to do so by time, Ludwig had eventually gotten to work cleaning, most of his time taken up in fixing the wall that had received the wrath of his anger the previous day. This all meant throwing dust around, something he did not appreciate. In his hatred he had purchased an apron in years passed. And yet...

Moving from the laundry room to the living room he fended off a blush while starting on the couch. A pink apron was what covered his front to save it from dust, chemicals, and whatever mess he happened to be cleaning at the time. It had actually come from his time living with Austria when he also had to do all the house chores, while also then pinching money to make the Austrian happy. So he bought the cheapest apron ge could find that fit him. It just so happened to a pink color.

The entire house shook as a very peeved Prussian stormed into the house, Fritz buried deep into his hair in terror of his furious master. "Fucking bastards make fucking fun of me I'll show them I'm no fucking _uke_ and fuck fuck fucking fuck it fuck them-" He cut off his dark rambling nonsense to stare at Germany in his pink apron. "How the fuck can you fucking top me when you're wearing a fucking pink apron?!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Ignoring the apron comment for now," Germany sighed, already feeling exasperated himself and turning from his work to his brother, "what happened to make you so upset?"

His already red with fury cheeks gained a deeper shade from embarrassment. "Nothing!" He yelled, stomping across the living room to plop down on the couch, arms crossed in an angry pout. "Fucking Francis and Antonio," he muttered under his breath.

And another sigh. Germany had been down on his knees for better cleaning if the couch, unable to rise from said position on the floor until the arrival of the angered Prussian. For now he simply opted to move and sit on the floor directly in front of the Albino, watching him. "It was them you went to see? I imagine Spain wasn't even up yet, _ja_? Did something happen?" He refrained from asking of Frances condition.

Prussia stuttered and fervently shook his head. "What? Fuck! No! N-nothing happened!" He jumped to his feet, laughing awkwardly. "I-I-I'm gonna go play some video games!"

"_Bruder_," Germany interjected, eyes sliding up to meet a red gaze from beneath his stern brow.

"What?!"

" '_Beruhige dich_,' _ja_? I don't need another wall to fix because of France."

Prussia flushed and glared down at the blond. "It's nothing to do with him! It's you! Why, _how_ can you top me when you're the one who does all the _uke_ stuff?! You cook, you clean, fuck you're a total neat freak, you have a flipping pink apron for fuck's sake!"

"Is that what this is about?" He questioned incredulously, showing a fine example of a facepalm. "Have I not explained this all before? Roderich insisted that if I bought one it was cheap, and there's no point in buying another if already I own one that is perfectly suitable."

A knee bent up so he could drag his hand down the length of his face and rest respective elbow atop upturned knee. "_Bruder_, you left in such a positive state. After your so called 'out a little' you return upset."

Prussia crossed his arms and flopped onto the couch again. "They were teasing me..." He muttered quietly.

"And since when does that affect someone of your ego?" Germany offered.

"Because you really did top me!"

Pause... Widened blue eyes blinked once, twice as a blush formed before they narrowed again under the pressure of his knitted brow. "_That's_ what you were talking about!? With Spain, and _France_!" Germany could feel himself drifting towards the thought of hiding under a rock for a few hundred years, hand over his madly flushing face as it was shaken.

With a roll of his eyes, Prussia sighed in disgust. "See!? And you're a blushing princess, total _uke_ move!"

"Mind explaining what this '_uke_' is?"

"Fucky teary eyed pansy ass excuse of a man!" Prussia jumped to his feet again and ran to his room. He returned with his arms full of manga. He dumped them into Germany's lap. "There's plenty of examples in there."

"You've been getting these from Kiku, haven't you?" Germany sighed, only glancing through them with mild attention.

"Well duh, now actually look at them West!" He whined, plopping onto the floor to open one to a random graphic page. He pointed at it and yelled, "See?! That's awesome for some cute kids, but not for me! I'm too awesome to be like that!"

A quick glance over the page, a brow risen and mouth in a thin line with his shallow blush. "Didn't seem that way last night," the German mused.

"Well duh! I'm not succumbing to that shit!" Prussia frowned and picked up another book. "Oh, I haven't read this yet," he muttered, his ranting forgotten as he flipped the manga open.

"Oi!" Blond hair shook rapidly, yet to be donned with gel. Germany swiped the book, beginning to pick up its brothers. "Don't leave these out here. There's still cleaning to be done! I finally cleared all of your clothes, I need to finish your room before the washing is done so they can be put away _neatly_ in _drawers_ and on _hangers_."

"_Bruder_, you gave your word! That was the stipulation for sleeping in!" This was said with a growl, fear factor greatly lost in the presence of a pink apron even when hidden behind all the books held in his arms when he stood.

"But you also said I could take a nap~" Prussia set the manga down to hop onto the couch. "And I'm so _tired_ after last night!"

A fine bit of brow twitching in his bending down to take up cast aside book among the others in his hold. "Do as you want," he grumbled, turning to leave for the albinos room. Before he did Germany added in a murmur, "I moved your things... To my bathroom..."

_That_ got Prussia's attention. He sat up instantly with wide eyes. "What?! You did?!"

"_W-Was_? Was I not supposed to?" At first he spoke quickly, as if he had done something wrong. Then Germany blushed, gaze moving to the floor. "I didn't quite know... How to go about... Doing things if we're, now that we are..."

"No no no!" Prussia leapt to his feet and collided into the blushing blond. "Oh West you're so cute! I was shocked! You were so awkward this morning, I wasn't expecting you to be so sweet~"

"_Warum machst du dass_!?" He cried in response, bending forward rapidly to catch falling books from the jolt in their collision. Once he had righted himself Germany looked to Gilbert with a risen brow then back to anything that _wasn't_ him. "I imagined that's what most people in that situation do…"

"Well yeah, but this is _you_ we're talking about!" Prussia exclaimed with a laugh as he hugged Germany around the books. "I wasn't expecting you to do normal couple things like this so fast!"

"Urk, forgive me for not being normal!" Germany responded instantly, chancing a step forward in hopes of prying the Prussia from him without resorting to dropping all of the books and using his arms. "Release me, I need to put these away and complete all the needed cleaning before I have to start making food."

"Kesese fine fine~" Prussia giggled and relinquished his hold on Germany to walk beside him cheerily. "So does this mean I get to sleep with you in your bed?"

In the beginning there was no answer, just walking down the hall with a still lightly scrunched face in his embarrassment. Then, he spoke, but didn't answer the question. "… You have a propensity for taking up the entire bed…"

Silence was also Prussia's initial response as he mulled over the meaning of 'propensity.' His vocabulary had never been very good. It finally clicked and a pout pulled at his lips. "Aw, I'll work on that, promise West!"

And that's when they reached their destination, providing a perfect excuse for Germany to put a delay on his replying. The floor had been cleared of clothing, but was still littered with empty bags of chips, various items, and tiny fuzzballs from the numerous chicks it had once housed. Gently dumping all of the books on the floor, Ludwig began to methodically place them on a shelf in apathetical order by title, also within order of the series. Oh the wonder of organization! You'd think Prussia had never heard of it.

"_Du kannst_… _Wenn du willst_," in a murmur, refusing to avert his gaze from the task at hand that was placing books in the shelf.

"I will then!" The albino said with a laugh as he flopped onto his bed. He watched Germany sort through his books for a few minutes then groaned. "West, I'm hungry. Weren't you gonna make some food?" He paused then grinned, "Wifey?"

Chiseled arms froze in their movements. Brows twitched. The voice came through gritted teeth pulled into a snarl and the eyes turned back just a hint, "_Bruder_," it was a warning.

"What? You cook. You clean. You're organized. You have no objection to wearing a cheap pink apron. Although you may have topped last night, I'm gonna win in the end, you'll see." With a Cheshire grin he splayed his arms and legs out on the bed. "So the only logical solution here is that _you're_ the wife of this relationship we've started here."

"_Halte die Klappe_." Now he was beside the bed, glaring down at the albino. "I need to clean these sheets. Of course, I suppose the _wife_ is too busy cleaning to cook for a good _long_ while."

Prussia smugly grinned up at the glowering blond and stretched his limbs as far as they could go to cover as much of the sheets as possible. "But wifeys need to be good women and cook for their men! C'mon West, cater to my every need~"

Whether the click of the shifted switch within Germany was audible or not was indiscernible. All that was known was that it had been done. The glare loosened into something of a smirk. "A wife intuition tells me you have a more pressing need I must care for, _Bruder_."

It wasn't until much later that the newly dirtied sheets were finally washed.

**End of Chapter Seven**

* * *

Yeah… Still am not quite sure of where this chapter was going XD Just real random. Not that I care! Finishing it as I stay home with more stomach problems to then find I have a snow day tomorrow~ Four day weekend, baby! (Haya interjects and says: OMG! I forgot Monday was off xD) Never mind that I have a buttload of homework . … Shhhh, don't tell anybody…

As a parting note… Snow is pretty and all, but a pain in the butt when it falls on already severely muddy ground -_-;

**Pyrrhic Victory** = This is a term taken from the exploits of King Pyrrhus of Epirus in his defeating the Romans in two separate battles all in 280 and 279 BC. Basically, he won, but suffered _immense_ casualties in doing so. Today it is used to mean a victory won at a devastating cost to the winner. Seeing as France won the battle of getting the Germans together at the price of his nose, and Prussia got to brag to his friends while getting his pride picked at, I thought it would be good~ Took me forever to find it as our title, though…

_Wirklich_? = Really?

_Warum machst du dass_? = Why are you doing that?

_Du bist so komisch_… _Halte die Klappe, jetzt_ = You are so strange/silly… Shut up, now

_Bruder... Bruder... Wach auf _= Brother… Brother… Wake up

_Nein! Ich will nicht_! = No! I don't want!

_Dummkopf Bruder_ = Stupid-head Brother

_es tut mir leid_ = I'm sorry

_Ich liebe dich_ = I love you

'_Beruhige dich_,' _ja_? = 'Chill out,' yes?

_Du kannst_… _Wenn du willst_ = You can… If you want

_Moi bien_ = Very good


	8. Mutiny

Aiyah, SORRY! This chapter has been RIDICULOUS. You all better love us to shreds after this thing… Well actually use your love to glue us back together cause this chapter has shredded us Dx EIGHT. That's right. EIGHT PAGES. Of what? Well read and find out but hgjar;hgaejfnhajernjrhneoruhnrjnh EIGHT FREAKING PAGES. And then there's MORE for the next chapter. I was gonna add in a teaser cliffhanger at the end but I'm TIRED and a Haya needs her sleep. But from the ways are looking right now, we're not gonna make it in time for VDay even in the latest of time zones DX The damned document manger is glitching! WHY?! We were cramming like crazy to get it done in time T.T Hell I was so tempted to cut my date short to work on this thing I'm that much of a loser… (Doesn't help boys are too stupid to realize when a girl wants to freaking make out *twitch***** I swear to god next time if he doesn't make a move I'm wearing the fripping pants of this relationship… Sorry gonna shut up now, just have the need to rant about this to any and everyone dammit). Ugh so yeah. This is our wonderful Valentine's Day present to you wonderful readers we love so much *heartheartheart*** ***whimperspitifully*** **I just want to upload T.T OH SWEET JESUS IT WORKS! Just as Haya emails Go-chan an email of giving up and is about to go to sleep, she checks one more time and IT WORKS! *heartheartheart* So I was gonna make you read and find out withing, what, five paragraphs what this chapter is? But then I realized you probably need a warning. BDSM smut. That's right. B.D.S.M. Don't like? I advise you skip this chapter... The rest of you? Enjoy x3

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Mutiny **

A series of two weeks passed. One could say it was almost surprising how easily the two males fell into a sort of… Routine of sorts. It may be an odd thought, but it still held quite a bit of similarity to how things had existed between them prior. The Prussian made demands on the German without care, the German obliged albeit grudgingly and would blush and push away the Prussian at most of his shows of affections. Germany cooked, cleaned, and worked. Prussia… Well, he had his work cut out for him being just being the awesome Prussia! That's how it seemed, anyway. He also took upon himself the job of making his brothers hard to finish by… Well, being quite a bit more affectionate than he had been before… And this affection had a rating.

Remember that _uke_-complex Prussia had formed? Yeah, well, it was being put to the test those days. Every chance he got, every opening of the German's, he took in stride. With each workout Ludwig was attacked by the albino that assumed he would be too tired to fight the positioning. With each waking a Teuton rashly assumed he could take advantage of his slowness to consciousness. Germany became suspicious and paranoid every time he tried to take a shower. And, somehow, Gilbert had gotten it into his head that that pink apron of his brothers 'depleted his strength and freak once in a blue moon _seme_ abilities' and basically molested him when it was worn. But what was the result each and every time? Germany only further proved just how dominant he truly was, leaving a certain too-egotistical albino with that much more pain in his ass, and a few other choice areas, with each failed strike.

When not under the overbearing power that was his lust Germany was very unnerved with the situation as it was. Despite his always 'topping', he was particularly submissive in most every other area and thus left him with little to no time to do as he pleased thanks to a now truly leech-like Prussian. The new life goal of the white haired man was to prove his awesomeness. As much as he loved Prussia and oh so enjoyed their copulations, something in Ludwig was beginning to get annoyed with his actions, more so just with his always interrupting him.

All the same these two were now truly a couple in most senses. Just… A quirky one. Of course, quirky being an _under_statement.

Take this peculiar scene for example. A certain blond was lying on his bed, seemingly asleep, which would have been normal enough if it wasn't for the handcuffs holding his arms above his head and his lack of clothing. In fact, Germany was stark naked. Not even the blankets covered his body, everything exposed to the open air. So one would wonder, where was the person – namely _Prussian_ – who put the German in such a position? Not to worry, he was returning, just after some preparations.

Said preparations were necessary, in Prussia's mind at least, to make all of this worthwhile. Silently, he reentered Germany's room, a predatory glint in his eyes. He was several inches taller than usual, thanks to the knee high leather boots, sporting some rather tantalizing heels. It was return of the leather thong from several weeks back, but this time a studded leather belt rested on his hips. Leather suspenders were connected to the front and back of the thong; the black strips the only things covering his torso. Black, you guessed it, leather gloves adorned the albino's hands, the riding crop in his grasp almost concealed in the black grip. Sitting atop his head has a rather Nazi-esque black hat.

All of the black contrasted immensely with Prussia's pale skin. His skin seemed to almost glow as he crossed the room, practically floating on the heels. Unlike his brother, Prussia was not a 'macho-man.' His strength was a lithe strength; his muscles never growing as big as Germany's no matter how much he worked out. Thus, his limbs were slender; his muscles toned enough so his skinny body wasn't bony.

The red of his eyes was just as vibrant as his skin. They glowed in the shadows created by the visor of his hat. The hungry look that filled the red orbs only increased as he closed the distance between him and his prey. And then he was there, standing over his slumbering – and perhaps a tad drugged – lover.

Prussia placed a foot on the edge of the bed and propped his elbow on his knee, head resting in adjacent hand. Oh West, his West. What a beautiful image. He really should have brought a camera. _Oh well_. Prussia raised his free arm from his side, lightly touching the tip of the crop on Germany's exposed length. Ever so slowly he slid the crop up the blond's stomach, then chest, then up his neck to continuously trace his lips. "_West_," he cooed quietly, staring at Germany's sleeping face with a superior smile. "West, time to wake up."

The peaceful expression gave way to eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth in a scowl, and a leg coming up at the knee to get some blood going through his body. All movements stopped in the realization of his bondage. A confused expression formed and Germany opened his eyes to glance up and see his hands in _handcuffs_. Just that wasn't a good sign at all. Nor was the sudden chill down his spine… Why was he naked?

That's when he felt the after effects of the drug, vision going blurry for a second and his head spinning, forcing Ludwig to shake his head quickly. "_Was_-?" He was positioned on his bed in a very awkward manner, half sitting up half lying down with his hands cuffed to the headboard. Utilizing his legs he pushed himself up into something more comfortable that didn't leave the metal rings digging into his wrists.

All the while it was the job of his eyes to stay away from the man watching him, Germany keeping his gaze fixed on the mattress' surface beside him with a stern and almost annoyed look. When he did finally move the narrowed orbs of ice to those of a glittering red color, they widened considerably. There was such an instantaneous rush of blood to his southern regions it was literally mind blowing, he needed a moment to collect himself, leg bending up all the more to hide the quickly stiffening shaft of his.

His chin turned, watching the Prussian from the corner of his eye. The presence of such BDSM elements was doing wonders on his already substantial sex drive. All of the books and items of this nature he owned were compounded and running through his mind nonstop, causing his breath to become labored already. Gilbert was wearing nothing more than boots, a thong, and a military cap while holding a riding crop. The stark contrast in colors, his pale skin, the dark articles, and his glowing red eyes. It was a miracle he didn't pass out from sheer sexual arousal right then and there.

"_B-Bruder_, you can't seriously…"

"I hope you aren't finishing that sentence West," Prussia drawled with a smirk, eyes not leaving Germany's eyes as the crop traveled to lightly tap the man's growing erection. "Because you are in no position to tell what I can and cannot do."

He pushed Germany's leg down and continued with feather light touches of the crop on his captive's hardening length. "That calls for punishment, you know."

Imagine your brain is being put through one of the most serious LSD trips that ever happened, but there's still a small smidgen of yourself left inside there and it's really doing its best to fight it off. And failing… That would be a fair representation of Ludwig's internal strife to keep sane. The material was cool against his warm cock, causing a hiss to be emitted with each contact between them. There was something very different he wanted it to be touched by right about now…

Defiant to the end and still safe from his more perverse persona, a knee came up to push away the offending stick that was slowly sapping away his rational mind. "_Bruder_," he just barely managed a glare.

There was a growl as Prussia whacked the offending thigh with his crop. The crop was set to the side as he placed his hands on the blond's stomach to support his weight as he brought both legs onto the bed to straddle Germany. Prussia leaned forward, his lips ghosting the German's ear, and pinched Germany's nipples as he whispered assertively, "Are you refusing me of what _I _want to do, _West_?"

"Maybe I am."

That slap to the skin did it. Blame it. The last straw was when it was used as an actual whip, to cause physical pain. The edge was long gone for Germany at this point, and he wouldn't return to it and beyond until his hunger was sedated. The hunger that now flew over his eyes in a haze and caused his breath to quicken with each strain of his nipples.

"I was hoping that was the case," Prussia hissed in reply as he took Germany's earlobe between his teeth and bit, hard. The hardened nubs in his grip were then harshly twisted as he pulled away from his captive. Kneeling over Germany, Prussia released his nipples to pick up the crop once more, hitting it into the palm of his free hand as he stared down with a smug expression.

"You will address me _Meister_ and nothing else. You _will_ obey my every command or there will be…" He placed the stick of the crop to Germany's neck and slowly slid the slick wood back and forth. "Retribution."

Prussia pulled the crop away with a light tap then took hold of Germany's hair with his free hand. He leaned in close, their lips mere molecules apart and asked sternly, "Understand, _slave_?"

"_Verstanden_," he responded, his gaze fixed on that of his _Master_ wielding such a tool of punishment. Ear, nipples, and dick throbbing, Germany held a smirk to his face though an eye was closed in a wince.

"Do I not get a taste of my... Punishment?" He questioned, fists clenching and unclenching, twisting in their restraints.

The hand in Germany's hair pulled his head back, exposing his neck. Prussia scowled and tapped the leather tip of the crop against the side of his muscular neck. "Slaves do not make requests to their _Meisters_," he hissed, smacking the tip of the crop with a loud crack, the floppy leather wrapping around and spreading the area hit.

The crop was lowered for teeth to replace it, nipping and sucking at the reddening skin. Prussia licked the pulsing vein and leaned back, pulling Germany's head with him by the hair. "And slaves do not speak unless spoken to, _verstanden_?"

The pain was screwing with his mind. The pain in his neck, the pain in his stiffly standing member. Again he resorted to wincing, now down to speaking through gritted teeth. "_Verstanden_," he managed between a short pant, twisting his body shortly, desperate for a chance to touch, be touched more.

Prussia tutted as he let go of the blond locks, running his leather-clad fingers down the side of Germany's face to his chest. He set the crop down once more to place his other hand on Germany's stomach to balance himself as he slid down the blond's body until his mouth was directly above a pert nipple. In this new position, his leather-clothed vital regions were pressed against Germany's exposed and pulsing member. The albino couldn't help but tease his captive as he rolled his hips, knowing the friction he felt could be nothing in comparison to what Germany felt against the leather.

Smirking, Prussia ran his tongue around the nipple directly beneath him. Soon he was sucking, biting, and tugging at the sensitive skin, its twin being rolled between his fingers harshly. All the while he ground his groin into Germany. The sounds his captive made were so arousing, it took all his self control to not fuck West here and now, screw the fun of teasing him. But then he remembered his goal and resisted the urge.

Once both nipples were throbbing belief, Prussia slid down Germany's body once more. Legs straddling his thighs, Prussia sat on the blond's knees, gaze glancing from the throbbing cock in front of him and Germany's face. Slowly, a demonic grin spread across his visage as he pulled his hat off and reached inside. Out came a shining silver ring, which he began to twirl around his finger as he snickered. "Do you know what this is _slave_?" He asked huskily, not waiting for a reply as he dipped his head down to lick the tip of Germany's weeping cock, tasting the salt tang of pre-cum. Swiftly, the ring was slipped around the stiff member all the way to the base.

Following the ring was Prussia's mouth as he enveloped as much of Germany's shaft as he could. He bobbed his head, thoroughly coating the cock with his saliva before sucking, hard. His cheeks caved in as he rolled his tongue over the salty head, vibrations soon running through the cock as he hummed in delight.

To be reduced to this. It was humiliating, but Germany didn't have the ability to think of his humiliation. No part of his brain was left to think such rational thoughts. Its areas were far too busy rattling away in utter chaos to keep up with the numerous pleasure signals he was receiving in his being treated so. Nothing existed beyond this room, beyond them. All there was was the horrible contrast between the burning cold of the metal against his sensitive skin and the fiery tongue, mouth, teeth taking up the rest of said muscle.

Erratic, _erotic_, moans of desperation pealed from his frame and toes curled while being slid across the bed, body involuntarily arching into the mouth and consequently putting immense strain on the shackles that bound him. They cut into his skin. But again, he was rather preoccupied at the moment. Legs kicked, chest rose and fell.

"_B-Bruder_," he pleaded, cracking open a single watering eye, "_bitte_…"

Red eyes, which had fallen shut during his fun, shot open with a vicious glare. Prussia pulled away from Germany's shaft, cruelly scraping his teeth against the sensitive organ in the action. One hand shot out to grab his crop, whipping the blond across the face as Prussia jumped forward, grabbing blond lock in a tight grip to force Germany's head back. "What the _fuck_ do you call me, _bitch_?" He hissed venomously, lips curling in a sneer.

His eyes stung with unshed tears. Heightened sensitivity was being abused to an almost brutal point. Ludwig could feel the pulsing of his shaft as well as the full pain of trailed teeth, _fangs_. Breathing was impaired in the position his head was held, breaths coming in gasps for air, huffs. "_M-M-Meis… Meister_."

"That's right," Prussia whispered as he pulled his _slave's_ head straight again to reward him with a bruising kiss. He instantly invaded the blond's mouth with his tongue, stealing every last bit of air Germany had struggled for. Eventually, the Prussian ran out of breath and slowly pulled away, his own breath now rugged. He let out a small groan as he slowly trailed down Germany's body, trailing the succulent physique with kisses.

Once again he was positioned at the man's groin. He smiled and pulled his hat of tricks off once more. This time he pulled out a small tube as he placed it back on his head. Prussia slid further down the bed and spread Germany's legs apart. Meeting his lover's eyes with a smug look, he positioned himself between Germany's thighs and squirted the cool gel onto the exposed space above his entrance.

Prussia couldn't stop smiling as excitement coursed through his veins as he removed his gloves, throwing them to the floor in his haste. He was going to win. West was submitting to him; he was going to _top_. It was difficult to keep his hands from shaking with pure, unadulterated exhilaration as he grabbed one of Germany's legs and hooked it over a shoulder. With one last giddy glance at the German, Prussia pressed a finger into the cold lube and slid down into Germany's virgin hole.

Virgin indeed. There was an instant reaction. Eyes that had prior been shut tight to fight the reality of the situation all at once appeared in full and beyond to the world, wide and struggling to keep from overflowing. The gasp that ripped through his lips was a loud harsh one. Immediately he wriggled under the uncomfortable sensation, biting the inside of his cheek.

Oh that was _it_. This had gone far enough. Within the foreign feelings of Gilbert thrusting and wiggling his fingers Germany was unable to stand it and in a swift movement brought up the leg not riding atop Prussia's shoulder. Utilizing them both the moment he was no longer filled by Prussian digits, he applied pressure to the neck of the man between his splayed limbs.

Chest heaving, his gaze was turned to his captive. "_M-Meister_… Mutiny for… For but this one condition…" He flicked his bound wrists, the metal clanking shortly. "I will go along… Just… Take these off," pant, wheeze, "_bitte_." To add to his begging Ludwig turned his face to give a lopsided grin, licking his lips seductively between his haggard breaths. "I give you my word. I'll be good."

Prussia's first reaction was to reach for his crop and punish such a fucking awful bottom, but to his dismay, he had dropped it up by Germany's torso when sliding back down to his southern regions. He then turned a glare to his mutinous slave as he tried to pry away the legs around his neck. Words of refusal were on the tip of his tongue, but Prussia quickly realized he did not have enough air left. "Fuck no," he rasped instead, digging his nails into the legs around his neck as he tried to wiggle out of Germany's hold.

Instead of being released, Prussia felt the pressure on his airways grow stronger. Mouth agape and tongue lolling about, trying to draw in oxygen, tears of frustration and terror filled formerly smug red eyes. He was supposed to be in control dammit! Slowly, the clawing at his attacker stopped and Prussia fell limp. Tears and saliva ran down his face at he helplessly stared at Germany. He reached up to his head and grabbed his hat, pulling out a shiny key to show he was agreeing to the terms.

Upon being released, Prussia collapsed onto the mattress, heaving for air. He tried his best to keep his domineering composure, but he was shaken and the whimpers in the back of his throat didn't seem to want to stop. Panting, Prussia crawled up to the head of his bed, his boots dragging on the sheets and pulling them out of place. With a halfhearted glare to his horrible slave, he took the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them, one after the other.

Oh sweet, gullible Gilbert. The moment the restraints were loosened and tossed aside, the mutiny turned into a full out uprising. His movements harsh and eyes aglow, Ludwig forcefully shoved Prussia beneath him and held his wrists with bruising force at either side of his head, hips firmly aligned with those of the other male to press southern regions together with great pressure. Chuckling in his victory, Ludwig bent down to trail his tongue along his brother's cheek. "That was quite enjoyable, _Meister_, but…" A none too gentle nip to the neck, mirroring his own bruise. "It appears to be my turn." As if to prove his new power, Germany took it upon himself to initiate a rough kiss to which his tongue made it and its power very prominent.

He wanted to kick, scream, fucking hit mutinous West with all he had, but all he could do was whimper. Whimper into the pressure on his straining cock, just begging to be released from its leathery confines. Whimper into that bruising kiss that made him wiggle in a pitiful attempt to pull away and _breathe_. Tears streamed down from the corner of his eyes, squeezed shut from the searing pain in his lungs.

Taking the loss of breath as an advantage, their lips parted so the blond could quickly move both of the held wrists into but one of his own hands, using the other to reach down and tear the thong down pale legs, purposefully increasing the friction between its material and the pulsing muscle beneath. Once low enough around Gilbert's knees Ludwig simply brought up a foot to kick it further down and off around the feet. Soon, the ring from his own cock joined it on the floor.

"Tell me, how does it feel?" In a hiss. The spare hand ripped up to shove three of its fingers between the lips of _his_ sex slave. The shafts of them both trembled and rubbed together, now free from any covering.

Prussia mewled and tried to push the offending fingers out of his mouth with his tongue, only succeeding in coating the digits with saliva. Already labored breathing was even more difficult with his mouth filled. He shook his head violently to dislodge the finger inside and then turned it into his shoulder, glaring at the floor as he coughed. "Fuck West," he gasped, glancing up at the blond with watery eyes. "This isn't fair…"

The salty liquid clinging to the pale lashes was taken up on Ludwig's tongue. "_Nicht gerecht_? _Nicht gerecht_? I will tell you what is _nicht gerecht, mein Gefangener_." Lips moved to breathe into an ear while coated fingers lowered to, without warning, shove themselves inside Prussia. "That you _drugged_ me. You of all people should know you /don't/ mess with a man's beer. Not a German man's."

This was the single plausible explanation. The food had been prepared by him, of course, when they ate their dinner together that night, as they did every evening. But on that night Gilbert had taken it upon himself to serve up their drinks. Beers. Germany cursed his naivety.

"And now will be _your_ retribution."

Pain tinged with pleasure ran through Prussia's spine, making him throw his head back into the pillow and struggle to release his hands. So what he drugged West's beer? It was for a good cause! His toes curled in his boots, the heels digging deep into the mattress. "Fuck West, fuck." Whimpering, he opened his eyes to look up at his captor. "I almost won..."

"Almost, almost." A harsh flick of his wrist, twirling the fingers deeply lodged inside of him. "As hard as you try to gain control," bending down, stationed between the other mans legs, he blew cool air across the tip of his engorged shaft, "you do so appear to enjoy it the other way around."

Germany was seated on his knees, slipping greatly moistened fingers to bring them up to his lips, lapping up the liquids present greedily while continuing to gaze down upon Prussia with glazed over blue eyes. This hand came up to guide one of the pale legs at his side to ride atop his hip then allowing it to be placed firmly palm down on the mattress. Its partner finally released its pair of prisoners to mirror its other on the other side of an albino's torso. Little time was allowed for Gilbert to react before the divining rod between them, Germany's member, was thrust inside and fully sheathed.

An ear piercing scream filled the room, its owner arching in pain as his newly released hands flew to his sides, nails digging into the mattress. His silver hair was matted to his forehead, a mixture of sweat and his now gone cap. The black suspenders had popped off when Germany pulled the thong away and now dangled from the arching Prussian's shoulders. Hitched breaths replaced Prussia's scream as he fell back into the mattress, as well as he could at least. Looking up at Germany with pitiful eyes, he whimpered and moaned, "_West."_

"_Was, Bruder_?" Between ragged breaths Germany spoke, long past messed hair hardly hiding the shine of raw lust in his gaze. There was no movement, simply remaining there, buried within Prussia's heat, arms firmly grounded at the palms just alongside those of the albino beneath him. A smirk, now. "_Was_?"

"Fuck West!" He screeched, bucking his hips with a strangled whimper. "You've won already, stop fucking torturing me and _move_."

"_Warum_?" Ignore that he was going mad with need as well, member twitching madly. A slow, gradual, deliberate thrust. "You had your way with me."

"I," Prussia gasped as he swung his other leg around Germany's waist, moving his arms to support himself. "Don't," was grunted as he pulled back, moaning at the movement. "Care!" He yelled, slamming himself with all his might onto the German.

A bitten back groan. Seeing stares, Germany had to take a second to catch himself. A shaky breath before he returned with his own deep reaching shove, gaining a fast and hard rhythm with relative ease.

In comparison to all of their prior copulations, this was the most passionate, by far. If passion can be directly translated to roughness. If that be the case, I do believe these two invented the meaning of passion on this very night. With the muscles tightening around him and coming to meet him in each shift with their own respective amount of power to their movements Germany returned in kind with a greater, deeper thrust than before. Bedsprings squealed in protest and bedposts became very well acquainted with the wall. Maybe too well in some areas, the banging only adding to the shameless moans to add more depth to the created soundtrack of their lovemaking.

With Germany relentlessly pounding into him, it came as no surprised the Prussian was quickly pressed deep into the shaking bed. His childish obsession with 'winning' and being on top was completely forgotten in place of his need for pleasure. Only his legs around Germany's waist keeping him in place, Prussia's hands slowly trailed up his body, letting out a loud, guttural moan as Germany found his sweet spot. Sweet fuck damn it felt so good. It was like electricity running through his veins, sending his mind into worlds beyond.

His neglected cock found itself a quivering hand as its mate tweaked a Prussian nipple. Almost frantically, Prussia pumped his member in tune with Germany's deep thrusts. He could feel himself building up to his climax, fast. And damn, he was going to make the best out of coming if he did before Germany. Unabashed and wanton moans consumed Prussia as his senses were overloaded.

Not a gap, not even a shortening of his movements in Ludwig's leaning down to press his lips into Gilbert's ear. He whispered huskily, "scream for me," within his thrusts. Breaths were hot huffs, now being rained down upon Gilbert's ear and cheek. Bodies were casting sweat about them. Another sound, that of sweat soaked hips slapping, slamming into the others, was added to the symphony.

Oh that did it. Those three simple words were enough to send the writhing Prussian over the edge. Stars and white explosions filled his vision and he cried out, putting his shout from earlier to shame. He arched into Germany and his hands flew from their respected spots to wrap around the blond's torso. His nails dug into the skin to anchor himself as his cock twitched and his seed covered their fronts explosively, his muscles tightening around Germany as he cried out in sheer ecstasy.

A new found tendency of his, Ludwig turned his head that short distance needed so he could bite into the white and inviting shoulder at his own impending orgasm started in a succession of Prussia's. The deep groan was muffled by the skin and teeth, and his spray of semen equally held and confined to the hole in which it had made itself home. But it soon overflowed, for he continued his deep thrusts, riding out the bliss of it all in stride.

Panting heavily - the mental high of his climax still strong - Prussia clung to his lover, knowing he had no strength to hold himself up if he let go. "Fuck it West, _fuck_," he gasped as he shook his head repeatedly. "_Why_, _why_ do you make being bottom…" Prussia paused to think and gasp for air until he whispered sheepishly, "So enjoyable?"

And the other was still high on life and sex as well… Mostly the latter. He slid out of the used and dripping cave, simultaneously licking at the angry bite mark he had left behind. From there he moved onto his side, careful to pry Prussian legs from his frame so as to not crush them, so the two were facing each other and he had the ability to hug a spent albino to his chest with the gruff hum of a contented chuckle. He kissed the sweaty forehead, "same reason you simply must be so sexy," he replied.

Prussia scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Says the irresistible fuck himself," he muttered burying his head into Germany's shoulder. He closed eyes, more than ready to fall asleep, and started to pull his legs up when he realized there was a problem. "_West_," he whined, looking up with pleading eyes. "I don't feel like moving, take my boots off for me!"

As his breathing had shallowed out Germany began to calm. This demand more or less returned him to his often enough annoyed self. Blinking down at the begging face, he simply sighed. "Not to mention there's a high possibility I'd find those digging into my side in the morning, knowing you… That would _not_ be appreciated." And so he released his love, sitting up and shifting down the mattress to manage in easier work on the job.

This was a hard task indeed, removing those blasted things. "You _would_ choose lace up boots, _Bruder_," he murmured, items putting up a fair fight and causing him great pains to loosen. When the chore was completed he neatly placed them on the floor, and while at the edge of the bed tugged up blankets to be cast of their naked bodies. "Happy now?" He asked, again pressing the man into his chest and nuzzling his nose into his hair.

"Mmm, much better," Prussia yawned and curled into his lover. "That was fun West, we should have fun like that more often, just with a slight change and then it'd be perfect~"

"Good luck with that 'slight change,' " Ludwig responded in a long exhale of air. Lids weighted down, he finally closed them.

One last thing, though. A sort of habit he had taken up. "_Ich liebe dich_." He said it every time.

**End of Chapter Eight**

* * *

It's Valentines somewhere~

So we're late for many time zones XD So sorry, peoples. I mean, I stayed home most of the day, not like I went out . Too freaked out by this holiday. Why does it have to be roses you give out on Valentines? Why can't it be tulips? . I'm not allergic to tulips

EIGHT PAGES of pure smut people o.o Do you have any idea what that does to your mind? My brain just up and ran off a bunch of times. Haya and I resorted to smexy pics and PMVs to bring us back near the end. Because, ya know, up late… NOT doing APUSH homework .; Shhh, don't tell anybody

_Meister_ = Master

_Verstanden_ = Sort of like, 'understood,' a military response I believe

_Nicht gerecht_? = Not fair?

_mein Gefangener_ = My prisoner

I do believe that's the shortest amount of translations yet o.O I did leave out some of the ones I use often enough, like _warum_, _was,_ _bitte_, and _ich liebe dich_, but still… XD Ha, no France, Spain, or Italys. Only German! Bwahahahahahahahaha! *dies*


	9. Battle Scars

Oh. My. God. So sorry! It's been like, what? A month? Yeah it has! Just over a month since our last update since that was our rushed "get it up on Valentine's Day somewhere" chapter! XD W00h00! So, this chapter was _entirely _done through email on our phones x'D I've been so busy, those the month hiatus. School suddenly decided to give me bunches of work I couldn't procrastinate on Dx (**) So since Go-chan had spring break this week (I didn't T.T) I was like, "Dude I should start this or else we'll never get this done.." So I did and we've been working on it all week x'D Sorry if it's choppy or something, tis the thing that comes with rping through phone email x'D Anywhos! Here's the ninth installment of TaTaoTL! Oh and *winkwink* I advise adding us to your Author Alert if you haven't already. There might be something new coming your way. *hinthinthint* Oh also! My little 100th reviewer prize is still in place! For anyone who forgot or didn't read before, the 100th reviewer of TaToaTL gets a oneshot from me and Go-chan of their choice. OH! And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews last chapter! 333 Sorry we never got around to replying to them Dx We might do so now cause we're geeks like that. Dunno. Anywhos, enough stalling, next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Battle Scars**

It was late at night and not even the crickets were awake. Heavy panting filled the room along with the scent of sweat. Smug crimson eyes bore into the timid blue orbs below. A smug smirk was stuck on Prussia's face as he leaned down to kiss his West. "I knew you'd see it my way West. I'm better off as a _seme_, I'll make sure you don't regret it."

He moved down Germany's body, slowly kissing his muscled torso. His heart was racing and he was so _hard_ it was painful. But that'd all be solved soon. After all, he was going to finally get his wish… He was going to top West.

And the albino wiggled uncomfortably on the mattress, pulling away from the embrace keeping him in place. It was hot, too hot for pesky bed sheets. His feet kicked away the covers to try to cool his overheated body. His eyelids were twitching at a rapid pace as his eyes frantically moved about, of course that wasn't the only sign of his less than innocent dream as a small moan escaped his lips.

A moan of which woke his bed partner and owner of the arms restraining him in sleep. Or rather, woke him somewhat. Ludwig was hardly fully awake, thus the annoyed, slurred tone of his voice. "_Bruder_?"

Another moan came in response as the Prussian twisted and turned, his hands slowly trailing across his body. The annoyed complaint took a completely different sound in his dream. It was a mewl, a cry of a bottom. At this Prussia gave an ecstatic giggle. Everything was just too good to be true!

He grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his hands to grab his cock. The sudden warmth of his hands felt so good on his straining member, eliciting a guttural groan from the dreaming albino. West was already stretched so he plunged right to his base. Prussia gasped and curled into himself as he pumped himself in time with his thrusts.

Now it was time for the true shock. Prior half lidded iced orbs widened considerably. The German scrambled to sit up and scoot away to the far edge of the bed. How was one supposed to react to...?

What was going on? Eyesight adjusted slowly, piecing together the puzzle. The albinos flushed frame, his dreaming sounds, and now the hands groping himself. Was Ludwig's brother honestly having a... Wet dream?

Prussia's face was contorted in confusion and pleasure. His pride was overjoyed. He won! He was topping! But it didn't _feel_ right! He felt cold and incomplete... His hand left West's body, leaving his member in actuality to stick his fingers in his mouth.  
He wasn't sure what he was doing; his body was just moving on its own now. In his dream he pulled out of West. With a whimper the albino pulled his knees under him to get a better reach to his rear. Almost timidly the sleeping Prussian slipped a pale finger past his ring of muscles.

With a mixture of horror and fascination he watches the scene, eyes wide and face steadily rising in red tint. "_B-Bruder_?" Something in Germany kept him in place, kept him from waking Prussia then and there. He did nothing to take advantage of the Teuton but he did not move away and leave him to his dreams either. All he did was watch, feeling a forming pressure in his lower regions.

Pants filled the air as he slowly wiggled his finger about, mewling at the strange feeling he was bringing upon himself. As he slid in a second finger he whined, "_West_."

He, too, felt his breath quicken just watching all of this. Biting his lip Ludwig turned his head away. But he was unable to turn his gaze away, eyes still trained on the wriggling and moaning Prussia. "_Was soll ich tun_?" He questioned, completely lost and noting the quick departure of his sanity hurrying it's pace.

In the dream world Germany was stupefied, disbelieving that Prussia was suddenly abandoning his topping dreams. Mouth agape in a silent scream, he inserted a third finger. "West don't just sit there. Help me!" he cried in his dream. From the sleeping figure came, "West, West oh West."

Why it was so surprising to hear his name coming from his lover's lips in a wet dream, Germany did not know, but it was. He blinked once, twice. "_Was in der Welt_-?" A shaky breath as he ran a hand down his face. This was just so damn... Ugh, what was Prussia _doing_?

"_West_," he cried even louder. "Touch me already!"

The bed shook lightly in time with the sudden jump of a German general. Once the shock has passed he groaned. "_Gottverdammt_." He was long past hard after watching for so long. Finally he could take the temptation no longer and surged forward and upon Gilbert, pressing their lips together with great force.

The force jarred Prussia from his sleep. He pulled his fingers out of himself to wrap his arms around West. His eyelids fluttered as dreams and reality blended together. He leaned into the kiss with a desperation unlike his character.

Large and calloused hands found their way up Gilberts back, pressing their bodies together so the Germans engorged sex was firmly pushed into the other male's thigh. With ease the kiss turned ever more heated as Germany delved his tongue into Prussia's mouth and explored already charted territory with a newfound passion.

Heaving for air by the time he pulled back, fogged blue eyes stated down beneath knitted brows.

Breathing heavily, Prussia stared up at his lover in confusion. When had the dream ended and reality began? Or had everything been real? "West?" He gasped, looking for an answer.

"Mind telling me... Why you woke me up like this?" He asked, still hovering above him with a hardened expression in his withheld lust. "Moaning and doing unto yourself things I could very well be doing."

A raging blush consumed Prussia's pale skin. Eyes wide in shock he stuttered in disbelief, "I-I...you...watched?" He gasped and covered his face with his hands, embarrassed beyond belief and still not completely awake for his pride to hide it.

"It's hard not to," Ludwig murmured, brow twitching whilst his gaze turned away for a moment. When it returned he took hands away from the red face they were concealing. "_Dass ist nicht sehr nett_. Sharing a bed with someone and doing that. Especially after messing with their _Bier_ and tying them up, _ja_?"

"B-But I can't help what I dream!" Prussia exclaimed with tears forming in his eyes.

The tears caught him off guard. Between that and such a humiliated blush some of himself was returned in the shock of seeing his egocentric brother as thus. "_Oi, Bruder, beruhige dich._" Germany swept the tears away shortly.

"What did I do?" Prussia whispered, afraid of the answer.

Brows returned to furrowing and cheeks to blushing. Though he remained atop the smaller Prussian, Germany shifted his gaze away. "There was a lot of noises... And quite a bit of... _Lewd_ movements of the hand to yourself."

"Yeah but..." He wiggled uncomfortably and hissed, "_Where_."

"_Wo_ denkst _du_?" Germany growled, what he had of patience thinning. This was not earning his throbbing need any attention.

"Why?!" Hands pulled out of Germany's grasp to cover his face again. "I don't want to bottom..."

With a shaky sigh and nodding of his head Germany willed himself down a fraction, this taking quite a bit of self discipline to accomplish. "So that's what this is about." Leaning his head down, Ludwig made an attempt at calming the Prussian in softly kissing his knuckles.

He parted his fingers slightly to peek up at the blond. "I don't get it West. Why do I like it so much when I'm so awesome?"

Lips were beginning to trail down to his wrists. "Could it just be that your prostate is more of the 'awesome' sort than mine?"

Prussia scoffed and rolled his eyes. "That's stupid West. I'm _Preußen_! I am the most fucking awesome kingdom ever. Vital region occupation was my specialty... And now here I am taking it up the ass and liking it, _wanting it_!"

Pausing in his advance downward, Germany looked up. "And there is something wrong with that?" A silence, "even if it's me?"

"But that's what I'm saying!" Prussia sighed in exasperation as words failed him. After several seconds of silence he exclaimed, "only you can make me feel like this!"

It was only for a short spans of time that Ludwig stared, letting the words sink in. It was surprising to think they could affect him so. They both expressed their feelings in their own ways, making them known to the other. But it still managed to give something of a dorky grin in the awkwardness that was his shows of joy. Again he leaned forward, kissing Gilbert.

"Wait a second!" Prussia protested, pulling away with his brows furrowed. "What are you doing going about like everything is fine? I'm still confused!"

A sigh. "I'd been hoping you were past it, to tell you the truth."

More than a little miffed if only because his brother was acting like this after arousing him so, Germany moved off of him to sit on his side of the bed and run a hand through his short blond hair. "Are you just completely unwilling?"

Thinking and just waking up did not mix will with Prussia. Thinking in general didn't go well with him. So it was only natural he was getting more and more confused with how his brother was acting. With a small frown Prussia crawled next to Germany and nuzzled into him, frown now a pout. "It's not that either..."

Again there was a loss for words as he tried to think of a way to explain what he was feeling. His pride was all he had after his dissolution and even that had been threatened under Russia's iron fist. When he was reunited with West, well it was obvious he was broken and West was never one for words... So they never talked about it... Never talked about what exactly went on beyond that wall dividing them...

Looking up shakily, Prussia bit his lip. He hated talking about feelings as much as his brother did, but he knew he couldn't just keep this to himself, or tell Spain and France instead. "It's-It's just... Being the bottom has never been connected with caring and love before..." His voice trailed off as he looked away, gnawing into his bottom lip ferociously as a blush consumed his face once more. It had been hinted at, but Prussia had never confirmed it before... About _him_. Prussia's heart was doing flips in fear of how West would react.

A pale blue gaze was trained on the speaker all the while, intent on him. At first it didn't quite make sense to him what it was Gilbert was saying. It was always in the back of his mind, their separation, making him fearful of being away from his _Bruder_ for long. It was in his knowledge that he had been harmed emotionally and physically during the time of Soviet occupation. Anything in the area of sexual relations was pushed far out of his reach before he could think of it, both then and now. Ludwig simply refused to visit the idea. But now it was being addressed. Prussia was so proud, there was no way he would be a 'bottom' to anyone willingly - with the exception of him, but even that was difficult. Putting this and Russia together...

Germany bristled the second the realization hit him. Always, always pushing the concept away. Always. Had it really-? Breathing stopped after a sharp inhale. Russia, to his big brother, to his love... An animalistic and possessive growl was emitted.

"_So... Er... Wirklich_..."

Shrinking away from Germany, Prussia nodded, his head still down turned. His lip had started bleeding from his chewing and now the salty tang of blood filled his mouth. He couldn't meet West's eyes; he was afraid to... "_Ja_," he whispered quietly.

As short fused and stern as he was, Germany was no idiot. There had never been any hope in paying Russia for what he had done. Now, now knowing what had gone on all along... "_Gottverdammt_!" Again hands came up to tangle the fingers in cornsilk strands. The anger was visible, though subdued somewhat. For the lasting time of some moments he took wavering breaths.

"_Es tut mir leid_." Once he had managed to simmer down to a reasonable level he turned and hugged his brother tightly. He hugged him just as he had years ago with the falling of the wall. Ludwig's head was curled down and into Gilbert's shoulder, arms a vice grip around him. "_Es tut mir leid_."

Prussia was trembling now and blood was pounding in his ears. West was mad but then sorry? "Why are you apologizing?" He whispered, fists clenched in his lap. "I don't understand."

"I'm sorry because..." Germany was trembling. Out of anger. Anger at Russia, at the Allies, at himself. "I'm such a _verdammt dummkopf_. I should have known, I should have realized." He didn't say it, but more than the spoken words hung in the air. At the end of each statement was a, 'but I couldn't.' And finally, something Ludwig never said, and this he allowed to pass his lips with a whisper and furrowing of his brows. "I should have done something. It should have been me."

It was as if a spell had been cast over Prussia as he grew rigid. Slowly he looked up with hardened wet eyes. "Never say that West. Do not wish you were there in my place. Don't wish for something that can't be changed. I braved through it so don't make me suffer thinking of you there... _Ich liebe dich_..."

Still Germany did not meet those red, red eyes. He still held his face nuzzled into his shoulder and neck juncture. What he did do was tighten his hold. "_Und ich liebe dich, aber... Verdammt_, not today, not tomorrow, I'll get that _schweinehund_ back."

Finally he pulled his face and one arm away. In an exhale of air a hand came up to wipe at Prussia's eyes, then his bleeding lip. "_Es tut mir leid_..."

With tears wiped away, Prussia's eyes felt the need to produce more as he whimpered in a trying to be stern voice, "stop apologizing! If anyone should be sorry it's me for bringing up this shit so late at night. And fuck fuck fuck why did I say anything?"

"Oi, at least you said it now so it doesn't have to be said again at a later date, _ja_?" A sad attempt at humor, but he was trying.

"West, you suck at consoling people," Prussia said with a pathetic laugh. He leaned forward and gently kissed his blond lover. "Do you forgive me?"

"I was never angry at _you_," Ludwig responded instantly, now the stern one. After this he pressed his lips below Prussia's eyes, then beside his mouth.

The tense and morbid cloud passed, in his pulling back Germany held something of a blush. "And do you feel better?"

"No," the albino instantly replied as he crawled into Germany's lap, kissing him again. "You love me and I'm stupid making a big deal out of this top and bottom shit. Because you know what? I may have fucking awesome vital regions but my fucking prostate is pretty fine too."

Smirking, Prussia pressed their lips together again and mischievously rolled his hips. "Let's not go back to sleep on a low note."

As this had all begun at the openning of a wet dream that elicited arousal yet to be answered it was with relative ease Ludwig returned to the personality that correlated with such a state in his case. "_Ich mag dass Idee_," a growl and slipping of tongue into the others opened mouth.

All but melting into the kiss, Prussia caressed the invading tongue with his own. Slowly his hands slid up Germany's taut muscles to his hair, where pale fingers wound their way into the cornstalk strands. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his heart; he felt so light and free. He rather liked this feeling, the feeling of excitement for what was to come instead of his usual denial. As if to solidify these thoughts, Prussia pulled himself into his lover even more, whining in pleasure.

It was exhilarating to know and be shown acceptance of their situation and no longer question oneself due to the initial unwillingness of the other. In this mutual consent there resided the warmth of security, approval, and the love that had prior seemed somewhat shaky. What was now shaky was the shared mattress as Ludwig shifted the two of them atop it to press Gilberts back into the headboard, taking in each sound like a child would free candy. The similarity would be the saliva, and the difference a more than needy cock poking at Prussia's frame.

The stiff member against his chilled skin sent a shiver down Prussia's spine as he pulled out of the kiss, heaving for air. Hazy red eyes stared as Germany as if contemplating something, but nothing filled the Prussian's mind despite the thump of blood running through his veins. A smile pulled at Prussia's lips as he started moving his hips, successfully rubbing their exposed erections together.

A gruff moan at the building friction between them, only partially muffled as he brought himself down to nip and roughly kiss the column of pale skin that was the other mans neck. Almost reluctantly he tugged Gil down and off of his lap so his rear rested on the mattress. In going about this action he was allowed to place a hand at the underside of a leg and pull it up to bend down to a puckered Prussian hole. Closing his eyes, Ludwig slipped the tip of his tongue within to taste his brother's walls.

The reward of an airy gasp was given as Prussia resisted the urge to buck into West's face. Already short of breath, he panted heavily and clenched his fists. "Must... You... Tease?"

There was little need to reply immediately, and Ludwig did not bother to until he felt satisfied in his delving inside as far as he could and greedily lapping up the fluids he was receiving. When he had he pulled back to stare up in a heated gaze. "Always."

Prussia could only groan in a mixture of annoyance and delight in response. "Brat," he muttered with a smirk.

"But you took away a lot of my fun in your dreaming," Germany spoke as if it were a retort, brows furrowing despite the grin he held. A muscular torso moved up between the pale splayed legs to properly pin these thighs between their two frames to send the rest spilling over the blond's shoulders.

Any argument to defend himself died as a hiss passed through Prussia's lips. "Be happy I'm so fucking flexible," the albino said with a scowl, annoyed with his inability to do much in this position.

"Believe me, I am." A kiss. And, just as they parted, his body surged upward to penetrate him after just barely prodding the entrance as they spoke.

Prussia yelped through gritted teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, but the hint of a smile tugged as his lips. West in him was the strangest and most wonderful feeling in the world, he cursed himself for being so stupid as to thinking it was a bad thing. Peeking an eye open, his grin grew as he slightly lifted his legs from Germany's shoulders, allowing gravity to pull him farther down on his lover.

The falling of Gilbert was met with a thrust, sending Ludwig in as deep as he could possibly go. Face curled down as it was, it was a wonder the shared grin was visible until he brought his head up while pulling out. With the second thrust came the first bang of the headboard in this round.

But easily sounding over the headboard was the ecstatic scream that ripped through Prussia's throat as the said thrust easily found his sweet spot. His legs clenched around the blond's thick shoulders as his body trembled in delight.

Lips lingered at a pale shoulder and he remained deeply set into him, relishing the moment for what it was. But then, as his shaft gave a mighty twitch he growled and began his game of deep and targeted pushes, loving the familiarity with these tight and warm walls that kept pulling him in.

The acceptance of his position coupled with the emotions hampering his normal arrogance and need to be defiant, Prussia made no attempt to silence himself as each movement was met with a whimper or a mewl. His breathing was erratic and his head was spinning, but the feel of his coming climax was apparent. With shaky hands, Prussia started stroking his neglected member, tears of pleasure overload streaming down his cheeks.

There was a smile on his face. Germany knew it. It was thanks to the casting aside of his stoic character that he was given and willing to show the giddiness he felt. There was no way to explain it, really, he knew not why this admittance of positions was such a big deal, much less why he was so happy it was over and done with and his brother was truly being pleased. Or maybe he did know... All the same he smiled, or rather, smirked as he stopped, nearly fully out, to allow a second to pass until he was back inside, done with great strength.

With that final impact into his prostate stars exploded in Prussia's mind, making his vision go white. His body convulsed violently around the member in him as his own shaft twitched and shot ribbons of white between them.

The intense pressure and movement around his dick made it especially hard to keep from releasing immediately, and in a way Germany did after tugging out a hint and pushing inside deeply for him to hit his edge. With a last few thrusts Ludwig was at empty and had been milked completely inside of Prussia.

Huffs of air. Allowing of the Teuton's legs to be released and fall down around him. Then, a caress of the white face. "_Ich liebe dich_."

Giggles erupted from the Prussian as he nuzzled into Germany's hand then threw his arms around the blond's neck and hugged him tight. As his frame shook with laughter, Prussia nuzzled into his shoulder and said between giggles, "_Ich liebe dich_ West!"

Here he gave a soft chuckle in an exhale of air. "Yeah, yeah..."

After one last kiss to the cheek Ludwig slid himself out while tugging the both of their bodies down to lie on the bed. While he was not atop him, for the first time he lay with arms wrapped around a lithe waist and head riding a pale chest.

Even as he nuzzled into the soft blond hair, Prussia continued to snicker uncontrollably. After some bit the laughter died down and he whispered with obvious amusement, "we've had sex twice in one night."

Even with the jumping of his pillow in laughter Germany had been more than ready to fall asleep. This statement stopped him from doing so. Brows furrowed, twitched, and cheeks flushed. "Urg... _Du bist so komisch_. Just..." Damn, this was embarrassing him. This truth hadn't crossed his mind. "_Halte die Klappe_."

"I'm just that irresistible aren't I?" Laughter returned as Prussia yawned and started stroking his lover's hair. "And I thought you were supposed to be the one with the restraint."

Twitch, twitch of his brow. "You're to blame," he grumbled, not looking up so his blushing face would not be seen.

"No, it's your fault for letting me top you in my dream," Prussia responded haughtily. "I wouldn't have had to get stuff done myself."

He froze, breath hitching with a hissing sound. And then a pause. "_Halte die Klappe_!" The German exclaimed. "Go to sleep!"

With a final laugh, Prussia forced his embarrassed lover to look up and kissed his forehead. "_Ich liebe dich_~" he sang as he curled around the blond.

"_Ich liebe dich_," he returned in a sigh, tentatively nuzzling into the chest only for a second before stopping, comfortable. "_Ich liebe dich_..."

Sleep overcame the two Germans for a second time that night and continued well into the morning. Although he had gotten better with moving around in bed, Prussia was still one to wake up in a position completely different from the one he fell asleep in. But exhaustion weighed him down and even as the sun rose and the birds outside started chirping, he still hugged his love close to his heart as he slept peacefully.

Ludwig woke to his head rising and falling in time with the shallow breathing that belonged to the naked and at peace lover beneath his cheek. How he had risen up Gilbert's body he did not know. What he did know was that he was quote at ease himself... But it was already so late.

His body shifted in Prussia's hold. He began to rise up somewhat, retrieving an arm from around a waist to prod a cheek. "_Bruder_..."

The offending finger was brushed off as Prussia mumbled in his sleep and buried his head in his pillow, effectively hiding his cheek so it couldn't be poked anymore.

The sigh that came from Germany then was accompanied with his unused smile. He shook his head, smile fading into knitted brows. "_Bruder_," he said, louder this time, and nudged his shoulder a number of times.

Instead of more mutterings, Prussia growled ferociously and detached himself from Germany to bury under the sheets, still more asleep than conscious.

These strange doings birthed a risen blond brow. "_Bruder_," he spoke insistently, poking his side. "_Wach auf_."

With a loud and annoyed huff, Prussia shoved the covers off his head to glare up at Germany as he whined loudly, "What West?! I want to sleep!"

"You slept enough. And..." Pink, red cheeks, cast aside blue eyes. "You need to get cleaned."

"I don't care. I'm tired." Prussia pulled the covers over his head again and all but instantly fell back asleep.

There was a roll of his eyes, but at the end of this he turned back to watch Gilbert. Or at least, the Gilbert shaped form under the blankets. For a while that's all he did was watch the form breath. Then, finally, he held his hand out to cup it's head and pet it shortly before he stood.

Foreseeing no reason to leave that day Germany did not bother to gel his hair back after he had showered, brushed his teeth, shaved, and dressed in his version of 'house clothes.' To him, this meant no shoes on his socked feet, and no tie in the collar if his white button up, whose sleeves were short and buttons undone to show the brown T beneath. Knees in black pants met the floor when he stroked his dogs as they ate. Fingers scratched at a bare neck as he cooked breakfast. But all the while eyes net the door down the hall in waiting.

The food was finished, but still there was nothing. "_Bruder_," he sighed, entering his, their bedroom. "You've slept. Get up," a poke and shake of the form concealed under the covers.

Grumbles came from the sheets and finally a coherent whine filled the room, "_Do I have to_?"

"If you want a warm breakfast and shower. I need to do laundry today, and I'm not waiting too long."

Pale locks slowly peeked out from under the covers, followed by a pale face in a defiant pout. "And if I can't get up?" He muttered, an almost invisible tint of pink on his cheeks.

Blink, blink. "_Was_?"

The blush gained more color as Prussia averted his gaze and said nonchalantly, "I hurt too much to move."

What was he-? Oh... _Oh_! In this understanding he bristled, now blushing as well. "Erm... _Es tut mir leid_." A hand rubbed at the back of his neck with his averted gaze. "I need to wash these sheets... I'll just have to move you."

A giant smile formed as Prussia stared up at his brother with pleading eyes. "Can you make me a bath?"

"… If you make it quick."

"What?" Prussia whined again, slowly sitting up, eyeing the bruises on his wrists in disdain. "Why can't I just soak?"

An icy toned gaze had begun to return to a crimson one, but it quickly turned away again when it caught sight of the bruises. "... Not for _too_ long."

"Yay! _Ich liebe dich_~" Prussia cooed as he held his arms out expectantly.

Where were all of his strict and stubborn ways going? With his eyes to the ceiling Germany asked this. When no reply came he grumbled under his breath and leaned down to lift Prussia off the bed and into his arms. When he was sure he was properly held he moved to the bathroom to set the albino on the side and start the water.

Prussia was all smiles as he watched Germany fill the tub. Once the water was at a decent level it was stopped and Prussia could just feel the heat of the water radiating off of its surface. Sighing in delight he grabbed Germany's hands and pulled him down for a small kiss. "_Danke_ West~" he said with another kiss before swinging his legs over the side, wincing slightly, and melting into the water below.

Watching him, Ludwig went down to the floor to sit beside the tub. Elbow riding the side, connected hand held his cheek as a brow raised. "Are you going to do this yourself, _Bruder_?"

With his nose just above the water line, Prussia stared up at his brother curiously. "Do what by myself?"

"… Take a bath?"

"I'm just soaking, I don't need help doing that silly~"

"No assistance is required. So I can go now?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you want," Prussia muttered as he slid down to his nose again and shut his eyes.

A sigh and roll of his eyes. "Don't soak too long, it's not good for your skin." Germany stood.

Prussia raised an arm and waved his hand around, signaling he heard before plopping it back into the water, already starting to doze off.

To this Ludwig gave a shake of his head and walked out to begin the laundry. First... Taking the sheets from his bed. This brought about a fair blush with the sighting of what happened when they made love two times in a single night. The color remained until he had these sheets in the washer. By the time he had collected all dirty clothes and readied them for their respective loads it was gone but now his brows were furrowed. What was taking Gilbert so long? He had assumed he would call when he was finished...

Poke, poke. Again Germany was in his bathroom and kneeling beside the bath. He prodded a pale damp cheek. "It's been long enough."

Red eyes peeked open in annoyance. "Really West? Can't you just leave me alone? I want to sleep!" He sighed and slid completely beneath the water.

"Immersed in water is no way to sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "Besides, don't you want breakfast?"

Oh now that was tempting. Just at the suggestion Prussia's stomach suddenly discovered hunger as it growled loudly. He opened his eyes beneath the water and nodded.

"... You'll have to get up out of the water, you know."

Sticking his tongue out, Prussia sat up and held his arms out again. "Carry me?"

In the back of his mind Germany felt a suspicion towards these actions. Why now was Prussia so willing to be cared for? Before he didn't always like being given assistance. It 'showed weakness'. His 'awesome self' could get along just fine. For now, Ludwig shrugged it off and stood to reach over for a towel, other hand releasing the plug at the bottom of the tub to let the water drain away. Once it was empty he reached in, wrapped the soft material around the needy albino, and brought him out to be set at the edge of the tub.

"… Is it that bad this time?" He murmured, gaze shifting away.

"Oh horrible," he drawled with a smirk. Prussia snuggled into the soft material and yawned, not showing any signs of planning to move on his own any time soon. "So what'd you make me for breakfast West?"

The glare in his brow from the first statement melted away slowly. While thinking the blond reached up to procure Gils toothbrush and toothpaste, loading the first with the latter before passing it on to its owner. "Brush your teeth," he ordered.

"Strawberry jam with the poppy seed rolls. Eggs and a few _Wurst_. I made coffee as well." Germany responded in a list.

"Eewww no!" Prussia exclaimed, shaking his head rapidly. "I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"_Bruder_, after breakfast you're going to want to sleep and probably do so until lunch. You'll never do your teeth that way," he chided.

"Eeeh," he whined as he shakily got to his feet, eye twitching at the discomfort. "They'll get brushed tonight."

"No they won't. _Bruder_, don't be a _Kind_, brush your teeth." What was he dealing with, a four year old?

"Make me."

Was he being serious? Shoulders fell and a brow raised. Yes, he was being serious. Germany just sighed and stood. "Fine."

And so he did make Gilbert brush his teeth. In his own way. One arm wrapped around the toweled waist and pulled it into his front with a firm grip. The other hand, which held the toothbrush, shoved the item into one the snowy hands and, before it could be cast aside, held it firmly within his own and rose it up to the defiant mouth. "You could have made this a lot easier."

"Ah hey what are you doing? I wasn't serious!" He turned his head away and clamped his lips together.

"… You know… Your claim to fame of 'five meters' has fallen in my mind. It's not even a tenth of that."

It worked brilliantly. This crack at the Teuton's supposed 'five meters' loosened his jaw quite well so he could give a retort, but it never came. The moment those lips were opened a toothbrush was shoved past them to begin scrubbing away at the teeth within. As they were standing facing the mirror their reflection was easy to see, and what a reflection it was. A severe expression was on Germany's face, brows at a low angle and mouth in a thin line as he worked. Prussia's was an annoyed one. If Germany had taken the time to look in the mirror, he may have also noted the amused smirk in his loves lips at how he was being pampered so. Instead it wasn't until he pulled the brush away and rinsed it off that he looked up.

"You're such a child," he scolded in an exasperated manner, holding a cup of water up once the brush was set aside.

The cup was accepted with a laugh. Prussia rinsed his mouth then leaned into Germany. "I'm not a child~ I'm just an _uke_."

Germany scowled. "_Ich verstehe nicht _why you always use that strange term." As he said this he took the cup and put it in its proper place then brought a towel to Prussia's mouth to wipe it off. By now he was indulging him only to hasten their pace. The food was getting colder by the second.

The arm that was not round the smaller waist reached down so he could lift him up and begin an ascent down the hall to the bedroom where Gilberts clothes were still housed. "Am I going to have to dress you as well?"

"Well I'm not stopping you," was the reply as the pampered albino nuzzled into his lover. He snickered and added, "We need rough nights more often~"

A second scowl. "You're just eating this up, aren't you?"

Prussia merely shrugged with a smug smirk and nodded to his bed where a giant pile of clothes lay. "Just some boxers will be fine."

"No," Germany spoke with finality. "You are not walking around like that…" His eyes were on the bruises, the bite mark.

Frowning, Prussia wiggled out of Germany's arms and limped to his bed and pulled on his boxers. He sat, shifting uncomfortably a bit before settling with a smirk. "I'm not wearing any more so deal with it."

Did Germany have to plead with him to show decency? His eyes were hidden from view when a hand ran down his face, stopping over his mouth and red cheeks in his glancing away. "What if someone stops by?"

"Well everyone know we're together so what's the problem?"

"That doesn't mean they have to know about it in _that_ context!" He breathed a sigh. "It's beyond me why you don't care."

"What do you mean I don't care?" His smirk grew as he traced the bite mark. "You're the one that doesn't care about showing the world I'm yours."

"You know full well I-!" The hand fell from his face so his clipped shout was unhindered until he forced his jaw shut, embarrassment obviously simmering beneath his brow. Germany stared, _glared_, thinking this through logically. It didn't do anything to force a shirt on this defiant nation, he could just take it right back off. There was no way to keep it on him lest he tie his arms down, and that was an extreme. And as much as he was doing for him, Germany was not about to spoon fees his grown brother. His best bet was his ability to hear the entrance of any visitor they may receive and have time to cover him with something.

The conclusion came with a sigh and now halfhearted glare. "You are hopeless." And because he knew this he also knew that despite the spurt of movement to get himself dressed Prussia wasn't about to move by himself much more. A second sigh he emitted, then stepped forward to pick Gilbert up.

"You may get cold you know," he grumbled in their transferring to the kitchen.

"I can get a blanket if I do~" he paused for a second then nuzzled Germany's neck. "Or I can just cuddle with you."

Fighting against the hard lined face he held Germany curled his neck into the nuzzling and resting his cheek on the head of damp silver hair, but only partially. "I have a feeling you're not going to let me work much today..."

At this point they reached the kitchen, leaving Germany to sit the giant child in a chair before the covered plates. "Do you want coffee?" He asked, moving to get himself a cup.

As he uncovered his plate hungrily, Prussia nodded with a shrug. "Sure some orange juice too though."

One cup was set aside, Germany's. It was a simple design, tan with a black handle. Then the second was made and placed before Prussia. Steam rose from quite a different type of mug for this light haired man. Pastel green was the background, and it was littered with cartoonish yellow chicks in various costumes and expressions. Germany still wondered where in the world Prussia found something so strange…

From there our German opened the door to the fridge and bent down to search for the requested orange juice. The moment his eyes were on it and he began to reach towards the carton a weight slammed into his back that, as negligible as it was, shocked him just enough to send his forehead that extra few centimeters into the top edge of the fridge.

"_Buona mattina_, _Doitsu_~" Feliciano greeted brightly, hugging his friends waist and nuzzling into his back.

"_Italia_," the attacked German growled, pulling back to rub at his reddening forehead.

"_Buenos días_, _mi amigo_!" It was now Prussia's turn. Antonio appeared in the doorway to speed over to his pals side and throw his arms around his neck and nuzzle the head of unruly damp hair. He giggled. "We came to say _hola_~"

Prussia looked up to his friend as he chewed a mouthful of biscuits he had just shoved in his mouth. "Mmf, hey Toni!"

"_Mon Dieu_ Gilbert." France was right behind Spain and eyed Prussia's exposed skin with a critical expression. "You look like a wild animal attacked you."

At this Prussia snickered and looked to Germany as he said, "You could say that~"

"Can't you at least wear a shirt?" Romano stood in the doorway with a scowl, not seeming to want to enter the kitchen and join everyone else.

"_Veeee_? _Doitsu_, what did you do to GilGil?" Italy whined, detaching himself from Germany to run over and cling to Prussia's other side in a comforting gesture. This was all watched with widened blue eyes before they narrowed and turned away in a blush, lips beneath them pressed together in a stubborn line.

Spain burst out laughing and continued to nuzzle Prussia's head. An arm came up to ruffle the sympathetic Italian boy's hair. "Luddy just played a little rough with GilGil, _sí_?"

With a snicker, Prussia nuzzled against Italy and held his wrists up to Spain. "Oh yes, very rough. I can't even walk~"

France raised a brow and seated himself at the table. "You seem fine with this..."

By now Germany had just turned to drink his coffee while leaning back against the counter, a blandly annoyed face on his visage. With this he managed to see Spain blink at the bruises round Prussias wrists, which he gingerly took and inspected with his wide, curious and childish eyes. "Ooooh... Very rough."

"What is GilGil fine with?" Italy questioned.

"I'm fine with being an _uke_ of course!"

"Ou, _mon cher_, how did this come about?" France rested his head in his hands with a smirk. It sure had taken long enough for him to accept his fate.

"Oh, well, you see, last night I-"

"_Halte die Klappe_!" Germany shouted, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the counter and his brow twitched violently.

To this Spain pouted, letting Prussia's wrists down to again hug his neck. "But I wanted to hear about it..."

"Hear about what? I'm confuuused," Italy whined, completely lost in his innocence.

Knowing Germany would just shut him up again, Prussia whispered to his friends with a wink, "I'll share later."

France's grin grew as he looked to the flustered Germany. It must have been _quite_ the night... His gaze then turned to Italy as he said in a tone one would use talking to a young child, "Gilbert has been resisting being the bottom during sex, but he has come to realize he is better suited for the position."

"We don't need to hear that!" Romano screeched, still rooted in the doorway.

"Is there any real reason you came?" Germany managed between his still gritted teeth.

At this Italy perked up, nodding with his never ending smile. "Yeah yeah! _Nii-chan_ and I are going to be staying with Spain-nii for a while. And you can't go to our house, kay? We'll tell you when it's okay!"

By now having fallen down to a calmer level, Germany turned to a more stern expression. "You haven't figured out who it was yet?" A few days before he had gotten a call from Italy about how his and his brother's home had been attacked that morning. After that all he knew was that neither were hurt and they had begun an investigation on the bombing. It floored him how cheerful Italy had sounded when recounting the tale of a _terrorist attack_ against him.

"Ugh. Those bastards are still on the loose?" Prussia scowled and resumed eating his breakfast. "Any idea why they did it?"

"Maybe they were served bad pasta?" Italy offered.

Germany sighed, shaking his head. "I think it's something a little more serious than that."

"Vee?"

"Stupid, they're obviously angry about _something_ our boss has done," Romano called out with a roll of his eyes.

"Ooh or maybe it's something to do with your mafia!" Prussia stared at Romano with teasing eyes and a smirk.

The Italian turned his trademark tomato red and scowled. "The mafia isn't mine and it better not have to do with something connected to them! I can't stand those idiots!"

"_Oye, es bien, Romanito_," Spain frowned, finally departing from Prussia's side so he could tug his little tomato in and hug him. "We'll figure it out, _sí_?"

"Of course we will and I'm not worried, get off of me!" With a huff the grumpy Italian pushed Spain off of him and crossed his arms.

"Aw, Lovi~" Prussia turned in his seat to grin up at the two. "This is the perfect opportunity! You're shaken from the horrid attack and Antonio is there to comfort you! What better time for you to... _you know_." He wiggled his brows and winked.

Naturally, this 'advice' was not taken kindly by the blushing tomato. Romano took several steps back in horror, his face deepening several shades of red. He was stuttering severely until he burst out, "What the fuck are you suggesting?!"

Spain was laughing through a smile, but an awkward sort of smile. "Gil, gracias, but I'm not sure that's really..."

"_Bruder_, leave them alone," Germany warned.

Prussia huffed and turned back to his breakfast. "Fine, fine, but I'm just saying it's about time they hook up."

"No one is hooking up!" Romano yelled, fists balled up at his sides. "You're so annoying! I'm going, I don't know why I bothered coming in the first place!" He turned on his heels and stormed down the hall.

Laughing at Romano's melodramatics, Prussia took the last sip of his coffee and frowned. He looked to Germany with a pout and whined, "_West_, you didn't get me any orange juice!"

"Lovi!" Spain cried as he ran out after him. "Don't go out by yourself, _por favor_!"

"_Nii-chan_!" Italy whined, running out as well.

Germany simply stared, unfazed after all the years of the craziness. He looked to France. "Going as well?"

"Well actually I was thinking of staying and seeing if you can turn any redder with embarrassment..."

"_Geh_!"

France laughed and stood. "_Au revoir mon petite ami_," he said in a jovial voice as he ruffled Prussia's hair. "I'm sure you'll have more beautiful markings when I see you next~"

"Kesese you can count on it," Prussia said with a smirk. As France left, the albino looked to Germany with a small pout. "Orange juice?"

The long exhale of air from the former general was particularly shaky in nature, basically saying he had been just short of holding his breath during this entire ordeal that was the short, albeit strange kind. But of course, when was his life ever normal? This question rang through his mind nonstop as he poured a glass of orange juice and passed it to Prussia. "What a morning…"

**End of Chapter Nine**

* * *

Woot! Finally gotten it out! XD Haya may have had a busy schedule, but me… Well, I never do homework, really. I have next to no social life… *shrug* Whatevs. Did enjoy our roleplaying we did during the break, though~

I'd like to share something that happened during the break XD So my Bestie, Tia, takes Spanish and hates German with a passion, yeah? Every time I speak it in her presence she goes off on me… Randomly she texted me that she yelled, 'Halte die Klappe!' at her siblings. My German is getting to her~ Said she spoke the language of Mordor XD That made me giggle hardcore and made my day, totally

_Was soll ich tun_? = What should I do?

_Was in der Welt_-? = What in the world-?

_Gottverdammt_ = Goddammit

_Dass ist nicht sehr nett_ = That is not very nice

_Oi, Bruder, beruhige dich_ = Hey, Brother, calm yourself

_Wo_ denkst _du_? = Where do you _think_?

_So... Er... Wirklich_... = So… He… Really…

_Es tut mir leid_ = I am sorry

_Verdammt dummkopf_ = Damn idiot

_Und ich liebe dich, aber... Verdammt_ = And I love you, but… Dammit

_Schweinehund_ = Bastard

_Ich mag dass Idee_ = I like that idea

_Du bist so komisch_ = You are so strange

_Halte die Klappe_ = Shut up

_Wach auf_ = Wake up

_Danke_ = Thank you

_Ich verstehe nicht_ = I don't understand

_Buona mattina_, _Doitsu_~ = Good morning, Germany~

_Buenos dias, mi amigo_ = Good morning, my friend

_Oye, es bien, Romanito_ = Hey, it's okay, Romanito


	10. Chick Draft

... *hides in a ditch* DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry! I totally didn't mean to have a like 3 month hiatus, I swear... I just got caught up in stuff and it takes so much self discipline that I lack to just sit down and type a whole chapter by myself. THUS. NEVER EVER AGAIN allow me to write a whole chapter by myself again. My own fanfics are proof enough that I am a _procrastinator! _DUN DUN DUN. In case you couldn't figure it out from my rambling, this whole chapter is written by none other than only me! =D You all better enjoy my hard work -3- ALSO! We're totally close to 100 reviews, so don't forget! The 100th reviewer gets a oneshot of a pairing of their choice written by me and Go-chan! Without further ado, CHAPTER TEN

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Chick Draft **

"West! Pancakes and sausage~? Oh you do love me~!"

A gruff grunt was the only response given as the clink of a plate being set on the table sounded.

Groggily, Fritz opened his beady little eyes and nuzzled into the silver locks caressing his body. He was tempted to go back to sleep, for it had been quite some time since he was last able to sleep in Gilbert's hair the whole night, but the smell of fresh pancakes made his stomach growl. With a quiet peep, Fritz popped out of his nest of silver locks to let his owner know he wanted food.

When Gilbert didn't reach up and pick him up to put on the table, Fritz peeped again in annoyance. What was Gilbert's problem? Surprisingly, the albino still did not show signs of noticing Fritz and instead, it was West who spoke up.

"_Bruder_, your bird is in your hair."

Gilbert's head jerked up, almost throwing Fritz off, as he looked up from his breakfast. "Oh! I thought I was just going crazy! Sorry Fritz!" He grabbed Fritz from his hair and set him on the edge of his plate.

"Thank you GilGil!" Fritz chirped cheerily as his owner poured sunflower seeds onto an empty space of plate he cleared, but his thanks only came out as a peep to the humans, because, after all, who ever heard of humans speaking bird?

That was what Fritz was after all, a bird. But not just any old bird, oh no. Despite his strong resemblance to a little, fuzzy, and yellow chick, he was not a chicken. Oh no, baby chickens couldn't fly and definitely didn't live as long as he did. He was a special bird, a one of a kind bird, a bird that only Gilbert could own: a Gilbird.

He was the only Gilbird in existence and took pride in the fact. No one else could be a Gilbird and Gilbert would never be able to replace him… It was this fact that kept Fritz happy these days. Gilbert was _always_ forgetting about him (-coughauthorstoocough-) and romping around with West. Sure, Fritz was happy that Gilbert was finally with West. Gilbert had loved West from as long as Fritz could remember! And Gilbert was always so lonesome… Even if he tried to convince himself he liked it. So yes, it was better now… For Gilbert. Because now that he never had a second feeling lonely, it was Fritz that felt the lonely void in his heart…

Fritz let out a dejected sigh as he picked at his sunflower seeds. It just wasn't fair! West got Gilbert _all_ the time now and when Gilbert wasn't with West, he was with Francis or Antonio! And what was Fritz left with?

"Fritz! Fritz! Fritz! Fritz! Play with meeeee~ _Bitte, bitte, bitte_?"

In came Exhibit A also know as, Aster. The large golden retriever bounded into the kitchen, completely ready to jump into Gilbert's lap if it wasn't for the giant wall of German that stood in her way. Aster stepped on her breaks and skidded into West's knees with a surprised woof.

"What do you think you're doing Aster?" The large German said sternly as he pushed the dog away from the table.

Aster hung her head dejectedly and flopped down on the ground. "_Friiiiitz_, I wanna plaaay. You're so mean!"

"Can you not be quiet for breakfast?"

Of _course_ Exhibit B would come in to scold Aster. Fritz rolled his eyes at the Doberman and tried his best to ignore the stupid dogs. Really, they were so unworthy of his awesome presence, Gilbert said so! Berlitz was a total stick in the mud like West and Aster was so hyperactive she was scary… The _only_ dog Fritz halfway liked was Exhibit C: Blackie. The mellow German Shepard was nowhere to be seen, so it was safe to assume he was still sleeping.

"Hey West, we have anything planned for the day?" Gilbert asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

Not bothering to scold his brother over his table manners, it was a long lost battle, West nodded and he swallowed his food before speaking. "I thought we should go visit Antonio and the Italies today to see how they are faring."

"Oh sweet sounds fun!" Gilbert scooped Fritz into his hands and ran off to his room to get dressed. Naturally, Fritz was dressed up in a matching ensemble. Today, Gilbert decided to give them both skull scarves around their necks. Fritz chirped happily and flew into Gilbert's hair to get comfy. Since West was coming along, they were going to take the car. For some reason West didn't enjoy riding Gilbert's sidecar for his motorcycle.

"Hey West can we pick up Francis on the way? He'll wanna hang with Antonio too!" Gilbert asked as he pranced back into the kitchen.

"Hey Fritz are you sticking around to play?" Aster was at Gilbert's feet, looking up at his head with a giant smile.

Fritz rolled his eyes and poked his head out of Gilbert's silver locks. "Why would I do something like that? Jeez you're so stupid and unawesome Aster!"

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say Fritz," Blackie mumbled from the dog pillow in the corner of the room.

"Well it's true! Jeez! Don't go siding with her!" Fritz huffed and popped back into Gilbert's hair. He nuzzled his face against the soft material of his scarf. It just wasn't fair. Gilbert ignored him to have to socialize with these idiots…

* * *

"Oooi! Guess who decided to grace you with his presence!"

Fritz sighed and kicked at the ground beneath his feet as the door to Antonio's house closed. There was no reason for him to stick around! Gilbert was just going to forget about him again and play with his friends. So why should he stick around? He shouldn't! Despite the sense of fear being alone, outside of all places, for the first time _ever_, Fritz held his head high and started walking in some random direction.

Once the large Spanish house was out of sight, the weight of true loneliness weighed down on Fritz. He stopped walking and plopped down onto the ground, tears filling his eyes. This just sucked… He sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his wings as he spoke to himself. "It's not big deal. Gilbert was alone all the time and he says it's awesome!"

"How can being alone be awesome, _amigo_?"

Fritz chirped in surprise and jumped to his feet. He turned around to see a smiling brown chick, the black stripes around his face accenting his large smile. With a scowl to hide his embarrassment at being surprised and being overhead talking to himself, Fritz said,  
"What do you think you're doing going around and scaring the awesome me?"

The brown chick laughed and bowed his head apologetically. "_Lo siento_! I'm Armond! _Hola_! Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around before!"

"Ha!" Fritz placed his wingtips to his body haughtily and held his beak up proudly. "Of course you haven't! I live in the country of awesome and I'm always with my even _awesomer_ owner Gilbert! He is beyond awesome! I'm Fritz by the way! Nice to meet you! Do you live around here? Want to be friends?"

Armond laughed at this strange creature before him and nodded off in the distance. "I live on the farm down that way. I would love to be your _amigo_ Fritz!" He cocked his head curiously after glancing around shortly. "Though if you're always with your awesome Gilbert, where is he now?"

"Out hanging with his friends…" Fritz responded sullenly.

"Well then! All the more reason for me to be your friend Fritz! Would you like to come meet my family?"

Brightening instantly, Fritz nodded and skipped over next to Armond to give him a hug. "That sounds really fun! Let's go!"

Pleased to see his new friend no longer moping, Armond put a wing around Fritz and led him in the direction of his home. How wonderful! Everyone was going to just love meeting Fritz!

Upon arriving at the farm, all of the Spanish chicks flocked around the new arrival and Fritz was immediately the center of attention. Questions were flying around at a rapid pace and he did his best to answer them all. He would have felt lost if it weren't for Armond, who stuck by his side the entire process. Eventually the chicks' curiosity was satisfied and they started playing games.

Time flew by for Fritz. He really was having a lot of fun. Sure, he had some chick friends back at home, but they mostly hung around for Gilbert. Something about Gilbert made chicks just love him… All the other chicks didn't really like Fritz much for always being with Gilbert. Fritz knew they were just jealous of his awesome status… But it did get rather sad just watching them play together and never being invited to join… Especially now that Gilbert was ignoring him…

"Aaah, _amigo_, don't you think you should be heading back soon?"

"_Ja, ja_. I suppose, but shush! We're supposed to be hiding Armond!" Fritz whispered urgently as he noticed a shadow approaching him. Before his new friend could respond, Fritz placed his wings over the other's beak and another chick walked past their hiding spot. Once the designated "it" had past, Armond pulled away from Fritz with a frown.

"It's no good to just run away from your owner, Fritz. He must be worried about you!"

Fritz huffed and crossed his wings defiantly. "He's too busy playing with West and his friends to care about me anymore."

"Still _amigo_, you need to go home!"

Silence hung over the two as Fritz stared at Armond in disbelief. Was this really happening? Was he destined to be lonely and forever without Gilbert or a friend? Tears pricked at Fritz's eyes as he turned away from Armond. "Fine I get it… You don't want me around here anymore. You decided that you don't like me anymore just like Gilbert did. Fine, I'll just go home. It was fun Armond…"

Just as Fritz started to walk away, laughter erupted from behind him. With a teary glare, Fritz looked over his shoulder to see Armond rolling around the ground, shaking with laughter. "What's so funny? Is my pain that funny?"

In an attempt to compose himself, Armond sat up and shook his head. "No! No _amigo_! _Lo siento_! I did not mean to make it seem like I was laughing at your misunderstanding! I wasn't asking you to leave because I was bored of you! I'm worried you're going to regret not going back, silly!"

Once again there was silence as Fritz stared at the tan chick. He flushed and looked away. How could he be so stupid and over dramatic? Jeez, he was acting like a girl. "Sorry, my bad… I'm just touchy… Yeah I guess I'll go home. Still had fun thou-"

"Wait a second silly!" Armond laughed as he trotted up next to Fritz. "I want to go with you, if that is all right. I love adventures and it would be so fun to see more than outside this farm! Also…" A large smile was fit on Armond's face as he nudged Fritz. "I rather like you _amigo_."

"Wel-Well of course you do!" Fritz joined Armond in laughing as they started walking away from the farm. "I'm awesome after all!"

"_Amigo_, do you even know what awesome means? You throw the word around with such ease." Armond asked curiously.

"Well awesome is awesome… I'm awesome! Gilbert tells me so!"

A small chuckle came from Armond as he shook his head. "Oh so you aren't as arrogant as your speech portrays you to be."

"Arrogant? What are you talking about Armond? Jeez you're werid."

"_Si_, but so are you Fritz~"

With no argument to that statement, Fritz just laughed and bumped against his new friend playfully. Everything seemed so much better now. It didn't matter if Gilbert didn't care about him anymore! He had a new friend now! Laughing again, Fritz held his head high without a care.

The rest of the trip back to Antonio's house was relatively quiet, except for the few random bursts of giddy laughter from the excited Fritz. Upon arriving at the house, the first thing Fritz noticed was the lack of a German car in the driveway. Surely that couldn't be possible…

"Stay here!" Fritz ordered as he flew up to the windowsill of one of the kitchen windows and peered inside. No one was there. He continued checking windows until there was no doubt in the matter. Gilbert was gone. Gilbert had left without him. It didn't matter that he had a new friend that liked him, Fritz was crushed. Ever so slowly he drifted down back to Armond, tears building. "He-he isn't here. He didn't even lo-look for me."

Pulling Fritz into a hug, Armond nuzzled him comfortingly. "Now, now, you don't know that _amigo_! Maybe Gilbert went back home in search of you! You said yourself that you've never been apart from him before! He must have no idea where to start looking! He must be- No, no, he _is_ worried sick!"

"Really, you think?" Fritz asked with a sniffle as he looked up to Armond. "He really didn't abandon me?"

"Of course he didn't _amigo_! Do you know the way home? We can get back and you'll see how worried he is!"

"Duh I know the way home," Fritz mumbled with a roll of his eyes. He had lost count of how many times Gilbert had come over to Antonio's. "Let's go."

* * *

"_Amigo_, _por favor_, let us stop for directions! We are lost!"

"_Nein!_ We aren't lost! I'm just a little confused cause we're taking a different route, that's all!"

"_Dios mío!_ This is the **third** time we've past that tree. Admit it, we are lost!"

Fritz turned to stare at Armond exasperatedly. "Listen, we are not-"

"Losssst are you _mon chersssss_?"

Both chicks squeaked in surprised and looked to the source of the slick source, a large and green snake. Said creature chuckled airily at their surprise and start slithering closer. "I can fix that. Isssssn't that wonderful?"

"Ahha, no that's perfectly fine _mensch_. We don't need any fixing. All is good!" Fritz chirped as he and Armond started stepping away backwards.

"_S-Si_!" Armond all but yelled. "We are great! Wonderful! Definitely not lost!"

"Oh _mon chersss_, you look ssssso ssssscared. Do not fear, you won't have to worry about anything ssssoon," the snake said with a sinister grin as its mouth opened to reveal its pointed fangs.

"_Merde_! You stupid chicks, always running off from the pens!" Flying out of the bushes came a fluffy, white dog. It landed on the snake and pushed its head into the ground with all the force of his jump. The Great Pyrenees puppy looked to Armond and Fritz with a scowl. "Watch the birdies, Mama says. Watch the stupid birdies. All you stupid birds do is get into trouble!"

The dog stepped off the snake and smiled at his handiwork before glaring at the chicks. "Trying to do something 'brave' and 'impressive' to get the attention away from Jacques? Attention whores, the lot of you. Come on, back to the pens with you."

Too stunned to object, Armond and Fritz allowed themselves to be herded through the bushes and quite some distance before coming upon a small farmhouse. Before either could inform the puppy that they didn't belong, they found themselves inside a pen with many other chicks.

"Ah well _scheiße_, this sucks. Now what?" Fritz asked as he looked to Armond.

"I do not know, _amigo_. Maybe the leader here will know how to get us out of here and in the direction of Germany…"

"Good idea Armond!" Fritz said with a grin as he flapped his wings and pulled himself a good height above the rest of the chicks. "Oi! Who is your leader?"

"That would be _moi_. _Bonjour, mon ami volant étrange_. Who may you be?"

The haughty voice came from a golden chick at the end of the pen. He was seated on a plush red cushion that had golden tassels matching his radiant feathers. Atop his head sat a black beret, but it did not hide his peculiar eyes. One of the golden chick's eyes seemed to be stuck in a permanent flirtatious wink, of which he had turned up to Fritz curiously.

"I'm Fritz!" He chirped as he flew over to the golden chick and landed next to him on the cushion. "That's my friend Armond."

"_Hola_!" Armond called happily as he joined them on the cushion. "Who are you?"

The golden chick gasped in disbelief as he looked from Fritz to Armond. "You do not know who I am? How is that possible?"

"We're not from this pansy country, duuuh," Fritz said with a smirk, only earning him a smack on the head from Armond.

"Don't be rude to him, _amigo_," he reprimanded sternly.

Laughing at these strange newcomers, the golden chick stood to bow to them. "_Je suis Jacques~_" he cooed.

"Yeah that's great Jacques. Do you know which way Germany is? I'm trying to get back home."

"_L'Allemagne?_"

"_Ja_!"

"_Sí!_"

"The country of potatoes and stern men?"

"_Ja ja!"_

"_Sí sí!_"

"Rather nearby, isn't it?"

"_Ja ja ja!_"

"_Sí sí sí!_"

"Ah well I have no idea where it is~"

Fritz and Armond stared at Jacques in disbelief, the former struggling to resist the urge to strangle the pompous chick then and there. Through a gritted beak, Fritz growled, "Why the fuck did you egg us on?"

"Because your expressions were priceless! Oh _mon Dieu_! So very funny!" Jacques chuckled and turned his winking eye to them. "But I merely jest. I do know which way _l'Allemagne_ lies."

"Oh good! That is good! Can you show us a way out as well Jacques?" Armond asked with a bright smile.

"On one condition!" The French chick said dramatically, raising his wing up with one feather pointed up for good measure.

Fritz sighed and rolled his eyes. "What's your condition?"

"Tell me where you got that gorgeous scarf!" Jacques exclaimed as he reached out and stroked the material around Fritz's neck. "I have never seen a chick other than myself with a fashion sense!"

"Oh…" Fritz burst into laughed and got to his feet as well. "My owner gives me clothes! He gets them specially made by one of his friends!"

"_Mon Dieu_, you have more clothing? I have two conditions then! Allow me to accompany you to this place of fashion for our kind!"

"Well Jacques," Fritz said with a grin. "We have a deal!"

It took another good solid few hours, but the trio eventually found the Beilschmidt residence. With a jubilant chirp, Fritz ran into his home with his two new friends.

* * *

"West! What could have happened to him? He could be anywhere! He could be out in the cold night all alone without anyone to comfort him! A snake could eat him! He could be stuck somewhere and I can't help him!"

"_Bruder_, you need to calm down," Ludwig said in a level voice as he pulled Gilbert into a hug, trying desperately to calm the frantic Prussian.

Once they had gotten home from Antonio's, Gilbert noticed that Fritz was missing. He called both Antonio and Francis multiple times and had even driven back to Antonio's on his motorcycle in hopes of finding his feathery companion. After hours of tearing through both Antonio's house and their own, Gilbert had yet to find his precious bird.

"What if he hates me for not noticing he was gone sooner? What if he ran away? What if he's hated me for a while! I haven't been paying much attention to him lately! Oh West he ran away because I'm been neglecting him!" Gilbert was close to tears as he buried his face into Ludwig's broad chest, his breath already erratic and close to hyperventilating.

"You need to calm down Gilbert. Working yourself into hysterics isn't going to help find Fritz. We just need to retrace out steps again once the sun rises and we'll find him. Don't worry, we _will_ find him."

"You don't know that!" Gilbert wailed, tears finally breaking after hours of them threatening to fall. How could he go on with Fritz? Fritz was there to keep him sane through the hardest years of his existence. How could he possibly continue in the happiest years without Fritz? Just thinking of his precious chick somewhere all alone made Gilbert moan at the helplessness of his situation and continue crying.

Unable to come up with words to comfort the distraught albino, Ludwig sighed and hugged Gilbert close, gently rocking him back and forth. Maybe once Gilbert fell asleep he could go out looking again…

Aster's frantic barking pulled both men out of their thoughts and their eyes to the living room window where the Golden Retriever was seated. Gilbert gasped and dashed over to the window and threw it open. "FRITZ!" He shrieked in pure euphoria.

Without a second thought, Gilbert scooped the messy chick into his hands and hugged him tight, his tears still streaming down his cheeks, but this time from joy. "Oh Fritz, Fritz! I missed you so much! I was so worried! I'm so sorry! You probably felt the need to teach me a lesson, didn't you? I'll never ever, ever ignore you again! Oh Fritz, _ich liebe dich!_"

Fritz was practically radiating happiness as he nuzzled Gilbert. He chirped loving words back to his human companion, all worries and woes completely eradicated. How could he ever think that _Gilbert_ of all people didn't care about him anymore? He was a Gilbird for goodness sake! Gilbert needed his Gilbird!

"Ahem, _Bruder_… Look back to the window…"

Gilbert's reunion was paused as he glanced to the window to see two other chicks staring back at him. He laughed and looked down to Fritz. "You sly dog! Brought over some friends did you? How long have you known them you awesome creature? Are they staying? Cause they sure are welcome too!"

"_Was?_"

"Oh come on West, what are two more birds? Chill!" Gilbert smirked and nuzzled Fritz against his cheek. "Not so alone anymore, are we Fritz?"

**End of Chapter Ten**

* * *

333333

So I take no credit for this dearies. This was all Haya. Thus you having to wait so long to get it XD

We had the idea for this for a while, then I asked her to start it so I could have something for a German project ^^ you see, what we had to do was do an original children's story in German. That's where Armond and Jacques were born xD Armond got his name from Antonio Banderas in Interview with a Vampire (yes, it's spelled Armand there, but Armond is the Spanish speling) and Jacques from A Tale of Two Cities with all the Jacques O.o they creeped me out… The dogs have the names and breeds of what's been given for Luddy's, we just randomly came up with some interesting personalities for them

So, über love for Haya-chan people!

And on a side note, I'd like to say I'm officially a dork xD I'm voluntarily taking an 8th period next year. At our school we can take something called Independent Study where you choose an area of interest and study it under the supervision of a teacher and give a presentation to people at the end of the year. Guess what mine is? Prussian history! XD That's right, I'm spending an hour every day after school to study the awesome GilGil! A very, very, VERY little amount of people request Independent Study, for obvious reasons, but I'm the first that's doing it in history. Yeah, I'm a dork… So I'm gonna try and do some fics with Haya with historical background from what I learn ^^

_mensch_ = man

_scheiße_ = shit

_Dios mío!_ = My God!

_Bonjour, mon ami volant étrange _= Hello, my strange flying friend


	11. Prisoner of War

Howdy wonderful readers! We didn't make you wait three whole months again for an update! See! I promised it wouldn't happen again! And I think this chapter will make up for that hiatus trifold. Wanna know why? Well because this special chapter 11 is freaking TWENTY-SEVEN pages without me and Go-chan's additional comments. Wanna know how many words that is? A LOT. So, I have no problem rambling here, like I usually do, because no amount of rambling from me can trick you into thinking this chapter is longer than it really is. Cause it is mammoth. FIRST! So first topic to address, guess who got her Prussia wig! =D That's right, ME! I can't wait for AFO in August~ I'm gonna be Teutonic Prussia bitches! It shall be amazing. Anyone live in Florida and going to AFO? SECOND! Next issue, shameless personal endorsement. That's right xD If you go to our profile you'll notice that we've finally put stuff up about ourselves, including links to other profiles and stuff. I say you guys should go to my personal ff(dot)net and read my Vocaloid/Hetalia crossover based on the Servant of Evil and other Vocaloid songs ;D *has only gotten two comments on the latest chapter ;_;* THIRD~! Congrats to PRUSSIAisAWESOME, she won the oneshot for being the 100th reviewer ;D Keep an eye out for that all! FOURTH! Go-chan wants to have a Q&A chapter for Gil and Luddy for the 13th chapter just because. So start either including your questions in your reviews or pming them to us! FIFTH! =O Um... Oh yeah! I'm going through a crapload of music my dad dumped onto my computer and came across a song called Along Again. The artist's name is Gilbert. I find that amusing and had to share xD Okay! Rambling done! If you love me, you read it all! =D Now! Read, cry, and review! *coughwe'*

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Prisoner of War**

It was a small room, barely worth being called a conference room. Seven nations filled its space and the heavy weight of tension hung in the air over them. Four weary nations, plus a chipper fifth, sat at a semi-circle table facing two battered men, hand cuffed and without the luxury of a chair. It was judgment day for the Germans, and both of them were nervous of the outcome.

Germany held himself with as much grace as he could, kneeling on the ground with his wrists hand-cuffed together behind his back. He had accepted his loss and the possible repercussions before this meeting, so his stern blue eyes looked upon the Allies only with impatience for his punishment. Over one cheek was taped a square of gauze, bruising still visible beneath it. Both his jacket and the shirt beneath had been cut down at the collar, allowing the sight of the wrapping across his chest. Blood stained his uniform in a number of places, as did mud.

Prussia, on the other hand, sat with his legs crossed and cuffed hands in his lap, glaring furiously at the men sitting at the table. Bandages wrapped around his head, covering his forehead and making his hair stick up even more than usual. The right sleeve of his dirty and bloody uniform was cut off so his arm could be bandaged and held in a sling. Every worn fiber in his body screamed of defiance and he was determined to fight any and all decisions made by the Allies. He had never been a good loser.

"So as we all know," America said, starting the meeting with his words. Even the boisterous blond lacked the energy to express pleasure of winning the war. He was able, however, to stare at the Germans on the floor with disgust. "We're here to deliver the final punishment for these genocidal, psychotic Nazi bas-"

"Alfred, can you _please _be professional?" England groaned.

Rolling his eyes, America sighed. "Fiiine, but it's true."

"Oh shut up. As if your precious Allies is so great," Prussia snarled. "That bastard Ivan killed the most people out of us!"

"Da, but this isn't about me, is it little one?" Russia asked with an innocent smile and the tilt of his head.

"Anyways!" Alfred yelled, bringing attention back to him. "We're here to deliver the final punishment for Germany and Prussia, known to us as Ludwig and Gilbert. Starting with Germany, you-"

"Oh comrade," Russia said giddily. "Could we start with the little glaring one?"

Alfred sighed and looked to Prussia with a trace of pity in his eyes. "I suppose we could... Gilbert," he paused as if the news he had was difficult to deliver. With yet another sigh he said rather hurriedly, "Half of the German lands that have names I can't pronounce are going under Russian control, meaning you are going with Ivan back to Russia."

"What?" Prussia shrieked, struggling to pull his battered body into a standing position. "That's fucking crazy! Dammit, Francis how could you let them decide on that!" To this accusation the blond Frenchman looked away guiltily, but remained silent. "I'm not going with that bastard! Why the fuck should I? I'm sure not leaving West! Fuck! I refuse!"

Next to his brothers shouting Germany remained calm, though even for him this was a hard feat. He had to bite back the lump of fear in his throat and the string of curses. It had to be bit back continuously, so he spoke through gritted teeth with his gaze never leaving his and his brothers judges. "The nation doesn't have to live with the other when it's under control. America didn't live with England when he was a colony."

"America is also across the ocean from England. Russia and parts of Germany are in direct contact with each other," England returned, gaze hard despite his reprimanding of America prior. He wasn't about to forget the bombings of his home at the hands of these two.

Inwardly Germany was scrambling for more reasons to fight this. Not emotionally, there was no way they would take them. No, logically. "You've already disbanded him as a nation, and even one of my states. What is the point? They're my lands." As much as that tasted foul coming out of his mouth, it was all he could come up with now.

Surprisingly, it was China who responded. "But lands under the control of Russia, aru. It is painful being separate from family, but perhaps this is just a part of your punishment, aru. I am truly sorry it turned out this way though."

"I don't want your fucking sympathy! Dammit you guys cannot hand me over to," Prussia turned his attention to Russia is a cold glare as he spat out the last word of his sentence. "_Him_."

The him he was referring to simply kept up his childlike smile. It even grew beneath the fierce look. "I have other pets that I take care of, da? I have… experience with keeping them," Russia spoke in a coo.

Ludwig couldn't help the scowl that appeared in his countenance at this. That sick bastard, the look in his eyes was revolting. A wolf eyeing its prized rabbit dinner. That's all this was. The victors dividing their spoils. But really, what kind of spoils were they? A war torn country that before the time of it's now destroyed government had been even more pathetic. Its people drained of their life in their paying for what they had done in the first World War.

"You can't do this." What else could Ludwig say? They were throwing everything back at him, everything. But he just couldn't let his brother be taken from him, and especially not to a madman such as Ivan.

"We can are we are, Ludwig," Alfred said with a stone cold gaze. "This isn't up for debate. This is an informative meeting, not a trial. It has already been decided and finalized. Say goodbye to your brother Gilbert."

All rational thought was gone from Prussia's mind. He wanted to strangle that cocky bastard nation, acting all high and mighty when he was the youngest of all of them. They couldn't do this, fuck it all! Just as he was contemplating the best way to attack America, China once again spoke up.

"Don't pass up this chance, aru."

Reason tickled the back of Prussia's mind, bringing a sigh from the former nation, former conqueror, and former _kingdom_. He wasn't about to become a former brother and he wasn't sure when he would be able to see his West again once under Russia's roof. Untangling his legs, Prussia stood on his knees and moved in front of his brother. He lifted his cuffed wrists, ignoring the pain shooting up from his injured limb, and placed them over Germany's head so he could awkwardly hug his neck.

Taking a deep inhale of his brother's smell, Prussia lifted his head to touch their foreheads together, a pained smile forced onto his face. "Hey West, don't worry about me. They can't keep up separated forever, I'll cope with that bastard. So don't worry like I know you will! Got it? No worrying!"

All through this meeting Ludwig had kept his stern, furrowed browed gaze. As humiliating as this was, sitting on his knees before the enemies he had been fighting for the past six years as they _informed_ him of the hopelessness that was the truth of Gilbert's being taken away by a sadistic man, he had his pride. But now, with his brother sitting before him with that smile… Telling him goodbye for who knows how long. Ludwig faltered. Here he fell. While his brows were still knitted together they twitched, lessened, as did the tightness in his jaw. "_Bruder, bitte_." It was both a command and a plea. What was he asking him to do? What _could_ Prussia do at this point? Nothing. He could do nothing. And this crushing truth nearly broke Germany then and there. This was the man that found his small battered body when he was left with no memory of his life. Who had raised him as his brother and taken care of him for so many years, made him the man he was now. And he was being ripped away from him. "_Bitte_."

A strained laugh came from Prussia was he nuzzled his little brother. This just wasn't fair, but at this point he really didn't want to complain. He had to act content for Germany, else he would worry even more than he already was. Tears pricked red eyes as Prussia bent his head down to nuzzle into his sturdy neck. They were going to have to pry him off of Germany at this point. "I'll call you everyday, okay? And it's not like they banned us from visiting each other! I just hope you don't end up having to stick with America or something. You might have to kill him. Though I won't blame you one bit. Make sure you actually go out and socialize though! I don't want you holing yourself in your office and-"

"Time's up!" A much too cheery voice chimed from behind them. In their moments of parting Ivan had come around the table of which the others all had sat. And now, reaching them, he wrapped an arm around the middle of the teary albino to pull him straight up and unhook his arms from his brother before slinging him onto his shoulder. "That was enough time for goodbyes, da?" Speaking to no one in these words, he advanced towards the door carrying his load. The smile on his face was that of both a child walking from the candy store with good finds and a killer leaving the perfect crime.

"What the fuck? Put me down! You can't do that!" Prussia screeched, kicking and squirming violently, once again ignoring the pain in his arm, in an attempt to make Russia put him down. As they reached the door, Prussia held his hands out for his brother still on the ground. "West!"

But he couldn't do anything. Germany was left with no possible course of action to save his brother from his fate. And he hated himself for it. "_Verdammt_!" Ludwig cried in anguish. In anger at himself. In anger at the whole damn world. He was a logical man, but there was no logic in this abyss he was falling into. Just raw emotion. "_Es tut mir leid… Es tut mir leid_," he whispered, making it his mantra as his head fell with the closing of the door and with the separation of Germany.

* * *

All other possible exits had been eliminated as options. Through pure trial-and-error, Prussia ticked off all obvious exits to use in escape strategies. This was a more tiring and time consuming process than most would believe, purely because he had to take breaks between each escape attempt to fully heal after his punishment. Of course, if he had just started planning his escape before it got so bad, everything probably would be in favor of him.

The first few days with Russia really weren't that awful. The large man seemed content on treating the newest addition to his household like a pet, as he had called Prussia at the meeting. He made sure Prussia was fed, slept at night, and even went so far as to treat his wounds. But, just as a pet wouldn't be allowed to, Prussia was banned from using the phone. He had to earn the privilege and be a good boy, apparently. So that's what Prussia did, at least tried to do. Sure, he did all the stupid things Russia asked him to do, but with plenty of whining. Whenever an actual conversation started up with anyone in the household the topic always ended up to be about his leaving and getting back with his brother.

How was he supposed to know being a good boy meant also _enjoying_ doing stuff for Russia and _enjoying_ being there with him? It only took those first few days for Russia's warm disposition to go downhill. The smiles he gave Prussia held a dark aura and each order was given with thorns. So what did the albino do? He started talking about Germany more than ever. He also started bugging Russia to use the phone or if Germany had called for him yet. If he already lost his brownie points, what was the point in trying to get them back?

Unfortunately, such reasoning did not work out for Prussia. Instead of breaking down to the incessant badgering as Germany would have, Russia banned the word West and all conversations concerning the blond. To say the least, Prussia was not amused. So, he just ignored the ban and kept talking about his dear brother with the Baltics. What was Russia gonna do? Spank him? Send him to his room?

The initial punishments were rather simple and harmless. Prussia made the mistake of whining about missing West and hating paperwork when doing some stuff for Russia in his office while the man was there. He was ordered to stay in his room without food for two days. That was bearable. But then the creep started stalking Prussia around the house and sending him to his room for longer periods of time every time he caught him talking about Germany with anyone else.

Enough was enough once he had been sent to his room for four days without food or company. Prussia was just _fed up_ at that point. He had been in Russia's house for about a month by that time. That whole month he heard nothing of or from Germany. He mind was crazy with worry of his brother's fate and his stomach was crazy with hunger. So Prussia decided to stop playing it safe. After all, he had yet to see this rumored psychotic abuse that Russia's charges experience while living with him, so Prussia was almost certain he'd be fine even if he were caught.

So the Prussian snuck out of his room in the dead of night on the second day of his isolation. Down to the kitchen he crept, quite pleased with his level of sneakiness. As he raided the fridge and stuffed his face with stuff that looked edible, Prussia searched the kitchen for a phone. His eyes lit up with the first true spark of joy of that whole month when he found it. He dialed the number to Germany's house as fast as he could and dance from foot to foot as he was connected with the line. It rang once, twice, trice. There was a small click and Germany's voice hit Prussia like a breath of fresh air. Tears instantly sprung into his eyes and he was about to inform his brother of who was calling him at such an ungodly hour when Germany's voice disappeared midsentence. Dread filled Prussia's heart as he looked over his shoulder to see Russia wearing a giant smile, phone plug in hand.

That was when the true punishments began. That was when Prussia realized his confidence that perhaps his stay wouldn't be so bad died. That was when Prussia decided he needed to get the fuck out of there.

The following few months were spent devising and executing escape plans, getting the shit beat out of him, healing, and then starting all over again. Despite the pain he went through, Prussia had yet to give up his determination to return home. His escape plans started getting more and more elaborate as he though them out more. But, nothing could change the fact he was out of exits. Russia was _always_ there waiting for him.

But then Prussia got lucky. He found an exit that even Ivan the Terrible knew about. The only person who did was the trembling little Latvia who could barely form a coherent sentence. It was the simplest, but best escaped planned yet!

Prussia had found Latvia cowering in one of the deserted sections of the large house behind a tapestry on the wall. The amazing thing about the boy's hiding spot was what was behind the tapestry. There was a tunnel. It shouldn't have come as such a shock for Prussia. He used to have a giant old house too. Secret hideyholes and secret entrances weren't that much of a shock. But what was truly shocking about this tunnel was that no one knew about it. Latvia was always able to hide here and never be found, meaning, Russia didn't know about it.

"I'll have to send the kid a thank you card or something when I get home," Prussia muttered to himself with a laugh as he crawled through the narrow space. Latvia wasn't exactly sure where the tunnel led, having been too terrified to go and find out, but was pretty sure it led out into the forests surrounding the house.

It sure did feel like a long time was spent crawling, surely that meant he was going a really far distance? Prussia sure did hope he was going far, far, _far_ away from the Soviet mansion, not only because it meant freedom, but also so the pain his was experiencing wouldn't be in vain.

His right knee, just barely heeled from having been shattered, shot pins and needles up his leg each time he put weight on it, which was every other second. His chest hurt, not only from the still healing broken ribs, but also from lack of clean air in the stuffy tunnel. His wrists were also on the list of pains. Each time Russia subjected him to his punishment, Prussia's wrists were bound. Because such events were so frequent, the nerves in his wrists were damaged to the point he had trouble keeping himself upright by crawling on his hands. When it became too painful, he switched to using his forearm, but that only succeeding in making his back sore. To say the last, he was grateful that Ivan hadn't fucked up his feet or legs lately, which were the only parts of him that kept him moving. Fuck he hated that bastard…

He wasn't sure how long he was in the small, dark space, but it felt like hours. When a whiff of fresh air and the hint of a breeze hit him, Prussia felt a surge of energy and hastened his pace. This was what freedom smelled like! Freedom was _really_ bright. And fuck it was cold!

Prussia wiggled out of the snow encased exit of the tunnel and shivered. This was the first time he succeeded in getting outside and he wasn't ever allowed of the house, so the Prussian hadn't really thought about the weather when planning his escape. The clearing was covered in snow and Prussia was only in a light jacket. He also had to get used to the natural sunlight, not having been in it for months on end. "Fuck it's cold," he said with a laugh. What did it matter? He was FREE!

But he was sadly, sadly mistaken. The crushing truth came with the crushing force to the back of his skull as Gilbert's face was slammed down into the snow with all the power of Soviet Russia. Giddy, maniacal laughter came from behind him in a gust of cold breath on the back of his neck. Ivan was always cold. "Little one," the giant murmured as he crouched down beside Prussia with his hand still pushing him down into the snow, "don't use escape routes that take you away for so long. It gives me time to learn about them, _da_?" And time to find, 'ask,' and punish the now battered Latvia. "I had been wondering where little Latvi was going when I didn't seem him for hours. I should thank you for finding his hiding spot, _da_? Without little Kaliningrad I would never have learned about it."

Prussia was unable to respond with his face buried in the snow. The powdery substance was jammed into his mouth and was suffocating him. Small whimpers came from the albino as he squirmed, numbed pain stabbing him from every direction. He was fairly certain there were cuts on his face now from the snow, but wasn't able to fully tell because of how frozen he was. More whines came louder as he weakly struggled to lift his head and breath.

"Hmm? What?" Gloved fingers buried themselves in the messy silver hair so he could use the strands in tugging up the nations head. "You have made me quite angry, you know. Pets shouldn't try to leave their masters."

Whines grew even louder as his hair pulled at his scalp. He placed his hands onto the ground to try lessen the force pulling against his scalp. "I'm sorry!" He gasped, biting back the tears that were threatening to form. "I miss West so much! I want to see West!"

Hardly a moment did Ivan mull over this, his expression thoughtful. Then it turned into aloud thoughts. "But he has yet to try and contact you, _da_? Maybe he doesn't miss the little one. There have been no calls or letters coming from him." A shrug now, action applying a harder tug to his hair, eliciting a yelp from his captive. "He doesn't want to see you. Do not push your luck." There was no mind paid to his whines, of course.

There was a lump forming in Prussia's throat as he desperately pushed back tears. It wasn't true, it was not true. "You're lying!" He whimpered, reaching his hands up to his head to try to get Russia to let go. "West loves me! You're just stopping him from contacting me like how you're not letting me contact him!"

Laughter belted out of Ivan's frame at the smaller mans attempts. His defiance was almost cute. It was beginning to get a bit tiresome, though. He best break him just like he did everyone else. Ivan couldn't remember, was Liet the hardest out of all of them? Even now little Gilbert was winning the most naughty pet award. "West loves you? Really? I cannot see why you would think this. He has taken everything from you, _da_? Gilbert is no longer a country, or even a state of Germany's. This was all at his hands, _da_? Germany is enjoying the freedom that you don't have." Sickly innocent smile.

He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear those words that clutched at his heart and plagued his mind at the darkest of times. More than anything he wanted to defend West. He wanted to defend his precious little brother who only wanted to make his life better no matter what the cost… But that would only make Russia continue talking bad about West… "Yeah, whatever," Prussia mumbled, finally just falling limp in the Russian's hold, his scalp having fallen numb from the cold. "Just punish me already so I can get out of this fucking snow."

"Mmm, little one is being awful defiant even now. I should fix that, da?" It took nearly no thought at all to decide to wait until he had gotten Prussia back to Ivan's house to deliver said penalty. If he did it there in the snow infection could set in, even frostbite. That would be too troublesome to deal with, even for him. Not to mention if he had his fun in his large home with its wonderful acoustics he could instill a good dosage of fear in his other pets. There was never enough fright in someone, you could always give them more. This concept was tossed in his brain giddily as he carried Prussia back on his shoulder like he did the day he had taken him. Because really, that's all he was to Ivan. A cute little ragdoll that could talk and make him happy.

The bed of Gilbert's room gave a faint noise as a body was tossed onto it. Though it was not the entirety of the body's weight, for its hands were held up in the air. Ivan so loved to keep his toys bound when he played with them. This time he tied both of the pale, bruised wrists together and then to a bedpost. None too gently, as usual, though he forever held his grin. "Now then~ The little one must be taught his lesson, _da_? The punishment must fit the crime, _da_, but it should also keep the crime from happening again."

And as such, Ivan felt the need to keep Gilbert from escaping, if at least for a while. Obviously locking him up with little food was not enough. This way he wouldn't even have to lock the door, probably. A laugh escaped his lips at this. "Won't you scream, pet?" Before the victim had much time to react the assailant took one leg between his hands at the calf. With his thumbs pressing into the skin, Ivan applied a sudden pressure and pushing motion with one, and a pulling with the other. A satisfactory giggle at the sound of breaking bone.

Just as requested, a gut wrenching scream tore through Prussia's throat as tears instantly started falling down his cheeks. The pain was red hot and seared through his blood, finally erupting in his mind, making his vision go dark. He wailed pitifully as he tried to pull his body away from Russia. "Bastard," he growled through his hoarse sobs.

When he pulled his hands away Ivan was even happier to find there was no blood. This presented a challenge. He would just have to make the second one bleed, wouldn't he? "Little one isn't being kind to his master. Respect must still be taught." From his coat Russia produced his beloved waterpipe. Only with it in hand did his smirk gain that mad tint to it, that faint twitch in its corner. And as it did so he rose the cold metal above his head, grasping the end so the spigot was aimed at its target. Then he brought it down upon it. Once, twice. Never did he hit the exact same spot. Three times. No, but they were around the same area. Four times. Each hit caused fractures, at least. Five times. But finally the bone gave beneath the blows. Six times. Just for good measure.

So great was the pain from the assault on his leg, Prussia wasn't even able to scream. He could only gasp, squeak, and sob as the pain stole all thought from his mind. "I'm sorry," he wailed, eyes squeezed shut from the pain and so he could not see his mangled legs. "_Tut mir leid. Tut mir leid. Oh Gott, tut mir leid_."

Had something in him wanted his victim to fight back more? That would have given him an excuse to break more limbs, maybe even deliver a wound to the face. But he gave in. "You are forgiven." Like a sick guardian angel Ivan planted a sweet kiss on his charges forehead. "Liet or someone will take care of you sometime." As he walked out Ivan brought up his favorite weapon to see the blood coating the spigot, having torn through Prussia's pants eventually to receive some of the crimson liquid. Russia brought up the metal to lick at the reddened surface much like a kid would an ice cream cone. He continued out, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

The second the Russian was gone, Prussia scowled through his racking sobs. It said something when his hatred for the giant was stronger than the pain his felt _everywhere_. Sniffling, Prussia tried to pull himself closer to the bedpost where his hands were tied to relieve some of the tension around his sore wrists, but the action only brought more pain from his legs as they were jarred. "Fucking bastard," he hissed, gnawing on his bottom lip ferociously to try to zone out of the worse pain. With a shaky sigh, he mumbled to himself, "I'm going to die here…"

* * *

It had only taken a year, just a year for the prideful and defiant Prussia to lose his spark of life. After the recovery from his broken legs, he only attempted a few more half-hearted escapes before giving up. The dark thoughts in his mind had won over thanks to Russia's assurance they were true. West didn't really love him. West didn't care what happened to him… It all didn't matter.

So the escape attempts stopped and a body that looked like the former kingdom of Prussia wandered around the house performing his assigned tasks without a fight. Russia lost interest in such an easy toy and essentially left Prussia alone to his own devices. Most days Prussia just lay there in his bed, staring at the ceiling as he reminisced over the old days. There were many years under his belt, so this past time never grew old.

If he ever felt doing something not completely pointless, Prussia found himself in the library. He had never been much of a reader, he had been a warrior after all, but with such a lack of activities in the cold mansion, reading adventure books was as close as he could get to action. It was here, in the library, that Prussia found himself this particular day.

It was a moderately warm summer day, so many windows were open to spread the rare summer weather throughout the house. Although he had yet to be allowed to go outside, the nice weather had put the Prussian in a do something mood. Determined to find a book about himself, he searched through the vast bookshelves.

Halfway through his search, Russia's plush reading chair and surrounding area caught Prussia's attention. Not really thinking about what he was doing, the albino wandered over to the cushiony furniture and sat down, a ghost of a smile on his lips at how comfortable it was. It was in the chair that something else caught his eye.

There was a waste bin slightly obstructed by the coffee table next to the chair. The only items inside were small pieces of a torn paper. Curiously, Prussia reached out and pulled the small bin into his lap. He took a large section of the paper to inspect it. There was handwriting, so he could only assume it was a letter. But something seemed familiar about this piece of paper, which was odd because he had never seen it before in his life.

But he had seen the handwriting.

Prussia's heart was racing before he could kneel onto the floor and pour the pieces of the letter onto the floor. With shaking hands, he swiftly pieced the letter together so he could read the message it contained.

'_Liebe Bruder,_

_At this point I feel like I'm writing only for the purpose of doing it. You haven't replied to the others. I can only assume you're too busy. These days I myself am constantly active as well. While I don't mind England as much, the visitations of France and America are near the bane of my very existence. Despite your words I am often in my office for the entirety of the day. The only times I manage to get out is when Italia or even Japan get me out of the house. I recently learned that gelato has a higher sugar content than its cousin. Does that explain Italia's antics? This is very likely._

_Verdammt, America is here yet again. I can't decide who is worse, he or France. I suppose it would have to be the latter. Because he was your friend and still did all of this._

_LG. Ich liebe duch, Bruder._'

An uncontrollable rage filled every pore of the Prussian body as he jumped to his feet. His red eyes held a dangerous tint as he stormed out of the library and up to Russia's office. How could he have been so stupid? Oh course West still loved him! How could be believe that _bastard_ over the brother he held dear in his heart? Heads were going to fucking _roll_!

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Prussia shrieked upon kicking the office door open. His cheeks were red with fury and his hands were clenched into tight fists. He stomped up to the desk and slammed the pieces of the letter onto the surface. "You are the lowest piece of shit I've ever had the dishonor of knowing! How long were you planning on keeping this from me? How many letters from West have you destroyed? How many calls from West have you ignored? You are the sickest bastard in the entire planet! Just to make me your obedient fucking little pet you went about destroying every attempt West made to contact me! How could you do that to him? He just wants to know how I am! He wants to hear my voice! He's my fucking brother and he misses me! How could you?"

Months earlier Russia may have enjoyed this outburst, this anger. But after having grown so used to the boring and compliant Prussia, the one that was now interrupting his work, he didn't smile as he would have. He hardly even turned up his violet gaze. It stayed on the fuming albino. Well, this Gilbert was more entertaining. A faintly amused smile played on his lips as he looked back to the documents on his desk, fist propped up on the table to have his cheek rested against it. "Anything from home makes pets miss it, da? Homesickness brings attempts at fleeing. Gilbert's failure to do so for so long proves this, da?"

"Yeah well, _bastard_," he spat viciously. "Ever thought that maybe I'd be more willingly to just live here if I had some freedoms? Maybe if you just showed me a little courtesy and gave me some freedom, I'd be content living here and wouldn't have to fucking flee! If you had just at _least_ let me write letters back to West I'd have been halfway satisfied! West is hurting because of me!"

Prussia paused then strengthened his glare. "No, West is hurting because of _you_. Of course you wouldn't even understand such a concept though! You're a heartless cold bastard who can't even understand the concept of love! Not surprising the way your fucking nation runs anyway. It's all death, blood, and destruction! How could anything _decent_ come out of all of the shit you call your history?

"Your last pathetic excuse of a tsar was killed off by fucking Bolsheviks because your stupid royalty didn't think to train their kids because old people totally live forever. Might as well throw control of the country to a three year old! That must be where you get your damned idiocy from. Any _sane_ and _normal_ person wouldn't think of suppression and torture as the first option of getting someone to stay with them!

"Oh and let me get started on your _precious_ little Alexi Romanov. Everyone knows how you adored that boy! The sickly little boy with a shining personality. Though I guess that adoration only ran so deep, huh? Cause hey! Your people went off and killed him and his family and took over the government! Ha! Your people killed him and what did you do? Not much. You aren't capable of love! You didn't even give shit about your ruling family! You are a fucking col-"

"_Хватит тебе пиздеть_." Ivan snarled, harshly pressing Prussia into the wall via the hand over his mouth. The blood beneath his ice cold sin had begun to boil long ago in the insults he had taken. His toy had taken it far enough, there was no smile on his face now. The glare in his eyes held the ferocity of the tundra, and his hand that of the largest country in the world.

Ivan was resolute. Prussia would have to be broken, and hard. There had always been that ability for him to come back from the attacks on his psyche about his brother or his worthlessness. A long wicked sneer broke across his lips. Yes, he knew what kind of punishment was required now. "_Я тебя выебу хорошенько_." Before the last syllable could leave his lips he had taken a strong hold of messy silver hair so he could use it in dragging its owner over the desk at the back of the room against which he was tossed. In the throw Ivan had relinquished his hold on the tendrils, but once he had moved swiftly back to Gilbert's presences he again held him, this time by taking both wrists into one of his own massive hands to slam them down on the desk over Gilbert's head, utilizing his bulk to press his back against its top.

Russia loomed over him, their chests touching, breath icy as ever. "You will not heal from this so quickly." His extra hand and his head moved in tandem. The first ripped Prussia's pants from their place, the second bent down to trail a tongue along his neck.

"What the fuck?" Prussia screeched, shying his head away from the offending tongue as he brought his knees up into the Russian's body, arms at the same time pressing up against the hold on his wrists, in an attempt to get him off. He couldn't think through the terror coursing through him, so the significance of his pants being taken off was lost at the moment. "What are you doing? Get the fuck off!"

Only for the time needed to deliver of a blow to the cheek of the body squirming beneath him did Ivan's hand leave its legs. Once he was satisfied with the bruising skin his palm again lowered to push down the legs then press his own body flush against the other man's to keep them down. "You asked for this, little one. I am simply being the good master and giving you what you want, _da_?" From here the long coat parted and the pants were lowered just enough for a forming erection to be seen coming from the Russian's body. "If I cannot know love and kindness, then neither can my pets." With no warning or preparation Ivan penetrated Gilbert as if it were nothing, as if he were fucking an unfeeling doll.

The scream that echoed through the house was an unearthly scream. It was full of terror and pain, but most of all despair. Tears streamed out of wincing red eyes and his breathing was hitched. More than anything he wanted to move, destroy the devil above him, _inside him_, but movement was physical impossibility for the albino. He felt as if he was split in two, as if someone had lit him on fire. Any and all pain previously known was _nothing_ in comparison to _this. _"_Halt_," he whimpered.

Yes, he felt all right. But the delight Ivan felt at his screaming and begging was nothing compared to his still present rage. And so he began a slow, hard rhythm of thrusting into the tightness that was this hole. "You thought the screams from my other pets were from normal punishments?" He breathed into Prussia's ear. The time Gilbert had already spent at Ivan's home he had been saved from the most favorite punishment of the master. It was the Baltics that received it for his more perverse sort of sadistic pleasure. But now, now he had another one to use.

Words couldn't be formed in response as pain blocked all thoughts. The albino hiccup through his sobs and bit down on his lip to hold back anything louder than a whimper. He was not going to give Ivan the enjoyment of hearing him scream… In an attempt to try to lessen the pain in his ass, Prussia spread his legs out more than they already were. "_Ich hasse dich_," was gasped as another wave of pain shot through him. He hated himself for the action, he hated the slightly twitch in his cock as blood betrayed him and ran south. And he hated Russia.

"Lying is not good, _da_? You are enjoying this, _шлюха_." That faint grin through his rising pleasure was on Ivan's face as he bent down to kiss the thin column of Prussian neck with an especially deep and powerful thrust.

"_Nein!_" Prussia yelled, jerking his head to hit Ivan's which, which _was_ right there.

Only laughter came in response, and the movement of his head. Ivan was there, he was reaching his climax, and continued defiance only stood to bring him upon it. When he pulled himself fully out there was already specks of blood coating his dick. Once he had rammed back in mercilessly he released himself inside of Gilbert.

A scream escaped past Prussia's barrier, louder than before. Black filled the albino's vision as disgust and pain took over. It was all too much and despite his desire to be strong, his body chose the option of escaped. With one last sob, Prussia's body fell limp as he passed out.

The Russian grin was an only mildly pleased one as he pulled himself from the motionless form. As he stepped away it fell to the floor in a heap of limps. Ivan didn't even bother to return the pants to Gilbert. Oh no, he didn't even care to move him. At this point all he did was clean himself up, replace his own clothing, and sit back at his desk. The grin twitched faintly at the sight of the letter pieces on his deck. Ivan almost absentmindedly brushed them off and onto Gilbert's waiting body below.

* * *

The year was 1961. It was a busy year for Ivan, thus his absence from home. In April he had successfully gotten a man into space, of course angering the Americans. The month after it was another first in space for him, sending a manmade object past another planet in the form of Venera 1. Another month and he was in Vienna with Khrushchev meeting with the baby faced American president. Good old Nikita was sure to make the man look stupid, especially after the whole Bay of Pigs endeavor. There had been a grin on Russia's face when the separate parts of Germany were brought up. Later that month a damned ballet dancer requests asylum when in Paris, France. It was August now, and he was again away to see off another cosmonaut.

With its master gone the Russian mansion was a quiet one. Toris went about cleaning for the season, Raivis was finally able to walk about freely, Eduard had his fun with any tech on hand, and Gilbert simply lazed about. There really wasn't much for them to do with Ivan gone, no decisions to be made. That is, until Toris was straightening up in the office when the phone rang. Like every other time he answered it politely. It wasn't until he hears the voice on the other end did he know this was no ordinary phone call. At first he did not answer. If he went through with the first course of action that came into his mind he would surely be punished. But…

"M-Mr. Gilbert?" A quivering finger prodded the sleeping albino. Raivis had been looking for a while until he thought to look in the Prussian's room. "E-Ehm… There's a phone call for you…"

Yawning, Prussia peeked an eye open to stare at Latvia as if he was mental. Which, he probably was. Who would be calling him? For a split second, his heart leaped and West filled his mind, but he quickly pushes down the elation. It wasn't possible... He was forgotten... He sighed and raised a brow at the kid. "Who is it?"

So frightened was he of his master, Raivis glanced about nervously as if he would appear any second to give one of his punishments. "P-Please, just come. You'll find ou-out when you answer."

Prussia rolled his eyes and got to his feet. It was pretty pathetic how Latvia acted like Russia had some way of knowing everything that happened at the house, even when gone for a while. Though... Knowing that bastard he probably had cameras or something... With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Prussia went down to the office, the only place where a phone was out in the open. "Who is it?" He asked again to Lithuania.

The only response from the brunet was a shake of his head and passing of the phone. At the other end was an unmistakable deep voice. "Is it that hard to find him? Do you really think Lativa was the best choice for someone to go find him, Lithuania?" Ludwig had no idea the phone had been passed to someone else, thus the annoyance lacing his speech. For the past fifteen minutes it had been nothing but Toris apologizing and promising Raivis was sure to find him soon.

His heart stopped. Literally stopped. His breath too. This was a cruel joke Russia was playing on him... This wasn't _really_ happening... And yet tears still sprung to Prussia's eyes and he squeaked out "West?"

The other end went quiet for a moment as well. This was who he was calling for, yet now that he had him Germany didn't know what to say. He wasn't even sure if it was him, he'd never known his brother to use that tone. Yet… Prussia was the only one to ever call him West. All at once he spoke hurriedly in a gush of words. "_Bruder, Bruder_ are you alright? What has he been making you do? What is he feeding you? Are you taking care of your teeth? You've been getting proper exercise, _ja_? How is your health?" It was a flurry of questions, of worries. Nothing Gilbert could have said would have kept the German from worrying about him all these years.

At the onslaught of questions, Prussia could only smile. How could he have ever thought West wasn't trying to contact him? He was such a worrywart! How was his teeth? Laughter erupted from the albino as he plopped down into Russia's office chair. "Do you really expect me to answer every single one of those questions West?"

"_Ja_!" Why was Gilbert _laughing_ at him! "I haven't been able to get in touch with you for this long, can you really expect me to not want everything answered?"

"But West, you sound like a worried mother!" Snickering, Prussia started twirling the cord around his finger. His laughter ceased as he said solemnly. "I've missed you so much West."

A sigh, crackling faintly in a bit of interference, understandable considering the distance. "I've missed you as well, _Bruder_… I write almost every day, but…"

A growl immediately came from Prussia, the memory of the letter and this office flooding his mind. "I only ever found one torn up in the trash."

As was expected. Ludwig sighed yet again, both from fatigue and a need to keep himself from getting too angry over the phone. "I see. That would explain it." He could not keep back from muttering a _schweinehund_ under his breath.

"I agree West, oh I agree," Prussia said with a small laugh. "West, I want to see you..."

"That would be difficult… I'm assuming that, since my call came through, _he_ isn't there?"

"He's not supposed to be back until tomorrow! West I can go out right now and meet you at the dividing line. Oh _bitte, bitte_! Tell me you're not busy!"

"I am not busy, no… _Bruder_, can you get away? If this will bring down his wrath, I'm not sure…"

"He won't have to know! I'll just make sure not to act too happy when he comes back and make sure the Baltics keep it secret, and then I'll be fine!"

There was no quelling Gilbert at this point. It would be a lie to say Ludwig did not return the sentiment, and a very big lie at that. All the same he was worried, like he always was. He would hate himself if Prussia was punished for this later. But this was his brother, whom he hadn't seen in about two decades. Ludwig sighed. "Be careful."

"I will I swear!" Prussia exclaimed, already on his feet and ready to hang up. "Give me a few hours and I'll be there!"

"All right… Again, be careful."

"Yeah yeah you worry wart! You're getting a giant hug when I see you!" Prussia exclaimed giddily. He had forgotten what pure joy genuinely felt like and now that it was coming in buckets, he was getting high off it all. "_Ich liebe dich_! Bye!" He hung up and dashed out of the office to find Lithuania. In a rush, he informed him that he was "going out for a walk" and was "going nowhere in particular." Before any protests could be given, Prussia was already off again.

He went to his room first to pull on clothes more suitable for trekking to the boundary. Although it wasn't anywhere close to winter, Prussia still pulled a light jacket on. He had yet to acclimate to the Russian weather and lately it seemed like cold was affecting him more than usual. Shrugging the thought off, Prussia was down the stairs and out the door.

Traveling in the way only nations could, he jogged and walked most of the way and reached Berlin in a matter of hours. At first, he wasn't completely sure where he was to meet West, but then thought of a small park near the middle of the city that they often went to with Italy for a lazy afternoon. It was a nice day, so why wouldn't West be there? It was private enough, that was for sure.

As Prussia made his way through the bustling city, he couldn't help the apprehension that clutched his heart. He hadn't been in civilization for a good twenty years. It was almost scary… But he wasn't ever going to admit that to anyone, especially not now. He had to be strong for West, he couldn't even think about how broken he had become. After all, it was just the _sound_ of West's voice the fixed him up enough to end up here. What was going to happen hugging him? Smelling him? Prussia squealed at the thought and quickened his pace.

By the time the albino reached the park, he was winded and completely exhausted. The cool night air nipped at his skin as he scowled. This was the most exercise he had in twenty years. How pathetic was that? He could only imagine how unhealthy he looked. With a shaky sigh, Prussia seated himself in a park bench, nervously looking around. Hopefully West thought of this place as well…

And obviously he had, for within ten minutes the tall German arrived. Unlike his brother he didn't wear a jacket, though he was wearing his normal attire of a dress shirt and tie, the latter surprisingly loose considering just who this was. Beneath one arm was a fairly small cardboard box. In the dark of the night his eyesight was poor. It didn't help that he had spent the last few days pouring over papers in his office with little to no sleep and the only light source the desk lamp. But this was nothing. Ludwig had arrived behind the bench on which the albino sat, and recognized him immediately by his signature messy silver locks. He had gotten thinner. Germany felt himself cringe. Gilbert had never answered any of his questions posed towards his health.

"You're thin," Ludwig murmured, stopping a few feet behind the bench.

The comment was ignored as an elated squeal burst from the Prussian as he jumped to his feet, ran around the bench, and pulled his brother into a giant hug. "West~" he cooed lovingly as he nuzzled the broad, familiar smelling chest.

There had been a warning when they spoke over the phone, and yet Germany was surprised by the action all the same. Blue eyes blinked down at the form that clung to him. Once the whole situation registered he let out a sigh and faint smile. He returned the hug with one arm, careful of his cargo. "_Allo_, _Bruder_." With his arm around him he found he was skinnier. There was less to his shoulders. The realization made his smile falter a tad.

"You're so big!" Prussia exclaimed as he pulled away from the hug to grab Germany's arm and grip his muscles. "Fuck West! What's the point in getting so buff when there's no fighting going on?"

"Maintaining the body is the obligation of every soldier, at war or not," Ludwig defended. Brows furrowed and head turned slightly to make his glance a side one, a defensive look. "Though I haven't managed in much exercise as of late… Neither have you, I see."

"What are you talking about? I walked here didn't I?" Prussia laughed off the part about himself and poked his brother's chest. "You haven't been slacking in exercise because you've been holing yourself in your office, have you? Shame on you West!"

It had been almost surreal before, this meeting. After so long of being apart from Gilbert this was more like a dream than reality. But it was real. This was the _Bruder_ he knew and loved, laughing and teasing him even at a time like this. Stiff German shoulders relaxed in the tired smile given. Yes, this was definitely real. "I exercise just fine."

"Good! My baby West can't be getting fat on me!" With a snicker, Prussia's gaze fell on the box Germany held. "Whatchya got there?"

"Oh…" It wasn't a surprised 'oh,' or an 'oh' of forgetfulness. No, it was an 'oh…' of feeling an inability to properly explain oneself. There was a particular stupidity Germany felt at bringing it. Hadn't he been worrying about this meeting, even the phone call? And now here he was bringing something like this for his brother to take back… There definitely was something wrong with him. Maybe it was the lack of sleep making him stupid. Or all the time he had been spending with American and France… Yeah, that would make more sense.

"I came across it in the last cleanup after the war… It was just lying there in the rubble, and…" _Gott_, what was wrong with him? "The coloring reminded me of you, and I brought it without thinking…"

Curiosity filled Prussia eyes as he took the box from the flustered blond. He shook it gently, but quickly stopped at the distraught look on Germany's face. Laughing, Prussia plopped himself down on the bench and opened the lid, eyes growing wider with confusion. Ever so gentle, he pulled out the crimson egg and held it next to his face. "What's this West?"

"It's an egg, obviously." In his speaking Ludwig took the time to sit next to his brother. "I don't know if it was stained or if that's its natural color. But… There is a still growing chick in there, I've realized."

"A chick in a red egg? Kesese he was made for me!" Prussia nuzzled the egg before gently nestling it back into the box. He pulled his legs onto the bench and leaned against his brother, wanting as much contact as possible before he had to leave. "_Danke_ West~ How long has he been in here?"

There was a roll of blue eyes at this. He? "You don't know the gender," he pointed out, though it was a halfhearted sort of sound. Any other time he would have moved away from his brother as he acted this way, leaning onto him like this. But now Ludwig didn't mind all too much. "I don't know. I found it two weeks ago. It looked to be full grown in the egg from under a light then, but it still hasn't hatched. It's still alive, though. It moves ever so often."

"Hmm maybe he was waiting for his awesome owner! I think I'll call him Fritz. Hey West what will I feed him once he does hatch?"

"It's not a good idea to have something like that in Russia's house…"

Prussia's head jerked up so he could stare at his brother in disbelief. Hurt was apparent in his voice as he spoke. "Why would you give him to me if I can't keep him? I can pretend I found him while strolling around the house or something! And-and he's a bastard, but I don't think even he would hurt a baby chicky."

"I didn't give him-it to you," Germany began. There was that tug at his heartstrings that was guilt that stopped him though. "Er, I mean…" He sighed, glancing away. "I read they eat whole grains."

"Oh bread would work then? Sweet, it's easy to sneak bread. West did I mention how much I love you?" Prussia nuzzled his little brother then leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

Hugging and the like was fine, but kissing was taking it a bit far even now. Ludwig glared above his blush at the action. "_Du bist komisch, Bruder…_"

Rather laughing and playing along as he once would, Prussia pulled back with an expression of a kicked puppy. "Ha-haven't you missed me too?"

_Scheiße_. "I said that, didn't I?" Germany murmured, looking to him in a side glance.

"B-but why are you so annoyed b-by me saying I missed you a-again?" He could feel tears forming and harshly rubbed at his eyes to make them stop. This wasn't any way to act with West to prove he was fine, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He needed reassurance that everything Russia said really was all lies...

Make that _über-scheiße_. Maybe his normal actions were a bit much for Gilbert in his state. But he had been acting like his day to day self! Ludwig thought he would return the favor, but that hadn't turned out all too well for him. "_Es tut mir leid, Bruder, es tut mir leid_!" At a loss, Ludwig hugged him. "_Ich habe dich vermisst._"

Sniffling, Prussia clung to his brother as if he would disappear if he ever let go. He wanted to keep his mouth shut, not make West worry, but the words just started flowing out of his mouth as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "I tried so hard to obey Ivan so he'd let me at least talk to you on the phone, but it was so hard! I gave up trying to see you with his permission so I started trying to escape, but it never worked! But-but then he started filling my mind with such negative thoughts and I stupidly started to believe him! Oh West I'm so sorry! But-but then I found that letter-but… Then he-he-he and I just gave up. West, _Ich liebe dich_! I should have never ever doubted you! _Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid_."

There was nothing Germany wanted more than to just hug his brother to him and take him home. But all he could do was hook his chin over the head of tussled silver strands and hold him close. That and let any and all anger he felt towards Russia simmer beneath the surface. Going off now would not help the situation. He had to use the time he was given to guarantee Gilbert that he did not have to agonize over such things. "I've called and written nearly every day. And even if they don't go through, I'll continue to. Remember that."

Prussia could only nod into his broad chest as he fought to have control over his tears again. Crying into West was _not_ how he planned this meeting on going. Taking a deep breath, Prussia pulled back with a strained smile. "Okay, now that I've made a fool of myself, can we get some beer? I haven't had some good alcohol in ages."

"If you want to get back at a proper hour that wouldn't be a smart course of action. Especially considering how you are when you drink."

"But West!" Prussia grabbed his arm and tugged as he whined. "Twenty years! I've gone without a single sip of good German beer for twenty years! I'll be getting back there late no matter what I do, so what does a few extra hours hurt?"

"If someone sees you…"

"If someone sees me they won't give a shit as to who I am! Oh come on West! Please! One beer with me, _bitte_!"

"Won't give a-? What happened to that ego of yours?" Germany ran a hand through his hair and gave a sigh. "Fine, but just one."

"Yippee!" Prussia jumped to his feet and grabbed his box with his soon to be pet. "You're buying~"

"Of course." The blond said under his breath. Fortunately he made it a habit to always have his wallet on hand. He stood, eying the box. "Maybe it's not a good idea for you to carry that if you'll be drinking…"

"Fritz will be perfectly safe with me!" He yelled defensively, hugging the box close.

"Says the one who dropped Aster when she was a pup. That's why she's the way she is now," Germany countered.

"That dog was crazy hyper before I dropped her, West!" Prussia huffed and started walking out of the park. "I raised you just fine didn't I?"

"I was also older when you found me."

"Bah. Details. I still raised you and you turned out pretty awesome if I do say so myself," Prussia said as he looked over his shoulder with a wink. "Now let's go get those drinks!"

* * *

"M-Mr. Ivan! Y-You're home earl-ly," Raivis stuttered.

The curly haired boy had woken that morning thinking he still had the majority of another day without the master of the house looming over him or any of the other residents. But it was now only eight and here he was, staring at said giant as he entered the front door with suitcase in hand. A beige toned brow rose above wine-colored gaze as Ivan's mouth turned up into a grin. "Latvi has missed me this much? Latvi knew I was arriving before expected so he came to wait for me~" In his passing by him Ivan placed a hand over the teens head and applied pressure, grinding him down into the floor faintly. "Don't grow too much~ Now, be a good boy and tell Liet to make me breakfast."

Nodding, Raivis whimpered as the man laughed, holding the top of his head. There went any height he had gained in Russia's absence. But it didn't matter now, because he was back! Like a frightened rabbit he dashed through the house to find the other Baltics. Lithuania because he had been told to, and Estonia because he wanted as many people there as possible. Ivan was less likely to hurt him if there were others. But he couldn't get Mr. Gilbert… Oh no, Mr. Gilbert! Latvia became teary when he brought up the issue with Lithuania once he had found him.

"He'll find out! He alw-ways d-does!"

"Calm down, Raivis. We just have to act calm, like normal. If he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary he won't suspect anything." As he finished cleaning the last pane of the window he was before Lithuania bit his lip. This was Ivan they were talking about they. He was an animal at heart. He could smell fear. "It'll be fine." Lithuania wasn't sure who he was reassuring, Latvia or himself.

Probably himself, he thought later as the four ate breakfast in the kitchen. "Where is Gilbert?" Ivan asked with surprising nonchalance, causing both Latvia and Lithuania to twitch. Green eyes turned to Estonia and Latvia for support, but found none. They were as scared as he was of Ivan finding out. No one had been deceived by the Prussian's claim to a simple 'walk.' It was only common sense to assume where he had gone after talking to his brother.

"H-He is still sleeping." It had taken Lithuania a while to get breakfast ready. At 10:30, it was strange not to see the albino asking for food. Dammit, he was stuttering and quivering just like Latvia. Toris kept his eyes on his food as he spoke and ate.

"Is that so?" Ivan asked with a bemused grin. There was not only fear he could smell in the air, there was also disobedience. For now he kept quiet though and continued taking in his meal. There was always time for him to investigate.

Once everyone was finished they all went their separate ways. Ivan to his office, Lithuania to clean up, and Latvia to run and warn Prussia. There had been a shine to Russia's face as he left, one of silent amusement. Something was up, and Latvia could feel it. That was one of the reasons he was always so nervous, he could sense trouble, thus his constant shakes around Ivan. The man was the embodiment of evil. This was kept in his mind as he shook the pile of blankets on Gilbert's bed.

"Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Gilbert! Mr. I-Ivan is back earl-ly!"

Having become quite a light sleeper during his stay, it was not a good thing if Russia wanted you and no one could wake you in time, so the hung over albino cracked an eye open to stare at the kid. Damn his head hurt. One beer may have turned into a few and he _almost_ regretted them now if it wasn't for all the fun he had. Shit did the kid say Russia was back?

Prussia sat up suddenly, though quickly fell back into his pillow when the room started to spin. "Shit. Tell me he isn't asking for me."

"N-No but he ask-ked where you were. He can tell something's wro-ong, I know it." Already he was looking around the room fearfully. "If Mr. G-Gilbert sleeps in any longer he'll be m-more suspicious."

"Well nothing's wrong," Prussia replied with a yawn. "I got lost on my walk last night so I got home late. I'm just tired, that's all. Stop freaking kid."

"I-If you say so…"

"I do say s- oh shit!" Prussia leaped off his bed and ran over to the box sitting on a small desk, the only furniture besides its companion chair and his bed. He had wrapped the small egg in a bunch of blankets to keep him warm as he slept, too afraid of crushing the egg to sleep with it. He had been planning on waking up a few hours later to hold the egg and warm it with body heat, but his body hadn't agreed with that plan. "Thanks for waking me Raivis, I needed to anyways. Look what I found on my walk!"

He opened the box and cradled the crimson egg in his hands. "Aint he awesome? I can't wait till he hatches!"

"Ha-hatches!" Was this man _asking_ the Russian to kill him? "If M-Mr. Ivan finds out he'll be mo-most angry!"

"Oh sorry. Forgot you're no good with secrets. Forget I said anything~" With a carefree laugh, Prussia flopped back onto his bed and curled around the little egg. "Walks are fun, you should join me next time kiddo."

The offer only made him whimper. At this rate Ivan would figure it out for sure. But Gilbert was on cloud nine, and there was no way Raivis would be able to reach him. A shaky sigh from him at this point as he walked out. "He'll exp-pect you for lunch."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there. Chill out."

With the departure of Latvia, Prussia allowed his smile to grow larger as he stroked the egg. Ten, twenty, hell even thirty more years dealing with this shitty life didn't seem so bad with this small present from West. As long as he taught Fritz how to be ninja around Russia, everything would work out great!

_Crack_.

Prussia's eyes grew as wide as saucers at the sound. What did he do? He shifted his position on his bed so his head was right next to the egg. There was another cracking sound as small breaks started running around the crimson shell. Surely Fritz wasn't hatching already! What was he supposed to do? Fuck fuck fuck! What he supposed to help him break open the shell? What was he supposed to do once Fritz was free?

All thoughts escaped his grasp as a small peep came from the cracking shell. Throwing caution out the window, Prussia gently took the edge of one of the pieces and pulled it back to reveal a tiny, damp, and golden yellow chick. It was impossible to stop smiling as Prussia gently scooped Fritz into his hands and held him close to his chest. "Well hello there cutie. Your name Fritz, you know that? I'm Gilbert, your awesome _Mutti_ and owner. Welcome to the world ~"

Fritz peeped quietly and stared up at the loving albino with his beady eyes. He peeped again and nuzzled deeper into his chest, wanting more warmth. Prussia got the hint and grabbed some blankets and wrapped his little joy up, then curled up around him once more. Stroking his little head, Prussia started whispering about who Fritz was and what type of life he had just hatched into.

Now it was a little before noon, and Ivan still had not seen hide nor hair of his newest toy. Some documents had been finished before he left his office to make sure Lithuania was beginning to fix lunch for them all. Lativa had begun to leave to get Prussia, but the Russian stopped him so he could do it himself. The flustered look that both Baltics took was enough to elicit a laugh from him as he walked down the hall, boots making hard footsteps on the floor as he approached destined room.

At the telltale sound of Russia approaching, Prussia cursed and looked around for a place to hide his little sleeping Fritz. If he put him in the box, Russia might get curious and look in it. But if he just left him wrapped up in blankets on the bed he might wander around and get lost. Time was running out as his door started to open. In an act of desperation, Prussia picked Fritz up and nuzzled him into his unruly silver locks.

Just as the bird was safely hidden Ivan entered the room, unannounced as usual. Why would he need to knock when it was his house? Besides, who shows respect for their pets? "I am hurt, little one. Not even coming to see me. This is not very nice, _da_? Sleeping when your master comes home. Why is the little one so tired that he sleeps this much? Enough to miss breakfast."

Careful not to move his head around too much, Prussia got to his feet and guiltily looked down at the floor. There was no point in keeping everything secret, it would only make the bastard interrogate everyone more. Forcing himself to talk in an apologetic tone, Prussia said in response, "I was restless yesterday and decided to go on a small walk since I rarely _do_ anything, y'know? But I got lost… I was wandering for a while and it was late when I finally got home, real exhausted. I didn't mean to sleep so much, but I guess I wore myself out more than I realized." Biting back a scowl, he added quietly, "_Tut mir leid_."

"Apologizing for getting exercise, little one? Maybe you should start taking walks more often. It would be good, _da_? But do not get lost again. I don't like having to look for my pets, especially when they get lose down a rabbit hole," Ivan murmured, grinning at the memory of Gilbert's failed escape down the tunnel.

Flushing, Prussia opened his mouth to assure it wouldn't happen again and suggest that maybe not _too _often when there came a peep from his hair. Blood drained from his face as he coughed awkwardly, trying to cover the noise. "I guess I'm a little thirsty…"

The Russian grin faltered in a brow raise. "Hmm, this would make sense…" Ivan shook his head to again smile down at the silver haired man. "I have come to retrieve Gilbert for lunch. Liet is making a good chicken for my return."

"Ch-chicken?" Prussia squeaked, eyes growing wide. Did he just say chicken? How could he ever eat chicken again, especially with Fritz on his head, with one just so adorable?

"_Da_, chicken…"

"I'm not that hungry," he managed to say before his throat closed up in fear and distaste.

* * *

After narrowly missing the chick incident, Prussia began teaching Fritz how to be a ninja. He was taught to keep quiet and hidden in Prussia's hair whenever Russia was around and whenever he wasn't around, to be on the alert for the smell or sound of him to hide. Prussia was extremely pleased with how smart his little chicky was.

Another thing the albino was pleased about was how Russia seemed to have no problem with him leaving the house to go on walks. Each day he made his walks just a tad farther and a tad closer to Berlin and each day, Russia never said anything about the length of time he was gone. After a week or so after his meeting with Germany, Prussia finally allowed himself to enter Berlin, but something was off.

People were acting differently than they had the week before. As he made his way to the center of the city, he saw why. There was a giant wall. As he walked up and down the street across from it, his heart dropped. The wall extended through the entire city. How could this hap- Russia.

With a ferocious growl, Prussia was tearing through the city. He would have ran all the way back to Russia's mansion if his body allowed him, but often he couldn't continue to move and had to lie on the ground for a few minutes to recuperate. Eventually, he was panting and running up the stairs to Russia's office. He burst in, heaving for air. "What," a gasp. "Did you do?"

It had taken him long enough to make this visit. Ivan had begun to think maybe his toy wouldn't take one of his walks at such a distance for another long while. A grin came to his face when it finally occurred. "What are you talking about, little one?" Russia asked innocently, looking to Gilbert with his face still turned down at the papers on his desk, daring him to continue in his rant with such little air in his lungs.

Glaring, Prussia stalked up to the desk, more to use it for support than to get in Russia's face. Unable to create an accusing voice, he only gasped out, "The wall."

"The wall? Which wall?" At first the tall man played it off guiltlessly and obliviously, tilting his head with a vacant look. Then he lit up, as if only then understanding what he was being asked about. "Ah, that wall, little one? _The_ wall? I had it built, of course, that is what I did. Why does the little one ask?"

He was about to spurt out about West, then quickly bit his tongue. Why did he care? Shit he needed a reason to care… "You're trapping all my people!" He finally exclaimed.

"This is a first. Before the little one did not care about his people. And trapping them? I just changed it from a fence to a wall, nothing has changed. My comrades agreed to its being built. It better separates everything, _da_?" At this point in his words his elbow rested on the desk so it could hold his face, eyes now completely on Gilbert with his attention. A pleased grin, that of a winner, a victor, formed. "It better separates the brothers, _da_?"

Prussia averted his eyes under the smug gaze - knowing if he continued to look back he would get pissed off and start yelling things he would regret - and muttered defensively, "You were doing a fine job of that all by yourself."

"Hmm? I was?" What fun was it if the loser did not admit defeat in a more interesting way? To bring this out of him Ivan stood and circled the desk between the two men to take the seconds chin into his hand and turn it to face his awaiting wine colored eyes. "Then tell me, you haven't seen Germany even once since you have been here?"

Shit. He was onto him. For a split second, Prussia looked like a deer in the headlights before a furious glare consumed his feature. "No I have _not_. Not only have you stopped any attempts, you sure did a _wonderful_ job making me stop wanting to see him."

"Oh? So you did not speak to him over the phone in my absence?"

Before he opened his mouth, Prussia had to convince himself that Russia was just trying to trick him into admitting it. He didn't _really_ know for sure yet. He didn't, it wasn't possible. Pulling on a mask of innocence, Prussia stared up at the bastard with curious eyes. "What gave you that idea? You've been gone before."

This dance, this game, it was only now beginning into its most intense parts. Ivan threw out a fairly ambiguous statement and waited for Gilbert to answer. Both were unclear about the others knowledge and doings, but held the same kind of suspicion for the other that made them continue playing. "Before the little one did not suddenly start taking walks."

"Well I'm sorry I can suddenly decide to do something randomly different out of the two decades I've been here. I was just reading an adventure book and got the urge to go outside, is that so bad? You're the one who said I should continue."

A change of course, possibly confuse the enemy. "I'm going to meet with my comrades and the little ones brother soon. Maybe I should tell him of your walks, and how they seem to tire you. Finally caught your breath, _da_?" Or, even better, attack a weak point.

"Don't make him worry!" Prussia all but yelled, fear filling his eyes. Knowing West, he would probably blame himself for making him walk. "I'm just out of shape! Of course they tire me out!"

"Worry? Why does the little one care if the brother worries? He has not for a good time, _da_?"

"So you say," he grumbled quietly.

"I do say," the hold on Prussia's chin tightened as his gaze hardened above the ever present amused smirk, "because with that wall you shall not see each other again."

Biting back tears, both at the overpowering fact and pressure on his jaw, Prussia whimpered back defiantly, "There never was a first time for there to be an again." He paused as his mind wandered, then allowed a small smirk. "Well first time since you kidnapped me. There will be an again though because you can't keep me forever. They'll let me go back eventually."

"They will?" The spark only stood to further awaken the Russian beast. Any and all defiance both excited him and made him want to break it down ruthlessly to watch how it happened, what it did to his victim, and how he would deal with it. "Then I will break the little one beyond repair for when he is returned."

With about the same level of gentleness as a miner puts towards the earth into which he breaks, Ivan shoved the small body in his grasp to the wall. In an instant the coat clad Russian had his body pressed against the back of his Prussian, turning his chin to let his cheekbone grind into the wall with turned face. With this done he preferred to instead utilize his hand in grasping strands of pale hair tightly to clear a path for him to whisper into the given ear, "the little one will take a piece of me with him, da?" The second hand slid down his pants and thus properly uncovered the waiting white ass.

This was nothing new, Prussia mentally chided himself as he bit back a pathetic whimper as the cold air hit his rear. Russia had taken it upon himself to use this particular method of punishment whenever his albino pet started returning to his old self, wanting his brother. But, Prussia couldn't push away the fear and apprehension filling his very being. It may not be new, but it was different this time. What would West think of him now? Pushed up against a wall about to take it up the ass by _Russia_ of all people. France would be more tolerable than this _bastard_ pulling his hair. Hair.

Fritz! Any and all thoughts about what was to come flew out of the window as worry about his little chick occupied his mind. He hadn't heard a peep when Russia slammed him into the wall. Whining to make it seem like it was Russia's hand in his hair that was bothering him, Prussia moved his hands to his head and ran his fingers through the strands then to the cold hand in an 'attempt' to pull it away. He couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh. Fritz was more of a ninja than he realized. The chick must have escaped sometime between arriving home and this moment.

With the relief of his pet in safety, Prussia found a spark of resistance and took hold. He normally just took what Russia had for him without a word, too afraid of getting worse treatment for complaining. But at this moment, he had a feeling it wasn't possible for anything to get worse than what Russia had in mind… "At least lube yourself," he whined quietly, shifting awkwardly in an attempt to pull his face out of the wall.

"Что?" It was an indifferent inquiry, really, at least at first. He wanted lube, did he? As the gears turned that last twisted turn Ivan grinned. "Why would I do this, little one?" There was something else far more pleasurable for him to do. And that was to take the hand that was not still tightly holding his hair and to shove two of its still darkly clad gloved fingers up his anus to test the waters, or rather, the walls. Though it wasn't testing, rather, it was a sort of search. A journey for the treasure that awaited him somewhere in this cavern that would bring him even more joy with its finding.

Prussia yelped and pressed himself further into the wall in an attempt to get away from the probing fingers, but the giant only deepened his search. Pained whines suddenly erupted into a surprised gasp, an uncontrollable moan following after as his body shuddered against his will. Disgusted tears filled Prussia's eyes as he bit back any further moans and tried to pull away again, make those invading fingers stop brushing against his prostate and making this feel so _good._

Pleasure was felt by both parties with the discovery of the exact location to which Prussia's sweet spot was placed. With its spot properly noted in his mind Ivan pulled his hands away, looking to the juices faintly coating his fingers as they left the skin. "Alright, little one," he consented, shown by his pulling away from the man he had plastered against the wall, "I will let you have what you want. But you must make it happen for yourself, _da_?" All was explained in his action of parting his coat and releasing his erection with an ever superior look at the little one.

Breathing erratically and doing his best to will away the blood gathering in his vital regions, Prussia turned so his back was against the wall to stare at Russia in confusion. Then realization hit. It couldn't be true. Surely that wasn't what he meant. But it was so obvious. "What do you mean?" He gasped, despite knowing the answer.

"I mean," Russia explained with surprising patience, "provide the lube the little one wants so much, if he really wants it."

"Don't think for one second I want to do this other than to make it less painful for me," Prussia grumbled as he reluctantly got to his knees. He _really_ didn't want to do this. His body seemed to detached from his mind at that moment, for once his face was next to Russia's engorged dick, he could feel his own cock growing harder. Fuck. Bright red, Prussia spat into his hands and started rubbing his saliva over Russia's shaft. There was _no_ way he was putting his _mouth_ on _that_.

But Russia always got his way, and that was exactly what he wanted. The cold feeling of saliva that had already left the throat was hardly satisfying to him. Ivan was naturally cold, it was the warmth he craved, and he always seemed to get it from Prussia in the form of heated rage. How much would he get from this? "Do as the master says and the little one can try and use the phone however he likes."

Red eyes instantly brightened and looked up to Russia in disbelief. "Really?" He chirped, barely containing his grin. There was a pause as his elation dropped. "What do you want?" He muttered sullenly.

"Your hands are cold," he answered simply.

He should have known. But calling West was more than enough to degrade himself to this, as long as West never found out of course. Sending a glare up at Russia, Gilbert stuck his tongue out and hesitantly started to run it along the pulsing Russian shaft.

With his down turned faze Russia gazed upon the head of white hair giving him a blow job, lids falling partially at the sensations the warm tongue caused him to feel. The throngs of delight sent to his brain through his nerves were simply wonderful. As the male below him continued his work Ivan continued to hold the smirk of a man getting what he wanted in the form of sexual favors. Between this one and the others there was never a need for him to look far when he needed to find a release, both sexually and violently. Oh what wonderful pets he kept, broke, and trained for himself and himself alone.

Pale strands contrasted immensely with the black as night fabric of his gloves. Fingers took a hold of the locks to pull the head at the end of them away from his throbbing sex, then the body up to stand. "Good," he praised, if you could call it that. Lips crashed against Gilberts suddenly, the force behind them enough to jar him as his back hit the wall. Just as quickly as it had begun, the kiss ended, and Russia had Prussia turned round so he could impale his hole with his readied penis.

As always, it didn't matter how mentally prepared Prussia thought he was, a wave of shock and disgust always flowed through him the second Russia made that first penetration. At least it wasn't as painful as past time with the almost preparation with his gloved fingers and the dreaded blowjob. Whimpers erupted from the frail albino as Russia picked up his harsh rhythm, pressing him and his shameful erection into the wall.

Said stiff member had not gone unnoticed. With his nose nuzzled into the back of a pale neck Russia snakes the hand not firmly grasping an albino hip to take a hold of Gilbert's dick to begin pumping it. At first the movements of his hands were slow, almost at a tantalizing pace. But then, just as he let himself begin to ram into the bundle of nerves without care, he picked up speed on the rod in hand.

God must hate him. Truly dearly hate him. That was all Prussia could think as he quivered and cried out, struggling not to further shame himself and actually _climax_ being fucking _raped_ by Russia. But it was impossible to ignore the white flashes through his mind, torturing his mind with _pleasure_ over such a grotesque act. Russia was everywhere and it was too much for the struggling albino. With a yell, full of twisted pleasure, disgust, and regret, Prussia climaxed into Russia's hand and reached back to take hold of his arms to stop himself from falling under his buckling knees. And then the tears started to fall.

But Ivan had had his fill, and he was finished with Gilbert now. With a sickening wet sound he pulled himself from the used body and stepped away. For a moment he eyed the milky white liquid coating his glove, not out of disgust but bewilderment, as if wondering how it had gotten there. But he knew. And that's why he simply peeled off both gloves, tossed them at Prussia's quivering back, and left him to his own devices.

The tears overtook Prussia's control and he collapsed to the floor, shaking with his sobs. He was so disgusting. Just vile really. Ages ago he would have chided himself for being so unawesome, but at this point, it wasn't enough of an insult to himself. How could West ever continue to worry and care about him if he knew about this? He could never know.

Furiously, Prussia grabbed the soiled gloves and chucked them across the room. Bastard, a total bastard. Forcing himself to stand, Prussia pulled pants back on and sorely made his way across the house to his room, careful to avoid any other resident. He couldn't face anyone right now. He knew they would stare at him in disgust, know of what he did.

It felt like ages to reach his room and get the water of his shower scolding hot. He needed to burn away all those Russian germs. He refused to carry them around. Not caring if he used up the entire hot water source of the house, he sat under the cascading waters for hours. Eventually, the temperature dropped to a point it was no longer painfully hot, so he turned it off and gingerly went about getting dressed. After a nap he would call West. That was the only good thing out of this. He could call West. The hint of a smile tugged at Prussia's lips as he slid into bed, Fritz peeping next to his ear and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

His nap turned into a deep sleep, the exhaustion of running back from Berlin couple with the abuse he sustained from Russia coupled to keep him from waking until the next morning. He woke with a start, rather confused as to what was going on before figuring it out. Oh well, it'd be better to talk to West not directly after what happened anyways. West would have been able to tell from his voice surely.

With Fritz nestled into his silver locks, Prussia slowly made his way to Russia's office. He was about to knock before entering, then scowled. He was not going to lose all hope and be a meek rag doll again. Prussia barged into the room and crossed his arms. "I want to use the phone now."

Between the Cold War and controlling the number of Soviet states Russia always seemed to be doing paperwork, so it was no surprise that he was in his office at this time of day. What was a surprise, however, was that he wasn't using the phone himself and had yet to. Ivan smiled. But Gilbert did not know this. "_Da_, go right ahead," he gestured to the device.

Resisting a haughty smile, for there was nothing to be proud of considering the way he earned this privilege, Prussia held his head high as he walked to the phone. He picked it up out of its cradle and held it to his ear. There was no dial tone. A frown instantly tugged at his lips as he put it back and put it to his ear again. Yup, no dial tone. He looked to Russia in confusion and said, "Is it not working?"

"The lines have been out since yesterday," Ivan responded with an innocent purse of his lips.

"Oh." Prussia stared at the phone then shrugged. "Okay well then I'll call West when it's working again. When do you think that will be?"

"Little one does not remember? I said he could try. He has tried," a tilt of his head an oh so childish grin as he watched the toy for which he'd turned the screw and let loose.

"WHAT?" He screeched, slamming his hands onto the desk. "Are you fucking kidding me? You knew the phones were out!"

"I am working, _da_? Please go." At that Ivan returned his gaze to the items on his desk.

Anger was threatening to bubble out and send him into a fit of rage. With every bit of self control he possessed, Prussia turned on his heels and stomped out of the office. "I'm going for a walk," he snarled as he slammed the door behind him.

Ever since seeing West, Prussia found himself getting angrier and angrier about his situation. More than anything, he was angry about his helplessness. Fucking bastard Russia...

* * *

It was 1989. The description of the people of Eastern Germany can only be given by keeping in mind the image of a pot boiling over. The years had been hard on them. In their occupation, those of the Red Army had raped hundreds of thousands of women, some as many as seventy times consecutively. Along with their Western cousins they were forced into labor as part of 'war reparations' in foreign countries. Mines were the favorite workplace. Of course, it was also the most deadly. It was the summer of that year that it reached its height. There had been claim to rigging of the votes in the Eastern election of that year. Hungary had decided against using force to stop any Germans that used their country as a circling path to the West on May 2nd. Those that did not leave participated in sit-ins and mass demonstrations at West German facilities in the Eastern Bloc. The head was forced to resign, but the tremor for change would not be sedated at this point.

For the Eastern personification of Germany, all of this turbulence was causing him a lot of grief. He felt energetic and happy from the people escaping to his brother, but then exhausted and depleted from the people still trapped in the area. So much disturbance and unhappiness made it difficult for him to get out of bed at times. But, there was no doubt the change he and his people so desired was coming. The people may not have been certain, but Prussia was. He felt the same apprehension and excitement he had felt many years ago when the state of Germany was created. Something was changing and nothing was going to it.

Russia had plenty to argue against that. It didn't matter how many times Prussia begged, pleaded, or demanded he be allowed to follow his people to West, he simply would not allow him to leave. Walks were forbidden in case he tried sneaking through Hungary's lands, though it was probably better for his health, which was rapidly deteriorating. It didn't matter to the Russian whether or not Prussia believed he would be reunited with his brother soon, he was not permitted to leave.

Come November 4th, Prussia was feeling especially anxious. _Something_ was happening, he just didn't know what. Judging from how Russia was on the phone the entire day, it was something significant. Just _what _was going on? As each day passed, he grew more and more antsy. He _needed_ to get out of here. He didn't belong in this house, this prison anymore, not that he truly ever belonged in the first place.

It was the fourth night after the disturbance and the tightening hold on his heart was the most restricting it had ever been. Tomorrow. It was tomorrow. He didn't know what tomorrow was, but it was tomorrow. He needed to be _there_ tomorrow. Nothing could stop him, not even himself. Prussia's body was moving on its own as he left his room and headed down the stairs.

At the end of these stairs Russia waited. There was no smile now as his gaze was hard on the retreating albino. Toys didn't run away. That was the whole point of a toy, something you could mutilate and never fear of losing. Toys stayed with you no matter evil you were. So why was this one, his favorite, leaving? "You are not going." His bulk was unmoving.

"You can't stop me," Prussia growled as he jumped into the small space between Russia and the last step to push against his chest. "Now move!"

"_Nyet_," he grabbed his arm and held it tightly. Maybe a broken limb would keep him from going. "_Nyet_."

Wincing, Prussia squirmed and kicked the roadblock in the shin as hard as he could. "You can't stop me!" He yelled again.

"You're not his yet, not yet. You are not going." It was like kicking a wall, it was unfeeling. At least physically. But who's to say that wasn't an almost pleading look in those purple orbs?

"I don't belong to anyone! I'm going to West because I want to and you cannot stop me!" Placing both hands on the broad chest, Prussia started pushing futilely. It didn't matter what Russia did. He was _going_ to be _there_ by tomorrow.

Nearby a phone began to ring without stop. Even Ivan had people he answered to. Gritting his teeth for a moment, he gave a smirk. Leaning forward, he cupped the smaller mans crotch as he whispered into his ear. "The little one will always carry a piece of me. He cannot rid himself of me. Ever." With this enigmatic parting he finally stepped away and left.

"Fucking bastard! I'm leaving you! Don't think for one second I'm going to ever spare a second thought on you! I fucking hate you!" With a furious growl, Prussia kicked the wall to release his frustration, only to whimper and clutch his toes in pain. Okay, that hadn't been smart. Neither would sticking around be. Without any hesitation, Prussia was out that door and running to Berlin.

* * *

Upon arriving in the city as the sun began to rise, Prussia made a beeline for the wall. That damned wall. He had spent hours on end just walking up and down that barren divider. He knew every inch of it by part. The sight of it didn't hold the same desparity it always had before. It was going to fall. He just knew it. With a grin, Prussia dragged himself down the sidewalk to his favorite place to stare, one of the checkpoints that almost gave him a view of the other side. Yawning, he slid against a brick building to the ground. Despite his fatigue and the fact he had been walking all night, Prussia stared at the wall well into the day, just waiting for /it/ to happen...

Shouts and cheers jerked Prussia to consciousness. It was dark out and people surrounded him from all sides. What was going on?  
A man next to him looked down with a lopsided grin as he said, "Oh finally woke up did you? I was about to wake you up myself! You don't want to miss the chance to be part of the first crowd across!"

Instantly, Prussia was on his feet. It was happening! He was going to be with West again! With a giddy shout, Prussia hugged the man before worming his way between people to get closer to the check point. They were open. Open! Again he shouted out in glee, bringing on another chorus of cheers from the crowds. Eventually, they were through. People were running to loved ones and crying in joy.

Prussia worked his way through the masses, looking desperately for that giant mass of muscle and slicked back blond hair. He _had_ to be here somewhere. Just as he was about to give up and burst into tears, he heard his name. His head swiveled all about looking for the source when even louder came, "_Bruder_!"

There he was. He seemed even bigger than he last saw him, but it was still West. Prussia burst into tears and ran into his brother, hugging him as tightly as he could. They were together again.

_'And it was the best fucking day in my life ever, too!_

_Okay, sure I may have fainted seconds after hugging West and he totally freaked out, but it was still an awesome day. Not to mention West pampered and loved on me for several months. And-_'

Prussia laughed at his old words as he turned his attention back to the incorrect line. He knew it was in this book somewhere, but got caught up reading the whole thing. Well, skimming over everything that had nothing to do with West. He jumped off his bed to retrieve a pen from his desk. With a proud smile, he scribbling over the aged writing and added more words. _Now_ it was right!

"_Bruder_! Stop playing around and get in here for dinner already!"

Snickering, Prussia leaped off his bed once more and pranced down the hall to his lover, the corrected page left open on the bed.

'_So I lied there. So unawesome of me. The best day in my life was when West and I admitted we loved each other and became lovers! Sure getting back together with West after years of separation was great, but it's nothing in comparison to now. Kesese. I love my West~_'

**End of Chapter Eleven**

* * *

17 THOUSAND words people. Can you count that high? Can you? My GOD this thing has been our week DX I cried nearly every day. So depressing… So very very depressing… I had to have my comedy bit about the chicken, I just had to. And the fluff at the end. Thank you, Haya. My heart can't take too much drama. I need my laughs!

So… Yeah xD Probably one of our ONLY historical chapters, at least so far. I had fun doing it~ Because of the history, and… o.o Am I a bad person for enjoying myself as I do crazy Ivan? AM I! I don't want to be bad! DX … As fun as it is ;3 I'd like to say I found it kinda funny that near the end I went to watch TV with my aunt and there was a thing on psychic healers in Russia xD Ivan could definitely use one of those

Translations~ For the Russian I used a website for Russian curses xD hopefully that makes it better than an translator

_Liebe Bruder_ = Dear Brother

_LG_ (_Liebe Gruesse)_ = Lots of love (not very Germany, but eh, the website I went to said it was people signed among friends and such)

_Хватит тебе пиздеть_ = That's enough bullshit out of you

_Я тебя __вы__ебу хоро__шень__ко_ = I'll fuck you up good

_Ich hasse dich_ = I hate you

_Шлюха_ = whore

_Mutti_ = Mommy

_Что_? = What?


	12. MIA

Can you say beast? Yeah, we're beast. *yawns* But it's like 3 AM. I'm exhausted. BUT I love you guys so I'm uploading now x3 ain't I nice? And really, 13th chapter won't exist without you all! Just as Gil and Luddy questions dammit! X'D Mmm but yes! Non-emo chapter for ya guys~ I feel like there is more to say... Guess not. Don't forget! Ask questions!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: MIA**

It was an early morning only for one member of the German family. Germany himself and all of the dogs were really very used to being up at this time of day. And it was early for Fritz as well, but it's not as if he noticed. He was still fast asleep in the sleepy Prussian's hair. But Germany really could care less as he stood in his kitchen, dressed in a suit with bags waiting beside the front door. It was a meeting between related German and Spanish companies, so of course both he and said Spaniard had to attend. And while it was of the less life threatening sort Germany was worried for the ones he was leaving behind just as Antonio was. Worry that was shown in his millionth retelling of the standing rules and such to his love he'd dragged out of bed.

"All the meals you'll need and even more are wrapped in the fridge. The ones that need to be heated are in the clear wrapping, the rest are in the green. No going out to bars, I won't be here to go and pick you up. Feed the dogs on time and don't give them table scraps. Walk them at least once. I've washed all of your clothes so you don't need to worry about finding clean ones." Through the entirety of his speech Ludwig had even gone so far to point or nod at the source of each bullet point. At the end he turned to Prussia with his stern gaze. "_Verstehst_?"

Many parents used the excuse of love when they placed numerous rules and regulations upon their children. If this excuse was bound in truth than Germany was probably the most loving person in the world towards Prussia. In all honesty he was just a worrier, and he always would be. When you were leaving perfectly regimented dogs with your fairly irresponsible lover for a few days anyone would be. A lover that couldn't cook even the most simplest dish properly or do his own laundry, a lover that had the tendency to go out to bars than call his brother to pick him up if he didn't go home with one of his two friends. Yes, Germany was perfectly right in his anxieties.

Said irresponsible lover was close to falling asleep on his feet as he just nodded in response to Germany's question. Sure, he hadn't really understood a word the blond said, but he had said it enough that Prussia knew what he was supposed to do by now. Yawning, he reached up to wrap his arms around Germany's neck and kissed him sweetly. "Go have fun with your boring business stuff West. Don't be such a worrywart."

"You give me reason to be," the blond muttered in a sigh. "I already fed the dogs, go back to bed so you don't hit your head and have a concussion falling asleep standing." At this he returned the kiss, this one lasting a fair bit longer and gaining a more passionate tint considering it would be their last for a few days. In its breaking Ludwig placed a hand atop the head of silver hair. "Be good." With that order he went to the entrance of his house and picked up his bags to leave.

The kiss jerked Prussia to a fuller conscious and allowed him to remember something very important. "Ah! West! Wait right there!" He ran down the hall to his room and grabbed an envelope. Grinning like a mad man, Prussia pranced back to the front door and Germany. "Don't open it until I'm really bored and tell you to, okay?"

Germany took the envelope with a risen brow. "_Du bist komisch_," he murmured in a side glance to the grinning Prussian. Knowing him whatever was enclosed could be nowhere near normal. But he took it all the same, if a bit cautious as he slipped it into his bag.

"Hee but you love me!" Prussia sang as he hugged Germany again. Upon pulling away, he kissed his lover deeply.

'_And sometimes I have to wonder why_,' was what came to Germany as he ended the kiss, a bit unwilling himself. "Be good," he repeated in hopes of chilling it into the albino's brain. Germany wouldn't be too happy to return to his home in shambles, or worse, horribly messy. A shudder had to be suppressed at the thought of how bad it could get. Forcefully he shoved it to the back of his mind and gave Gilbert one last goodbye kiss before he stepped out the door.

With a sigh, Prussia looked down to Aster with a lopsided grin. "Wanna come sleep with me in the bed?"

* * *

As rude as it was to talk on the phone in public, and even more so in a confined space such as an airplane, Germany relented and allowed himself to call his house from his seat in the plane. Knowing Prussia if he wasn't woken up by some means he would sleep a good majority of the day. So, since he wasn't there to do it in person, Germany thought he might as well call him to do so. With an awkward sort of apologetic glance to those around him for being 'that guy' he put the phone to his ear and listened as it rang.

While it was easy for Prussia to sleep through the obnoxious ringing; it was quite the challenge for one of the dogs accompanying him in the bed. Blackie, like the albino, was content on clinging to sleep rather than allow the clamor to wake him up. Hyperactive Aster, on the other hand, was quickly going insane. Her pacing back and forth over Prussia's sleeping body received scolding glares from Berlitz, who was too obedient to Germany to disobey such a longstanding rule that dogs were not allowed on the furniture, on the floor. Whining, Aster started licking Prussia's face in hopes of waking him up to answer the phone.

With two of his senses being attacked, Prussia finally cracked an eye open to glare at Aster. "This is the thanks I get for letting you sleep on the bed?" He grumbled crossly, ready to go back to sleep. Aster whined again and nudged his hand in the direction of the bedside table where the phone resided. With a reluctant sigh, Prussia sat up and scratched the Golden Retriever behind the ear as he answered the damn phone. "_Aaaalloooo."_

"Get the dogs off the bed," Germany answered right away with a hint of irritation. Of course he had known it would happen, but there was little he could do to stop it. "And brush your teeth before breakfast." The people around him quickly assumed the blond man was speaking to a child or teenager left at home. Little did they know he had to tell a full grown man to do such things.

"Eeeeh? West? Why'd ya have to wake me up?" Prussia laughed as he nuzzled with Aster. "And the dogs aren't on the bed, how would you know?"

"Because I can hear them. Now get up. Don't sleep in more than you have already."

"You don't have super sonic hearing West! You can't know for sure! And I'm going back to sleep, you can't stop me."

"I can by calling until you do. Up, now."

"I can unplug the phone~"

"_Bruder_," Germany growled.

"Mein Gott West! You're such a mother!" Prussia pushed his sheets about as if he was getting out of bed and said into the phone, "I'm getting up, okay?"

"Teeth."

"What? You seriously want me to brush my teeth on the phone for you?"

"No, sound of the bathroom door will work just fine. I'm not interested in my phone getting any foam on it."

Damn West wasn't making this easy... Prussia grinned and covered the speaker to whisper to Aster, "Hey go open the bathroom door." The dog only stared back at him blankly, her tail wagging as she waited for more petting.

"_Bruder_." _Gott_ he may as well be talking to the kid brother the other passengers thought he was.

"Oh fine. You're so demanding!" With a huff, Prussia got up for real this time and stomped across the room. "Now aren't you not supposed to use cell phones on the plane?"

"Only American airlines ban them because they don't know their way around technology," Germany replied. Of course he knew the rules for practically everything ever known.

"Oh whatever." Prussia sighed and turned the sink on. "Hear that? Can you stop bugging me now?"

There was a roll of blue eyes. "Alright I'll stop 'bugging' you. Have a nice day." Germany hung up with his own sigh. He'd have to wash the sheets when he got back to get all the hair off.

"Keh. He acts like I can't take care of myself," Prussia grumbled as he shut the water off. He hated brushing his teeth in the morning, it made _everything_ taste minty. Yawning, he wandered into the kitchen to stare at the fridge. He didn't feel like heating anything up, and there was nothing wrong with cold sausage! He grabbed up a plate and went to his old room, which was more of the mess room now.

While nibbling on his breakfast, passing bits to Aster and Blackie, Prussia played some of his multiplayer games that allowed him to talk with the other players. West hated his yelling and cursing while talking to the others, so he banned it not soon after. But Germany's bans only last while he was around. Soon the house was filled was Prussia's voice as he ranted and ordered others around.

To say the least, it didn't take long for everyone on the server to get fed of with him. Sensing the resentment, he went off to another group. And then another. And then another. After a while, he got annoyed with everyone yelling for 'OreSama' to log the fuck off, so he just started playing one of Japan's hentai dating sim games. Even that got boring after an hour.

He wanted West...

"Fuuuuck, so bored!" Prussia whined to Fritz, who was pecking at his fingers in an attempt for attention. With a grin, Prussia started stroking the chick's feathers. West would just tell him what to do if he called him... "Oh!"

Still petting Fritz, Prussia grabbed for his cell phone with his free hand and quickly typed up a text to Germany. _'Hey West! How evrythin goin? Done w/ the flight yet?_'

Confused at the single vibration from his pocket and not multiple, Germany tugged the phone from his pocket as he continued on his way to pick up his bag. A groan came from the back of his throat. A text message… He really disliked texting. It was incredibly awkward for him. Far too soon it became a hassle, seeing as with his large fingers he usually hit more than one button and would have to go back. But if he didn't respond he knew very well Prussia would just plague him with texts until he did.

After a fair bit of grumbling and angry button mashing he managed to get out a reply. '_Just landed._' Never said it would be a long reply…

Yay! He actually replied! Grinning from ear to ear, Prussia instantly responded. '_Cool! I'm playing vidgames~ but I'm still bored. Entertain me Weeeeeeeeest'_

Germany felt his brow twitch. First Prussia whined about being called by him, and now he was asking him for entertainment. '_Nein_,' he sent simply, quickly stuffing the device back in his pocket to retrieve his bag as it came round.

"Can you believe him Fritz? So mean!" A sly grin lit his features. Well, he had been planning on doing it tonight... But, what was a little sneak peek? _'But West, I'm soooo lonely without you. The feel of your hand running across my skin..._'

Feet came to a dead stop. Blue eyes widened at the text across the screen. Then, finally, a blush took his face. Germany put the cell back in his pocket and covered his face with his hand to regain himself, walking out of the airport. He wasn't going to play that game right now.

It took a good amount of time for Prussia to finally give up on a reply from West. _'You suck =3=_' he finally sent. He jumped to his feet a stretched. What to do what to do... "Oh I'll go visit Francis!"

Content with his decision, Prussia pulled on a shirt, dressed Fritz in his helmet and goggles, and locked up the house before jumping on his bike and riding off to France's house. As usual, he barged right in without any warning, a greeting on the tip of his tongue, but then he saw the scene in the front room. France and England were sprawled out on the sofa, currently in the commonly known as '69' position. Blink. Blink. "Well this is awkward."

Awkward didn't even begin to describe it. England had been languidly trailing his tongue along the length of the French cock while fingers toyed with his inside when the door had opened on them. Immediately all actions were ceased on the Englishman's part so he could promptly scramble off France and shove him off the couch. "Do you even know the meaning of knocking, git!" England cried, thoroughly flushed as he reached for his pants to cover himself.

France only propped himself up on his elbows with an amused smirk. "I'm assuming Ludwig left on his business trip today and Gilbert is bored."

"Yeah..." Prussia grinned a crooked grin and started crossing the room towards the two. "Can I join?"

"Hell no!" Thick brows furrowed dangerously in the angry shout.

"But I want to do something fun and West won't sext with me! Come on Iggy, you won't regret it! I'm awesome!"

France just continued to smile and looked from albino to blond as they bantered.

"Do you bloody German's not know the meaning of no!" England would have left long ago, if it weren't for his being naked from the waist down and still working on forcing himself down. So for now all he could do was shout at the Prussian and toss pillows at him.

Oh you guys suck," Prussia whined as he dodged a pillow. He paused the burst into laughter. "Suck a lotta dick you two! See ya!" Quick as he could, Prussia was out the door before England could kill him.

France laughed and grabbed England by the wait, pulling him back onto the sofa. "Let's continue sucking dick, hm?"

With Prussia gone, England had to be happy with killing France instead, various English curses and a number of slaps and punches heard from the Frenchman's house after the departure of the Prussian.

Having escaped the fury of the United Kingdom, Prussia spent the rest of the day in a vegetable state. Nothing he did was enough to keep boredom at bay, especially because the one thing he wanted to do, he couldn't. Stupid West wasn't answering any texts either! Either he was deleting them all without reading them or his phone was off. 'Well,' Prussia thought with a smirk. 'Either way I'm bugging him. Kesese.'

Come dinnertime, he heated up one of the premade meals West left and sat on the floor with the dogs as he ate. Sure, he gave them their dog food, but they looked so pathetic he just _had_ to give them some of his dinner! Besides, they needed to be spoiled every once and a while!

Once their tummies were full, Prussia took the group out into the yard so they could do their business. West had said take them on a walk, but Prussia really didn't feel like juggling three dogs and their leashes. So instead, he made himself comfortable on the grass as they ran about and Fritz nestled into his stomach. Once again, he tried texting his lover. '_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest._'

There had only been mild surprise on the part of Germany when he had turned his phone back on once the meeting let out for the day so they could all go to dinner then their own devices. But there had been a fair bit of annoyance in response to the bursting inbox. Prussia should have known he wouldn't text often, much less during a meeting such as this. But now as a hand loosened his tie and the other shouldered off his suit jacket Germany sat on his bed with a sigh and began the grueling task of punching out a reply.

'_What now?_'

'_Ah! U live! Kese. Can u talk?_'

Happy to get away from the damned texting, Germany simply called Prussia at this point. With his tie, jacket, and shoes neatly put away, he lay on the bed leaning back against the headboard. "I take it from your numerous texts you never got around to relieving your boredom?"

"Not at all! Francis was boring too!" Prussia held Fritz to his stomach as he jumped up to his feet. "Ooooi! Doggies! Inside, come on, come on!"

With the dogs following after him, Prussia went back inside and locked the door behind him. As he spoke, he checked the other doors and headed towards their room. "He and Iggy were getting it on when I came in. For such a prude, Iggster really knows how to get it on."

Already a German facepalm. Was this a record? Germany wasn't quite sure. "Did I really need to hear that? I don't think I did."

"What? I'm sharing about my day!" Prussia flopped onto the bed, Aster and Blackie right behind him. "Isn't that what couples do when they're separated?"

"I wouldn't know," Germany sighed. "All the same, France and England… _Ja_, I could have gone without knowing. Is that all you did?"

"Well I played video games and napped some… I _tried_ texting you," Prussia huffed and pushed Aster, who was trying to lick his face, away. "How was your lame-o meeting?"

"I don't like texting in the first place. And even if I did, I wouldn't during a meeting. A meeting that doesn't have legs, so they can't be broken, thus the word lame doesn't apply. It was fine, I suppose. A bit strange, Spain didn't show up for the second half."

"Wait he actually showed up? I didn't think it was possible for him to leave Lovino! Ahha!"

"His boss was furious. Seemed he was making up excuses not to come until Romano took the phone and said he would. Thus Spain complained the entire time…"

"Eeeh he went back to Lovi then~" Prussia snickered and looked to the dogs slyly. "Hey West, you have nothing else to do tonight?"

At this Germany rose a brow. He threw it aside, simply assuming Prussia would want to talk for a while. He shrugged. That was no problem. From the bed he stood, openning his bag to pull out his pajamas. He may as well get comfortable.

"Nein, nothing else is planned."

"Oh good," Prussia growled, licking his lips. He needed some fun after such a boring day. "You should check out that envelope I gave you."

Now there was more reason for Germany to raise his brow. As he undid the buttons of his shirt he had been moving to set the phone down on the bed for a moment while he undressed. But he paused and brought the device back to his ear at this strange suggestion, leaving his shirt unbuttoned. "What in the world did you-?" Doing as he was told, curious though a bit suspicious, Germany returned to his bag to retrieve the envelope.

Before it could be opened and the contents in question seen there was a knock at his door. "_Ein Moment_," he said into the phone before he set it aside. By the time he reached the door he had redone a majority of the buttons to his shirt. "_Was_?"

From the other end of the phone Prussia could hear a bit of the conversation. And all was explained when following the parting note between the two men and the closing of the door with Germany returning to the phone. "_Es tut mir leid, Bruder_, but Spain left without telling anyone or taking his things. His ride back has already been paid for as well. I need to deal with this. _Gute Nacht_," and he hung up.

Silence filled the room at Prussia stared at the phone. The phone that was now useless. West hung up on him. "What the fuck?" He yelled, throwing the phone back in its cradle. "How could West do that to me? That's SO not cool! He was about to open my present too. Ugh stupid Antonio! It's his fault…"

Totally miffed, Prussia grabbed the phone again and dialed Spain's number. Since he ruined his chance for West time, he was going to ruin his Romano time!

Which would have been hard indeed when taking into consideration Spain was already high on all of the Romano time he was getting. After his return and teary reunion with the Italian they had retired to the couch so Romano could drift off in his lap as Spain whispered sweet Spanish lullabies into his hair. As the phone rang he quietly reached for it and answered, smile obvious in his voice. "_Hola mi amigo_~"

"You jerkface! West has more work and can't play with me cause you ran off! I hope Lovino kicked you!"

Already the Spaniard had a hard time reading the signals people give off called emotions, but put him on cloud nine? Yeah, no, you're not getting anything out of him. "_Mi Romanito_ didn't kick me~ He hugged me and is now asleep and so cute. He has such a cute sleeping face~" Spanish pedo, anyone?

Talk about unfair! Prussia groaned and slammed the phone down, promptly hanging up on his friend. This really sucked, beyond sucked. Had this been just a few months ago, he would have called France by now to hang out with him. But, he couldn't do that now. Sure, they wouldn't do anything, but he would still feel guilty knowing how much Germany couldn't stand the guy. Eh, might as well catch up on lost sleep.

Without any rush, Prussia went about getting ready to go to sleep. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and pulled on some pajama bottoms. Heck, he even picked up his clothes that he had just dropped on the ground and put them in the laundry basket! But he still didn't feel ready to go to sleep…

The albino stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in pondering thought. He knew what was missing, but there was no way of getting West into the bed with him. His eyes lit up as he pranced over to Germany's hamper and dug through the clothes until he found a relatively clean shirt that smelled completely like West. Grinning like an idiot, Prussia pulled the shirt on, and then nestled into bed with the animals. It was almost enough to make it seem like West was with him.

* * *

The next day involved much more idle sitting. Prussia felt rather pathetic, not being satisfied by anything he did simply because West wasn't there, but ignored the feeling. So much of his days consisted either of bugging West or doing 'pointless things' as West liked to call them. But lately, the pointless thing were only fun because West would come in every once and a while trying to get him to do something else. It was just wonderful knowing that West was always thinking of him.

West in a meeting was a really lame West. He wouldn't answer any texts, and even if he did they were short and during breaks. Just lame, lame, lame. The only thing that kept Prussia from bugging Germany to no end was the promise of that night. While yesterday had been interrupted, nothing would stop his fun this time. Nothing.

So he spent the day thinking of what was to come. While thinking, he moved about the house to West-y places. He hanged out in Germany's office for quite some time, even napped at his desk. More time was spent chilling in the back yard with some beer as the dogs played around. Eventually, it started to grow dark.

He had made it _very_ clear in his numerous texts that West was to call his cell by eight. Ecstatic for their phone date, Prussia called everyone inside and closed the house down for the night. Cell phone in hand, the albino made himself comfortably on Germany's side of the bed and waited anxiously for his ring tone to start playing.

And it did finally ring. Maybe a little after eight, but because Germany had to make sure there was nothing that would make him leave his room and hang up on Prussia again. His sanity needed a break from the nonstop texts, so he might as well go along with whatever the albino had planned. It was because of this must for his sane mind that a giant sigh left the body of the muscular man before he called Prussia up. "I'm assuming you had another fruitless day?"

Prussia was all smiles as he put his phone on speaker so he could set it next to him as he spoke. "Of course not! I got a lot of sleep! How were the stupid meetings?"

Yep, completely fruitless. He should have known. "Interesting, to say the least, without Spain there… His boss is still fairly angry."

"Pssh. He could care less. I called the idiot last night. He's totally eating up all the attention from Lovi." He paused then grinned as he said in a singsong voice, "Speaking of attention. You should check out my present now~"

The contents of this present completely eluded Germany as to what they could be. What was so important about them that he absolutely had to see them? And why when he was alone in his room? A prayer that for once in his centuries long life Prussia did something halfway normal was sent up in German as the envelope was produced. "Alright, I'm opening it," Germany sighed as he slid out the slips within.

Naturally, the contents inside were anything _but _normal by Germany's standards. There was a collection of photos, every single one with Prussia as the subject. Prussia, in several suggestive and even more purely erotic positions half-dressed in crazy outfits. There was the return of his leather BDSM 'outfit.' There was another of him in Germany's old uniform, the front wide open so he could play with himself. Heck, there was even a picture of him handcuffed and buck naked. How he managed to take these pictures was beyond imagination.

"Kesese, you open it?"

Sanity? What was that? Obviously Gilbert didn't know, and he felt an insatiable need to force Germany into a state without it. With each photo a bit of it was chopped away from his mind until he was left with none. With none, and pants that were suddenly tighter than they had been before. Even if they were tossed aside onto the mattress Germany was unable to tear his gaze away from them as he released a shaky sigh. "_Bruder_, these is… something very wrong with you."

Oh he got to him all right. Slowly, Prussia trailed his fingertips up his body to tweak his nipple, eliciting a small, sensual sigh. "You're right," he breathed into the phone. "I'm not hard at the thought of you looking at them yet."

As the side of him that came out during sex was cued by the visionary senses Germany was unable to use it as a way to forget his pride, and simply had to suffer as he ran a hand over his face. Strings of orders were barked at his brain to stop giving him images of the scenes from the photos beside him and of the Prussian that starred in them at his house. "I should have known it was something like that you'd give me." Why was it so damn hot all of a sudden?

"Mmm _Weeest_," Prussia whined as he played with his nipple. "Tell me what you want to do with me~"

An unhealthy bit of teeth grinding was followed by a growl. Even with his hand covering his eyes Germany continued to see lewd pictures of his Prussian love. "_Gott, Bruder_, do you have to do this?"

Prussia whimpered and slowly started rubbing the fabric of his pants against his hardening dick. "But West, this is the closest I can get to you while you're away."

"Closest implies being physically near one another. _Gott_, if I was…" Had he just said that? Insanity was contagious. And it managed to reach through phones. It had a strange little side effect, which was a long lasting erection and vivid imagery of a pale haired demon committing lewd acts upon himself.

"If you were here, you'd what-" Prussia pulled his length of his pants and rubbed his thumb around the head, making him gasp out, "West?"

Even in this state of mind he was Germany, and this meant he weighed out the pros and cons of continuing on this path. If he didn't he would be left with a hard-on in his hotel room and little means of ridding himself of it beyond masturbation with no help from his mind at all. And when he returned home he would be greeted with an annoyed Prussian. If he did neither would happen. He would lose a fair bit of pride, but it still came out as the better course of action.

"You wouldn't be speaking, that's what."

Prussia moaned and licked his lips. He loved it when West got commanding. "What should I be doing instead, West?" He whispered ever so quietly.

If was going to do this he may as well go all the way. Germany shifted on the bed so he could sit against the headboard and undo his pants to release some of the pressure on his straining cock. "By now we would already be to… Prepping."

"Oh we would, really?" Prussia laughed quietly to himself as he reached over to the drawer next to the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube. He pulled his pants completely off to get onto his knees. After covering his hand with the sweet smelling gel, Prussia trailed his fingers around his waist to his rear. Not allowing himself a chance to expect the feeling, Prussia shoved two slick fingers past the walls of muscles with a loud moan.

A shudder passed down Germany's spine whilst his cock twitched faintly, already weeping in response to all of the mental and auditory stimuli. Damn meetings, they were the reason he wasn't there seeing this, doing this himself! There was a faint thunk as the back of his skull met the headboard. Germany tried to catch his rapid breathing and make it slow, not make his heart beat so quickly.

"Weeest," Prussia whined as he slowly wiggled the fingers deeper. "Say some-" a gasp "-thing."

"Find it," Germany breathed into the phone.

He didn't need to be told twice. After adding a third finger and spreading them out, Prussia sent them deeper and deeper. Then there was that flash of white behind his eyes and the electric pleasure running through his spine. Keening in delight, Prussia placed his head on the pillows to use his other hand to stroke his weeping member.

Miles and countries away a second shaft was being handled. Germany ran his hand along his pulsing dick and gave a groan. "Move… Move them," he managed.

"I-I can't!" Prussia gasped, shuddering as he brushed the bundle of nerves with his fingertips. Just managing this was difficult enough! West was asking too much!

"You can and you will." So maybe that side of Ludwig could come out, even through phone sex…

Prussia groaned and brought his hips forward as he pulled his hand back, swiftly slamming them back together. He cried out and buried his face in the pillows as he continued the painstaking process, shivering and convulsion with the gratifying sparks it brought.

"Harder." A pumping motion had begun, slowly at first, on the shaft in Germany's hand. He grunted faintly, brow twitching. What he wouldn't give to have it in something warmer, something much more fun. Times of prior copulations helped ease the thoughts of what he was missing out on.

"I am!" The albino cried, squirming to attempt to possibly make his fingers hit harder.

"_Bruder_," the German growled, grunting at the boiling in his groin. "_Bruder_, come."

"Fuuck." Adding to his moving digits, Prussia resumed playing with his rock hard dick. He breathed heavily into the phone as he worked closer and closer to his climax. "West," he moaned, both hands dripping with fluids, as he cried out and shuddered all over, promptly collapsing onto the mattress.

The sound of a panting Prussian and the short squeal of bedsprings was accompanied with that of a German coming into his hand. Finally his heart and breath began to return to normal with his release. "You planned this," he sighed after a few moments.

"Did I?" Prussia laughed and rolled onto his back. He picked up the phone and placed it on his chest with a smirk. "Hmm perhaps."

Grumbling at his own stupidity Germany reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand to begin cleaning himself. "You have no decency at all."

"Nah, I'm just smart, that's all~"

"I don't think smart is the proper word to be used here. _Komisch_ sounds more like it."

"I don't think your dick agrees West," Prussia said with a snicker, quickly followed after by a yawn.

German brow twitch. "Go to bed, _Bruder_."

"But that means I have to hang up and not hear your voice anymore."

At this Germany faltered a little, feeling a bit bad. "I'll be back tomorrow. There's only a short meeting in the morning."

Red eyes instantly lit up in delight. "So you'll be back by the time I wake up? Kesese! Sweet!"

Better. "As you get up so late, it seems possible."

"Hmm. I suppose I can go to sleep now… _Ich liebe dich_."

"_Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht_," Germany replied, then ended the longer, stranger than expected call. What a night… He'd really prefer to not go on anymore trips in the near future. With a sigh he went about getting ready for bed.

* * *

Despite what he had said Germany did not return in time to wake Prussia up. The world had set out to prove him wrong. A storm had appeared over night and presented problems for any flights, thus delaying all for a majority of the day and basically its entirety. Prussia hadn't been too happy about it unsurprisingly, but there was little that could be done. They had already booked a later flight for him, and Germany was not the type of man to turn anything down when someone had already gone through the trouble of doing it for him. As the storm not only messed any plans of his return it also decided to put radio towers in a skittish mood, going in and out. In turn talking to Gil much at all was out of the question. When Germany could understand him he zoned out, none too interested in hearing the complaints. His day was spent in the hotel reading what books he had brought, completely – blissfully – unaware of the Prussian antics whose damage of which he would no doubt have to deal with upon his return. Imagination ran rampant with all the problems that could have arisen over three whole days. The schedules of his dogs? Ruined. Kitchen? Probably littered with the plates of all the premade meals. And his bed… He shuddered. How much hair could have accumulated?

The horrendous thoughts followed Ludwig from the hotel to the airport onto the plane and home again. All the way up to the door. There they fell only because he was curious as to why there had been no answer to his call upon landing. Surely Prussia wasn't asleep already. But this showed to be true when he came to his, their, bedroom.

Two furry bodies curled around a third human one. The albino lay curled up on his side with Aster in a ball within the crook of his bent knees. Blackie had his head burrowed into the man's stomach, while Berlitz, ever faithful, lay on the floor. But even then it was just beside the bed, not an arms length away from Prussia. But the presence of canines in his bed was not the only strange thing. The positioning of the man was also off, for he was on the side of which Germany slept. Stranger still, he wore little, and what he did appeared to be one of Germany's white button up shirts. Hadn't he done laundry so Prussia would have more than enough clean clothes for him to wear? So strange…

There was a smile on Germany's face for a second then. Surrounding himself with the animals, sleeping on his side, in his clothes. He shook his head. "_Du bist komisch, Bruder_," he murmured, gently waking the dogs to push them off the bed. Jetlagged as he was, Germany bothered little more than removing his shoes, socks, coat, and tie and loosening his shirt before slipping into the bed to spoon the awaiting frame. He nuzzled pale locks. Yes, he had missed this. "_So komisch._"

**End of Chapter Twelve**

* * *

And there you have it, people xD lighthearted chapter after the tear ridden 11. We'd had this one in mind for a while. There's a pic of Gil in a kinda big white dress shirt hugging Luddy's head as he's carried by the annoyed German. I think it was from that one this sprang from. Try and find it, it's cute~

The next chapter is random questions for Gil and Luddy. C'mon, people, gives us whatever you want! Boxers or briefs? Meaning of life? Don't you wanna know what these two would say? xD


	13. CRACK Interrogation

**Chapter Thirteen: CRACK Interrogation**

Go: *sits at a table beside Haya opposite the German brothers, hands clasped and smiling pleasantly* welcome ^^ we are happy to have you for this interview

Luddy: *nods politely, arms crossed* danke for having us

Gil: Kesese! *props his feet up on the table* You should be thanking US for being here!

Haya: NEVER! You're here for us and our readers! My awesome is more than yours! Bwuhahaha!

Gil: Hey! I only allow you to play me because you're slightly almost awesome enough to be me!

Haya: *gets to her feet* OI!

Gil: *on feet as well*

Luddy: *sighs and pulls Prussia back down by his wrist* don't start anything, Bruder. Especially not this early. I could go without the headache -_-

Go: Haya dear ^^; Let's just calm down and get this done. Think of the readers. And poor Luddy's head

Luddy: *twitch* Luddy?

Haya: *plops back into her chair* FUH-ine.

Gil: *snickers* West that's a lame nickname that got for ya~

Haya: Oi! I like it! Now! What's our first question Go-chan?

Go: *sighs* This is going to take a while… *brightens* Anyway! Our first question is from HeadstrongNozomi *reading from a set of papers and now glances down to them* And it's for Gilbert *looks back up* How surprised would you say you were when you walked in on Franny and Iggy last time?

Gil: *snickers* Not surprised at all. Francis has someone different in his bed every other day. Iggster is a a frequent resident of that bed ;D

Luddy: Do you have to say it that way?

Go: who would Gil be without his crudeness I suppose

Haya: Oh hey speaking of crude ;D We have a whole batch of questions from Gaki-Gaki! This is for both Gilbo and Ludsters. Who would you sleep with, marry and kill out of America, Denmark or Romano?

Gil: PFFT. What the fuck? XD Well I'd kill America, naturally. With him out of the way, I could TOTALLY become a nation again! I'd probably sleep with Lovi cause Spain would flip a shit. That'd leave Denmark to marry... Eh he drinks a lot so I think we'd be chill.

Luddy: *once over his initial response of spluttering* -/- This is that stupid game Italia tells me about that teenage girls play. Didn't think I'd ever have to play… *sighs* Fine, I suppose I have to answer, don't I?

Go: *continues to pleasantly smile, a bit creepily* Yes, it would be very appreciated

Luddy: Kill America. Sleep with Denmark. Marry Romano… Knowing him he'd divorce me right away

Go: xD Good answer! Alright, next, again from Gaki-Gaki and for both of you. What kind of porn is your favorite?

Luddy: What is wrong with this person? D/( Guh *covers blush with hand* I suppose… BDSM…

Gil: *totally straight and serious face* Mine

Haya: ... Meaning?

Gil: Porn of me and my awesomeness DUH!

Haya: ... But Gilbo, she clarified not of, but what kind.

Gil: Oh well in that case Awesome porn. Jeez so specific.

Haya: Well Gaki-Gaki also asks, Would you rather swim in sperm or pee?

Gil: West's sperm all the way!

Luddy: O/o What kind of question-? ACK, urine, it's sterile

Go: I'll just say when we've changed to another reviewer xD Gaki dear has quite a few

Luddy: _Wunderbar_ -_-

Go: Which horse breed is your favorite?

Luddy: Finally, something more normal… I haven't ridden as of late, but when I did I preferred a Holsteiner. They're a strong, intelligent, German breed

Gil: DX You wouldn't want to swim in my sperm West? So mean! *snifflesniffle* Anyways, any awesome horse is good with me. I don't know horse breeds! I just rode what they gave me when we still used horses! Horses like to disobey me -3-

Haya: Heh. More like you can't control them. And another thing you can't do GilGil! Can you bake a PIE? And the answer is NO! HAHA!

Gil: Hey that's my question to answer here, bitch. I could too bake a pie if I tried... And I got West or Francis to help me! Or just make it for me...

Luddy: … That answers it for me just fine

Go: And onto the next one! ^^; So we can get these two separated quicker. Have you ever worn Lederhosen?

Luddy: _Ja_. One would assume I have worn clothes that my people are known for

Gil: Psh of course I have! What type of stupid question is that?

Haya: Your face is stupid! *coughokayandsexycough* What German beer is your favourite?

Gil: I totally love Berliner Weiße. It's pretty fucking awesome.

Go: *sighs* Oh you two

Luddy: I can definitely feel the beginnings of a headache. Maybe a beer would help… I like strong lagers, Bock especially. It's more nutritious than lighter lagers

Go: Oh, one that's just for our Luddy! ^^ Were you the one that put all that graffiti on the wall?

Luddy: I didn't have time for something like that then, and even if I did I wouldn't have. I admit that some of the artwork was quite good, and some of the statements were what I would have said if I had… Change of topic, bitte

Haya: I can provide that change of topic ;D Who is the best guy you've made out with? And that can't be either of you as the answer.

Gil: Besides West... Well I guess I gotta say Francis. I mean, you would think that the Country of Passion could out make out the County of Love... But Antonio just kept giggling. No idea WHAT at. I mean come on, he was making out with the awesome me! What's there to laugh at?

Go: xD Because Toni dear is weird like that. Luddy?

Luddy: *trying to contain his twitching and furrowed brow in response to Prussia's answer* As I haven't 'made out' with all that many people, I'll have to answer with the only one besides Bruder, and that's Italia

Go: *eyes Prussia* uh-huh… Well on that note, who was your first kiss? Please do give details

Luddy: … *glances away* Considering I did lose a bit of my memories I can't be sure if this is true, for I could have during the forgotten time, but in what I can remember it would have been Bruder… Just being the annoying bruder he is when I was younger *shrugs*

Gil: *taps lips thoughtfully* first kiss... First kiss... First kiss... First kiss... *scratches head* First kiss... What classifies it as first?

Haya: -.- Lips touching for more than three seconds

Gil: Ah! Well then! That one time... *blushes and looks away* looong time ago when Eliza and I thought she was still a boy and were buds. It was a total accident and we laughed it off... But it haunted me once I found out she was a girl and groped her =.=;;;

Haya: *snickers* you were so innocent!

Gil: SHUT UP! NEXT QUESTION!

Haya: *laughs* So the next one is wondering when the last time you guys lied, what it was about, and why you lied.

Gil: Oh well I lied when I told West I got out of bed last chapter cause I was too lazy. Oh and I lied when I said I would brush my teeth. Oh and West, I didn't really take the dogs out on walks like I said I did. Oh and they were on the furniture, but you already knew that~

Luddy: Yes, I did -_- With things like that I am well aware when you lie. As for the last time I did… So my phone may have been working better than I made it out to be when my flight was delayed… I just wanted to read

Go: Liars~ Pants on fires~ ^^ While we're on the wonderful subject of sin how about telling us the meanest thing you've ever done

Luddy: … *slowly looks away* … I'm not proud of things that happened during the Second World War…

Gil: ... Uuuh. I suppose it's kinda mean that I kinda sorta caused every war West was ever in... *shifts awkwardly*

Haya: On a lighter note! What do you usually daydream about?

Gil: WEST! =D Well me and world domination too, but West comes in a close second... Third...

Luddy: I don't daydream

Go: Pft, you daydream about sex with Gil and you know it

Luddy: *glares, blushing furiously* NEXT QUESTION!

Go: ^^ _Ja, ja._ If you were able to switch lives with someone, who would it be?

Luddy: I don't see how that could happen and why I would want to, Bruder wouldn't be able to care for himself without me, much less care for my dogs…

Gil: I wanna be West for a day so I can have sex with myself!

Haya: *falls over laughing* For some reason, I don't think it's possible for Gilbo to answer the next question... What's the most embarresing thing you've ever done?

Gil: *smiles proudly* I'm never embarrassed by thing I do!

Luddy: I, on the other hand, am thoroughly embarrassed by some of these questions -/-

Go: Course you are~ Big Germany doesn't wanna tell it how it is ^^ *at a German glare just giggles and continues* What is your best pickup line? XD

Luddy: … _Was_?

Go: Oh your heard me

Luddy: … I don't have any, so of course I wouldn't have a best one

Gil: Sleep with me. Works EVERY time!

Haya: *drools* I'm sure it does *cough* anywhos~ What do you do when no one else is looking?

Gil: ... Um. Everything I normally do? I'm too awesome to keep everything me to myself! I share everything with the world!

Luddy: I work?

Go: ;D Messes with his hair. Always has to be perfect, the weirdo *coughs, receiving another German glare* Would you rather sleep with Russia or Liechtenstein?

Luddy: Neither. Simple as that. The first… And the second, I know very well how good of a shot her brother is

Gil: Oh I was so close to getting the girlie in bed once! But then Vash had to show up and almost shoot me =3= *grins* Heh, but at least he didn't actually hit me like he did to Francis once.

Haya: *snorts* Anyways, last one from Gaki-Gaki! What would you do if Greece confessed his love for you?

Gil: Eh, nothing much. I'm so awesome that people are just falling for me left and right. But I have West so I don't care about them~

Luddy: Call Japan. He's the best for dealing with him in a positive manner

Go: Alright, thank you Gaki-Gaki dear for you questions! ^^ They were interesting and thought provoking. Now we are onto Cupcake of Evil – nice name~ - and the first question is… Ah, to Gil! *grins* How did you take the pictures, you now the ones, for Luddy here? Was there an accomplice? How in the world did you get the handcuffs off?

Gil: *smirks* I took the pictures by myself. Maybe. West probably wouldn't enjoy knowing if I had someone help me... *laughs* And I have a talented mouth you know! Handcuffs are no problem!

Haya: *looks to Luddy with a smile* Well, now for you. Ludwig, what did you do with those pictures?

Luddy: *having been glaring at Gil suspiciously, eyes widen and turns to Haya only to then look away* ... They're stored safely away... *mumbles* Maybe a few close at hand

Go: *grins* _Very_ close at hand~ Anyway ^^ Say you both wanted to have a third when you're playing in bed. Who would it be?

Luddy: _WAS_!

Gil: Ita-chan! Right West?

Luddy: _Was_! _Nein_! Ugh, just go to the next question

Haya: Heh. Gilbert, if you had to choose between Germany and Fritz (the chick) who would you pick? Can you pick one?

Gil: You expect me to pick between West and Fritz? You're mental! I definitely can't pick between them!

Luddy: *rolls eyes despite the faint smile* _Ja_, he's too awesome, don't you know?

Go: What is the most romantic thing you have done for each other?

Luddy: ... ¬/¬ ... It's a possibility... That I may have written in my own comment when he left one of his journals out... That I agreed with his addition

Gil: Awww really West? *runs off to see*

Haya: Awwww Luddy you're so cute! Hee now, if you had to pick between giving up beer or sexy time with each other, which would you pick?

Gil: o.O that's an evil question

Luddy: I'm not cute -/- ... And I'm not answering that one

Go: 'Cause you love both way too much? xD

Luddy: Next

Go: Which of your pets is your favorite?

Luddy: Showing favoritism is never a good sign of character... Though, I suppose Aster receives a majority of my attention among them, if only because she is as childish as _someone_ I know and gets into trouble -_-

Gil: haha West =P And Fritz is my favorite of course!

Haya: Of course. My duck is sleeping x3 What nations do you get along with?

Gil: Well obviously my friends... Anyone who accepts my awesomeness! But I hate Russia completely!

Luddy: Italia, Japan, England *shrugs* I don't have a problem with that many

Go: w Duck

Luddy: *clears throat*

Go: oh, ja! ^^ Is there anyone you hate or dislike?

Luddy: *immediately* France. America. Russia

Gil: Ha I already answered that xD I can't stand America much either though. He's a brat.

Haya: Oi, he has his good moments! Now! For Gilbo from amanda0293, what's your favorite video game of all time?

Gil: Well I love the pointless bloody shit, but I gotta say. The most amazing game ever is Rise Of Prussia! FUCK YEAH! You have no idea how much fun it is going around beating French ass and winning my lands!

Luddy: You have no idea how loud he can be when he plays that game -_-

Go: Oh, poor Luddy ^^; Well this would only give you more headache. What would do if you wouldn't get punished for it?

Luddy: ... Probably... 'Talk' with a few choice nations

Go: ^^;;; Do these talks include blood? *only response is silence* Thought so...

Haya: Scary Ludsters xD What would you do Gil?

Gil: ... Streak?

Haya: Aaand if you had the chance to be seme in your relationship with West now that you've accepted you're an uke?

Gil: ... Umm... *grins* No actuallyLuddy: *blinks at him in surprise*

Go: *giggles* After all that whining?

Gil: Heee yeah~

Go: *giggles* Alright. So, Luddy, what's your favorite brand of cleaning solution?

Luddy: *turns back, raising a brow* Well... I don't use brands when I don't have to. Chemicals are bad on a dogs nose, and for smaller animals like chicks. The mixture of vinegar and water I use is the one I prefer out of anything. It can be used on so many things, and is cheap

Haya: Pft. Anyways, our next batch of questions come from Rinkuu! If you had the opportunity, who would you cheat with?

Gil: Hmmm... I dunno. I like being with West. I suppose invading Austria's vital regions again wouldn't be so bad *shrugs*

Luddy: I wouldn't take the oppurtunity

Go: -3- No fun. Who would you rather sleep with, Russia or America?

Luddy: There is something seriously wrong with these readers... *sighs* America

Gil: That's an obvious answer!

Haya: Heh. If you could kill one person who would it be?

Gil: Again, OBVIOUS!

Luddy: There are a few...

Go: *looking at papers* Another threesome question, but y'all've answered that... Okay *grins* Would you ever like to have a family one day? Explain your answer

Luddy: I assume you mean adopt?

Go: *grin grows* I never specified

Luddy: That's not physically possible, not to mention we know nations can't reproduce

Go: You say that now. Just answer the question mister!

Luddy: I already have giant children to deal with. But I suppose it wouldn't be... Too bad

Gil: Passing on my awesome genes would be the best gift to the world EVER!

Haya: *giggles* Oh yes. Yes it would. *cough* ANYWAYS. What's your favorite toothpaste flavor?

Gil: Uh. Mint? I don't care about toothpaste... Is there a flavorless kind? That would be awesome.

Luddy: Mint as well. It's the cleanest

Go: ... ;3 Favorite perverted joke?

Luddy: *hand covers his face* Gott... Not joke so much as joke, but saying... 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me'

Go: *falls over laughing*

Gil: Heh. My favorite? Well there's this one about a group of guys. The first one says-

Haya: Okay Gil that's enough. Now, someone has stolen your dogs and replaced them with cats, how do you react?

Gil: ... As long as they don't eat Fritz I'm good. I guess.

Luddy: Find my dogs. I'm not one for cats...

Go: This is for Luddy, if both Gil and Ita-chan were drowning in the middle of the ocean during a storm and you could only save one, who would it be?

Luddy: Bruder I suppose. Italia never really gets hurt -_- The luck of the idiot. His Grandfather would probably show up and save him

Gil: Awww West~

Haya: ... Another for you Luddy, if Gilbo decided to go on a mass murdering spree what would you do?

Gil: o.O WTF?

Luddy: My thoughts exactly... Get him tranquilized, then properly held away so some sense could be talked into him. At least, enough to get him out of it. He doesn't have much when he's being his usual self

Go: Oh we all know xD Okay! Gil! Boxers or briefs?

Gil: Boxers when I'm not going commando ;D

Haya: Hee. Now from Anon, do you guys have any cute nicknames for each other?

Gil: West is West? XD

Luddy: *shrugs* Bruder, that's all I call him

Go: *covers nose to stop a nosebleed* From Sixteen clumsy and shy ^/^ Gil, what's you favorite... Sexual position?

Gil: *grins* Riding a handcuffed West ;D

Haya: Haha! Now, Luddy, besides BDSM, what's your other kink?

Gil: I can answer that! He has an AWESOME kink!

Luddy: Er, ja

Go: Okay, we're to Doughnutwithsprinkles. Luddy, do you like cupcakes? What flavor?

Luddy: ... German chocolate? *shrugs*

Haya: Now from PRUSSIAisAWESOME. She would like to know more about Luddy's first memories of Prussia are like. Unfortunately, disclosing such information would be a spoiler for later chapters. Jeez girl. You're a psychic.

Go: And so are a few others ** Alright! Some questions from us now~ I'd like to know, what is your favorite body part of the other? ;3

Luddy: How did I know yours would be on such a subject as well *sighs, pausing* ... -/- Mouth

Gil: I love West's dick. A lot. His fingers are pretty fucking awesome too.

Luddy: Bitte, are we almost done?

Go: *ignoring pleas* What do you wash first when you take a shower?

Luddy: *faint groan* Hair, I have to be sure to get all of the gel out

Gil: Whatever is dirtiest *shrugs*

Go: Wonder what _tha_t is~ *phone goes off in pocket* Text! *produces cell and laughs, showing Haya* Alright, a few from a friend of mine. What would be an ideal place for you two as a honeymoon spot?

Luddy: Uh *looks to Gil* Ich weiß nicht, I don't really care...

Gil: I would love to go to the beach or something! Just no where cold! Well warm and not super sunny. Sun hurts my skin =3=

Luddy: *rolls eyes*

Go: Seems like it would be the same answer, but ideal vacation

Luddy: That would have to be some place quiet. Where I could just sit and read

Gil: Well it'd also have to be awesome enough so I could pull West away from his reading.

Go: I'm sure you could do that anywhere~ Just lose a few articles of clothing in his presence ^^ *just laughs at the millionth glare from Germany* What would be your favorite childhood memory?

Luddy: ... *sighs* Bruder taking me in I guess

Gil: Hmm. Childhood... I suppose the days when Eliza and I were buds. Those days were fun. No paper work, no worries. Just ran around beating the shit out of people~

Haya: Hee. Thrilling. Now, some questions about Fritz from Agneszika! When will Fritz get his awesome ninja suit? I can answer that~ Soon ;D The rest are for Fritz! What is your favorite outfit?

Fritz: Peep peep-eep peep peep! (My biker outfit!)

Haya: And your favorite food?

Fritz: Peep peep pe-peep! (Sunflower seeds!)

Haya: Who do you like more: Armond or Jacques?

Fritz: o/o P-p-p-peep? Peep peep pee-ppeep-peep pe peep! (Wh-wh-what? Why do I have to like one of them more? I l-l-like them the same!)

Haya: *giggles* Thank you Fritz

Go: *turns off the Bird-English translator* ^^ Thank you Fritz... ^/w/^ Gil, are we allowed to hug the cutie before you leave?

Gil: ... *laughs* Just can't resist my peeps can you? Ja, you can hug him.

Haya: Heee~ *nuzzles Fritz*

Go: *squeals and nuzzles as well*

Luddy: And these are the ones that portray us...

Go: Oh don't complain~ Haya is awesome so she's Gil, I take German and love my semes so I'm you

Luddy: Does /everyone/ use those phrases?

Go: Would you prefer we say catcher and pitcher?

Luddy: ... Those work fine -_-

Go: Okay! ^^ That's all of our questions~ Danke!

Gil: Sweet. See you fangirls next chapter!

Haya: Bye Gilbo ^w^ Bye Ludsy

Go: Wir lieben euch~

Haya: Any finally to our wonderful readers and reviewers who asked questions, thank you! Hope these eight pages of pure nonsense were fun! We'll be back to our story of idiotic Germans and Prussian adventures next week… Well next chapter xD Now, if you excuse me… I have a duckling in my lap under my laptop I need to take care of~

**End of Chapter Thirteen **


	14. Civil War

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! We were actually doing stuff for summer break! Together! YAAAAY! Umm. What else to say... Oh yeah 100k words! W00t! Ummm... 200th reviewer gets a present. We love you all. To Chapter Fourteen! (Hahaha. I'm in Seattle right now, by the way, and sharing a room with my sister. Have to use her laptop to upload. She wants to read this xD She's 13 mind you. I don't care how many smutty fics she claims to have read -3- She ain't reading this)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Civil War**

Oh looking _fine_. Prussia grinned in the mirror as he fussed with his hair. It had been forever since he went out with France and Spain, so he had fun dressing up. Sexy skinny jeans and a sleek black vest over a form-fitting white button up successfully showcased his fit and lanky form. For the hell of it, Prussia added a checkered tie, matching hat, and shoes. He felt hot all right.

Finally satisfied with his bangs, for now, Prussia looked to the trio of chicks on the sink counter. Ever since Fritz brought the two chicks back from his adventure, Armond and Jacques were permanent residents of the German household. But, that didn't give them hang out privileges. Only Fritz could do that! With a grin to the foreign birds, Prussia picked up his yellow fluffball and started looking for the right accessories for him.

It was there, in his room, that he searched where the second nation of the house appeared. Germany stopped on his way down the hall to lean into the door with a risen brow. He had been especially busy with work for the past week, and had been heading to the kitchen for a millionth cup of coffee. Glasses donned and hair completely without gel, he was certainly in working at home mode. And it was in this mode he was confused as to why Gilbert was dressed.

"Going somewhere?"

As he adjusted a checkered tie around Fritz's neck, Prussia looked up to Germany with a grin. Aw he looked so cute like that. "Didn't I say I'm going out with Antonio and Francis? Oh, but don't worry! Ita-chan is coming too!"

The risen brow fell to furrow in unison with its partner. "And you have to dress like that to go out with them?"

"What, you think I don't look good?" Prussia frowned and stuck a matching hat onto Fritz's head. He got to his feet and crossed his arms. "Well that's mean West."

And blue eyes narrowed. Mean? Fine. "I didn't say that. I asked why you have to dress as you have to go out drinking."

Now a sly grin lit up Prussia's face. "Oh, so you'd rather I not wear anything? I thought you preferred to keep me to yourself."

Poring over papers for days left him tired, enough that his reaction wasn't as large as it could have been. Instead of shouting he simply blushed and growled. "_Halt die Klappe_… Just answer the question."

"I haven't been out lately! What's wrong with looking good?" Grinning impishly, Prussia stalked over to Germany and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Because I do look good, don't I?"

"_Ja_." It was said as Germany looked away, cheeks still tinted pink. But his brows continued to be furrowed as well. This whole concept was irritating him. Prussia primping himself up to go out with his friends, go out into public. Animals donned their best colors when searching for a mate. Was this the same?

"… I just came out to get more coffee. Have fun," he finally said before continuing on down the hall.

"Kesese, he just fell in love with me all over again, right Fritz?" Prussia looked over to his bird and laughed. Armond and Jacques had followed them in and were now giving the dressed up chick a hard time. "Hey now guys, you'll get outfits of your own soon enough. Give the Gilbird a break!"

Laughing, Prussia pulled Fritz out of the fray and plopped him onto his head. Time to go get drunk! Before prancing out to his motorcycle, Prussia ran after Germany and gave him a quick kiss. "Love ya~ I'll be home late and drunk so don't wait up for me!"

Taking a sip from his new cup of coffee, Germany sighed and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Kesese hey bitches!" Running up to the table where his friends were sitting, Prussia's grin grew even more at the sight of Italy. "Ita-chan you really came! Yay!" He yelled as he pulled the little Italian into a hug.

The hug was returned immediately and accompanied with a giggle. "Hi GilGil!" Just as the words left his mouth a third joined the hug, this one of a Spanish origin and wearing a smile of his own.

"Oh _l'amour_!" France cooed and joined the hug with a lecherous grin. His hands reached down to Italy and pulled him out of the group hug to take him for himself. "Ita-chan~"

Prussia rolled his eyes and bopped France on the head. "Oi, keep your dirty hands off of Ita-chan! Share him! Hey and get the beer!"

"I'll get it!" Spain piped up, going off to do so.

"Share?" Italy blinked.

"Kese, that's right Ita-chan," Prussia said as he nuzzled the Italian. "You barely come by anymore! What's up with that? I'm not getting enough Ita-time!"

"Eeeh, I need my Ita-time!" Two pitchers of beer were set on their table before Spain could properly hug the Italian in a pout.

"But I've been with Spain-nii all day!"

Prussia immediately relinquished his hold on Italy to grab a pitcher and pour himself a mug. Once half of the mug was gone in one swig, and he was pouring more, Prussia grinned to Italy. "You can never have too much Ita-chan!"

"I've barely had enough Ita-chan," France pouted as he tactfully sipped his beer. _He_ was a gentleman, unlike his Germanic friend. "Everyone's always stopping me from having my fun with _both _of the Italies."

"I wanna have fun with France-nii!" Italy chirped loyally.

"You sure you know what kind of fun he is talking about?" Spain asked with a laugh, helping himself to the alcohol as well.

"Of course he doesn't!" Prussia laughed as he shoved a mug of beer into said Italian's hands. "But that's what makes him so cute~ Now drink up Ita-chan! We gotta get buzzed before starting the fun cause it's more fun that way!"

"What kind of fun? France-nii's fun? I'm confused," he whined before drinking.

* * *

"Aha~ perfect again!" France exclaimed as a single card landed on the table. He leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his wine. Next to him, Prussia was all smiles. The albino leaned down to the stack of cards atop the bottle. Taking in a deep breath, Prussia blew with all his might to make the cards go flying.

"Kesese! I win again!" He yelled, pointing to Spain. "Pour me another cup bitch!"

"I thought winning was _not_ dumping them all," Italy said as he picked up the cards to place them up again, cheeks reddened from his alcohol intake.

"Ahaha, that's when you're not the strange Gil here! Those Germans, they want to drink more!" Spain laughed and poured the requested drink.

"Kesese, got that fucking right!" Prussia yelled as he grabbed the mug and downed it in one gulp. "You guys play this game wrong!"

France sighed and pulled Italy into a hug. "Ita-chaaan," he whined. "Gilbert is making this game no fun! Let's play something else!"

"_Veeeeee_," Italy murmured in thought. His body popped up when an idea came to him. "I play Pass the Pitcher with Jill all the time! Can we play that?"

"Kesese, that sounds fucking fun!" Prussia once again yelled. His volume control was nonexistent once buzzed.

"How do you play?" France asked, shoving the albino away in annoyance.

"_Vee_! One person buys a pitcher, _sì_? They drink and it goes to the next. You can only breathe once and your lips can't leave the pitcher. When someone drinks the last of it the person before them has to buy the next. It's not nice to leave enough to finish, so you have to buy! That's what Jill says," Italy explained excitedly, happy playing any game.

As to be expected, Prussia immediately lit up. "Now that's the type of game I can get into!" He turned to France with a smug grin. "I hope you brought a lot of money Francis, you're gonna be buying a lot of pitchers!"

"_Mon Dieu_," France sighed. "Who wants to switch seats with me?"

"I like where I am~" An Italian coo.

"Same!" A Spanish laugh.

"Hmph, such unfaithful friends! In that case, Gilbert, you're buying the first one!"

"Kese, fine, but you're going down Frenchie!"

* * *

The hand that ran through blond hair was accompanied with a sigh passing through lips. A few hours of sleep had been managed during his brother's absence but already Ludwig was back to work. Signing papers, reading papers, writing papers, eyes began to hurt when they stared at black letting against white sheets for too long. He was almost happy for the interruption when he answered his phone.

"_Allo_?"

"Luddy!" A Spaniard squealed, the obvious sounds of a bar heard as background music to his singsong voice. "Ita-chan is asleep so I need to take him home. Franny doesn't wanna be killed by you, so he's not bringing Gil! You have to come get him~" A giggle, "he doesn't seem to want to leave."

"_Was_?"

"_Adios_!"

… Yes, Spain had just hung up on him. After telling him to retrieve his brother. When he was busy at work. Why was it always Germany that this happened to? Oh, right, because he was involved with Prussia. Nothing ever went normal when one was. German mutterings on this fact were given as Germany grudgingly pulled on a coat and shoes to head out the door.

"Are you sure it's fine to leave him like this?" France snickered at the sight of his friend all the while struggling to stay standing. "I think those girls' lives are at stake."

"_Oye_, ours are too if we don't get going!" Spain laughed. "Besides, didn't Gil say Luddy needed to get out of the house~?"

"Hoho you can be quite the evil bastard~" The blond turned to the woman seated on other side of Prussia in a booth. "Thanks for watching over him while his brother comes and picks him up girls."

"It's no problem at all," the girl on Prussia's right purred as she trailed a finger down his torso.

Eyes only for the man between them, the second girl nodded and nuzzled Prussia's chest. "At all."

"Have fun~" With Italy on his back Spain left then, laughing merrily.

A little later someone entered the bar with quite a bit less merriment in his step and laughter in his voice. Germany was annoyed, to say the least. Was it so difficult for someone to bring Prussia home? Weren't they his friends? And what was that about him not wanting to leave? Just how drunk was he? He groaned at the thought, eyes scanning the room for the albino in question.

It would have been better for everyone in the building if Germany's eyes never fell on his lover. Prussia was half asleep, barely understanding what was going on around him. The two girls left in charge of him were having their fun, to say the least. The brunette had released Prussia from the confines of his vest and was currently working her way down each button on his shirt. Her redhead friend was on the ground between his legs, playing with Fritz in Prussia's lap. His lap where his belt was undone and zipper half down.

He liked to think he was a logical man. He really did. One that always had a sort of control over himself and his actions. Error came from doing things without forethought, from acting on impulse. Going on immediate inclinations was what murderers did. And while he had been in ages past Germany was not one now. And yet something fairly close to that rage was birthed in his sighting of Prussia.

Both women were pulled away by their wrists whilst the icy gaze of a coolly infuriated German was trained on their faces so as to not look at that of the pale haired man below. "I'd appreciate it," he growled through his teeth, "if you would refrain from doing that." What little restraint he still possessed kept him from applying too much pressure in his vice grip. "And if you left. _Now_."

The girls were petrified and unable leave as the furious blond requested. It wasn't until their former object of attention spoke up did they find the courage to run. As they dashed, Prussia grinned at Germany. "Weeeeest, what are you doing here? Hey where did Toni and FranFran go?"

"They left, and so are we." It was a true task of his character to keep from snarling the words and instead again let them come as an angered bark through clenched jaw as he took Prussia by the arm to pull – _drag_ – him out of the building and onto the street.

"Ah West wait a sec!" Prussia exclaimed as he dug his heels into the ground. Jeez West had a strong grip! Oh but that didn't matter now! "You pulled me so suddenly Fritz fell! He has to catch up!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you had been intelligent for once in your life!" Words were bellowed out, streets relatively clear of an audience to the show of Germany stopping in his course to turn and speak, yell. He had yet to release Prussia and didn't intend to. Not now, not when he was so especially angry.

"Eeh? What are you-" Fritz peeped and landed on Prussia's head, making his drunk mind forget about the obvious rage from Germany. A giant smile lit up his face. "Yay! Fritz caught up! We can go now! Oh I have my bike, oh but I'm wasted. Haha, you can drive though!"

"Your bike will last the night," volume lowering to under his breath for a moment. "We're walking home. Hopefully help you regain something that _resembles_ a brain." So the lowering hadn't lasted long... Neither had his stop. With Fritz in tow he was back to plowing along.

"Aaaah West!" Once again Prussia dug his heels into the ground in protest. "Fuck let go! You're hurting my arm! What's your problem?"

"What's yours!" Narrowed balls of ice met blood orbs again. "How the hell did you get into that situation!"

"Siii~tuation?"

"Two women on you taking off your clothes! _That_ situation!"

"They were?" Laughter came from the drunk albino as he looked down. Oh hey! His clothes were loose! "It must have been hot in there!"

"No, it wasn't. Even if it was, you shouldn't have let that happen!"

"Mmm I'm sorry West~ Hee I was falling asleep, my bad!"

"That's not a place to fall asleep!" Germany shouted. It was astounding how indifferent Prussia was acting. Astounding and thoroughly infuriating. "Can't you ever _think_?"

"I'm not _stuuuupid_ West! I can think!" Prussia pouted and struggled to pull his arm away. Was it just him or was West's grip getting stronger? "You're hurting me West!"

"Then use your head!" Ignoring the complaints he glared down at him in all his fury.

Finally the anger broke through Prussia's drunken state. He shrunk back and whimpered. How was using his head supposed to help anything. "West why are you so angry at me? Let's just go home, jeez."

"Then stop your complaining," in a growl as the pavement again began to move beneath them.

Only able to whimper and run after the furious blond in an attempt to keep the pressure off his arm. What was up with West? It wasn't like he was cheating on him or anything! The girls were just there to make sure he didn't drink anymore, France and Spain said so! "Weeeeeest," he whined.

"_Was_?" He shot back.

"It huuuuuuuurts! I can walk on my own!"

"I don't trust you to do that in this state." What could he trust him with drunk after seeing that? Two women on their way to fully undressing him as he just lay there.

"Haha good point," Prussia giggled as his knees gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. "Aaah that was a crazy drinking game. I haven't been this drunk in ages. Kesese."

"How fortunate!" God grant him strength to deal with Prussia. Maybe his prayers were answered, for there was less brutal force in bringing him back to his feet. Didn't mean his expression and voice lessened.

"Eeeeh West, ow that hurts!" He could barely generate the enough strength to stay standing, even with Germany's firm grip on his arm.

"Do I honestly have to carry you back you're so drunk?" Again, how fortunate.

"Mmm being carried home by West! I'd like that veeeery much~"

Without a word - if you can't say something nice don't say anything right? - Germany obliged. But it may have not been the type of carrying Prussia had wanted. Instead of the known bridal style it was more like the one he used when carrying Italy, over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Rude maybe, but it kept Prussia from nuzzling him as he would have and increasing his anger more.

Was this all he was worth? To be carried over West's shoulder? So insulting! Prussia whined and swayed his arms. Not fair... Oh, heehee. His hands were just in reach! With a giggle, Prussia grabbed his lover's ass. "West~ This is no fun!"

He was going there? He was really going there? Something of a snarl as he tightened his arm round his waist warningly. "_Gottverdammt Bruder_, not now."

Prussia gasped and squirmed, not liking the way his insides felt strangled under Germany's hold. Why was he being so mean? "What not now West? This is no fun! All the blood is rushing to my head and- urk." The combination of being upside-down and the pressure on his stomach, he just couldn't handle it and heaved up the contents of his stomach.

So maybe he should have expected something like that. It shouldn't have been a big surprise. Despite his revulsion Germany gave a shaky sigh and let Prussia down. While patting his back he tried to crane his head back to check his own. That would have been great, getting a trail of vomit down his back. At this rate Prussia wouldn't even be able to get himself to bed, much less clean up before he did. "Wonderful night indeed."

"Ouuwaa, I'm sorry West!" Prussia hiccuped, then giggled. "But I told you that it was no fuu-" His fell to the ground and burst into more drunken giggles. "Fun! Haha so drunk!"

And now it was to scowling. It was getting harder to deal with him like this with each padding second. Normally Germany was only annoyed with drunk Prussia, nowhere near as rough. The addition of the girls obviously changed it. "Yes, especially with those two women."

"Eeeeh? Them again? Jeez West! You wanna go back for them or something?"

_"Halt die Klappe_! _Verdammt_," in an attempt to calm himself Germany ran a hand through his hair, jaw wound painfully tight.

"Mmm West, the ground is hard! Let's go home!" With a smile, Prussia struggled to his feet. "You look tense! I'll give you a massage! Kesese, good idea!"

"I don't need a massage. I need you to sober up and get to bed in one piece." It would certainly be a miracle and night of blessing for the big guy above if this could be accomplished. Extra prayers were grumbled once they picked up walking again, Prussia this time rightfully in Germany's arms. He could only hope that would save him another attack of vomit.

"So sour West," Prussia mumbled as he snuggled into his lover's chest. _This_ was the way West should have carried him in the first place. So much more comfortable. Yawning, the albino started to doze off.

And in this state the albino slept in his love's arms the time it took them to get home. It took a bit of work but Germany succeeded in unlocking and opening the front door without jostling Prussia too much. Once in and the door shut behind them the blond sighed. "Bath first… Definitely a bath," he mumbled to himself, never quite liking the scent of some bars, such as the ones that were frequented not only by drunkards but also by smokers.

An elated bark sounded as Aster came bounding up to her master. It was rare for him to be out late, so she felt the need to greet him. Her bark jerked Prussia to consciousness and his eyes flew open, only to fall halfway down with drunken haziness. "We home West?"

Aster received a return greeting from the German in the form of a nod. After this came a nod to the one in his arms. "_Ja_. You fell asleep. It is good you woke up though, it'll make it easier to get you washed and into bed."

"Mmm washed and in bed with you? Shouldn't it be the other way around West?" He giggled at the suggestion.

"_Nein_," he answered instantly. Already feet were making their way to the bathroom.

Completely ignoring Germany's refusal, Prussia leaned forward to wrap his arms around the blond's neck and kiss him in a passionately drunk kiss.

While he did love the taste of alcohol, good German beer in particular, and even more so liked the taste of it mingled with the already intoxicating sort of natural flavor his brother held, Germany did not quite enjoy the remnant vomit fumes within the mouth over his. At first they did not hit him and he could do nothing but return the kiss, if not a bit angrily and forcefully, but when it did he pulled away to glare. "_Nein_. Bath and then bed, _Bruder_."

"Mmm you're right, I'm in no kissing state." Determination fueling him, Prussia wiggled out of Germany's arms and dropped unsteadily to the floor. Winking to him, the albino made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He took a swig first, then brought more into his mouth to swish about like mouthwash. Now he was grinning like a fool as he downed the rest of the bottle's contents and sauntered back to Germany. "_Now_ I'm tasty," he purred before pulling Germany into a kiss once more.

_Dammit_ this wasn't working out for him. This entire night hadn't. Germany was tired, he was stressed, and now he was angry. What he did could not be rightfully called giving into the kiss, that would completely change the meaning. No, he took it over. The pressure behind it on his part was great, sending Prussia's back into the wall of the hallway in which they stood. It was a very dominating sort of kiss, bruising the lips and exasperating the lungs. But it did not last for long. Oh no. The kiss was broken as Germany pulled away. "_Verdammt, Bruder, halt_. You need to go to bed. I'm not doing anything when you're like this." It was strange, though. It was really quite often that the brothers participated in sex when one or both of them had alcohol in their system. It wasn't as if they were taking advantage of the other's situation. That would be like saying they didn't do it sober, which is a horrible lie. Yet now Germany refused to go along with it.

The kiss stole the drunkard's breath and he was still trying to get it back as he stared lustily up at his lover. Fuck that was a tantalizing kiss. Why did they need to stop? "What does it matter? I want it~ You seem to have no problem taking charge either," Prussia said coyly as he pressed himself into Germany.

"_I_ don't." What a lie _that_ was. But it was backed up by his persona in that it wasn't up... _That_ up. "Now if you can get yourself another drink and act like this you should be fine in washing up and going to bed. _Gute Nacht_." If he had stood there any longer he may have just given himself away. Fortunately once finished he turned and walked down to his office, both his footsteps and something else entirely hard.

"... But West!" Prussia followed after him like a lost puppy, expression and all. What was wrong with him? "You don't want to have sex with me?"

"No, I don't. I've got work to do." Note that he didn't turn back to see the pathetic visage. It may have worn at his resolve a tad had he done so.

"Why the heck are you working in the middle of the night? You can work tomorrow! Come enjoy yourself with me!"

"_Bruder_, I said _no_."

Prussia grabbed hold of Germany's arm and practically hung from it as he whined, "_Warum_?"

"Just go to bed already _verdammt_!" Germany shouted, shaking off the drunken leech. Obviously intoxicated Prussia was even worse at catching hints than when sober.

"Okay fine so no sex, at least go to sleep with me." There was a stabbing in his heart at how mean West was acting. What the hell was his problem? With a small whimper, he grabbed his arm again. "_Bitte_?"

And this was why he hadn't looked at him before. When the hardened blue gaze slid to look at the pitiful crimson one it faltered in its anger. Germany looked away and sighed. What _was_ his problem? It wasn't as if these antics weren't strange for the albino. "Knowing how long your baths can be I'll probably be most of the way done by then. Get cleaned and I won't be long."

Said red eyes instantly lit up. With a giggle, Prussia hugged his brother close and nuzzled his chest. "_Ich liebe dich_~" he sang.

"_Ja, ja, ich weiß_." In a still awkward mumble he spoke and patted his back. Damn if he could ever hold his ground fully with this man. Always Prussia managed to pull an inch from him. "And I won't finish if you don't let me go."

"Okie doke!" Prussia chirped as he turned on his heels to go to their room, only to trip over himself and fall to the ground. "Ahha how'd I end up on the floor?"

"By being an idiot?" Yes, of course his work would be further delayed by this man. It always was, wasn't it? Now that he thought about Germany always had gotten more work done before they began their romantic relationship... How wonderful.

"Over the years I've noticed there's no breaking that." All he could do was help him up whenever he could, as he was now.

"I'm not stupid! I'm just drunk! And I don't think I can make it to the tub by myself. Help me West!"

"... No. You can do it yourself, considering former actions. You've always been fine being drunk before."

"Waaah West, _bitte_?" Again the puppy dog eyes looked up at the stern German. More than ever Prussia loved taking advantage of the hold he had on his brother.

And it seemed to accomplish the reason for its use a large majority of the time. "... I'll get you to the tub and that's it." Always always giving inches, feet. Where had any resolve he held gone?

"Yaaay! West is the best! Oh hey that rhymes! Kesese!"

"Yes, you're a genius poet," Germany mumbled in blatant sarcasm whilst taking said 'genius' off to the bathroom. While he had said the trek to the bathtub would be the extent of his assistance he made the addition of getting the bath itself started for Prussia.

Giggling at nothing in particular, Prussia stripped then pulled Germany into a kiss. He sang a chorus of thank you's before slipping into the water and almost instantly falling asleep.

He had to do everything, didn't he? Absolutely everything. Work, clean, cook, and now wash and take care of. You'd think Prussia wasn't a grown, _centuries_ old man. Oh how wrong you would be… At least mentally. And it was in the mental state that Germany chided himself during his following actions consisting of actually washing the slumbering Prussian – how he could sleep through things like being carried in the middle of the night and being bathed Germany would never know. _Now_ how was he going to get any work done, huh? No way. It wasn't possible. Mourning his lost hours of possible paperwork time he finally got him cleaned.

All of this shouldn't be taken as a forgiveness for an anger Germany wasn't even aware he possessed. Hardly. No, all of this was to be taken as his not wanting a dirty Prussia in his bed or a Prussia that caught a cold from sleeping in the bath. Neither would be enjoyable to deal with. It was easier just to wash him, dress him, and get him to bed himself. If you wanted something done right, you've got to do it yourself. Had the person that first said this known Germany? It seemed very plausible.

Of course, nothing was easy for Germany this particular night. Just as he was about go back to his paperwork, a pale hand shot out and grabbed his arm, red eyes staring up mischievously. "Weeest~"

Oh _dammit_. "What now?"

"You're tired and stressed, not to mention it's like two. You're gonna fall asleep at your desk and be sore in the morning. Wouldn't you rather be a happy sore?" A suggestive wink was given and he was not giving up.

Faint twitch of a blond German brow. "Happy sore?" He repeated. Was that an oxymoron? He couldn't tell. "How many times do I have to say no? I'll survive the night without making love, and so will you."

Christ, when did West turn down sex so adamantly? Sighing heavily, Prussia tugged on his captive arm. "Why don't you want to?"

"Do you not remember? I said I have things to attend to. As I had to bathe you myself I didn't get to them."

"You can do it in the morning! _Gott_ West, if it was anyone else, I'd think they'd be mad at me and trying to avoid me!"

"And if you were anyone else you would catch on and leave the other alone! _Verdammt_, I can't put it off any longer than I already have. Forgive me if you can't go on without it, but I can and I will." And he was very sure he could. Germany had lasted years without sex, he could certainly go another night or two. Longer if he wanted. What was so hard about not getting pulled into that warm and tight hole that always... He looked away. Okay, so maybe it was a little more difficult, at least when he was looking right at Prussia himself.

Now these words got a reaction out of the Prussian. He sat up with a feral grin and cocked his head. "Is that a challenge? You think you can go without sex longer than me?"

"I don't recall saying anything about a competition..."

"Oh you sure did make it sound like a challenge!" He once again tugged on Germany's arm. "I bet I could last longer without having sex than you could kiddo."

A second twitch, this one of higher annoyance than it's predecessor. Any names such as kiddo brought a special sort of anger from Germany. The rest was taken up from his brothers claim. "When looking at how you've been asking all night I find that hard to believe."

"Kesese. I'll win-" he yawned and flopped back onto the mattress. With a smug smirk up at Germany, he closed his eyes. "You'll see."

At the time Germany had no idea what he was getting into. Then he chalked this all up to drunken stupor and nothing more, thus the little to no worry or thought back as he left for his office.

* * *

Waking up alone was not fun. Prussia hated it, hated waking up without strong German arms around him. It rarely happened now that they were together, so yeah, he was spoiled! He woke up shivering and completely alone with the sun high in the sky. Oh, and a killer headache. With a groan, Prussia sat up and looked around, muttering curses under his breath. Where was West anyways?

Using all the determination he possessed, Prussia pulled himself out of the bed and sulked into Germany's office. He sighed at the sight of the slumbering German. Had he not said to come to bed so this wouldn't happen? What else had he said last night? Prussia had a feeling he had said something worth remembering...

A giant smile filled his face as the memory hit him. Well, he did need to wake West up. "West~" he sang as he crawled onto the desk. "Hey West~" A finger traced his lips.

The quivering of a deeply furrowed brow was that of one waking with little desire for greeting the day. Course no one would blame Germany for feeling this way. Not if they had known how late - early? - he had stayed up doing official items. Even for him it soon became quite boring, the kind of boring that weighed on your lids so you could sleep and thus be at least _somewhat_ entertained. This entertainment was ending too soon for his liking.

How was he woken up anyway? That faint tickling sensation across his lips. "Mmm," he groaned, twisting his head away from the touch.

"West!" Prussia rolled onto his stomach and nibbled on Germany's ear. "Wake up~"

Now that woke him up just fine. In an instant he bolted upright and his closed eyes shot open to stare wide at him. At the same rate that oxygen was again introduced into his system he regained control so as to narrow his eyes in a glare. "_Was machst du_?" Germany growled, running a hand through his deskhead messed hair.

"Hee waking you up~" He slid into Germany's lap and laughed. His hand was interrupted by Prussia's as he placed his own pale one in the blond hair. "I told you to come to bed with me, though."

Fingers paused and fell from yellow-gold strands. "I had work to do..."

"And look at this! It's noon and you're all stressed with little work done!" He laughed and nuzzled Germany's cheek. "I can fix that if you like."

Had he been more awake protest may have been issued. But as he wasn't, there was none given as Germany simply took the affection. "I'm not too interested in your type of fixing, _Bruder_."

"Are you-" Prussia rolled his hips and ground into him. "Sure about that?"

And this was about the time he was in that full state of waking. A growl came from the back of his throat and a Prussian rear was shoved down his legs to not be so pleasantly situated over his crotch. "Quite."

"Hm I don't believe you," Prussia replied with a laugh as he leaned forward to kiss Germany's neck.

The skin quivered beneath the touch from the lips and hands moved quickly to shift the frame from his and onto the desk. Now he remembered what had transpired the night before. He'd been angry, Prussia had tried to get in his pants. Those weren't out of the ordinary. Hardly. It was the third, the mentioning of a sex challenge. Er, lack thereof challenge. Germany's gaze slid to Prussia. Ah hell.

"I'll start on breakfast-lunch." Off to the kitchen he went.

"Kesese," Prussia snickered and leaned back in Germany's chair. This was going to be fun.

The raging libido of a German did not agree. But he would not back down. It wasn't in his nature to take such things seriously. He was more still angered by the continuously reappearing image of a drunken Gil with two women. That would be why he was playing this game. A game only the other knew the moves to, and the rules? He wasn't sure they existed. He had half a mind to ask Prussia of their nature, but decided against it to instead call to him about the finished meal.

"Have painkillers West? I have one massive headache," whined Prussia as he plopped down at the table. He paused then winked. "Unless you want to take care of my head."

As usual the innuendo was ignored. Germany simply nodded to the second cup by Prussia's plate. "That will help quicken the departure of your hangover."

"What is it?"

"Ginger tea. Drink water and exercise as well, you'll be fine." Not even a glance to him as Germany ate.

"Oh exercise? I know how we can do that~"

No looking, no looking. "_Nein_."

"Really? Are you sure about that? It would be real fun!"

"I'm sure it would. Drink your tea and take a jog."

"Want to jog with me?"

"_Nein, danke_. It's so late in the day already, I've got other tasks." Maybe real sleep... That sounded good.

"Well maybe I have other tasks too!"

Now that was hilarious. One of the rare chuckles came from Germany in a half-scoff. "Such as videogames and the like?"

Prussia laughed and took a drink from the hangover cure. "Mmm yeah I have that. I have other things too!"

"Please, indulge me."

"I have you to break."

Was his mind stuck on skewing _everything_ into something perverted? Or was Prussia really-? Yeah, the second. "_Was_?"

"What you forgot our bet last night?" His grin grew as he started shoveling food in his mouth.

"No, I did not forget _your_ bet," Germany scowled.

"Mine? It's our bet! And I'm gonna win!"

"Of course you are."

Prussia pointed his fork at Germany with serious eyes. "You sound doubtful."

"Do I?" Was Germany using sarcasm? It was just a 24 hours for novelties.

"What the heck is making you so grouchy West?"

"I'm not grouchy," the German responded, politely, quickly finishing his food and still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Okay, yeah you totally are." Prussia stared at Germany, willing for him to meet his eyes. "What's up?"

Under the power of crimson orbs icy ones slowly and grudgingly rose to meet them. So much power he held over him and yet he had to ask this question. Why had Germany fallen for such an idiot? "I'm assuming your headache is cured."

"Nope still hurts, but I'm used to hangovers. Really West. Now stop ignoring my question."

The wild Prussia was showing a case of its rare intelligence? How lucky. "Finish the tea."

Eyes not once left the reluctant German as Prussia downed the rest of his tea. He set the glass down with a thunk then raised a brow. "Finished. Gonna tell me what's eating at you?"

"Now go on your jog. Remember to bring water, you should drink large amounts of that too." As he spoke Germany stood to collect the dishes, still acting oblivious to the impending question.

"Oi!" Prussia jumped up and hugged Germany from behind. "What's your problem West?"

"You are my problem!" Fortunately for Germany's wallet he had prior set the plates in the sink. Unfortunately Prussia now had the German fully angered all over again. Unlike before an icy gaze met the crimson one from below deeply knitted brows and the volume was not in a grumbling but instead just under shouting. "You and your stupid drunken self!"

If Prussia had half a mind, he would have let go and back off. Instead, the albino tightened his hold on Germany and winced. Damn did he have to be so loud? "Lower your volume West, you're gonna crack my head open. Now why are you mad at me?"

A growl had to be emitted to release the pressure behind his loudness. Behind gritted teeth he answered. "Because you didn't do anything about those women last night."

"Oh. That's what you've been upset over?" Prussia laughed and nuzzled the angered blond. How trivial! "I was drunk and half falling asleep. They weren't actually doing anything. 'Toni and Francis left 'em on me as a joke, that's all."

"Great joke." Was Germany laughing? Had he been laughing? And Prussia wondered why he didn't get along with his friends. The friends that left him in a bar, drunk, with people all over him, then called his lover to come pick him up when he could be working. He took note to 'talk' with the two nations.

"Eh not really. But they were wasted too!" Laughter continued and Prussia turned so he was facing Germany to give him a kiss. "Are you gonna be unmad now?"

While he was no longer shouting and he returned the kiss a tad Germany still glared down at him. "I suppose. It still baffles me that you don't care at all."

"What's there to care about? I don't give a crap about some whores," he said with a shrug. "Why do you care so much?"

Was he kidding? Why did Germany care if women were coming onto Prussia when he wasn't around and he was just taking it all in stride? "Why _shouldn't_ I care?"

"Because I don't love them, duh."

"And that gives them the right to do that?"

"They were just hanging on me?"

"And taking off your clothes!"

Prussia was silent and stared at Germany, but slowly a smile spread on his face as he started cracking up. "Really? They were? Whores!"

Laughing, now he was laughing! Still Germany failed to find any humor in the situation. "_Gott, Bruder_."

"Oh just loosen up West. They don't turn me on, I like you! Well, I love you~" Holding back his snickers, Prussia leaned up and kissed Germany once more.

Anger is an easy emotion to hold onto, to refuse to let up. Especially when you are as easily brought to it as Germany. Joyful people don't tend to stay upset for long, it's the others that can tend to grasp it firmly and not let up. But even then he was also a logical man. It didn't make sense to cling so tightly to such a negative feeling. Never mind that he had a perfectly legitimate reason to be this time. But even with this he returned the kiss fully this time. In its breaking he turned. "Alright, alright, I'm not mad. Let me clean up."

"Okay~ but West, just cause you aren't mad anymore doesn't mean our bet is off. I'm winning this." With a wink, Prussia skipped off to his room.

"... _Verdammt_."

* * *

The following week revealed the rules of the abstinence bet. Prussia, and Germany if he was one to take such actions, was allowed to kiss, grind, and take advantage of any possibly sexual moment. He had great fun working Germany up into a lustful state, only to keep his hands away from his vitals regions and smirk smugly whenever Germany started to move his hands to Prussia's vital regions. Prussia particularly enjoyed teasing his lover in the shower. To say the least, he was having too much fun being celibate.

And the other of the relationship was not finding much enjoyment in the whole endeavor at all. At its onset he hadn't seen what the problem would be at all. So there was no sex to be had. Originally it had also seemed trivial to him, Prussia's actually suggesting it in the first place. Despite this thought he participated with no personal quarrel. To him there was little offensive at all, simply defensive. The single offense he gave consisted of going shirtless maybe a little longer than normal in the morning and after showers. The rest was his trying to keep sane in this long and exhausting war. At least, it was to Germany.

Why was it so damn difficult? With each kiss he wanted to continue. And each time he needed to more than the time before. It was only made entirely more hard on him - mentally and _physically_ - when at each break and going their separate ways his mind saw fit to play all of the prior copulations on a loop. It was humiliating the number of times he had to resort to masturbation that week.

So, for the humiliated German, it was no surprise he was nervous this particular day. There had barely been a peep out of the Prussian and surely that could only mean trouble when Germany barely had a moment of peace the entire week. So just what was he planning? Because that could be the only explanation as to why he was not in his lap and disrupting his work. Even Germany's wildest dreams couldn't come up with the truth.

"Eliza? Do you really think _this_ will make West break?"

_This_ referred to the outfit of sorts everyone's beloved Hungarian had birthed through a series of others. Initially it appeared much like the uniform worn on the African front. Pale short sleeved short, brown shorts, dark boots. Yet it was obviously different from what men had worn then. The shorts no longer came just above the knee. Instead they ended fairly high on the thigh, tantalizingly short. The shirt too was... Well, lesser. Sleeves and hem both showing more skin. Legs were somewhat hindered I'm viewing due to the dark pantyhose beneath them, a nice little addition that made the brunette drool at the thought of what this would all lead to. The finishing touches appeared simple. A pair of floppy white rabbit ears atop the head, a white puffball of a tail poking from over the shorts. Simple indeed. It wasn't as simple when said appendage was kept in place by a sort of sex toy making itself at home in a Prussian hole.

"_Eliza_," Prussia whined, squirming uncomfortably as his cheeks grew flushed from the action. Trust this girl to come up with something like this. "Stop staring and answer my question."

All that came was a shudder, hands in fists over her mouth as she continued to stare with sparkling green eyes. Damn she hated this man, but he could look so good. Especially if she let herself imagine he and Germany as they- "Of _course_ it will. It has all the perfect assets. You don't agree?"

"Yeah I guess, but is this-" he looked down at the rabbit tail over shoulder and flushed at the feeling the action brought. "Really necessary? West is going to just pull it out."

"You don't know that~" Hungary cooed, giving another shiver at all the possible actions the German could take.

"_Gott_ you are such a perv Eliza!" Prussia gingerly sat on his bed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh hey did you get my text about outfits for Fritz's new friends?"

"Psh, like you're not," she scoffed, then brightened. "_Igen_! Almost done with those. But the new one for Fritzy is another story~" At this she returned to her never ending bag of wonder she had brought to dig through it.

"Oh a new one for Fritz?" With a giant grin, Prussia jumped down to the ground to join her looking through the bag, only to freeze and groan loudly. Damn why was the stupid tail dildo so long?

The sound elicited a giggle. "Never thought I'd hear that kind of noise from _you_." Just as she spoke she produced the small box she had been looking for. From within she produced a tiny black bodysuit, holes for legs, eyes, beak, and ends of wings cut for the perfect ninja outfit. "You are always calling him a ninja."

His flushed glare broke down into a smile at the sight of the outfit. It was perfect! Fritz seemed to agree as he flew over to Hungary and landed on her shoulder to nuzzle her cheek. "It's awesome!"

"You're welcome. Anything for such a cutie," Hungary laughed, returning the nuzzle to the small bird. "And soon your friends will have their clothes too, alright?" Smiling merrily she kissed Fritz gently. "Now I've made outfits for your master too. Though for entirely different reasons, huh?" She winked, leg nonchalantly brushing against the bunny tail.

The reaction was anything but subtle. Prussia gasped loudly and bit back a whine. He glared at the perverted fangirl with teary eyes. "_Eliza_. Keep this up and I'll get rid of those video cameras."

"_Fiiine_," she drawled in feigned disappointment. It was strange that she was here. Even if she had been making the clothes for Fritz for years that had been the extent of her friendliness with Prussia. She still despised him. But, now that he was in a gay relationship and leaving dear Austria alone she could take him. It was so cute, what he had going with Germany. And how her mind went crazy with the thoughts of them together... Plus, Prussia was probably the only gay she knew willing to let her put up cameras to record them. Prussia wasn't _that_ bad like this.

Smiling smugly, Prussia did his best to ignore the thing up his ass and throbbing dick. "Isn't it time for you to go anyways? I have a hot German to fuck."

"To be fucked by is what you should say, _uke_," she grinned. How Hungary loved that the high and mighty Prussia was on bottom. She had always known he was meant to be an uke. This was the Hungary after all. Something of a natural talent was hers, the ability to accurately pin the sexuality of males and what position they are. Simply too easy.

That was it. The giggling and sounds coming from Prussia's old room were becoming too much to ignore. They had chosen that one on purpose, he knew it. It was just down the hall from his office, making it quite easy for him to hear the louder sounds but everything else was muffled. But enough was enough. Germany slammed his hands down on his desk and stalked down to the room. It was unlike him to be so rude, but he could care less and just opened the door without an announcement or request. When his eyes fell on the back of an albino military rabbit he paused, blinked, and slowly closed the door.

What the...? "What is going on here!" Germany shouted, opening the door again. He should have known it was odd, Hungary being here and not hearing the clang of a frying pan hitting a Prussian skull. And now here he was, deprived of sex for a whole week staring at... _That_.

The sudden entrance of Germany made Prussia jump in surprise, jostling the dildo and making him whine. He looked over his shoulder, flushed and struggling to keep his breathing level. "H-hey West," he gasped with an attempted smug grin.

Rocks had nothing on Germany's cock then. The expression added to the effect ten-fold. Reddened cheeks, quickened breath. Oh God...

"I'll just be leaving you two then." An elusive sort of giggle and nuzzle of Fritz before Hungary left the room, glancing back at them only a few times.

"Allo West," Prussia sang as he slowly got to his feet. He really wanted to ravage Germany to pieces at this point. "Like my outfit?"

"What are you-? Why-? _Was_?" Germany could only babble, staring. Eyes slowly trailed down his body. The pale skin in view, the parts that weren't... _Damn_ he felt so hot.

"Well do you like it?" He asked huskily, squirming as he walked up to the blond.

"_Ja_, I mean _nein_, I mean... Why are you... Wearing that?" Words and sanity, come back. Erection and images, _go away_.

"Why not wear it?" Prussia whispered as he trailed a finger up Germany's torso.

This finger brought about a barely muffled groan. "Because... _Ich weiß nicht_." Oh, let's not forget his brain. Could that come back too?

"Hm okay. Well, you have work to do? Or would you like to do something else?"

Fuck celibacy. Fuck work. Fuck competitions. Fuck his pride. Germany had an overpowering need to fuck the albino in front of him. It was shown fairly well in his suddenly pulling him into his body to kiss him fiercely.

Prussia immediately molded into his attacker. He moaned and slid his tongue past Germany's lips to explore his mouth. Oh he had him, he had him this time.

Though it was questionable, who was the one having. As the kiss rose in passion a hand rose as well. To a white ball of fluff, to be exact. Fingers pressed into the hair to find its hard base, pressing it once located. "_Oi Bruder_?" Lips trailed up along the jaw to the others ear to whisper this.

A small whimper came from the albino as he shuddered. "Was West?" He whined.

The nod he gave sent his tongue sliding from the cartilage beneath it just as they touched. "Tell your friend to go."

"... Did he seriously figure me out?" Damn, he was good. Hungary tried dropping down a little lower at her spot below the window.

"_Was_?" Prussia frowned then growled and glared at the window. "Fuck Eliza get out of here!"

"That's no fun," said brunette mumbled as she sulked away from the house.

"Were you really going to," Germany said as he twisted the tail-dildo slowly, "let her watch without telling me?"

He shuddered and whined, pressing his rear against the pressure. "Fuck West, I didn't know she was there. Are you going to fuck me now?"

"Of course you didn't know." Mouth again meeting the nearby ear the tail was given a nice forceful thrust deeper.

"_Gott_ West!" Prussia yelped as he pressed into him. "Stop teasing me and just do me!"

"But isn't that what you've been doing all week?" Pervy Luddy was out to play. And after having been kept under wraps for so long, he wasn't about to let his time out be short. The hand not keeping pressure on the tail slid beneath the Prussian's shirt to tweak a nipple. "Teasing me?"

"No," he gasped with a shudder. "I was trying to get you to fuck me."

"Same thing." The back of Prussia's hose clad legs were pressed against the side of his bed and his shirt was being pulled from his body as this happened. Take note that Germany had yet to even look at his crotch, much less give it any attention.

A small growl emitted from the albino as he assisted Germany undress himself. Once the shirt was off, he reached up to start unbuttoning Germany's top. Damn buttonups he always wore!

And once it was off Germany had Prussia on the bed as he hovered over him, kissing and nipping his neck. There was no hurry in his actions, yet a force and lust that usually came with quick movement was ever present. In this their hips were perfectly aligned, tail squished between a rear and mattress, and hand rolling a pert bud.

"Nngh, West," Prussia gasped between moans and mewls. The fabric on his straining erection made the sensations all around him feel more intense. Or maybe it was the dildo up his ass. Either way, he was not in the mood to go slow. "_Fuck me_."

"_Was_?" Sounds such as these only further entrenched Germany's conscious into his more perverted nature. Meaning? He was nowhere near finished. Down his mouth went along his chin, neck, chest, to conquer and torture a neglected nipple.

And Prussia could only squirm and whine beneath him. Words were lost as his mind filled with pleasure and West. His body shuddered and arched into Germany as a loud moan escaped his clenched teeth.

The moan made Germany grin. He had been the one to crack, but Prussia was the one now writhing. The German simply had to make this continue. Without warning he left the pale body for a moment, straightening from his position over it. Once a moment had passed he suddenly turned Prussia onto his stomach, swiftly tugging down his boots and shirts to toss them aside. This rear made the blond grin even more. Pantyhose, they could be so interesting. There was a reason the full length did not work well for men. His hands trailed beneath the white hips to trace the erection plastered to Prussia's stomach by the leggings. A white ball tail had required a hole in the stockings so it could penetrate him properly. Jostling the dildo in doing so, Germany brought up both hands to find said gash and tear it open further to free more skin. Then, kneeling behind Prussia, he nudged the tail to the side while still keeping it intact to push his tongue inside alongside it.

Moaning, Prussia's back arched and his body quivered under Germany's attention. This was what he wanted, but god he could barely handle it. "West!" He whined.

Vibrations were caused by Germany's chuckle at the moan of his name. Now _he_ was the one that had _him_, and he was going to enjoy it to its best. The wet muscle inside of Prussia lapped at the juices and prodded the walls mercilessly.

Said walls clenched around Germany as Prussia groaned. He didn't want to be teased dammit! "Fuck me already!"

In response the tail was given a sudden and mighty twist, tongue thus successfully delving deeper. Prussia may have not wanted it, but his brother did.

"Fuck!" Prussia gasped, clenching the bed sheets. "_Gott, Gott_, oh _West_."

While he was not yet fully satisfied there was simply too much pressure and heat in his groin. Germany slid his tongue from its cave. Up Prussia's spine his mouth went until it was to his ear. All the while his hand was working on his own pants. "_Bruder_," he breathed longly, hotly onto the back of the ear.

Shivers ran down Prussia's spine as his head filled with giddy anticipation. "_Ja_ West?" He gasped.

"What would you do if I left you like this, right now?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"You're so sure?"

"West! You already lost dammit! Fuck. Me."

"For the winner you're doing a lot of begging."

Prussia twirled around to stare up at his lover with pleading and loving eyes. Surely he was just teasing again, right? "West, you want this as much as I do."

"That I do." It was hard to deny it when looking at his newly released rod straight and hard member, already weeping with pre-cum as a natural lubricant when he kissed Prussia.

_Thank God_. Pale fingers twined their way into blond locks as he pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. He pressed into Germany and rubbed their bodies together.

Tongue met tongue in an incline of passion and lust. Finally it became too much. The kiss was broken and Prussia turned back round onto his front so the tail dildo could be pulled from him, eliciting a loud gasp at the sudden emptiness. From there Germany only continued at top speed. He simply could not hold himself back any longer. With what pre-cum had been born as the only lube besides the saliva applied to Prussia's hole he penetrated him then and there.

Prussia cursed loudly and clenched around the throbbing dick inside him. He had forgotten how good it felt to have West inside him. With a groan, Prussia pushed back with his knees and sent West even deeper.

And deeper he went, reveling in the heat and pressure around his dick now in to the base. It was such a wonderful sensation and always proved to put him just near the edge of sanity. It was on this teetering edge that he began thrusting into him, his nose nuzzled into the back of the albino's neck.

Each thrust was met with a counter push and a breathy moan. Prussia's face was buried deep in the mattress and if it wasn't for the fact this was their first fuck in a week, he would have protested. Were they addicted to sex? Yeah just a bit.

And then neither would have denied it. Not with the growing heat in their guts. Germany slipped a hand not gripping the pale hip to slide the waistline of the pantyhose down off of the waiting cock below, using the time to find the bundle of nerves for him to hit.

Germany's search was done when a long, ecstatic moan erupted from the albino beneath him. It was taking all of Prussia's strength to keep his head up under Germany's harsh thrusts and with the tremors of electricity running through him, it was even more difficult. "West," he whined. "Touch me."  
On cue Germany rose up his hand to the newly uncovered quivering member of the Prussian to stroke it, his mouth giving his neck hot, sloppy, open mouthed kisses. Damn it had felt like so long. Did they really do it enough that a week was near unbearable? Enough that after so long he felt his mind slipping and cock twitch inside Prussia already?

Muscles clenched around the twitching erection as Prussia shuddered and groaned. It took one last strong thrust into his prostate and white filled his vision. He came into Germany's hand and fell limp, only supported by his lover's hold, panting.

Gasps for air were mirrored by the German once he too had reached his climax and emptied himself. With these pants he slid from Prussia so the two could properly lie on the bed and catch their breath.

Drained, Prussia nuzzled into Germany's chest. With a lopsided grin, he nibbled the skin. "West, you're more addicted to sex than I am!"

Under him the German shifted, flushing at his words. "That isn't true."

"You totally jumped me kiddo."

"Stop calling me that."

Prussia laughed and nuzzled Germany. "Okay okay. So touchy West! Now you gotta promise me something though."

He rose a brow at this and looked down at Prussia in suspicion. "_Was_?"

"Let's never ever do this again. Teasing you is fun, but I won't be able to handle another week strain like this!"

Another rare laugh of his. "That I can agree to."

"Kese. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

* * *

Miles away in another house, one of a larger size, the embodiment of Austria was puzzled. There were strange noises coming from his living room and had been for some good time now. It had come to the point that he was fed up with these mystery noises and was ready to investigate.

Wary of what he may find, Austria quietly entered his living room. He could tell there was a person with light brown, wavy hair was seated on his couch. Hungary? Still moving silently, he moved to the back of his couch and looked over her shoulder. What was she watching- Was that Prussia? Germany? "Elizaveta! Wh-what are you doing?"

The former warrior and maid jumped and turned quickly, tightly gripping the laptop she had been holding. Widened green eyes fell back to their normal size as she gave a releived sigh and nonchalantly hid the screen from Austria's gaze while wearing an innocent smile. Hungary had been so sure he wasn't home. "Hello, Sir, I didn't think you were here."

"Whether I'm home or not isn't the topic of discussion! What are you doing and especially in my living room unannounced?" Austria huffed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know I have no problem with you visiting, but using my living room for-for-"

Damn, he hadn't taken her change of subject. Well he had, but turned it right back. "Well, you see..." Hungary laughed. "I'm sorry for coming without notice, but your house is closer than mine, the signal picks up better here."

"Closer signal for _what_?" He paused then shook his head. "No, never mind. Don't tell me. Elizaveta, please don't use my home for such hobbies."

Such hobbies... Oh, but it was such a fun 'hobby.' Hungary giggled and nodded. "Yes Sir. Won't happen again, I promise~" She still had the recording. Already the gears in her mind were turning. Who would want a copy besides her and Prussia?

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

_I_ would *q* really bad. Ahaha xD I had so much fun with Hungary. My mom's side is all Hungarian, and we're pretty awesome. I've got some serious Hungarian pride along with my German from dad. And c'mon, we're so alike XD go rabid yaoi fangirls!

Sorry this took a bit longer than it should have getting out ^^; Been working on painting my room. Do you have any idea how many coats it takes of blue chalkboard paint before the streaks are covered? O.o it was a PAIN, lemme tell you

And then, and then! 8D Haya came! We got to hang out for a whole week~ It was awesome! We worked during that time a bit, but my phone Ferdy doesn't seem to like her new one Fritz. He'd say my reply was sent but it wasn't, and it wouldn't be in the sent box. So finally when she asked if I ever replied I had to type it all out again. Another PAIN. But hey, it was fun xD Haya is WEIRD, y'all, you have no idea. She claimed the vital regions of my chalkboard. And hugged me… A lot Dx I'm not a hugger

I'm doing less and less translations each time because I think a lot of the more used terms should be understood by now. If you want me to put _everything_ just say so

_Igen!_ = Yes!


	15. Furlough

As the hotel in which Haya is currently staying strangely lacks internet despite it's snobish charm, you are left with Go here xD So sorry you have to deal with me. Haya's in here in spirit! We did do this together, as always XD ONWARD! *ish shot*

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Furlough**

Ludwig was tired. It wasn't often that he was truly tired. He complained of getting exhausted by his brothers antics, or Italy's, or his dogs. Really it was just a mental fatigue though. This was a soldier we were talking about her. He could withstand multiple forms of torture, and this included lack of sleep for days on end. At least, he liked to think he still could. But these days, the world set out to prove him wrong.

Before the sex-less week he had been working quite a bit, already losing sleep. Then with what followed it only became worse. How could it not? Still working, stress was brought to him physically and mentally at the hands of both paperwork and Prussia. It was to be assumed once he finished it all and their challenge was ended he would return to normal. This assumption was a wrong one.

Now he was truly _tired_. He hadn't slept in without meaning to. He had simply allowed himself more sleep in hopes of rejuvenating his waning immune system. Yeah, that was it...  
Germany thought the air conditioning was on the fritz and frequently checked it, but found nothing wrong. So then why did he feel so hot? It was frustrating. As was the falling tenacity of his brain. It wasn't in the least bit productive, the work he was doing. It was hard to concentrate, he felt a tad dizzy or his vision became fuzzy. Eventually he just tried to make some headway in a few books.

Germany sighed. It had already been a few days of this. Now he was in his office, just looking through his email. But a headache had been coming in, and staring at a screen didn't help. He sighed again, leaned back in his chair, and rested a hand over his eyes.

"Weeeeeest!" Prussia's voice split through the house and the office door slammed open seconds later. "How do you work the toaster?"

And another catalyst for his headache. Germany shifted his hand to look at said being in a halfhearted glare. "You just had lunch."

Prussia crossed the room and sat himself in Germany's lap. "Yeah but you look like you need a pick-me-up."

Saving the both of them from falling backward Germany sat up straight, raising a brow at the albino in his lap. "I don't trust you with any machinery."

"But West, you look like you're gonna fall asleep mid-sentence! You need something yummy!" The albino laughed and nuzzled his lover's cheek, then abruptly pulled away with wide eyes. He placed his hand on Germany's forehead. "_Gott_ West, you're burning up."

He didn't have the energy to pull away from the touch. All Germany could muster was, "I'll look at the AC again."

"_Nein_ West, nothing is wrong with the AC! In fact, it's been beyond chilly these past few days. I was wondering how it kept getting lower." He jumped off Germany's lap and grabbed hold of his hands. "You're going to bed. Now."

"_Was_? _Nein_," Germany pulled his hands away and shook his head. "If I sleep now I won't be able to tonight." He absolutely hated a screwed up schedule. It sent everything into chaos.

"Ha, I beg to differ. Where's the thermometer?" Prussia left the office with a frown. After rifling through their bathroom for a bit, he returned with the item of question. "Say AAAH!"

Begrudgingly Germany did as he was told, opening his mouth so the thermometer could be slipped in. Dear God let it come up normal so he could get Prussia off his back and make another attempt at work.

Unfortunately for Germany, his wishes weren't granted. Once the appointed time was up, Prussia pulled the thermometer out and gasped. "West! You have a temperature of 39 degrees!" Prussia grabbed Germany's hands once more, but put more force in his pulls and dragged the feverish German to his feet. "Bed! Now!"

"Only an hour. I don't trust you for any time longer than that," Germany consented with a sigh.

"No way!" He yelled, dragging the blond to their room. "You are restricted to your bed with exception of the bathroom until you are better! No work, no complaining, and you _will_ get better!" As he spoke, Prussia stripped Germany of his clothes and forced him into bed.

Was his head spinning from the fever or the sheer speed in which he found himself in the bed? Germany didn't take the time to think it over and just gave Prussia a glare before he closed his eyes. "_Bruder, du bist komisch_," he murmured.

"How am _I_ the stupid one? You're the one that has been pretending he isn't sick!" Prussia sighed and sat down next to Germany. "Do you want anything?"

"_Nein, danke_." Clinging to his manners even in this state. There was a pause before Germany spoke again. "You could be quieter though. I'm ill, not deaf."

"Oh, sorry," he whispered in response. "Just lemme know if you need anything West. Wait, wait, actually you need liquids, right?"

Maybe being sick made Germany act a bit differently than he would in the norm. He was being strangely complacent. And here he actually laughed. "It's no surprise you wouldn't know anything like that, being you. _Ja_, fluids are important."

"Oi, don't discredit me! The last time you were sick you were just a little dude! Of course I don't remember what to do!" He stuck his tongue out then brushed loose hairs off of Germany's sweaty brow. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water. Can you handle that?" Germany quipped.

"I just thought you might want something more fancy. Want it in a sippy cup?" He asked smugly. A blue eye cracked open to glare at Prussia as a response. "Okay!" Prussia chirped as he ran off to the kitchen. He returned several crashes and minutes later with a Hello Kitty sippy cup. "I have no idea when we got this, but I kinda love it." He laughed as he passed it to Germany.

Of course he would find that. Germany shouldn't be surprised at all. "It was a gag gift China put in at the party America forced everyone to play White Elephant," he remembered out loud with a faintly risen brow. The nation must have just found the first thing he saw of the brand. America had announced it last minute. As in, the day of.

Normally he would put up a fight, but Germany just sat up, took off the top, and drank the cool liquid before setting it aside on the bedside table. "You're hopeless."

"Hey you drank it wrong!" Prussia laughed as he put the lid back on. He pushed Germany back onto the bed then climbed over him and nuzzled his side. "Now go to sleep."

"_Ja ja_." Lids fell again as he spoke in a murmur. "_Danke, Bruder_..."

* * *

"... est..."

What was that sound?

"... West..."

His name? But he was sleeping, he didn't want to be bothered.

"West!"

No, no. He scrunched his eyes tightly shut, clinging to the dark embrace of sleep. Germany didn't want to wake up.

"WEST!"

Eyes fluttered open then blinked a few times to bring the world into focus. The young nation looked around, confused. Why was he in the hallway? Why did Prussia look so distraught? "_Bruder_?" Ack, his throat hurt, making his voice a little hoarse.

"West!" Prussia wailed, hugging the little boy close. "_Gott_ I thought you died or something! Fuck what's wrong? You just totally collapsed and _fuck_ you're burning up!"

"_Bruder_, stop yelling, _bitte_," Germany mumbled into the older males shirt, wincing at his brothers volume as it split into his head.

Collapsed? Really? It would explain why he was on the floor in the hallway. What was the last thing be remembered... He had been walking down the hall so he could retrieve some cool drink to relieve the soreness in his throat. At one point sounds began echoing in his head and a slow fade began in his vision in the form of a slowly closing circle of black. He couldn't even recall the feeling of hitting the floor.

"I was just going to get some water," the blond mumbled.

"You need more than that! _Shit_ what am I supposed to do? Ah bed! Bed then water!" Not really conversing to his brother, Prussia tightened his hold on the boy and stood. "I need to get a messenger to go get Antonio for me too... Fuck I'm no good at this stuff."

"I said stop shouting." This time a grumble in a hint of annoyance. Pulled to stand, Germany now moved his hand to the back of his head. No lump from the fall, that was a plus.

"_Oi_ hey no walking for you!" With great care, Prussia picked up the blond and cradled him in his arms. With great haste, he brought Germany to his large and plush room of the mansion they shared. He tucked him under the covers then kissed his forehead. "Stay here and I'll get you some water, okay?"

Face pink with the fever and embarrassment of all the attention, he snuggled down under the covers. You'd think he would be used to this albino of a man always flitting around him and being affectionate towards him. Yet Germany still felt uncomfortable being fretted over. "I don't plan on moving if I passed out," he grumbled.

"Good boy!" Prussia exclaimed, already running out the door. He was much too worried to mind that West was making fun of him. After filling a giant mug with water and telling a stable boy to get a message to Spain, Prussia was back in Germany's room, gently stroking his hair.

"Hey West," he whispered quietly to the dozing boy. "I brought you some water."

It was easier letting go of sleep this time around. With a mumbled, "_danke_," he sat up to take the cup and sip down a good portion of it. Momentarily his throat felt a little better. This left him able to look away, blushing in his already flushed face. "You're overreacting, as usual..." It really wasn't that big a deal. He was dehydrated, needed water. Nothing for Prussia to worry about and drop everything. "You should go back to what you were doing."

"_Nein_!_ Nein_! I'm not leaving! You're sick and dying!" Prussia wailed and flung himself on top of the boy. "_Ich liebe dich_! Don't die!"

"Oof!" Germany released in surprise, what air that had been in his lungs released in the sudden pressure of a full grown man on his child body. "I'm not... Dying... Get... Off..."

Prussia whined and rolled to his side and pulled Germany close. "Oh West why didn't you say you were feeling bad?"

Attempts to push Prussia away were futile and eventually cheeks just puffed out a bit when he gave up. "I was getting better. You didn't have to know." He _hated_ worrying Prussia, hated taking him away from his work. Germany had been so sure it would all go away if he just slept a little more and bundled up when he slept. It hadn't been working, but he had still refused to let anyone know. Being trouble was something he really didn't want.

"West!" Prussia whined, hugging him even closer. "I am your _Bruder_ now! It's my job to worry about you and pamper you! How could you not tell me? Think I don't have to know? West! You need to tell me these things!"

His face was hot from the fever, that was all it was. Germany told himself this as he again mumbled to himself and timidly nuzzled into the hug in small and hardly noticeable movements. "_Es tut mir leid_... I didn't think... I didn't want to take you away from your job..."

"Kese, what have I told you kiddo?" The albino snickered and snuggled his captive. "I enjoy being distracted from my work!"

Germany pouted. "Please don't call me that..."

"Call you what?"

In a sigh, "kiddo." His lids fell and he breathed out. Germany was feeling rather sleepy, as warm as he was.

"Haha but you are a kid..." Prussia frowned then smiled warmly and kissed Germany's forehead. "You can go to sleep."

"_Ja._" The blond boy curled into the larger man and nuzzled his chest, too tired to blush or stop himself. He was too warm to pass up. "_Danke Bruder_..."

"So cute~" Came from the doorway. Having arrived a moment before, Spain opted to wait until he spoke up, instead leaning in the door while smiling at his friend. Prussia was simply too adorable, caring for his little charge.

Prussia looked up and scowled as he hissed quietly, "Shhhh. He's going to sleep!"

"Hm? Oh, I'll just go then." Eh, Prussia seemed to have a handle on things. Spain turned to leave.

"What? No! Get your ass over here!" Prussia hissed. He carefully climbed over Germany and tucked the blankets tight around him. "He's still burning up! I'm just keeping my cool for him! I'm still freaking 'Toni! What am I supposed to do?"

Turning back to his friend, Spain chuckled. Seeing the high and mighty Prussia succumb to human anxiety was worth leaving the house. "First, quiet it down. You'll be the one to wake him at this rate."

Spain tilted his head, looking to the patient. "So what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know!" He whined, pushing Spain out of the door. "I called to him as he was passing the office and then he just collapsed! And he's hot and thirsty!"

"Fever, huh?" Far be it from him to call himself any kind of doctor, but Spain had pulled Romano through one or two small illnesses. "His voice was strange too, his throat could be bad. Brandy is good for that, or warm tea. As for the fever... Well, keep him warm, give him warm foods that aren't hard on him like a broth or something. Let him get fresh air but don't let the room get chilly, and if he sweats too much clean him. That's all I can say."

"That's all I gotta do?" Prussia exclaimed in disbelief. "But he fainted! He's not dying?"

"You of all people should know we don't die that easily. Though..." In the pause Spain thought. There was one example of a country dying young. "Holy Roman Empire..."

"_Nein nein nein_ don't say it!" Prussia wailed, covering his ears as his voice erupted in 'lalala's.

And he had stepped into a bad spot. It should have been obvious. Spain hugged Prussia. "_Lo siento, lo siento_! He fell for different reasons. I've never heard of one of us dying from illness. Romano had a _disease_ and lived through it, _sí_?"

"That's right!" The distressed albino instantly brightened and hugged his friend. "That's right! If a brat like Lovi can get over something like that, my perfect little brother will be perfect!"

Offering no debate of the level of bratiness his Italian held Spain nodded. "_Sí_. So ask a doctor if you want, have some servants help, and he'll be alright."

"Oooh what would I do without you?" Prussia hugged Spain tighter than ever. He paused then quickly added, "Cause you're like a _Mutti_ and know all this shit!"

"That doesn't sound like a compliment," Spain said with a twitch of his smile. If he was like a mother it was because he'd been taking care of a problematic child in Romano, "but I'll take it anyway."

Prussia laughed and patted Spain on the back. "You're great _mensch_! Now go take care of your brat, I have a cutie to snuggle with."

There was a returned laugh and parting hug before Spain did in fact leave, maybe even a few more suggestions added in. And when Prussia turned back to the sleeping patient he found him still slumbering away, coughing now and then but nothing more.

A giant smile spread across Prussia's face. He had such a cute baby brother! He rang a bell on the wall and a servant came running to the room. "Hey get me some Brandy and make some hot soup or something. Bring it up here!"

With the servant off on his chores, Prussia turned his attention back to his brother. He crawled over him once more and pulled the small boy into a tight embrace. "_Ich liebe dich_ West~"

Between the jostling of the bed as another form joined him and his being brought into the arms of said being Germany was awoken. He cracked his eyes open, a faintly sleepy groan coming from him in mild annoyance of being woken up. "Mmm _Bruder_?"

"Go back to sleep West, I'll wake you up when the soup is ready, kay?" Prussia asked quietly.

"You're going to get sick too if you stay too close…"

"Are you kidding me? I never get sick genius!"

"_Ja_, too awesome for that," he replies sarcastically, closing his eyes again.

"Exactly!" Prussia laughed and nuzzled his little charge happily. "You're so smart West!"

Never did he seem to catch his sarcasm. But now Germany didn't have the heart to bring it up. Instead he mumbled a, "be quiet," and slipped his arms around Prussia to grasp his top and snuggle into him, again drifting off. Maybe being cared for wasn't so bad.

If possible, Prussia would have exploded from the sheer cuteness of his baby brother. Could he get any cuter? Laughing quietly to himself, Prussia nuzzled the blond hair and kissed the top. "Sleep well baby bro."

* * *

It had been a few hours since Germany had fallen asleep. The dream had lasted him a fair while, enough that when he woke he felt a tad bit hungry for dinner. "How long was I asleep?" The blond murmured as he sat up in bed.

He was answered with silence for there was no one else in the room. Hearing something from their room, Prussia appeared in the doorway with a tray of steaming soup and a mug of Brandy. He smiled and set the tray next to Germany on the bed. "I was just about to wake you! Hungry?"

And instantly the tray received skeptical looks beneath a risen brow. "... You cooked?"

"I used the microwave," Prussia laughed. He picked up the bowl and got a spoonful of the soup. Blowing on it first, he held it in front of Germany's mouth. "Open up!"

"What are you doing? I can feed myself," Germany responded quickly.

"But you're sick! That means getting pampered!"

"Pampered and _babied_ are two different things."

A pout instantly crossed Prussia's face. He sighed and put the soup down. "You don't want to be pampered by me?"

Ah dammit. "_Nein_, I mean... I don't want to be pampered by _anyone_. I'll eat it myself."

"Not even me?"

"Especially not you. Shouldn't you be playing videogames or something?"

"I'm caring for you, duh!"

"I don't need you caring for me. If I just rest I'll be fine," the spoon met his lips after this as he properly fed himself.

"But West!" Prussia whined. "I want to take care of you!"

Why did he push this every time he was sick? "_Bruder_, you don't need to."

"But I enjoy it!"

Headache coming back, Germany sighed. "_Du bist sehr komisch_..."

"_Nein_," in immediate reply with a faint glaring side glance. But then he just shook his head at him and continued eating. "I'm surprised you could do this..."

"Oi! That's not nice!" Prussia exclaimed, then quickly lowered his voice when Germany winced. "I can use a microwave."

A risen brow and small grin at this statement from the Prussian. "And that's why this is the first time I can ever remember you cooking something with it?"

Ever so slowly, Prussia's eyes moved away from his patient and his cheeks turned pink. "Yup..."

"_Bruder_?"

"I may have gotten some help..."

"Why am I not surprised... Who did you call?"

"Antonio," Prussia sighed. "Francis would eat my head off if I asked him how to use a microwave. He takes cooking personally."

"I wouldn't trust his advice anyway."

Soon after this Germany finished his soup and sipped from the brandy, easing the tension in his throat. It was because of the fever and drink. That was his reasoning behind his putting his arms around Prussia's shoulders and resting his forehead on one of them. "_Danke, Bruder_."

Prussia smiled and nuzzled him. "_Bitte_, West. Want to take a shower? Bath?"

He shook his head. "I'll just go back to sleep. Faster I get well, the better." Germany shifted his head to look up at Prussia. "So go play your stupid videogames."

"Nope!" Prussia laughed as he picked up the tray. He kissed Germany on the head then left to the kitchen. Once everything was in the sink, he raced back to their room and jumped into bed next to him. "I'll sleep with you."

"Your schedule is already horrible, don't add to it."

"You can't make me~"

Oh he could, even now, he just didn't want to. Germany told himself this as he sighed, shook his head, and slipped back down to lie under the covers. "_Du bist komisch_."

Prussia snickered and nuzzled under the covers as well. He snuggled into Germany and kissed his cheek. "_Ich liebe dich_~"

Prussia was such an idiot. Snuggling into a sick man. Was he just asking to catch his cold as well? Despite his worries Germany returned the gesture by hugging the warmth that was Prussia. "_Ja, ich liebe dich auch_..."

"Kesese, good. Now go to sleep West."

"_Danke, Bruder_," Germany murmured, falling asleep quickly.

Quiet laughter filled the room, followed by a small questioning peep. Prussia smiled to his bird and whispered, "I love these moments when I actually feel like the older one. Go to sleep Fritz, don't want to wake the baby up."

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Aha, pretty short and quick chapter, but all the same xD Poor Luddy. Can't be out long, Gil will surely ruin the house if he's out of commission for a good while

Furlough = For those that don't know – I had to do a search to remind myself of the exact term – is what they call sick leave in the military


	16. Hit and Miss

Well FrUK. I had a whole thing typed up, ranting about where we've been and all my busy shit, but I deleted it somehow. I don't feel like retyping it. Anyways, I had awesome epic fun at AFO, planning for another con in October and hopefully with have my uniform for Prussia made and be in a Hetalia panel. Oh and shameless self endorsement http : / / black-hayate13 . deviantart . c o m /art/ Looking- Towards- Better-Days -175190386 Hee XD Anyways, enjoy this god damn chapter cause I HATE IT. It took too long.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Hit and Miss**

"And then, and then!" The giddy Spanish voice continued, telling his tale with the same sort of vocabulary and sentence structure of a child whilst he hugged his friend. It had begun normal enough, this day in the German household. Spain appeared at their door a little before noon to visit with his bud Prussia while Germany went about doing some light cleaning. It was beginning to get colder, so he necessitated changing out sheets and comforters and drapes to thicker fabrics for the upcoming winter season. All the while the voice of Spain glided through the house in clear giggles.

"Oh Gil, he was so cute! I don't think I've ever heard him say _dame un beso_ before!" The man had gone on a first date with his new love Romano, and could not stop from gushing about it to Gilbert as he probably already had or was planning to with his other friend France. A foreboding feeling had begun in Germany's gut. Date…

"You have such a demanding brat," Prussia laughed, shaking his head. Only Spain could find that kid appealing. "So when you guys gonna fuck?"

Already he had begun to go off on another tangent compromised solely of the adorableness that his Romano embodied when Prussia spoke up and effectively shut him up so the Spaniard could whine. "Stop asking that!"

"But I'm curious how he acts in bed!" Prussia whined right back.

"I am too!" Oh how Spain sometimes wondered what sort of lover Romano could be, thinking maybe he could see a hint of it whenever they kissed deeply. Whimpering he nuzzled into Prussia's shoulder. "Both you and Franny keep asking. It's mean."

With a laugh, Prussia pat Spain's head. Wasn't the answer to his troubles obvious? "Then why don't you just seduce him into bed already?"

"Because! I'm happy as it is now. I know my own hand quite a bit better, but still." All Prussia ever seemed to talk about was sex. Who was worse, him or France? It was sad when one couldn't tell.

Instantly, laughter filled the room as Prussia leaned against his friend, shaking and close to tears with his snickers. "Aww poor Toni!" He cooed, pinching his friend's cheek.

Did France and Prussia get together and plot out to react to Spain's problems the same exact way? It would appear that way. His cheeks weren't pinchable! Romano's were. "Neeh, stop! Have you ever even gone on a date with Luddy?"

All teasing action ceased as Prussia sighed and slumped back in his seat. "No..."

... Woah. Spain had just said that for Prussia to leave him alone and start telling his own stories. Never had it occurred to him that the two hadn't gone out. "... Really?"

"Well no... Never really thought to before now..."

Never thought to? Never thought to go out on a date with your lover? Spain was supposed to be the idiot of the group and he couldn't comprehend the sheer stupidity of this! "But that's what couples do!"

Prussia shrugged and frowned in thought. "Well we hang here and isn't the point of a date it to get to know someone better or something? Besides, we can have sex without dates!"

"Dates are to have fun with the person and spend time with them! Old people still go on dates after years of marriage, don't they?"

"Hm suppose so..." Prussia jumped to his feet and ran to find Germany. "West! Let's go on a date."

That feeling in his gut from before? With those words it was multiplied by a hundred. Cautiously the blond turned from his place before the washing machine. "_Was_?"

"Let's go on a date!"

Being casual was not one of Germany's strong points, but he could make an attempt. He turned back to his folding atop the dryer once the washer had started. "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

Prussia grinned and hung on his blond lover. "Because Toni had tons of fun on his date so I want to go on one too!"

"Spain is easily entertained, you should know that. Of course he enjoyed himself."

"Kesese!" Prussia placed his hands on his hips and announced proudly, "_Romano_ had fun."

"... You know this how?" Raising a brow, Germany finally turned a blue eye back to Prussia. There was no way he had heard this firsthand. Hardly could he imagine Romano admitting to having a good time, least of all to Prussia, France probably being the only one worse.

"Antonio said so, duh."

"It could be wishful thinking on his part," he muttered then returned to folding. A date did not sound appealing in the least to Germany. Going shopping together and living as a couple at home was fine, but anything more public than that... That was getting into a world of embarrassment in his mind.

Feeling a bit ignored, Prussia jumped up onto the dryer and sat on Germany's folding job. "As if! There's no way Romano would demand a kiss and play around if wasn't having a good time."

Sighing, Germany crossed his arms. At times it wasn't even worth arguing over the albinos antics. They were his clothes anyway. "So because the two of them had fun going out now you want to as well?" He shook his head, "that's a fair bit of assuming."

"What's wrong with trying new stuff?"

"Our current state of affairs is doing us well, why change it?"

With a roll of his eyes, Prussia sighed heavily. Jeez, wasn't West supposed to be the smart one of the couple? "I'm not saying to change anything. I'm saying let's do something fun and new together!"

And another excuse thrown back at him. Germany had hoped Prussia would take it and drop this whole matter. No such luck. "..." Sigh, "what do you have in mind?"

"... Hey Antonio!" Prussia yelled as he jumped off the dryer and ran back to his friend. "What should we do for our date?"

From his spot on the floor playing with Aster Spain stopped to look up, lap and chest taken up by the hyperactive Golden. "What do you want to do?" He laughed. Who asked someone besides their significant other about plans for a date? Only his friends.

"I dunno, go out and drink? But that's nothing special. What's date stuff?"

"Just do something fun! Dancing, shopping, eating, movie. The whole point is to have fun, silly!" More Spanish laughter.

"Hm..." A smile returned to Prussia's face as he ran back to Germany. "Let's go out to eat and see a movie!"

Oh the faint twitch of his brow Germany gave. Yes, ask others about their relationship. "Whatever you want," '_so this can blow over_,' internally before going back to his laundry.

"Sweet!" Grinning brightly, Prussia winked and turned on his heels. "You better be ready tonight~"

"Tonight?"

"Kesese! You said whenever I want!" With a wave over his shoulder, Prussia was on his way back to his friend, leaving behind a momentarily befuddled German. Then, it was a sighing one. What had Germany gotten himself into _this_ time?

That night, the German household was a quite one. There were no Prussian whines drifting through the hallways and no heavy German sighs filling the air. Only the soft, quiet breathing of sleeping animals disrupted the otherwise silence of the dark house. The men that lived in the humble home were out in the city, for the first time under such pretenses.

Prussia had been shopping with his brother countless of times, be it clothing shopping, grocery shopping, or dragging him to go porn shopping and tease him, but none of these trips ever held the title 'date.' There was something magical and somewhat nerve inducing about the word date. It held a promise of some fun once they got home, but also of public affection during their activities of said date. For a man like Germany, public displays of affection were like holy water to a demon. Since the beginning of their relationship, he had struggled and fought to keep the PDA to a minimum. He had been winning. Had been before this date.

Under the magic and allure of the word, Prussia would stop at nothing to make sure people around them knew they were together and on a _date_. Going from store to store, he kept their hands together, clung to Germany's waist, or linked arms, all with a determined death grip even his strong lover could not break out of. Every moment Germany's defenses went down in the slightest, Prussia would sneak a peck on the cheek or the lips, snickering proudly like a child would after pulling a successful prank. To say the least, the albino was enjoying their date so far.

And he would be the only one. That single little word turned this entire outing into Germany's living hell. PDA was his holy water, and the disorganization was the shining cross in his face. In some areas of his life he could allow some dash of laxity, but this were few and far between. Always there was an internal schedule to how things should go and in what order. Going in and out of stores with no obvious systematic plan of the stores they stepped in on. Whenever they would usually go out it had a method and specific point to it. For food, for clothes. Now it was haphazard and nerve-wracking. Constant physical contact simply did not help his case. By the third store and what to him seemed the millionth stealthy kiss he wanted this to be over. Or to at least move on to dinner. And believe you me, he voiced this desire.

"Are you finished?" He asked, watching Prussia with a new sort of caution. "We should start thinking about eating."

"Hmm I suppose~" Prussia nuzzled into his date's side and smiled up at him. "Where would you like to go West?"

With his blush came the sliding of his gaze away from the albino's face. _Gott_, what was so important about hugging him outside of the house? And how could Prussia show this much strength in keeping his hold when he could never do a single chore at home?

"This was your idea, your choice," Germany replied.

To this a pout tugged on Prussia's face as he whined, "But I've been choosing everything! You choose!"

Oh now Germany had a choice? He half laughed. "Aren't you the one that goes out with your friends so often? Or is that really only to bars?"

"What do you think _we_ do together? Go fine dining and wine tasting?" He burst into laughter at the thought of doing such things.

"At least eat out?" Of course he wasn't surprised, really. It was his friends that liked to ring up huge bills by going out when they met up, Italy scoping out the best and worst pasta/pizza places for the stock in his brain that left no room for anything else but other food items. "Lucky you."

"Eh. You still gotta choose West."

"_Wunderbär_," he quipped before he thought for a moment. A nearby cafe came to mind, sending his eyes out the windows of the store. Sure enough, he could catch its colors, even with his faintly blurred eyesight. "Alright... Now can you let me go?"

"Why can't we walk together?" Was the instant whine in response.

"We are together." He hadn't said they walk separately, had he? Yards away from each other, on different sides of the street. Germany had stopped questioning Prussia's sanity long ago.

"Well I mean together, me not letting go. Do you have somewhere in mind to go?"

"_Ja_. We can get there faster if you stop holding onto me like this."

Prussia laughed and nuzzled his date. "You're so silly West! We'll get there just as fast being all happy couple-like."

Not with how he was holding him they wouldn't. Walking was slowed on the German's part under the weight of the albino. A sigh. No explaining of his plight would get through to his date, he knew that now. "You're the 'silly' one," in a murmur as he left the store with the clinging Prussian.

"_Was_?" The albino snickered, following and clinging dutifully. "Heh, whatever you say West."

"I doubt you could hear me over your laughter as you seem to be enjoying this so much."

A loud and over dramatic gasp came from the albino as he stared at Germany with wide eyes. "You aren't having fun West?"

And the blue eyes looked away from the enlarged crimson ones. Was that something that resembled a gifted smile? "There are worse things I could be doing with my time I suppose," back to sharing his gaze, "I could stand for less physical contact though."

"Well that's your problem for being an attention-phobe."

Had it not been for their just entering the intended cafe there would have been more exchange on the subject. Instead Germany gave a shake of his head before the two men seated themselves and were soon given their menus and asked for their beverages of choice. Unsurprisingly, Prussia asked for a beer without a moments thought and turned his attention to the menu for food. With the other males request of water their waiter left them to decide on their orders, taking them later with the giving of both drinks.

Germany took a sip from his water then set it down and looked to Prussia across from him. "Have you decided what movie you want to see?"

"Isn't there some action thriller thing out now?" Prussia asked after a deep drink from his beer.

"I wouldn't know." And why would he? The extent of Germany's TV was the news and any documentaries he may hear about.

"Eh we'll just figure it out when we get there."

This increasingly devil-may-care attitude made Germany cringe within, but he just drowned the feeling with another drink of his water. This was what Prussia wanted. Every once in a while Germany could cave completely... Even if it was so very difficult. But what wasn't with the albino?

Dinner went relatively smooth once the food arrived. Prussia was too occupied eating to embarrass the German further with his affection. There a few instances he would take some from Germany's plate or try to feed him, but that was the extent of it. As they waited for their bill to come, the albino leaned over the table and planted a big kiss on Germany's lips. He winked as he sat back down and said, "Food is good an' all, but I was missing your taste~"

Naive, he had been naive to think he was safe from PDA here. And his naivety caused his forming blush then hidden by a hand. "_Du bist hoffnungslos. Komisch und hoffnungslos_."

A giant grin filled Prussia's face and he winked again. "Nope, I have hope for tonight."

Somehow Prussia's crudeness still managed to shock Germany after so many years. "_Gott, Bruder_," was all that came out from between his fingers.

"Kese. Giving me a preview for tonight?"

"Hardly," in a grumbled response.

It appeared as if Prussia may have continued but Germany's savior came in the form of the bill they had been waiting for which he quickly paid so he could stand. Salvation turned out to be Satan in disguise. The second they were on their way out of the restaurant, Prussia was attached to Germany once more. He was giving Italy a run for his money when it came to clingy-ness this night. And perhaps it was because of this likeness to his brunet friend that the hung upon blond eventually saw the futility in fending off this bout of neediness in his albino lover and took it in his swift German stride. If it had to be done, do it quickly.

When the couple came to the movie theater it was no hard feat to understand which film Prussia had been referring to. A group of men jumping from an explosion with guns in hand certainly was the poster for an 'action thriller' that Prussia would be interested in. Germany would probably just sit through the entire thing and note the bad effects and surrealism of them. It was just so, being forced to sit through bad movies with no concept of reality such as those with in-space battles sending off loud explosions. Was he the only one that knew there was no sound in space? Whatever the stupidity of this particular thriller would hold he bought the two tickets all the same so they could get inside. And as Prussia made no move to get popcorn, drinks, candy, whatever it is most people purchase at a movie theater – Germany couldn't even remember the last time he had been in one… - their reaching of their seats was that much quicker. It seemed this need to finish the date off hastily was granted… Just not how Germany would have expected.

As the theater filled with people, Prussia jabbered away about the ads on the movie screen and about their date so far. His talking only continued as the lights dimmed and the previews started. He commented on the actors, the plot, and laughed hysterically at anything funny. At first people put up with him, but a chorus of "shhhh" began. Finally the actually movie started and Prussia lowered his commentary to a strained whisper. "Fuck West, did you see that guy go flying! Kesese loser!"

All obliging the talkative, _loud_, annoyance with answers and comments and various actions that were responses to his antics was stopped with the beginning of the film. At least, all that were vocal. Instead Germany opted to glare fiercely at his date. He wasn't the only one.

Any and all annoyed spectators were ignored by the Prussia as he burst into maniacal laughter as a man was blown up, his head flying into the camera. "Sucker!"

"_Gott, Bruder_," Germany growled, "_halt den Mund_."

"_Was_? _Warum_? It's funny!"

Yes he was being asked why to not talk during a movie. Yes he was in love with a total retard. No Germany was not seriously regretting this date and telling himself he'd known it'd end bad. Of course he wasn't. "You're being loud," he hissed through his teeth.

"I'm no louder than the explosio- wow holy shit!" His attention was drawn back to the screen as he hissed to Germany, "You're distracting me from the movie West!"

It was hopeless, as most things were with the albino. At this point Germany just assured himself that this had to be a short movie. All it was was explosions and fight scenes and slow motion bullets. That couldn't last very long, could it? People wouldn't be to the extent of murderous rage towards Prussia when it ended. Or so he hoped. Yelling along with the movie was a tad more tolerable than talking through it. As the initial fight scenes died down to start developing the resemblance of a plot, Prussia leaned back in his seat and started jabbering to his date about the actors, then a scene in the movie, and then something totally unrelated that popped into his head.

If facial muscles could become buff the ones utilized in brow twitching surely would be getting there for Germany. Now he didn't even have to look at him to exude boiling anger. It was so great it did not increase but instead deflated faintly with the equal falling volume of the remaining popcorn in a bag nearly empty by the time said projectile met Prussia's shoulder, followed by more cordial requests that he shut the fuck up.

Naturally, said demands were ignored and Prussia jumped to his feet and looked around. "Who the fuck threw that?"

"_Preußen_," a hand to his wrist to pull him back down among the other voices demanding silence.

Prussia plopped back into his seat reluctantly and crossed his arms. "But West, I can't let that motherfucker get away thinking he can throw his shit at me!"

"You can to avoid a public brawl," Germany sighed.

He snorted in response and continued looking around the theater. "I don't care about that. I just want to kick his ass."

It was an endeavor of its own right to deal with Prussia in public, and sadly this was not the first time Germany had had to keep him from a fight in the streets. "Don't," he ordered flatly.

As usual, Prussia simply ignored the younger German and yelled, "Who's the douche that threw his shit at me?"

Oh God it was starting. "Who's the douche that won't shut his trap!" Someone called before they stood in a middle row to face the direction of Prussia's voice. By now people were annoyed enough to actually root for the second loud ass so he could go after the first one.

"I fucking am! Who the fuck are you to dictate whether I talk or not?"

"Just like everyone else that wants you to shove it!"

"Preußen."

"Well I don't give a fuck about you douches! I'm watching the fucking movie how I want!"

"_Verdammt Bruder_, don't-"

"You tryin' to start something _bitch_?"

"Fuck yeah! Cause I'm no bitch, that's for sure! I can kick your ass back into your mom's vagina!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Following the incredulous rhetorical question was the very man of its birth, a formidable foe indeed when he reached the Prussian. "You got anything behind that smack?"

Prussia snorted and stepped out of the row of seats to stand on the stairs in front of the guy. He crossed his arms haughtily and looked down, having made sure to be on a step higher than the guy, with a smug smirk. "I have more years in experience of kicking pansy ass than you can even begin to hope to comprehend."

Without paying much mind to the difference in level, bodily or in fighting ability, the man simply scoffed and slapped Prussia's chest with the back of both hands in a prodding gesture, daring him to attack. "Then why the hell have you not mopped the floor with me?"

"Oh you fucking-" Prussia growled as he lunged for the man, more than ready to go rolling down the stairs and to punch the shit out of this damned kid the entire way down. But what kind of brother would Germany be if he didn't get in the way of what the albino wanted? And he did so gladly, catching him by the shoulder to pull him back and away from the also geared up moviegoer.

"At this rate someone is going to-"

"Gentlemen?" Too late. A snitch of an audience member had called in the whole scene just in time for two employees to escort the loud mouth out of the theater and ask that he never come back. And now here Germany was, outside repeating the phrase of I told you so to himself a multitude of times.

"... Well fuck." Laughing awkwardly, Prussia looked up to Germany and shrugged "At least there's more than one theater nearby."

It wasn't a look of questioning his sanity, Germany already knew there was none to speak of, or one of shock at his actions, he had known it would end this way. Scratch that, he had known it would end badly. He had to hand it to his brother, he exceeded his expectations. No, it was just a blank sort of you're an idiot look. "_Nein_," he answered flatly with a shake off his head, instead picking the direction of home and taking it.

Laughter followed Germany as Prussia trotted to keep up, then attached to his arm. "Well since that's over, we'll be getting home earlier than planned..." He winked and licked his lips.

Another look, one of mild skepticism. It was short-lived. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised. Second shake of a German head in speechlessness.

Ever so slowly, Prussia traced circles in Germany's palm as they walked, his grin growing and growing. "You don't want to do anything when we get home, _West_?"

"... How can you be like this after that?" Making innuendos after a failed date... Only Prussia.

"Because I've been wanting to fuck all night?"

The question he'd been wanting to ask all night. "So what was the point of this?"

"Antonio made it sound fun!" Prussia brought his dates hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, eyes hazed. "But I think that's only because he doesn't know what _real_ fun is."

It didn't take much to bring Germany from his passive annoyance. He just reacted a little less than normal, pulling his fingers away with lightly dipped brows.

"West~" The rejected albino whined, pulling the fingers back to nibble lightly on the tips. "Don't act as if you aren't in the mood."

"The mo-? I'm not!" _Verdammt_ if he didn't stop that with his mouth...

Ever so slightly Prussia added suction to his bites, his eyes laughing.

"_Halt_!" Again Germany pulled his hand away, this time a blush adorning his face.

"But you don't want me to~" was cooed in response as pale lips met with Germany's ear and teeth nibbled on the lobe.

"_Verdammt Bruder_!" A hand flew up to shield his afflicted ear from its attacker. "We're not even home yet!"

"Who said we have to go home?" Prussia replied with a sly grin, pushing the blond towards an alley.

It was their first and last date.

**End Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

Because this one took us too damned long to right (*gigglesnort* So long Go-chan can't spell write right)! D(

School is really gonna slow us down people, sorry to say. As opposed to Haya's third this is my second week and already… Ugh. I have eight classes counting my Independent Study of Prussian History. Out of my seven real ones only one isn't AP. BLEGH.

… I would like to say though that I'm so pwnsome in European history that even while doing this on my phone I managed to win the game we'd been playing with multiple choice xD So maybe I shouldn't complain about that class. Considering the first time I opened the book the random page ended up having Frederick as the first word. Yes, I opened to a page on Fritz XD It's a sign!

And you know what else is a sign? THE CRAPPINESS OF HETALIAS ENGLISH DUB! GAH! It's a sign of how fail dubs always are xP I was ready to be turned on by Luddy's voice, I really was. HELL NO. Don't even get me started. He says _verdammen_ instead of _verdammt_. Why is _Germany_ speaking wrong _German_! And they change the freaking script too! Why the fuck is he talking to the stick in the English? That didn't happen originally! GAH! *rantrantraverave* *ish shot*

_Du bist hoffnungslos. Komisch und hoffnungslos_ = You are hopeless. Strange and hopeless


	17. Commandeered Provisions

Well damn. Chapter seventeen already? When did this happen? XD Anywhos, sorry for the long wait ^^;; School SUCKS. Like. For real. I'm so sick of junior year ;-; I want it all to eeend T.T *sniffles* anyways, we love you guys that are still with us *heartheart* Hope you enjoy our CHRISTMAS IN FRUKING SEPTEMBER! YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Commandeered Provisions**

Germany tended to be a cold place in the winter season. From December to February it was rare for the thermometer to read anything above freezing. Despite this it was rare for there to be extended periods of snowfall, just a few here and there. Generally Germany, at least the city of Berlin in which two special brothers lived, formed the picturesque image of Christmas time. Decorations abound and festive fairs thrived in the streets, storefronts spilling out onto the road with their themed wares. Everywhere, the German specific household especially, permeated the scent of gingerbread in festive, traditional treats. That and pine needles. The Christmas tree was really a very serious business in this nation.

It was still cold, however, explaining the prolonged presence of a muscular blond male in his bed and the three dogs huddled around its skirts, but the temperature could not explain why a certain lazy albino was out of bed. One would think there was nothing in the world that could get Prussia out of bed at such an early hour. The answer really was simple enough tough. Prussia was a child.

"WEST!" Prussia yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran into their room, still shivering from going outside in his boxers. But what did he care about being cold? "West it's snowing! On Christmas! Can anything be more awesome? WEST WAKE UP!"

Groans and mumbles mixed with whines and growls, dogs reacting the same as their master. Er, two of them. One, at the mentioning of snow, hopped up immediately to rush out in a flash of quick moving gold fur. Aster loved snow as much as Prussia did. Germany, Berlitz, and Blackie however, weren't as impressed.

"It's been snowing on and off, as it always does," so what was so amazing that it happened to on Christmas? The one of few days of the year he allowed himself to sleep in.

"Yeah but West! Now you can wear one of my presents!" Prussia jumped onto the sleepy blond and nuzzled his cheek. "Come play in the snow West!"

"_Du machst whol Witze_," he mumbled, pushing Prussia's face back to pet his hair in hopes of sedating him with his rare affection.

Any other time, this attempt of distracting Prussia would have worked. Any other time. The albino had a mission and wasn't going to stray from it! He nuzzled into Germany, relishing the moment, just for a little bit. Okay, maybe he started to doze off just a tad. But, the mission was still a go! "It's a really cute gift too West," Prussia whispered after a while.

Germany sighed. Damn, he turned back onto the topic. "And I have to wear it outside?" Knowing Prussia, his gift shouldn't be something he can wear in public, much less the cold of a winter morning.

"Well duh! It's supposed to be worn to keep you warm! Come on! Get out of bed and make me pancakes and open presents and then play in the snow with me!"

"Alright, alright," might as well give into his demands, as always. Taking Prussia's shoulders Germany sat the both of them up, simultaneously shifting the albino along his body to be sitting in his lap at the end of the action.

Oh, yeah, he had told himself to do something this morning last night. He hugged Prussia and kissed him before greeting, "_Frohliche Weihnachten, Bruder_."

Prussia beamed like a fool and hugged Germany back, pulling back only to attack his lips in a kiss of his own. "_Frohliche Weihnachten_!" He sang cheerfully.

A snort of a halfway chuckle and third kiss. Germany really did have a strange brother, lover. One that was hungry for pancakes. "Call Aster in," he said when he stood.

"Yeah yeah," Prussia sighed. Getting Aster to come in was always such a pain! Oh wait, it was snowing! He burst into laughter and ran out the room, still in only his boxers, yelling Aster's name in a singsong voice. His little song was interrupted by yelps and curses as his feet hit the snow, followed by even more profanities when the golden retriever ran over to him and tackled him into the snow. "FUCK!"

"Aster!"

Jumping at the angry German yell, the dog meekly moved off Prussia just in time for Berlitz to appear and access the damage while trying to nudge the albino back up.

Prussia didn't much encouragement. He jumped to his feet and quickly ran back inside. "Fuck it's cold cold cold! West! Where's all our snow gear?"

"Should be in the closet by the door."

Several minutes later, Prussia was seated at the kitchen table, covered head to toe in winter wear. He watched Germany work about the kitchen while fidgeting with the present he had pulled out from under the tree. Small snickers came from him at random points as he imagined West in his AWESOME present. He was going to look so cute!

But as he wasn't a mind reader Germany hadn't the idea of why in the world he kept hearing creepy cackles behind him that caused awkward glances back. Or, he did _have_ an idea, it just wasn't close to the truth. Again, _knowing_ Prussia, anything that brought on such giggles and involved his blond lover usually related to things of the sexual nature.

"Did you _ever_ hold something resembling sanity?" As a greeting in his setting the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Kesese, I am awesome. Why would I need a stupid thing like sanity?" Prussia winked and took a giant bite out of his pancakes before holding out the bag to Germany. "Open it!"

"... I'm frightened," in a grumble while opening the gift in caution.

Surprisingly enough, there wasn't any lingerie or sex toys. Rather, there were little polar bears staring up at him innocently. To be more exact, earmuffs in the shape of polar bears.

"Aren't they adorable, West?" Prussia laughed and pulled his own pair out of his coat pocket. His were little white rabbits. Prussia grinned and pointed to them once he had them on. "We match!" And they did, in that strange sort of way that opposites do. For instead of the Prussian giant grin Germany had his own sort of German joyful expression. Here it was a risen brow and quirk of his mouth in a smile lightly blessed with a blush.

"… _Du bist komisch_," he finally said in his default phrase before a, "_danke_."

"Kesese, knew you would like them!" He stuffed more pancakes in his mouth and pointed to himself. "Go get dressed so we can go out and use them!"

"Don't choke," before moving off to do as was expected of him, returning shortly decked out in the required cold outer wear including his new earmuffs. He didn't return to the kitchen long though, for he had to let out the whining Aster with a roll of his eyes. Wonder where she got _her_ personality.

Breakfast was rushed along by Prussia, even after he almost choked on his pancakes. It wasn't long before he was on his feet and tugging on Germany's arm. "Okay we can do dishes later West! Let's play in the snow before it starts to melt and gets all icky!" And continually Germany tried to explain that due to the cold temperatures it probably wouldn't melt for a while, but Prussia would hear none of it before finally the stick in the mud –snow!- surrendered.

Surprisingly Aster was not the only animal taking pleasure in the winter wonderland outside. Blackie made an appearance outside his normal sleeping spots and kitchen for meals, lumbering out sleepily to go at a speed almost of a trot through the snow. Berlitz simply went crazy trying to find scents in the damned white stuff, nose trailing all around the yard. Fritz in turn, sporting his mini bunny earmuffs, flew after Berlitz laughing before coaxing his chick friends to join the group outside.

Prussia laughed and ran out into the middle of the yard. He scooped snow into his gloved hands, pat it into a ball, and winked to Germany before chucking it right at him. And as his back had been turned the missile pelted him in the back of the head. There was a bit of a leaning forward at impact before he turned around with narrowed eyes.

"Kesese! Gotchya West!" Prussia snickered and sent his second snowball at his victim, this one narrowly dodged.

"_Verdammt, Bruder_!" And when the third was thrown, that was it. Even if he had never been one to play fight as a kid, to play in _general_, he didn't like being attacked continuously and not returning the favor. He was a very polite man, after all. Best give the gentleman what he wanted: a few snowballs tossed in his direction.

Prussia instantly burst into cackles and ran behind a tree. "That's the spirit West!" He yelled as he scooped up more snow and started making snowballs as he threw them, not giving his brother a chance to create a stockpile. Not that he needed one. Aster made it her personal mission to marry Prussia and the snow, again jumping on him to just throw him into it.

"What the fuck Aster?" Prussia yelled, attempting to push the stupid dog off of him. But, Aster would have none of that. Since Germany had yet to yell at her, she continued to jump right back onto Prussia every time he pushed her off, successfully sending him deeper into the snow.

"Good dog," Germany managed between his laughs that actually brought him to hugging his middle and leaning forward a tad in their might.

"West you suck!" Prussia yelped right before he got another face full of snow. "Fucking dog!" He flipped around and wrapped his arms around Aster tightly. "Ha! Try trampling over me now!" Of course, thus receiving a wet tongue to the face nonstop.

"Awww fuck Aster!" Despite his complaint, Prussia made no move to make Aster stop licking him and rather snuggled the large dog. Glancing over to Germany, he smirked and whispered in Aster's ear, "I'll give you some of my dinner tonight if you go tackle West into the snow."

Stupid blonde or not, food was an effective method of testing the true intelligence of Aster, and her loyalties. Hey, she loved Germany, but anything for food! In an instant she was off Prussia and bounding towards her prescribed target, who again was turned when he was hit, this time trying to calm Berlitz. As he did not see it coming the man was given a short jolt on impact but didn't fall. It's just then when he tried to spread his legs apart to regain his balance he wasn't quick enough and was sent falling into snowdrift. "Aster!"

"Kesese! Good girl Aster! Haha West!" Prussia ran over to the fallen German and flopped onto his back. "Revenge is awesome!"

And he may have deserved it, but Germany didn't think so too much when he was shoving away the golden retriever tonguing his face in apologies. "Ha ha."

"Make a snowman with me West~"

"..." How to respond to that… Germany didn't quite know. He didn't understand this whole 'playing' concept and had yet to.

"Yay!" Taking Germany's silence as an agreement, not that Prussia would have let him say no, the albino jumped up and pulled his brother to his feet. "You start making his middle part! I'll make the bottom!"

If he were anything like Prussia or his two friends Germany would have seen the humor in the section of choice for his brother, but as he wasn't he just sighed, shook his head, and got started. Don't get me wrong, Germany never went out of his way to make snowmen or do any kind of winter activity that wasn't something in the Winter Olympics. How he knew the perfect method of making a snowman was from his doing so with the very same man doing so at this point in time. All the way back to childhood he had memories here and there of being dragged from bed to 'have fun' in the snow. And of course Prussia could lecture on something as trivial as snowman making to no end. These lessons followed Germany through the passage of time.

"Hey West! Do we have any carrots?" Prussia asked with a laugh as he started on the head.

... _Scheiße_. Digging into his pocket Germany produced a carrot, er, two halves of one. "That would be from the fall." A whine from Aster there.

Prussia gasped and grabbed the carrot halves from Germany. "You came prepared? I'm shocked!"

"I think you've done this with me enough for me to know the drill."

"Kese such a smart little West you are!" He looked down at the carrot pieces and grinned. The first piece he stuck into the face, the second on the bottom. "There!"

"Oi!" The protruding bit of orange was swatted off the bottom portion. "You do know the neighbors will see that right?"

"Kesese, fine!" Prussia left the carrot on the ground as he directed his attention to the middle portion of the snowman... Now slowly becoming a snowwoman. As it was more understandable to see a snowman with cleavage than one with a boner, Germany simply shook his head, allowing Prussia to go about his way while he stroked the dogs and sat watching the albino.

"Kesese!" A good time later, Prussia finally stepped back from his snowwoman. It looked remarkably like a certain Hungarian, even down to a frying pan he ran inside to add. "West! Get a camera!"

"I doubt she'll appreciate this... er, art."

"Just get it West!"

Another shake of his head. Even if it may cause head trauma for his brother Germany retrieved the requested camera.

The first picture he took was posing next to the snowHungary. For the second he requested Germany take it on the count of three. "Three!" He yelled as he kicked the snowman apart.

"If you send her these," she'll kick your ass. Germany didn't even have to finish, just shake his head at the hopeless stupidity before him.

"I'm not gonna send them! I'm putting them on my blog, DUH!"

And she read it to check for any mentioning's of invading Austrain vital regions, just as Germany himself read daily for anything he may need knowing such as bombing plans or other crazy Prussian ideas. "How stupid of me."

"Kese, exactly!" Pleased with his mess, Prussia smirked to Germany. "Can we open the rest of the presents now?"

"_Ja_." Normally in a family with children there was much more to do around the tree and the presents and timing. But as they were now simply two grown men - physically, at least, not so much mentally for one - there wasn't much need or care to do so. Now they just headed back inside with the dogs and peeled off their thick layers, Germany taking the time to hang them to dry as well as towel the dogs' fur, before settling down with hot chocolate to exchange gifts.

As opposed to the matching set of earmuffs Germany's presents were a fair bit less meaningful. All he had done was go down the list of requested items by Prussia and purchase all of those that were within reason and not related to sex. Unsurprisingly, this left very little in the way of gifts. Just a few videogames and manga, things of that nature. Still, he felt a hint guilty handing them over.

Not that Prussia would think the gifts were any less than his. He burst into laughter and jumped up to hug Germany. "Thanks West! I've been wanting to play these for a while!" He kissed him and grabbed a red box. "This is also for you~"

Oh he knew him so well. So, so well. Of _course_ his gift would be something to be used in bed. In this case it wasn't much of anything at all. Black leather thong, black leather binding straps made in a specific shape to wrap around the neck and the torso a few times to restrain hands behind ones back. "Er," came out, brow twitching and face red.

Prussia frowned at what Germany pulled out of the bag. That was _not_ what he bought. Wait, was that... The albino actually blushed as he scowled, "Fucking friends! They switched my present!"

"... Switched?" Germany parroted. _Gott_ he hated his lover's friends.

"Yeah the idiots wanted me to get that instead of the toys I got! I said no cause there's no way in hell I'd ever- well you'd ever use it!" Prussia huffed and shoved the item back in bag. "I'll return it!"

Let's just smooth over the fact that Germany had kept a hold of the leather for a millisecond before it could be pulled away from him. "Er, alright..."

Prussia sighed and kissed his love. "Oh well, my awesome earmuffs make up for this lame mixup."

"I would have preferred getting just the earmuffs..."

"Well I'm sorry I wanted to get you something more!"

"_Nein_, I did not mean it in that way. Simply I was very much expecting you to get that sort of gift."

Prussia laughed and climbed into Germany's lap to straddle him. "Well duh, I'm awesome like that."

His libido certainly did agree, first the swapped gift and now on top of that the... Prussian on top of him. "_Ja ja_," kissing him.

"Mmm West," Prussia whispered into Germany's ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe. "Can you say screw your no sex in the middle of the day rule and screw me?"

But Germany didn't break rules, especially not his own. There was a way to go about things, a time for everything, and sex was kept to the later hours. Any other time meant getting off schedule and skewing everything. Post-coital procedures included a shower, making it two showers in one day since he took one every morning. Then there would be more sleep due to being tired causing sleeping in causing starting the day later causing... "I'm not so sure."

Well that wasn't what he wanted to hear. Prussia frowned and slowly licked the edge of his lover's ear. "But _West_. It's _Christmas_."

Words and a groan melted together as Germany said, "Bruder."

Prussia sat back with a prominent pout, his lower lip sticking out tantalizingly. "_West_."

"... Only because it's a holiday," a growled out statement followed by the rough attack on the teasing mouth, which all too willingly fought back with equal desire, hips already slowly grinding into Germany.

Both gratifying and maddening was the movement atop his quick to throbbing vital regions, making Germany continue to produce growls and make the kiss a bruising kind. Then, at hearing the noise that had left him, he fell back and was tamed thusly for the time being, instead taking it upon himself to trace shapes in Prussia's low spine with one hand while it's twin snaked beneath his shirt.

Shivers ran through Prussia as he grinned into their kiss. His own hands found themselves in their favorite place, tangled in Germany's hair. He sucked on his lover's bottom lip, breaking the kiss. As calloused fingers ghosted over his nipples, Prussia brought his mouth to Germany's neck and started nibbling lightly.

A palm flattened against the flesh to hug the outer edge of a pectoral muscle. Thumb shifted up to the bit of raised pink cartilage and roused it to a hardened point through constant rubbing and tweaking, unrelenting just as the mouth on his own neck.

"Nngh, _West_," Prussia gasped, running his tongue up Germany's neck to start attacking his ear. His hands left the blond hair to start working on getting the German's clothes off. "Why are you wearing so many layers?"

"It could be the snow," the fingers at his spine dipped down along it, slipping beneath the hindering fabric, to the crack of Prussia's rear, "or to see you work."

"Oh and you _love_ that, don't you West?" Prussia grinned and ripped open Germany's jacket. "Enjoy all this teasing?" His teeth took hold of the t-shirt collar and pulled it down the nip at his collar bone.

Germany paused in his shouldering off the jacket to wince at the bruising of his skin by Prussian teeth, a short groan coming through his own at the tightening in his groin it caused.

Snickering, Prussia cupped this got crotch and gave it a squeeze. "You're so _horny_ West!"

After their first widening at the action blue German eyes narrowed into a glare, teeth gritting together. "And whose fault is that?" From there he began to undress Prussia himself, first shirt and then pants. He only got to the point of starting to pull the trousers down, though, before Germany realized what they were lacking.

"I'll be back," he said, giving the Prussian a kiss before shifting him off of his lap so he could retrieve the lube from their bedroom.

"Fuck West," Prussia sighed, looking around the room boredly. They could have just used something else, West didn't _have_ to go looking for the lube... Where was it anyways? Great, this was going to be a while. Why couldn't they have just used... eggnog or something? Oh. Eggnog.

Annoyance forgotten, Prussia jumped to his feet and raced to the fridge. He had completely forgotten about the eggnog that West bought just yesterday! Completely content to let the mood die, Prussia flopped back onto the couch with the carton of eggnog, not bothering to pour himself a glass.

While one lover was willing to pass up the chance of sex - the one that had started them down that path no less! - the other was not so amicable. Upon his return Germany knew this was the case, as happy Prussia seemed to be with the eggnogg. Just as he had found the lube too... His gaze wandered from the Prussian on the sofa and soon rested on the red gift... Oh how the Holidays had an effect on the already horny German.

As he had not been noticed in the doorway, the following actions were of the shockingly easy sort, probably due to Prussia's practically inhaling the alcoholic beverage so quickly. In his approach Germany was silent and thus put no effort into slipping the carton away, which brought a whiny protest from his victim. It was the rest that took at least a hint of labor. Leather straps in hand, he made quick work of utilizing them flawlessly on the pale man, first binding his hands behind him then looping the rest around his chest, all while ignoring Prussia's curses and squirming. As he worked Germany had seated himself beside Prussia and, having turned him to sit sideways on the cushions to have his back to him, bit at his neck and back.

"West!" Prussia gasped, struggling to figure out how to get out of his bindings. "Th-this isn't fair!"

"_Warum sagst du das_?" Germany asked, finishing his job and leaning to nip at Prussia's ear as he had his own before.

The Prussian grunted and did his best to not sound whiny as he said, "I'm too awesome for this West!"

"_Ich glaube dir nicht_," because he was already sliding fingers down the back of his pants to probe him and with ease could also take hold of his crotch at his front.

"Aah, West!" Prussia whined now. Dammit this wasn't fair! Why did West find enjoyment in this? Determined to get his way, Prussia rolled off the couch and glared at Germany from his awkward position on the floor. "This is not cool."

"_Wie so_? It seems 'cool' to me from here." He said, appreciating the view.

"Oh shut up West!" Prussia struggled into a sitting position and continued to glare. "Lemme out of this! It was just a lame joke from Toni and Francis! You don't have to _use_ it!"

"It's rude to return gifts," he said simply.

"... You suck, you know that, right?"

"Do you want it off or not?"

"Yes!"

Germany nodded to the sofa, "get up here then."

With a beaming smile, Prussia struggled to his feet and plopped down next to Germany. "_Gott_! _Danke_!"

Sometimes he saw why he was considered the smarter brother. Germany continued his farce to the point of sitting Prussia in his lap with his back to his chest and sliding a hand along a strap back to front. It ended when he followed it to a nipple and tweaked the awaiting flesh. "I didn't say it would be now."

Chills ran though his blood and a whine threatened to come out. Damn! Everything felt so weird with his arms restrained as they were. "_West_! You _suck_."

"_Es tur mir leid_," Germany apologized with little sympathy, tugging Prussia's pants down his body so his fingers could circle the albinos anus.

"N-no you aren't! And stop teasing!" Prussia jerked his arms up, ignoring the pain the action cause, in an attempt to hit Germany.

This time silent, Germany could just lean back a smidgen and dodge the attempted blow, in doing so finger delving inside the hole it had been circling, making the albino whine unwillingly.

The leather was digging into his skin and was making his hands numb. His fingers twitched with discomfort and the anticipation of what was to come as his mouth groaned, "_West_." The sounding of his name spurred him on. A second digit joined the first, both racking through Prussia's insides and churning them, attacking it's depths with as much twisting and prodding possible just to reach that spot.

And all the dislike of this positioning and bondage was instantly forgotten by the victim as delightful shocks coursed through his body, making his numb arms tingle and leather surrounded nipples harden even more. Prussia groaned shamelessly and pressed into Germany, his entire body quivering. His lover in turn grinned victoriously, celebrating his triumph with a quick twist of his fingers and a nip to the column of white flesh that was an albino's neck.

With time the pressure in his groin and lust in his blood became too much for Germany. He removed his fingers from the man atop him to use them in unzipping his pants and pulling out his red throbbing erection to then coat it with the lube he had procured before. As Prussia was on one knee, he had to shift him on his lap to properly align his rod with the desired cavern. But it did not matter too much. It certainly did not change his action of bringing the shaking hips down upon him in one quick impalement.

Prussia groaned and attempted to push Germany even deeper, but found the action a tad difficult in his current situation. And, for some reason, found this extremely amusing. He burst into laughter. "I can't move at all West! Kese, my arms are _completely_ numb too. Fft this has got to be our most unique position yet! Hahaha!"

You would think someone as sex-crazed as Prussia would die rather than ruin a mood. But it also came to reason that he lived to fall below any possible underestimations. Germany groaned himself, almost softening at the incredible turnoff. But before he could he took a second thrust to the base, then another, effectively silencing the laughter to low moans.

Prussia leaned back and nipped at Germany's chin with a small smirk. "But really West, this is way too _hard_," more snickers followed the lame pun, but this time he bent his head back to nibble the blond's ear lobe.

_Gott_ if Prussia didn't shut up. With a growl Germany took his lips, gaining his rhythm and aim in the thrusts at the same time.

A moan passed through the kiss as white erupted in Prussia's vision. Helplessly, Prussia attempted to meet each thrust, getting more and more frustrated as he _couldn't_. Not to mention his twitching cock was severely neglected... "West," he gasped, eyes glistening. "Touch me!"

And now the reactions were pleasing Germany. Instead of softening in response to Prussia he hardened inside him now. Grim in the look of concentration he held, Germany brought a hand to Gils front, taking hold of him and pressing a thumb over the weeping tip.

"_Gott_ West!" He whined, bucking into the light touch. "_More_!"

And he obliged, finding both thrusting into Prussia and jacking him off roughly a bit difficult to do at the same time if he attempted a tandem, but he managed. Germany even managed another kiss through it! He was giving Prussia a wonderful Christmas present, but the albino was still frustrated, even submerged in all the pleasurable sensations.

He still could not move his arms. He wanted to touch West dammit! And he was so close to coming it was almost painful, but he still couldn't touch West. How could he come if he wasn't clinging to West? Fuck were those really tears in his eyes? "West," he whined pitifully, a shiver running up his spine, making his whole body shudder.

"_Ja, Bruder_?" Germany replied. His mouth was on his ear, breath hot and labored in physical activity. He too was close as well. With his rising inner gauge so did the beat in his movements quicken and gain power, maybe a bit more sloppiness in the desperation that is sex as well.

A response was never given for Prussia tensed and moaned loudly, arching into Germany and straining against his binding as red hot flashes coursed through his body and finally he released himself into Germany's hand. Nor was there one needed, for his cumming was enough of a reply. Germany took it and ran, coming to his own climax and leaping upon it with that of Prussia's that caused the maddeningly pleasurable tightening around his dick that came crashing down in a stream of white fluid within the albino.

Panting, Prussia fell back into Germany and groaned. Fuck his shoulders were sore. "Fuck you West, I'm burning this damn thing."

* * *

It was now the night of New Years Eve and the entirety of the world was at the World Conference building. It hadn't lasted too long as of yet, so the alcohol had not been brought out. All the same antics ensued. Canada had to stand between America and Cuba, able to do little in the task of calming them. The Asians took up an entire corner and made up an impenetrable wall of dark haired family. Russia managed to get in, though. And now France and Spain had just approached Prussia, Germany already commandeered by Italy. Spain was the first to speak up about it.

"Amigo, are you wearing _reeally_ tight bracelets?"

"... _Nein_!" Prussia flushed and hid his wrists behind his back. He was going to yell at them for the present, but that was before West used it on him. They would tease him for sure if they found out.

"Antonio~ I think those are bruises," France purred, smirking.

"Bruises?" Green eyes widened. "Gil, what hap-!" ... "Bruises!" With understanding came a grin and a, "so Luddy had a _very_ merry Christmas then~"

"And you said you wouldn't use it, Gilbert." France laughed and grabbed Prussia's arms to inspect them. "Looks like it was on for a while."

"Nothing was ever on me!" Prussia yelled, pulling his arms away, bright red. "I returned it, okay?"

"But you used it well, _sí_? No, I am wrong, _Luddy_ used it well," Spain corrected himself, laughing.

"I'm sure you enjoyed being his little sex slave," France snickered.

"Fuck! That never happened! Stop thinking of stupid things!" Prussia looked around for his lover, and once spotting him and Italy, yelled at the top of his lungs, "West! Tell Antonio and Francis you didn't use their stupid gag gift on me!"

The reply? A flushed and glowering German sending near murderous intent towards the three friends from his point across the way.

"I believe that is an embarrassed 'shut the hell up and don't tell people about what we do at home' look~"

"Is not!" Prussia huffed and yelled again, "West! They interpreted your look wrong! Tell them you didn't use it!"

"What did Doitsu not use?" Italy asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Germany said while pointedly ignoring Prussia.

"I'm right~"  
"No you're not! WEST!"

"_Halt den Mund_!" Damn if all the countries weren't looking in their direction now at least half had their curious gaze on them. Germany was about ready to drag the Prussian away.

"Tell them!"

France laughed and placed an arm around Prussia's shoulder. "_Mon cher_, just give up. He's not going to take back those _fun_ times."

"God dammit! West!" Prussia pulled away from his friends and ran over to Germany. "Make them stop making fun of me!"

"If you stop giving such exaggerated reactions they will," Germany said somewhat through his death, gaze hard on him still.

"I'm not being exaggerated! Come on West! Just tell them and they'll stop!"

"Should we ask Eliza if she somehow got it on tape?" Spain asked France, giggling as Germany spoke in hushed tones to his love.

"_Mon Dieu_, if she did, I believe she needs permanent induction into the Bad Touch Trio..." France smirked and looked over to their whining Prussian friend. "Maybe she can replace Gilbert."

"_Oye_! No one can replace the _awesome_ Prussia, _sí_?" Spain quipped in a laugh.

Smirking, the Frenchman merely shrugged nonchalantly. "Eliza might give me access to Roderich without a frying pan to the face."

To this Spain laughed, shaking his head. "I doubt it." An explanation had been in store as well, but he stopped at the approaching Italy to hug him.

"What are Doitsu and GilGil and France-nii and Spain-nii talking about?" The boy asked, completely lost.

"Their bedroom activities~"

"Oooh. So that's why-"

"Hey guys! 20 seconds till midnight!" America suddenly yelled into the microphone. "Let's start the count down!"

Instantly Spain was running back to Romano with two bunches of grapes, Germany trying to keep from taping Prussia's mouth shut to instead remain quiet himself during the countdown, which as it went along was mirrored by chanted Russian and English to add the needed creep factor.

"5!"

Romano glared at the Spaniard and tried to shove him away.

"4!"

France ran over to chanting England with a lecherous grin.

"3!"

Prussia smirked and forgot his complaints to wrap his arms around Germany's neck.

"2!"

America took a deep breath and finally yelled, "1!"

Prussia pulled Germany down the last few inches and connected their lips. France pulled England close and kissed him, holding him tight so he couldn't pull away. Spain pulled Romano into a hug to kiss him giddily before the stuffing of grapes could ensue.

Once he had finished choking Spain managed, "so what is Luddy getting _this_ Christmas?"

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Heeeey peeps! ^^; Don't be hatin'. Sorry for the lateness. School… It kills

You know what else does? Random ass English publications! D( Why the hell does Prussia sound Italian in the anime? Why does it say Germany is technologically illiterate (Haya: and has to PEE XD) in the manga? RE-TAR-DED

_Du machst whol Witze_ = You're joking

_Frohliche Weihnachten _= Merry Christmas

_Warum sagst du das_? = Why do you say that?

_Ich glaube dir nicht_ = I don't believe you

_Wie so_? = How so?

And that bit about Spain with grapes xD It's a thing in Spain. Basically you put a grape in your mouth for each toll of the clock at midnight of New Years for 12 months of prosperity


	18. Military Records

SORRY! Dx I know, it's been like, FOREVER. It's totes my fault! I'm actually caring about school and flipping out and AUGH MESSSSSSSSSS. BUT BUT! We're finally done with this chapter! =D LOVE US! And it's long too! So you can't accuse us of doing NOTHING these past ;ga;rjkyhkjdhy TWO MONTHS? AAAAh. I broke my promise to not do that again! SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY. And we never reply to reviews anymore. We're shit. Well I'm shit. My lovely partner in crime is too gorgeous to be shit *heartheart* BUT WE STILL LOVE YOU! I'll shut up now! Damn so many caps! AAH! ENJOY!

**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Military Records**

August was one of the warmer months in Moravia, but with these higher temperatures came a tendency for rain and storms. September was on its way, the month in which Fall began. A group of men on horseback were coming down along a road overlooked by two separate hills, this group led by an albino casting his red eyes about. The entourage was a party accompanying Prussia on his way to Vienna for the upcoming congress that would take place there.

Following a period of war and strife this meeting of major European powers had been long overdue. The Revolution in France, the Napoleonic wars, the fall of the Holy Roman Empire, so much had happened and been left to fester. These wounds on the face of Europe had to be mended to heal and fast. It had already been eight years since the last Holy Roman Emperor resigned, the Empire having already been in a downward decline due to the wars of Napoleon. The Prussian himself had only just gotten his freedom from France the year before. Following the disintegration of the Empire he had been more than unsettled by the continued occupation of French troops and demanded they leave. When refused, a war began between them, ending in his losing a little under half of land. Reforms had to be started to bring his people back from the shock, and finally in 1813 he and the other Germanics beat the French after Russia had destroyed his army.

And now here he was, picking his way through a battlefield of French victory to attend a long series of meetings that would put everything back in order. At least, that's what they were meant to do, and hopefully they would.

They were on the road that connected the towns of Olomuoc and Brno, a point in the hilly terrain on which the Battle of Austerlitz had occurred. It was often regarded as one of Napoleon's best feats, having beaten a combined Russian and Austrian force that outnumbered his own, leaving Austria forced to sign a peace treaty later that month. In that following year is when Francis II dissolved his Empire due to that very battle.

It was beginning to become dark, earlier than normal due to the impending storm clouds. They were to be heading to the town of Austerlitz, some kilometers west of where they stood, to stay for the night.

While his men were alert and ready for ambushes of any kind, their nation slouched in his saddle and fiddled with his reins in boredom. They really needed a faster means of transportation. Horses were cute and all, but dammit this took too long! He just wanted a hot bath, warm food, and a comfy bed. Maybe a cute chick to share his bed with. Yeah that'd be awesome... "Hey Adler," Prussia called to his general, bending his head backwards to stare at him upside down. "How much longer do we have?"

The older man, appearance and mentally wise at least, sighed and nodded towards the hill on their right. "We have a least five kilometers until we reach town. We'll be there soon enough."

"That's too long!" The albino sighed, turning his head upright again to look around for something to entertain him. A caw from above made him look up and smile at a large hawk circling over head. What was it hunting? All of a sudden, a little tan rabbit ran across the path in front of them, making Prussia's horse spook and back up into the group. The hawk instantly dove out of its circle and dove for the rabbit.

"Hey don't eat the bunny!" Prussia yelled, leaping off his hose and ignoring the yells of protest from his general to run after the rabbit. Like hell he was going to let a bunny die on his watch! But as he ran through the trees, he had a feeling that he lost the rabbit and failed his mission. So unawesome... Then there was a flash of tan and another caw. He burst into a little clearing to find a blond boy in tattered clothes sprawled across the grass, the rabbit huddling into his body.

Eyes wide in shock, Prussia cautiously approached the boy, his sword ready to draw. He wouldn't put it past road bandits to beat up a kid and use him as bait. Keeping his gaze trained on the surrounding brush, Prussia crouched down next to the kid and nudged his shoulder. "Hey. Kid. You okay?"

There was a scabbard at his side for a sword, but the weapon itself was absent, likely taken. All the boy had was a deck brush, which he clung to him with what little strength his motionless body had. Blood from a gash in his forehead had long past dried in a thick river down his face, leaving him able to open only the opposite eye. When he did so, the blue orb was blank, dead. What emotion was present in that icy sphere was fear, though it be a tired one, for he could not possibly fend for himself in this state. Just as slowly and painfully as it had opened the eye closed. Another shaky breath. The closed lids squeezed tighter and his body shifted, tensing for action. He opened his lips but the only sound that came out was a small dry moan. His throat hurt, speaking was useless.

Well shit. He was a heartless and crazy bastard on the battle field, but even he didn't beat up little kids! In fact, it rather downright pissed him off! Who would beat up such a cute little thing. Pulling his sword out and setting it next to him for easy access, Prussia sat down and gently shifted the kid into his lap, resting his back against his chest. "Hey I got some water for you, you look pretty fucking thirsty," he said quietly, pulling his canteen off his belt loop to hold it to the boy's lips.

First the child winced at the foreign object pressed into his face, but once its nature was understood he parted his lips to allow some of the liquid into his mouth. Had he the strength he would have gulped it down greedily, but as it was he did not, and could only give it passage down his dry as desert throat. He swallowed, coughed a little. "_Danke_," he whispered, voice still hoarse and quiet.

"_Bitte_!" Prussia chuckled, shaking the water a bit. "Drink up, I have plenty! Where's your parents? You alone?"

The blonds drink stopped at the questions. Parents? He thought, and nothing came up in correlation to that word. In fact, he couldn't even truthfully think. Thought required a database of information. He had none. His mind was completely empty. Unsure of how to answer, there was a long pause before he finally gave a minute nod.

"Well! In that case-" Prussia swiftly got to his feet, gently shifting the boy into his arm simultaneously to hold him against his torso. He nudged his sword with his toe and kicked it into his free hand. He sheathed it then shifted the boy again the hold him bridal style. "Let's get you fixed up! The town is just a few kilometers away! Kese! What's your name?"

Once he had finished holding back both a gasp and a whine in his being moved another long pause ensued. The single eye opened, looking at nothing in particular, but in a very sad sort of expression. He would cry if he had the energy. Instead he simply shook his head. No parents, no name, nothing. The overpowering fact of is amnesia was too much. With a small noise and shutting of his eye he was out.

Prussia's heart just about melted then and there. Being alone was awesome when it was a choice! But this poor kid? He didn't have parents and didn't even have a name? He was obviously all alone in the world and was suffering from it! A giant grin filled the albino's face as he started picking his way back to the trail. Well this cutie wasn't going to be alone anymore! "I've always wanted a pet~" Prussia cooed, nuzzling the passed out child.

"Gilbert!"

Looking up from the kid, Prussia grinned to see Adler _finally_ caught up. Jeez, he usually ran after him much fast! "Hey Adler! Look at what I found! Let's hurry up and get to town! This little guy needs to get cleaned up!"

The graying man stared at the boy, then back to the childish kingdom he fought for. Although none of the other men followed him after Prussia, he still lowered his voice as he said, "Is it really wise for you to distract yourself with an abandoned kid when we have more important things to focus on, _Preußen?_"

Prussia laughed and brushed past his general. "Oh come on Adler, we both know my presence at this stuffy meeting is just a formality. It's not like Freddy Three is going to let me make any diplomatic decisions. For some reason they don't approve of my theory we tell everyone to fuck themselves and take over their lands..."

"I wonder why," Adler mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You can nurse his wounds, but we can't have a child with us at the congress."

Prussia burst into laughter as he stuck his tongue out at the man. "Kesese! As if you can tell me what to do, you old fart!" He skipped off, careful to not jostle his little charge too much, to the horses and refusing help, he climbed back onto his horse, the child nestled in the saddle in front of him. Not waiting for Adler to catch up, Prussia squeezed his legs and got his horse trotting lightly down the path, determined to reach the town as soon as possible.

* * *

Sleep was always the best way to escape everything. No matter how much sleep he got he could always use more, for surely he had been sleeping a long time before. And now here he was, waking up from sleep again, though this time he could recall what he had been doing when he passed out. Where he had last been. In a clearing surrounded by trees, outside as the sun quickly descended the horizon. With that man…

Why was he warm? On a soft surface? It had been getting chilly in the overcast and the ground had been hard. There wasn't that disgusting feeling of blood and dirt coating his body either.

Tentatively the boy opened his eyes. He was staring at a ceiling of wood. The blond head turned. He was on a bed with clean white sheets, tucked tightly around him. Someone had moved him to a house and cleaned his wounds, dressed them even? A deep frown formed on his face. How long had he been asleep?

Soft breathing reached his ears, making him shift his body so he could turn his head and halfway face the direction of the sound. Ah, that would explain why he couldn't move his legs. Down he looked at a man lying across his legs, leaning to do so from his point in a chair beside the bed the child occupied. That pale hair… It was the man from before? _He _had brought him here? But why? He nuzzled under the covers, his mouth hidden as he continued to stare down at the albino. Was… Was he supposed to wake him? He didn't know what to do.

Feeling his bed move, even in the slightest, brought a groan of protest from Prussia as he wrapped his arms around the boy's little legs. A small smile graced his sleeping visage as he nuzzled his armful, muttering under his breath about friends of long past.

Immediately there was a squeak in surprise in response. He was cut everywhere, even on the legs, he closed his eyes and tried to will away the pain upon realizing any attempts at wiggling his legs from the grasp birthed even more.

Although normally a deep sleeper, the Prussian was still a warrior. When traveling he was able to forgo his deep sleep for a sleep that could save his life. High pitched squeaks from little boys were not a common noise and instantly registered as a danger noise. Prussia immediately sat up, looking around with crazed eyes before realizing he was in the hotel. A grin spread across his face at the sight of the boy, now awake. "Hey sleepy! How you feeling?"

Still hiding a majority of himself beneath the covers and watching his savior – kidnapper? – the boy nodded slowly in reply.

Prussia stared at the boy, waiting for more of an answer for quite a bit before realizing that was all the answer he was going to get. He smirked and crawled over the kid to lie down next to him on the bed. "I didn't ask a yes or no question, kiddo."

Initially having shut his eyes, unsure of what the man was doing, the blue circles became visible after a moment to stare blankly at the strange male. How was one supposed to react in a situation such as this? "_B-Besser, danke_," he blinked at him.

"_Gut_! Need anything?" Prussia asked, dying to do anything to help his new little charge. "What should I call you anyways?"

The crystal tinted gaze averted itself downward at that. "_Ich weiß nicht_… _Ich erinnere mich nicht_…"

Red eyes blinked and he moved closer to stare at the blond's head. "You remember anything?"

He wasn't as tired now. There was some power in him, some fuel for action and emotion. It was used in answering this question, a slow, though jerky, tearful shake of his head.

Once more, Prussia's heart melted as he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and hugged him close. "Oh don't cry kiddo! I'm not gonna drop you off somewhere in the middle of nowhere once you're all better! Swear! You're my new baby brother, don't you know?"

No, he did not know, obviously. Blinking a few times into the shirt in his face before a muffled, "_was_?"

"Well I don't have any family, you can't remember your family, so why not be family?" Prussia's logic made total sense to him, so surely it would sense to his new brother, right? "I've always wanted a cute brother~"

What was going through this man's head? Taking in some random kid he'd found in the middle of nowhere? It was insanity! This man was crazy! Didn't it cost money to raise a child? Who would do that? Take on unneeded responsibility for someone you don't even know.

The tears were still flowing lightly, but beneath them was a tiny smile. The boy still had the naivety of a child and couldn't imagine this to be a lie. In his tiny little world there was something known, something solid, something warm. Hesitantly he nuzzled the chest he was being pressed into. "_Ich bin nicht suß_…"

"What are you talking about?" Grinning from ear to ear, Prussia nuzzled blond locks. This kiddy put Spain's brat to shame! "You're adorable! The adorablest! Oh... On our way west we found the adorablest little kiddy ever... What do you think of West as a name? I think it's cute!"

With the elation he felt in his chest at receiving a name, something wholly him that _he_ owned and identified him, all the boy, _West_, could do was nod. "West…"

"Oh! I'm Gilbert! I'm your _Bruder_, got it?" The albino nuzzled his West even more and would have continued to do so if his stomach didn't suddenly growl loudly. "Mmm I'm hungry... I bet you are too, West. You've been asleep for like, two days! I made the men go ahead of me to the congress so we didn't have to move you! Adler was annoyed with me, but whatever! I didn't make him stay!"

West felt his heart stop and his breath catch in the back of his throat. Congress? That was something important wasn't it? And this man – Gilbert, his _Bruder_ – had forestalled going because of him? What smile he had held faltered at the speed of light. "_E-Es tut mir leid!_" A more conversational volume, the loudest he had spoken yet.

"_Was_?" Prussia looked around in confusion, trying to find something West may have done wrong. Upon finding nothing, be looked back to the blond. "What are you apologizing for?"

And he was back to whispering, "for… being trouble…"

Being trouble? How could he be in trouble when he just woke up? That made no sense- oooh! Did West feel bad for being the reason he was late for the congress? Jeez what a weird memory-less kid! Chuckling, Prussia nuzzled West again. "You aren't trouble at all! I didn't want to go to the stuffy congress anyways! There's a bunch of lame-ass jerks there and I don't like bothering with them. Not to mention it's boring!"

"If you say so…"

"Oh. I do say so." With West still in his arms, Prussia slid off the bed and got to his feet. "Now I have no doubt you're starving. What do you want to eat? Or can you not remember what food is?"

Still clinging to him as he had done in being moved so suddenly, West paused, his eyes returning to their normal size after widening. "_Ich erinnere mich_…"

"Oh good! Kesese, it'd suck to have to teach you about food!" Completely ignorant of how amnesia worked, Prussia carried West out of the room and down to the tavern that occupied the inn's lower level, his mind racing through all the things West might not know. "Oh shit, you know how to piss, right?"

"_Ja_!" West exclaimed, thoroughly mortified that he would even ask that. Then, realizing his blunder, he flushed and nodded. How dare he talk back to the one that was taking him in! "_Ja_..."

Why was he being lugged around anyway? Was he seriously going to trouble him so much? "I... Can walk."

"Oh good," Prussia sighed in relief, setting West down in a chair at an empty table. If teaching him about food would have been a pain, Prussia could barely begin to fathom how annoying it would be to teach him how to piss! "And you're injured! Besides, you're so light and adorable, I want to carry you! Now what would you like for lunch?"

In his seat West squirmed, feeling suddenly awkward out of the secluded room they had been in to now be among even more people. Not to mention he'd been asked to choose something, I hard task when one doesn't know their own tastes. "_Ich weiß nicht_..."

"Okay!" Prussia laughed and ruffled West's hair. "I'll just order us _wurst_ and potatoes enough for two! Oh and beer! Kesese!" Before West could say anything, the albino was off to ask a barmaid for their order. Soon enough he was back at their table, mugs in one hand and two pitches in the other, one of beer and another of water. His lips were pursed in a pout as he sat and poured West the water. "She said you need to get hydrated and beer won't help. I personally would prefer beer, but I _guess_ she has a point."

"If she says so," the boy mumbled. Hydrated, the difference between beer and water, those sorts of things were alien to him. All he could do was nod and take what had been offered to him, sipping from the cup in a slow manner, appreciating having something to drink after his throat had been so painfully dry.

"So you don't remember anything about what happened to you?" Prussia asked after a long gulp of his beer.

West clasped his mug, staring at it. He shook his head.

"Haha don't fret about it! I'm sure you'll remember eventually! If you don't, well that doesn't matter either. You're my baby West now~" Smiling like the fool he was, Prussia leaned over the table to ruffle West's hair again. He couldn't get over how awesome this was! He couldn't wait to show off West to Spain and France. Ha and Austria and Hungary too! He would prove them wrong, he could too raise a kid! "You'll like my -well our- house! It's so big and awesome! I'm sure you'll have fun exploring it! The gardens are really fun too! And the Prussian army is _awesome_. Once you're older, you'll have fun learning how to kick ass like the awesome me! Because kicking ass is so much fun."

West smiled a little over his mug, taking another sip before he paused then quietly asked, "Prussian?"

"Pft, fuck yeah! The best kingdom out there! You should be happy I found you and not someone like that pansy Austria! You're now totally awesome!"

A few blinks of cerulean eyes, "Austria?"

"Yeah! He's such a failure of a kingd-" Realizing his slip, Prussia laughed and quickly downed some beer before talking again. "Roderich is his name, you see. He's Austrian and is a total pansy!"

Prussia, awesome. Austria, Roderich, pansy. West nodded and cataloged these away, taking in any and all information greedily to fill the space between his ears.

Pleased that West was nodding, in what he assumed was agreement, Prussia cackled and poured himself more beer. "Feel free to ask me anything West! I'm sure you want to know more about your _Bruder_."

What was there to know? There was no known geography for him to ask where Gilbert lived in correlation to here, nor where here even was. "... What year is it?" West asked in a small voice.

What a disappointing question! Prussia sighed and ticked off the years on his fingers before saying, "1814!"

Sensing his brothers dislike West stopped to conjure up a better question for him. Shyly his eyes went back to Gilbert's face. Far be it from him to know what normal was, but he was sure the mans coloring was strange. "Does everyone from Prussia... Look like you?"

"Kesese! I wish! Actually, no it's awesomer that I'm the only one awesome like this!" He leaned over the table and pulled his eye open, staring at West excitedly. "Aren't they awesome?"

In the closeness West hid part of his face behind his mug, looking up at the startling red eyes through his cornstalk blue eyes. Silently he nodded, again finding himself unsure of what to do. Suddenly he realized he didn't even know what he looked like. But he wasn't about to ask about himself. He just closed his eyes and took another sip from his mug.

Before Prussia could continue to coerce questions out of the boy, the barmaid came with their food. She set it on the table and smiled to West. "Just give me a shout when you're out of drink."

"Will do babe," Prussia replied with a wink, already diving for a mouthful of meat while the child with amnesia had the manners to wait a moment before timidly sticking his given fork into the potatoes and bringing a small bit to his mouth.

Eyes widened, before they looked down in the food in partial awe. This was... Actually pretty good. From its appearance West would have thought the food was going to be bland, but it wasn't. Still cautious, he took some more, a little quicker this time.

"Kesese, good isn't it?" The albino snickered and stuffed some potatoes in his mouth as well.

With his aghast eyes West tried the tube of meat, reacting the same way. He turned his eyes up to Gilbert, struck with awe at the taste of everything. "What are these?"

"Wurst!" He grinned and ruffled West's hair. "So cute~"

"_Ich bin nicht suß_." Despite his saying this though West hungrily nibbled on his food.

"You eat like a little bunny!" Prussia all but squealed, finally giving up and just moving to a seat next to West to hug him.

"_Ich mache das nicht_," the boy mumbled, continuing to eat and subconciously leaning into the embrace.

"Oh, feeling better?" Standing behind the new brothers was Adler, finding this affection side of his nation quite amusing. "I hope you didn't give him beer, Gilbert."

"I didn't!"

The boy jumped in fright at the sudden voice, shakily turning his head to see the tall man behind them that made him shrink into Gilbert. "_A-Allo_..."

"Kesese! Your face is scaring him Adler!" Prussia hugged West closer and stuck his tongue out at the man. "Don't worry West, Bruder won't let the old man eat you!"

Adler rolled his eyes and sat in the seat Prussia abandoned. "West?

West turned his head as while pressed into Gilbert with a hint of a blush at the intimacy plus being forced to converse with another person besides his brother. "_Ich habe keinen Namen_," he responded slowly. "_Oder, ich hatte_," he corrected himself soon after with a hint of giddiness.

"West is your name then?"

Blond head fell and rose in a tiny nod, cheek pushed into Gilberts chest.

Adler sighed and poured himself some beer. "You couldn't have come up with a more normal name?"

"Hey! It has meaning!"

"If you say so... Can we leave for the congress soon?"

Prussia huffed and nuzzled West even more. "Absolutely not! He's not to full strength yet!"

"If you need to go I'll be fine," mumbled West.

"But I don't want to go!" The albino whined, nuzzling his captive.

"Don't use the poor child as an excuse to get out of your responsibilities," Adler scolded. "If he says he's fine, we're leaving tonight."

"You have to do your job," he said, trying not to sound reprimanding in the statement. What right had he to boss Gilbert around?

"But it's so boring!"

Adler sighed and finished off his beer. "You should take a page from West's book and grow up."

"... Book?"

"It's an expression, meaning he should learn from you."

"Oh... But he's older... And doesn't have amnesia... So shouldn't I take from his book?"

"Absolutely!"

"Not." Adler shook his head and stared at Prussia in disapproval. "He is childish, selfish, and completely self centered."

"Well I _am_ awesome!"

"But..." His eyes became downcast. West wanted to defend Gilbert, the one that was sticking his neck out for him, but that was hard when he hadn't known him a full day.

"You can like him, West," Adler said with a small smile. "Just don't look up to him as an example."

The faint smile was returned as West nodded.

* * *

True to his word, Adler got them packed and leaving before dinner. The several day trip took longer than it should for two men, for Prussia insisted on frequent breaks for his adorable little brother. It was hard for the general to deny the kingdom's requests when he was so happy, the happiest Adler had ever seen him. Sure, the albino was treating West like a pet puppy rather than a child, but there was the possibility he could actually learn to become more responsible taking care of the child. A slim possibility.

It came as no surprise when they arrived a good week and a half late that Austria was there the greet -scold- them as they rode up to the stables.

"And where have you been these past two weeks?" Chided the brown haired man, watching as the group dismounted. His brows were furrowed above his glasses, though the tension lessened a hint for a moment upon his seeing the small blond among them. "You brought a _child_?"

"I found him on the way here!" Prussia exclaimed giddily, handing his horse to a stable hand to hug West. "His name is West~"

And now Austria turned to Adler, brow raised skeptically at what he thought was supposed to be the mature, responsible one of the group. "You let him bring a stray? Is this what kept you?" He said as the 'this' frowned guiltily, slowly looking downward.

"There was no arguing with him, sir." Adler said with a cold smile. He had to respect the stuffy nation, but that did not mean he liked him or enjoyed resisting the urge to punch him. Sure, he had criticized Prussia for taking the child in, but not for that stuck up aristocratic reason. So angered was the originally 'stray' general, he made no attempt stop his kingdom.

"Stray? _This_?" Prussia yelled, pulling away from West to punch Austria, in the face, hard, sending him to the ground. "Don't fucking talk like you're better than him and he's trash!"

Ruffled, the Austrian sat up and replaced his strewn spectacles. And then he stood, fixing his clothes. He would not fight, he would not shout, he was above such things. With a short shake he opened his eyes again to return the heated glare. "If you're that energetic, be ready for the meeting in half an hour." Then, turning on his heel, the aggitant left.

From beneath pale gold eyelashes West watched Roderich leave, head downturned since the moment they arrived. For now he withheld apologizing for existing despite wanting to very much. His eyes turned into a sideglance. Maybe he could just hide away in some curtains of this large place and go unnoticed.

Prussia glared after Austria and would have run after him to make him fight, the pansy, but Adler cleared his throat and brought his attention back to his companions. The look on West's face made his heart break. He knew the abandoned and lonely feeling reflected in the boy's eyes. He knew how heavy it made his heart those many years ago. He never knew what it was like for someone to comfort him...

"West!" He cried, falling to his knees and hugging the boy close. "Don't listen to that bastard!"

Weren't hugs supposed to make people feel better? West had come to assume that was their purpose over his time with Gilbert, always pulled into the mans arms when he was upset or 'acted adorable.' But they didn't work that way now. This hug broke West's determination, the affection pried it open. "_E-Es tut mir leid_," he mumbled smally.

"No. Don't apologize!" Blond locks were nuzzled vigorously as Prussia tried to find the right words. "I don't think you're a nuisance or anything like that. I want you here! Why else would I have taken you with me? I'm your Bruder now, remember?"

His movements were light, trying to go unnoticed, but at that point West returned the hug as he nodded into the larger body which he snuggled into for a moment, making himself be enveloped in it's warmth and kindness and effectively fend off any remaining negative thoughts. "_Ja... Ich erinnere mich_."

"Not to interrupt, but you should get cleaned up and get ready for the meeting, Gilbert."

Prussia scoffed and picked West up to hug him while standing. "No way. Austria is a big and I am not going to his damn meeting because he told me to!"

"_Nein_!" Exclaimed West, looking back to the ground as if to will himself onto it. "You're already in trouble."

"Ha I'm not in trouble! That pansy has no control over me!"

"But your government does, Gilbert. They will not be pleased if you continue to miss these meetings," Adler sighed.

Prussia pouted and nuzzled West's cheek. "I'll only go if West keeps me company~"

"They won't want me there..."

"Ha! As if I care! I'll just be sleeping without you. Come on~ help me stay awake and me a good kingd- uh- knight..." Prussia laughed at his blunder and continued nuzzling West.

Well if he insisted... West smiled a little then, almost silently, gave a tiny giggle under the nuzzling. "Okay."

Thanks to West, the impossible happened. Prussia made it to the meeting, not even on time, but _early_. He sat in his seat with West in his lap, a giant smile plastered on his face as people started slowly filing in.

This was not what he had been banking on when he agreed to this. In his lap? West had thought he could hide under his chair or something. Now he was in plain sight to receive all the questioning glances from the incoming people, which soon included the Austrian from before that made West immediately hide his gaze in a downward glance.

The protective hold on the blond tightened as Prussia glared at Austria, following his every move. When their eyes met, he stuck his tongue out, getting him a roll of the eyes.

"Your immaturity never ceases to amaze me."

"It is more enjoyable to have different kinds, _da_?" Cooed a deeply accented voice soon followed by the large Russian male as he entered.

"But your kinds aren't that enjoyable," Prussia snapped, sticking his tongue out at the Russian as well.

"_Mon Dieu_! Gilbert, you actually showed up!" France joined the room, but halted at the sight of the child in Prussia's lap. "Since when did you decide to go down Antonio's path?"

Prussia scowled and nuzzled West. "You pervert, this is my new brother, West!"

"West? This is a strange name," stated the tower with pale hair and wine colored eyes with a tilt of his head.

"What would you expect of _Preußen_?" Sighed Austria.

"How do you get a brother?" France asked, smiling to the child as he sat in his chair.

Prussia grinned haughtily, ignoring the statements from the people he didn't like, and said, " I saved him!"

The saved remained silent, eyes going over the various males in a subdued, questioning glance. Another was added to the list when a thick browed man entered.

"It's not worth asking," Austria intercepted when England quirked a brow, "he'll be explaining for hours should you give him the chance."

As the meeting began and the different countries' diplomats began exchanging ideas and opinions, there was a set unease in the air. The men unused to Prussia and his oddities were unsettled enough by the striking red eyes, but to have a child in the room was equally off putting. It didn't help either when Prussia got bored of playing with and petting West's hair and started whispering to him, explaining about each of the nations and what made them so very unawesome.

Together Austria and England were internally fuming at the severe lack of attention Prussia was applying. But they were gentlemen, they would not interrupt the talks to inform him of his utter stupidity and lack of maturity. At least, not until the break came up. By then though Austria had come across something he deemed far more important.

"Where did you come from, West?" The aristocrat asked the moment the meeting had let out for a recess. The question ellicited an immediate reaction from the boy.

West glanced away in Gilbert's lap, shoulders folding forward as if trying to curl into himself and out of his gaze. "_Ich erinnere mich nicht..._"

"Fuck Roderich!" Prussia hugged West tight and glared at the pianist. "He can't remember anything! You're so fucking insensitive!"

"I'm asking," grated out Austria, eyes narrowing only a tad for he was looking at only West, "because there's something about him that makes me believe it is fortuitous you found him."

"What are you thinking?" England wondered aloud, interested.

"What's fortuitous?" Prussia pondered instead. As if he gave a fuck about what Austria thought.

France sighed and rolled his eyes, having stayed behind to see what would happen. "It means you're a dumbass."

"Why are you saying this?" Russia tilted his head, also curious.

"He's a nation."

Boy in question blinked a number of times... What?

"Wow! No way! West! Why didn't you tell me you're a nation!" Prussia burst into laughter and nuzzled the confused child.

Brows raised, France inspected the blond again. "He does seem... Different than other humans. But Roderich, who is he?"

"You know why we're here," Austria looked to France in a sideglance, tone turning a tad solemn with the subject, "and part of it is to determine our course of action following the fall of Holy Roman Empire." In saying the name his eyes flicked to West for a moment as if in knowing, realizing suddenly, before again they were back on the others. "We are here to form the lands left behind. At this point it appears as if his being found is directly connected with that."

Surprised Austria actually did as demanded, Prussia grinned like a madman and yelled, "Tell me I'm awesome for finding him, too! And I'm better than you! And that you're a pansy!"

Before the brow twitching Austrian and insane Prussian could begin fighting England stepped into the conversation. "Instead, let us take time to explain to the poor lad."

"West, I'm the awesome kingdom of Prussia!" The albino exclaimed, hugging West tight as ever. "Everyone else is a stupid country."

As the rest introduced themselves the child cataloged all of the names away despite his continued puzzlement. So everyone around him were countries? _Countries_? It was a strange concept, only made worse by the proposition that he was one. A part of him accepted the idea with a quick readiness that made him question it, but first he asked the inquiry that bothered him by the feeling of melancholy that it birthed upon his first thinking it. "What does it mean to be a nation?"

"You have to attend these _stupid_ meetings and put up with these _stupid_ people," was Prussia's immediate response.

"You hurt me _mon Prusse_!" France gasped dramatically before giving West a wink. "But the true existence as a nation is to find _l'amour_!"

"To fight off others when they step on your toes," growled England, eyes on France as he spoke.

"A nation experiences the changes in their land and people, _da_?" Smiled the present Russian.

"Essentially, they represent a country through time," finished bespectacled Austria.

Through time? West rose his eyes to the speaker when he heard this. Out of all the answers this one made him stop and mull the most. Not unexpected, considering the others, but all the same.

"Kesese, like that idea, West?" His brother nuzzled his cheek and cooed, "You can be with your Bruder forever!"

"_Ja, das ist wahr_," gave the blushing new nation, fighting his laughter to a faint giggle and smile.

This adorable confirmation was met with a squeal, manly mind you, from Prussia as he rocked back and forth as he hugged West tight. "_Du bist so süß süß süß_!"

"You make Antonio look subdued, Gilbert," France snickered.

And as the reaction was so much it broke the comfort line with West as he frowned and tried to wiggle away. "_Haaalt_."

"_Nein_! Never!" Prussia cackled and held on even tighter.

"If you don't you're going to have to leave, Gilbert," breathed Austria, shaking his head at Prussia's antics. "We have only a few more minutes until the meeting starts up again."

"I can leave?" He asked, instantly stopping to stare at Austria with wide, hopeful eyes.

"If all you're going to do is sit with West." Besides, now that they were speaking on said blond being a nation, he didn't want Prussia there putting in his opinion.

"Ack!" Prussia made a gagging face and shook his head. "Don't call him that! His name totally loses the awesome factor when you use it! West! We need a different name for other people to use! Only I can call you West!"

"_Aber ich mag meinen Namen_," in a pouting mumble from West. "But if it's easiar for everyone else..."

"I like your name too West, but it's too special for pansies like Austria to use!" Prussia pout right back. "Your name is like a special Bruder thing! They need some not so special lame other person thing."

"Okay..."

"Can you decide this at another juncture?" Said an exasperated Austria. "After you've left?"

With a nod the single present child slid from his brothers lap. "_Es tut mir leid, Österreich_."

"Don't apologize West! It's a sign of weakness! Especially when you're apologizing to piano pansies!" He got to his feet as well and took West's hand in his own. "See you suckers later!" The man chided as he pulled the boy out of the room, already rattling off possible names for 'losers' to call him.

The departure of Prussia left the meeting to continue in peace until dark, Austria surprisingly quiet as it went on. The finding of a new nation provided a thought turning day for him, anyone really, though him in this case especially since the new nation was in _his _neck of the woods. New nation... No, that wasn't quite right, was it? However, he appeared to be the only that knew, that or the others were not letting it on for the sake of the child and his incredibly dense brother that received a visit from Austria himself that night.

Unsurprisingly, the lazy ass albino was already in bed and cuddled up next to his brother. He was so close to falling completely asleep when he heard the knock. Determined to ignore it, Prussia just nuzzled his face into West's hair, who was already dead asleep. But as the knocks _continued_, Prussia finally begrudgingly got out of bed, careful not to disturb West. If that jackass didn't stop that soon, he was going to wake up the kid. Clad in some thin pants (West was still embarrassed to sleep with him if he didn't have any clothes on, which Prussia just didn't get. Weren't they brothers now? It was no big deal!) and a scowl on his face, he flung the door open and surprise, surprise! It was Austria.

"What the fuck do you want?" Prussia growled as he stepped into the hall and closed the door behind him. "West is still recovering dammit and needs his sleep!"

Just hearing his voice made Austria feel the need to rid himself of Prussia's existence by leaving. But he was here for a purpose, so for the time being he brought one hand to his temple to rub the skin there, a sigh leaving his body. Once calmed, he opened his eyes to quirk a brow at the cause of his annoyance. "Wouldn't you like to know from what he's recovering?"

"Amnesia, duh. He got beat up and obviously got his memories kicked out of him!" Prussia paused then gasped, "Or maybe he really doesn't have any since he's a new nation! Oh wait how'd he get beat up... Aw poor West!"

That needling regret felt towards his coming to see him of his own accord was growing. Someone remind him why he needed to associate with such an idiot... Oh, yeah, because it was his job. "He's fairly old to just suddenly _form_ as a nation, don't you think? And in Europe none of us can go unnoticed for long. The only obvious explanation is that he existed before."

Prussia's lips pressed into a firm line and his expression grew solemn. He didn't like where this was going. "How is that possible? He doesn't remember anything, just let him be, Roderich."

"Gilbert, look at him," he persisted down the unwanted path. It wasn't one he much liked either, since he was directly involved in the failures of the past, but it was the one that needed addressing. "You know who he is, we all do."

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Much like a child in denial, Prussia crossed his arms and glared at Austria. "West has no memories and is going to grow up with a brother and whatever he wants. He won't grow up covered in blood. He never has. Stop trying to ease your guilt for his death by making West suffer!"

"This is not about my guilt!" Before his pitch could raise Austria stopped himself for a second then continued, "this is about you not admitting what's right in front of you. You cannot take an enfeebled Holy Roman Empire to make him your project and completely ignore who he is. You don't take someone after they've lost their memories and not tell them who they were before, especially when they are one of us."

"Yeah well what if he _isn't_ that kid, all right? What then? Well, what then?" Pale cheeks spotted with red as Prussia's anger rose. "What will you do when you ruin West's image of himself? Grows up thinking he did all those things, but can never remember them? Can never understand his thoughts behind all those actions! Do you really think you could defend some of _your_ past actions if you had no memory of why you did them? Fuck off Roderich!"

"I will not!" Right alongside him Austria was transforming physically in his anger, eyes narrowing, though his was a more quiet rage. "You are not the almighty God determining what he can and cannot know. Refrain from telling him now, and he will find out himself later and hate you for it."

Rage filled Prussia's eyes as he slammed Austria against the wall. Their faces inches from each other, he grimaced and flashed his pointed teeth, making his red gaze appear ever colder. "He is not the Holy Roman Empire," Prussia growled, emphasizing each word with increasing pressure against the Austrian.

The tension was thick, too thick to cut with a knife. Perhaps a sharpened sword, not a knife, for these were fighting men we were talking about. Pansy or not Austria had attended battlefields just as Prussia had, and did not appreciate being pushed around. Thar said, he was going to make no progress and it showed.

"He will hate you for not telling him."

After repeating this phrase he pulled himself from Prussia's grasp, bid him an emotionless goodnight, and left down the long corridor.

"He won't," Prussia whispered pitifully. "He won't hate me... He can't..."

The albino floated back inside their room and slowly climbed back into bed to pull West into his arms. This timid and adorable child shouldn't be burdened with the responsibility of the Holy Roman Empire. This adorable child wasn't the former empire, it was impossible. The Holy Roman Empire was dead.

The warmth of the body he'd been sleeping with since he could remember had left him. In sleep we lose all inhibitions, such were the actions of this boy called West. Immediately upon his sensing the return of warmth he whined softly and snuggled deeply into it, holding onto it with all his sleepy power. "_Bruder_," he breathed in his sleep, calming from the fitful sleep he'd had since Prussia left him.

Prussia's heart swelled and his resolve strengthened. He nuzzled West back with a peaceful smile. This couldn't be the Holy Roman Empire because West was his brother.

* * *

The talks lengthened and persisted tirelessly until June of the following year, leaving them all to stay in Vienna for about 8 months total. In that time the new nation West was officially named Deutscher Bund. In addition to this his human name for 'losers' was to be Ludwig. Prussia stated it was because the name befit his 'awesome' brother as it meant famous warrior, others attributed it to the higher chance of finding the boy sitting outside the door reading whenever Austria played one of Beethovens works. Whatever the reason he had three more names, for immediately he also received his brothers family name of Beilschmidt, to answer to. He had an identity, or a forming one. For a bit he giddily introduced himself to strangers, absolutely elated to have a name whether it be West or Ludwig Beilschmidt or _Deutscher Bund_.

Slowly he formed a personality and set of likes and dislikes. He grew attached to Adler on top of his always being attached to Prussia's hip sort of affection. He found his love for reading and learning in the expansive libraries of Vienna. Present countries received his judgment quickly, for example his keeping especially close to his brother each time France came near. A sort of comfort zone was formed as he established a known and stable world. In time he learned to be able to stray from Prussia's side and live with it. This was dashed and halfway reproduced the anxious boy when he finally left for his and his brothers home. Finally he had been alright with sleeping on his own, now it was back to downright requiring Prussia's presence lest he go without sleep. Not that his brother minded or anything. Prussia felt guilty for being so elated that West couldn't sleep by himself, but he loved snuggling with the child.

Their journey to his manor passed without finding any more child-nations, so Adler was pleased. As the rode up the path to the elaborate living quarters, the general spoke up to the blond in Prussia's lap. "Believe it or not, there is a rather large library inside. It's not as good as Vienna, but it's decent."

Instantaneously West brightened, straightening to stare at Adler in awe. "_Wirklich_?"

"Ugh yes, but books are boring. What's really awesome are all the places to explore! I still haven't found all the secret passages!" Prussia ruffled West's hair as he brought their horse to a halt.

Adler sighed and dismounted, reaching up to assist West down before Prussia jumped off. "Just because you don't appreciate an education, Gilbert, doesn't mean West agrees."

"_Es ist gut zu lesen... Und es macht spaß_," West told himself mostly, knowing Prussia would not share his opinion. "_Danke_," he thanked Adler, glancing around at everything whence his feet touched earth. Subconciously he clutched the front of his shirt at all of the new sights, sounds, smells.

"Isn't my house awesome?" The cocky albino picked West up off the ground again in a hug. "Where do you wanna go first?"

No thought need be applied before he answered hopefully, "library?"

At first he was going to sigh and try to convince him to go somewhere else, but then he brightened. "Oh yes! Kesese! I can show you my journals of awesome!"

"But you cannot spell very well..."

"So? I still have an awesome life," the albino led them down to the library as Adler took care of the horses. "It's a great read!"

But now West was not in a position to respond. Now he was turning his head every which way, beginning a map in his minds eye already. He'd learned this trait after a particularly bad case in which he got lost at the Congress when he'd only just been able to leave Prussia.

"Taadaa!" He sang proudly as he kicked the door open to reveal the bookshelves taller than Prussia himself. "The best part is over here with my journals!"

The childish blue eyes widened a tad. "You've written... _This_ much and you still cannot spell?"

"Well I don't get how you haven't written this much and can spell!" Prussia snapped back playfully as he set West down. My stuff are these bookshelves," he gestured to two bookshelves full of ragged looking books. "The rest is whatever people put in here."

Naturally, this meant West took one look at the two shelves then went to scour through the others.

"We-West!" Red eyes widened in shock and a pale lip stuck out on a pout. "You don't want to read about the awesome me?"

"You've already told my a large majority of who you are, _ja_?" Reasoned the boy, already gently pulling a book from its niche to inspect the cover and contents.

"Fine, be that way," Prussia huffed as he crossed the room to a plush couch and flopped onto it. Out of nowhere came a little journal and he began scribbling in it.

Although he did not react in an obvious manner this did not go unnoticed by West. He watched Prussia subtly. When he sat West took a sideglance and stood in thought for a moment, blushing in his lingering guilt. As he had been trying to do for a month now he tried to move without his constant shyness, just going about his life with the same sort of self-assurance as the adults around him. He had yet to succeed. The best he could do was the getting to the sofa Prussia occupied before he sat and bashfully shifted to halfway lean on him.

No reaction could be as instantaneous. A giant smile spread across the Prussia's face as he wrapped his arm around West and pulled him closer, still writing on his lap with his free hand. He said nothing and did nothing else rather than nuzzle his cheek against blond locks.

And so with smile painted pink the two brothers sat in this way, one writing in his journal, cheek to the youngers head, while that one curled into him steathily to read his book without feeling too embarrassed.

Later Prussia continued to tour the structure, giving his little follower a chance to find the perfect windowseats to read in or the most shading tree to rest under outside, a variety of things that made the child feel more at ease in his new enviroment. Because of this it should come at no surprise that by the end of the week the intelligent little kid had the entire place memorized for the most part, thus leaving the days to then be filled up with reading or training.

What to read was the question. Prussia's suggestion to read his journals was not forgotten. West had heard and intended to do so, but he knew if it was done in the albinos knowledge he would not let him be. For this reason a blond could at times be found reading in particularly private places and, should one look closely, with one book placed atop another to hide the works true nature.

"West!" The call echoed through the house as Prussia paraded through the house with ragged clothing and wooden swords, the servants so used to their master's antics they didn't even look up from their look as he passed. "Oi West! Where are you?"

If he was coming down the east wing there would be no chance of getting passed him to replace the contraband book. In that head of cornstalk hair he made it a maze, the floorplan of the level he was currently on, and found no way to reach the destination. The German sighed. He slipped the smaller bound item behind the pillow he'd been leaning on and moved away from his seat with the cover encyclopedia in hand. Only after he had left the room did he return the call, "_hier_."

Prussia ran to the sound of West's voice and grinned. "Quit filling your brain with pointless stuff and come spar with me!" He paused and stared at the book in the boy's hands. "An encyclopedia? Really?"

"Is hardly pointless," West stated, reaching for one of the wooden swords to move this whole thing along at a fast pace.

"Why did you meet me out here anyways?" The albino eyed his brother suspiciously. "Are you hiding something West?"

This made the accused pout and look away. "_Nein_."

"Oh?" A devilish smirk upturned Prussian lips as he nonchalantly stepped past West and towards the room he had left. "There's nothing in here you don't want me to find?"

"What would I have?" It was trying, withholding from making a fuss over it and revealing himself.

"Something embarrassing! Oh maybe you were with a servant girl, hm? You need a better cover up than an encyclopedia!" The albino sauntered into the room and looked around, determined to find _something_ out of place. He spent several minutes looking under furniture and going through cabinets before flopping onto the couch West had been reading on. "Okay maybe you aren't hiding anything, but I don't feel like doing anything anymore... Wanna take a nap-" he paused and wiggled his back with a contemplative expression. Slowly, he reached behind the pillows and pulled out his journal. "_Was_? When did I bring this up here?"

"Reading it earlier and forgot?" West suggested, still not looking at Prussia. He walked over to him and held out his hand for the book. "I can find someone else to train with me. I'll put it back on the way."

Red eyes stared up at the boy blankly, creating a long silence. Finally a mischief glint sparked in his eyes as he grabbed West's hand and pulled him into his lap to snuggle. "You were reading it, weren't you West! Aw so cute! You were embarrassed! How long have you been reading them? You do love me!"

"I was not!" Insisted the wriggling in attempted escape boy, flushing. He had to catch himself though, still young and painfully honest. "... For too long!"

"Kesese! Lies!" Wrapping his legs around the child so he couldn't run away, Prussia opened the cover to point to a sloppy '15' on the inside. "I know you! You obviously would have started from the beginning and now you're on number 15!"

"They're quick reads!" West whined, ceasing from his movements in favor of a pout.

"Are you enjoying my awesome adventures as a Teutonic knight?" He inquired, practically glowing he was so happy.

"They're... Informative."

"Well what do you like the most so far?"

"I don't know if there's a specific aspect..."

The shining light of Prussia's joy slowly dimmed as he stared at the blond. "Nothing you really admire about your _Bruder_?"

The sigh that left West through his nostrils was hardly audible. "... I like when you talk about exploring, going places you hadn't been before. All the fun you had."

"Kesese! We can go adventuring some time if you want!" The shining was back again as Prussia brought them to their feet. "But you gotta get strong first! Come on let's spar!"

"Can we please not do it where we did last? I don't like getting covered in mud if it's just practice," said the forming neatfreak.

Prussia laughed and tossed their books on the couch. "Come on West! If you want to be a man, you gotta get dirty! And you need practice fighting in every condition possible!"

"But it takes so long to wash," in West's mumbling he picked the books back up, wanting to put them back on the way.

"Oh boo hoo! Suck it up, you sound like that piano pansy!" Prussia grabbed the books to dump then back on the couch. "Now come on!" He grabbed their swords with one hand and West's with the other to drag him outside.

'_It's because I know you will make me bathe with you afterward_,' he sighed internally. No matter how the amount of enjoyment he got snuggling or being affectionate with Prussia it still left him highly embarassed to wash alongside him. But of course the albino never understood when he tried to explain the truth. Other excuses were proving ineffective.

"So where do you want to practice today, your royal cleanliness?"

West refrained from voicing his dislike of such teasing. "... The woods?"

"Oh! A good terrain to practice on! Remember West, you need to use your environment to your advantage," the Prussian continued talking about battle tactics as they made their way to the trees. Stupid he may be in the arts, but the kingdom knew his battle tactics.

Wouldn't you know, the woods found a way to dirty West by the end of their lesson just the same. Mud was there as well to invade his body slowly, first along the hem of his pant legs from the movement then higher when it splashed in his movement.

By the time the boys were done sparring, they were covered from head to toe in mud, leaves, and grime. Despite being in such a messy state, Prussia was grinning like a fool as he dropped to the ground and grabbed their canteen, holding it up to West when he had his share.

There was little he could do in the way of wiping his mouth but West could try! He folded the sleeve of his shirt back to reveal somewhat clean fabric on the inside to wipe mud from around his lips before drink from it as well.

"I'm going to get dirty no matter what I do," he admitted, mainly to himself, while passing it back to Prussia.

"That's life!" The albino chuckled and got to his feet. "Let's go take a bath, West!"

Was there even any point in resisting? None that he could see. The childs small chest extended at the passing of a sigh. With each day he better understood and agreed with Adlers description of Prussia on that first day. West nodded. Maybe this bath would be uneventful.

His wishes seemed to be coming true as Prussia got the servants to heat a bath and then dragged in with him. He sighed contently as the warm water surrounded his limbs. "Baths are the best."

There was no agreeing or disagreeing from West, who simply began cleaning himself almost immediately. He was still finding things in his hair...

"Jeez West, just ask for help," Prussia laughed after watching the kid struggle for several minutes. He pulled West closer and started picking through his hair.

Eyes were shut tightly and lips pressed into a firm thin line, West tensing his body as he felt leaves and mud leaving his hair that was slowly returning to it's blond state. He'd tripped and fallen a lot, unused to trees at all. They made him remember lying in pain and exhaustion where Prussia had found him... He was more clumsy in those kinds of surroundings.

"I almost had it," West mumbled.

"Oh don't complain, I like taking care of you!" With his job finished, Prussia pulled West into a hug. "You know you like being pampered by your _Bruder_."

"_Not_ when we aren't wearing any clothes," whined the wiggling child, already flushing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It makes it weird..."

"No it doesn't, we're two brothers taking a bath!" With a chuckle, Prussia grabbed the soap and started working on getting grime off the boy.

"_Neein_, I can do it myself!" The whine broke into a giggle for a short second before West clamped his mouth shut, though he blushed in his refraining from laughing at the tickling sensation whenever the soap may go across his side.

"Kese but you're so cute West!" The soapy attack ended so the boy could be snuggled tightly.

Acceptance of the hug came with a roll of the eyes and cheek puffed pout. Then, a question, from feeling Prussia's legs. "That can't be right," West mumbled, brows knitting together in thought.

"What's not right, West?" Prussia asked nonchalantly.

"You being 5 meters. I've heard you say that multiple times, but it can't possibly be right. Then," Gott why was he talking about something like this? It was only later that he could feel the humiliation. "Then you'd have a third leg longer than the others."

Silence and stillness followed the statement. Red eyes stared at blond hair in disbelief. Was he really? He was. Dammit... A smile spread across his visage as he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. He returned seconds later with a measuring stick, the end blatantly crossed out to say, "5 meters."

Prussia dashed back to the tub and held the stick next to his penis. "See! Five meters baby!"

Said forgery received scrupulous eyeing from the young German, eyes narrowing. At a point West looked away stubbornly. "_Du hast recht... Vielleicht_."

"I'm always right, West," Prussia explain as he climbed back into the tub. "Be sure to never forget it!"

* * *

A little over 30 years came and went over the world, earth witnessing it's fair share of squabbling amongst her children. Nations never could stay good and quiet for long. Of course, this was usually called by their people and they simply acted upon the emotions unrest could dig up.

Not half a decade after his beginning a life with his brother West found his lands beginning to change, his people. Controlled by another or not, he could feel the distress within the citizens of the German Confederation. After a particularly bad murder case involving a university student sharing his name Austria and Prussia met and made a series of decrees against freedom of speech to silence the liberals among the schooled elite. Others were prosecuted to squash anything that appeared revolutionary in nature.

Then, in 1834, Prussia took the first step in making it a Prussian-dominated Germany by branching out the small Zollverein customs union into a trading system that spanned to all other German states. That is, all but Austria.

Hell broke loose into a full on revolution the following decade. Democracy and human rights were the battle cries of the people, and most of all a unified German state. They cried for West. But the child did not answer, could not, for in the end the assembly that stopped the rebellions did nothing. In the end, he remained a young child that hardly left the house in such times. That said, even countries cannot stay youth forever.

On the eve of a major shift did the change in West come along. It was 1864 now. The provinces of Schleswig and Holstein had been fought over between Denmark and those fighting for their independence and joining together as a German state from the prior life as duchies. Naturally, this was backed by Prussia, who was ever on the look out for more land to gain. With the Austrian help Prussia won over Denmark, who was abandoned by Sweden and Norway. But even victories come with their fatalities.

The exhausted albino nation struggled to stay upright on his horse. He could feel the fatigue and pain of each of his men, but had to remain strong. If he collapsed before they got back, well not only would he be _lame_, but the soldiers would feel even warier. They were almost home, he was almost home to West. Just the thought of seeing his little brother gave some solidity to his jelly-like spine. That was right. He needed to be strong for West as well. The silly kid would freak out if he knew how fatigued and pained his invincible older brother was.

But even still, his eyelids grew heavy as they reached the castle. Servants rushed out to take the horses as the men dismounted and anxious family members ran to their respected son, husband, brother... Oh fuck the world was spinning.

"_Bruder_!"

Everything was steady again as lithe arms wrapped around his waist in a supportive hug. Prussia looked down to see his adorable little brother staring worriedly up at him... Yet not so much up as he had remembered. Had he really been gone that long? Or had West, Ludwig, _Germany_, grown that fast. He was already to Prussia's torso... "Hey West," he mumbled quietly. All cuts, bruises, and injured limbs were ignored as he knelt before the child so he could hug him tight and lean on him, he was much too weak to pick the boy up as he usually would.

The blue eyes that had widened at the changed hug narrowed in withheld tears as our blond held his brother for a moment. He turned his face into the juncture of Prussia's neck and shoulder. West disliked causing this man trouble or taking him from his job, but he _hated_ being separated from him. For the length of his leave this child would mill about anxiously, unable to sit still long enough to get much done in the way of reading or studying, even sleeping sometimes.

For now Prussia was tired. Realizing this, West stepped back. "_Bruder_, come on, you need sleep."

"Mmmm West," the albino whined, pulling him back. "That requires me moving."

"But you're-" What was that on his coat? Was that-? "Hurt?" In not a seconds time he was pulled away from him again, eyes large. "Why are you still out here? _Bruder_!" Hurriedly West tried to stand the injured man up so he could drag him inside himself.

Reluctantly, Prussia got to his feet, heavily leaning on West. "Don't need to worry kiddo, it's not that bad. I'm just tired." Even as he said this, he cringed and stumbled as he took a step forward.

"It is bad!" It didn't work much with his height in comparison, but West had an arm around Prussia's waist while the other held his hand to assist him into the house.

Soft chuckles shook his frame as he ruffled West's hair. "No you're just a worry wart. I'm just tired is all. This is just everyone else's blood, yup. Never had time to change an' all..."

'_Ich glaube dir nicht_,' mumbled in the head of tussled yellow hair. He didn't say it though. He simply brought the difficult soldier in, immediately telling a servant to get a doctor on their way to Prussia's room.

He simply brought the difficult soldier in, immediately telling a servant to get a doctor on their way to Prussia's room, where he instantly collapsed into his bed.

"_Gott _a bed, missed this." Red eyes looked to West and he grinned, painfully grabbing him and pulling him in with him. But, the pain was nothing with West in his arms. "I missed you the most kiddo."

"_Ich hab dich vermisst auch_," West replied once his shock at the movement had passed. Grudgingly he returned the embrace and nuzzled into him just a hint. "It really is over, right? You won't be going again?"

"Mm yeah, no more of _this_ war." Prussia grinned and slowly moved West's head to nuzzle somewhere else. His shoulder was tender...

For the third time he tugged away, falling back into a frenzy of worry. "_Es tut mir leid_!" West cried, breaking the hug just in time for the doctor to appear so he could scurry of the bed.

"Ah no, a doctor? I don't need a damn doctor!" Prussia glared at the man then looked to West pleadingly. "Just a bath and some brother time and I'll be fine!"

"You're lying," said West, glaring half-heartedly. "I'm going to wait outside," and he was again scurrying off to sit beside the door.

Some time had passed by the time two maids came down the hall speaking in hushed downs, completely unaware of the boy as they whispered together.

"Atlas wasn't among those that returned."

"_Ja_, it's terrible. I heard he died on the battlefield."

"He and his father were both such wonderful generals."

Swishing skirts continued down the hall and left a wide eyed German in their wake. Slowly the eyes squinted and began to overflow in tears, then were hidden when knees came up to be burrowed into as they are hugged to his chest. Atlas was the son of Adler, the person West had been closest to after his brother. It had been hard on him when the man died. It had been known he was on his last leg. The guy died of old age. Then there was Atlas, a child West had watched grow up while he remained unchanged. That he had played with for the short while they were the same age before Atlas left him behind. This did not change their friendship in the slightest, and now he was dead, killed in war. And Prussia was wounded.

Tighter and tighter did he cling to his legs. Why was everything so cruel? He'd been left to thrive in a sheltered existence following the rocky start of his new life born of violence. However, one cannot stay hidden away from the atrocities of life for long, countries no exception. _Especially_ not countries. They had to understand the world better than anyone, left to watch it through eras of time. He himself had seen decades go by. Why was he unchanged, for the most part? Still such a child?

There was nothing he could do but change. It was this determination that made him furiously wipe away his tears and look up. Fine, he was essentially immortal. Fine, he witnessed the birth and death of his friends. Fine, the person closest to him got hurt. What was he doing, crying about it? Tears solved nothing. While his body may have been that of a youth his brain had run ahead of him. What solved things was action, strength. Some things that he disliked he could not change. But others, others he could. It would take a great deal of work, that was for certain, some of the things he wanted to accomplish.

West would take all of these things in stride.

"He wants you."

Gaze turning up, West nodded to the doctor. Returning it, the man left just as West stood to take his place in the room.

"_Bruder_?"

The wounded man in question lay in bed, covered in bandages. His expression showed no signs of his discomfort, other than an annoyed pout. He looked up to West and instantly brightened, but his smile lessened at the boy's dry, yet red eyes. "Hey you okay?"

"What did the doctor say?"

"He kept trying to tell me my hand is broken! We need a new doctor, it's just bruised! He kept fussing about infection and shit too, saying my 'cuts' were really 'deep slashes' and I needed to clean and redress them later today." He rolled his eyes and beckoned for West to come closer. "I've been fine with them for days, now what's wrong kiddo?"

The bed dipped a hint in one side when West sat on it, not meeting Prussia's gaze. "How did Atlas die?"

"Oh..." Prussia pulled himself into a sitting position, biting the inside of his lip to hold back a wince. He wrapped his arms around West and sighed, his voice level and emotionless. "He had my back as he always does in battle. Some Dutch soldiers snuck up behind our troops. They started shooting at us and he took a bullet meant for me." The old kingdom sighed and shook his head. "The dumbass. I can never get it into humans' brains that they shouldn't risk their life for me."

"But they always do." Like that he sat, a few moments of silence passing, staring at the floor with his own blankness. Then he shook his head in such a small gesture it was unnoticeable. "You should sleep now."

"Stay with me West?"

"If you'll sleep and let something be done about your bandages later.

Already half asleep and yawning, Prussia pulled West into him as he mumbled, "If I must..."

Careful of the wrappings, West hugged Prussia gently and closed his eyes, emotionally tired himself, to the point that he fell asleep almost as quickly as the battered albino.

* * *

"_Preußen_ said to bring him his lunch in the study."

Yellow-gold hair moved with the head that rose from hovering over the book in his lap to listen.

"He's already going back to work? I suppose there's nothing that can be done."

West had found that some of the newer maids chatted so much more than their predecessors, and also that they preferred to use main halls rather than offshoots. As a way to keep in touch with happenings of the mansion he'd started reading in a room on this very path, seated near the door to catch words muttered as people moved down the hall.

Back to work? Already? West shook his head and stood. That wasn't right at all, Prussia was still recovering. Stowing his book away, West left his reading room for his brothers study.

"Didn't the doctor say not to use that hand for another week or two?" Said West while entering.

"Well he's a dumbass."

Bruises had yellowed and cleared while flesh wounds healed into simple scabs and scars. Only his hand refused to fully heal at a nation's rate, perhaps because he refused to treat it like a broken bone. It _had_ to be his dominant hand, so he kept nullifying any progress made in healing when he sparred and even worked on paperwork. One would think he would love having a legitimate excuse to _not_ do paperwork, but he hated feeling useless and paperwork was one of the few things that didn't hurt _too_ much. At least at the beginning.

"The dumbass that was right when he said it would take longer to heal if you used it?" A sigh, something West had become used to using. "_Bruder_ needs to do as he's told for once."

"Why should I listen to him?" Prussia grumbled, glaring at his hand as he yet again lost his grip on his quill. Fucking useless hand... "Hey West have any paste or something? Maybe I can stick it to my hand..."

"That's going too far." At this point West was beside Prussia's desk. "Let someone else do it for you. If you tell them what to write it should be fine, then you can rest."

"No way!" He didn't look up as he kept struggling to write. "If I don't use it, it'll get weak!"

"It's already weak because you won't let it heal."

"It is healed West, I'm a nation!"

"Nations need time for bones to mend too."

Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes, finally looking up from the papers. "Are you going to continue being my mother or can I go back to work?"

That made West recoil from his pushing a little for a second, pouting before he went on. "You're probably not even doing a good job anyway with your hand! Let me do it."

"What? No way! A kid like you can't do this work!" Smirking, he reached out and ruffled West's hair. "Just go play outside or something."

Then this only added to the fire. "I'm getting bigger! And I can at least do _something_ by now!" Stepping back, West glowered and fixed his hair.

"You're still a little kiddy," Prussia laughed, giving said kiddy a wink as he turned his attention back to his work.

"I'll be big someday!" The kiddy said indignantly, annoyed at the path on which this conversation now trod. "By then you will have to let me do it."

"Ahha yeah sure, you can help when you're bigger. I'll let you..." He paused then shrugged. "File stuff."

"_Nein_!" It was plain out pissing him off now, how Prussia was not allowing him to do anything. Hadn't the Teuton already been running his kingdom by West's age? But everyone did all the things for West's lands _for _him, whether it be Prussia or Austria. "... Bruder, when I get bigger than you, I'll be the one doing it all."

"Haha yeah if that happens." His haughty tone leaked into his voice as he said, "I am your older brother."

"Alright, _Bruder_, promise then. When I get bigger than you, I do everything."

"Haha, yeah." The albino didn't even look up as he sealed his fate. "I promise."

Old Otto knew how to get things done, that was for sure. The man was a genius at setting out plans. Bismarck seemed to have a master plan, if not that a huge dosage of luck, that would force Austria and Prussia into war following the Second War of Schleswig with Denmark. Austria, with the concept of _Großdeutsche Lösung_, wanted to form the newly taken duchies into their own entity within the German Confederation. Prussia, a forerunner for _Kleindeutsche Lösung_, would rather they be plain out annexed. To the chagrin of a vast majority of people, even Prussian citizens, this quarrel broke out into the Seven Weeks War by June of 1866. This was Austria they were talking about here, the controller of Germanic land for centuries. But with Bismarck, Prussia had the upper hand. He had established a treaty with the Italians for their help should Prussia start a war with Austria within three months. It was an opportune time, after all. What ally Austria had had in Russia was lost when they fought in the Crimean War.

There was to be a meeting today between the Italian and Prussian leaders, held at the castle in which the albino and his brother resided. Naturally, this meant both Italian brothers were attending and planned to be introduced to Germany.

"_Vee_, what's his name again?" Asked the Northern half, standing leaning back against a wall with his hands held behind him as he yawned. It was too early for this.

"Some stupid potato name I'm sure," grumbled the Southern half. Rather than yawning like his brother, his sleepiness translated into glaring at every single person that passed. "The albino bastard calls him West or something, he never shuts up about him whenever he goes over to Antonio's, but he doesn't want anyone else calling him that. He's a dumbass."

"That's not very," wide yawn, "nice." Italy rubbed his eye once he had produced a fist from his back. "Why's it taking Mr. Prussia so long to fetch him?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Romano huffed, resisting the urge to yawn as well.

As if he knew they were talking about him, Prussia rounded the corner with a smile. "Hey Ita! Hey Antonio's brat! West got nervous and lost track of time while sparring, so he's taking a quick bath. You guys want something to eat?"

That woke an Italian up. Italy straightened with sparkling eyes. "Pasta?"

"Is that _all_ you eat kid?" Prussia asked with a laugh as he beckoned them to follow him to the kitchens.

"Nooo," Italy giggled, taking his twin by the hand to tail their guide, "there's also pizza and ravioli and minestrone and ziti and salame and macaroni and ciabatta and-"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Romano bopped his brother on the head and rolled his eyes. "Do you even _have_ pasta?"

Prussia smiled and comfortingly pet Italy's abused head. So cute! "Antonio made sure I was well stocked for little Ita~" He paused and glanced to Romano with a shrug. "I suppose you too because he practically forced a crate of tomatoes on me."

Red filled Romano's cheeks and he was effectively silenced with embarrassment. Stupid Spain!

"And you were so mean to him leaving too," whined Italy to Romano.

"Sh-shut up! No I wasn't!"

Prussia scoffed and asked the servants to get them some pasta, tomatoes, and beer. "He's always mean to the idiot, Antonio just doesn't even notice anymore."

"Hopefully what's-his-name is nicer than brother," of mumbled Italian.

"What's-his-name?"

"Mr. Prussia's brother!"

"Oh West? You can call him Ludwig, or Germany. He's getting called that a lot lately." A red eye winked as he ruffled Italian locks, "Just don't call him West. That's _my_ special name."

"_Sììì_~" Purred Italy while nuzzling into the affectionate hand. After living with Austria, he would take any kind gesture!

"Ack you're so adorable! Almost as cute as West!" Unable to resist, Prussia pulled the little Italian into a tight hug.

Romano glared and moved to pry them apart. "No bastards on my brother dammit!"

"But brotherrr," as he pouted at him.

Down the hall West was making his way towards the kitchen, wanting to get a drink of water before he met with their allies in the Italian brothers.

"Oh you stay here and eat your tomatoes," Prussia said, holding Italy tighter as some servants came over with said fruit. "We'll go find West."

"Yeah whatever, he's definitely your brother," Romano grumbled, seating himself on the counter to bite into a tomato. Yeah these were definitely Spain's... "Making us wait and all. I don't want to go find him, I'm hungry anyways."

"Be sure to thank 'Toni!" Was the parting advice Prussia gave to a blushing tsundere as he led Italy out of the kitchen. "Let's go check his room!"

Not a moment after Italy and Prussia had left the kitchen through one door Germany entered through the other. Hadn't the maid told him she'd seen his brother go into the kitchen with twins? So where was he? A second glance over of the room proved to be enlightening. That wasn't a child of any of the servants sitting on the counter. "_Italia_?" He offered, unsure of which it was.

Romano looked up from his tomato to see some blond kid. He raised a brow and then scowled upon realizing who it was. "No, I'm not my dumbass brother. He just left with _your_ dumbass brother to find _you_."

"Ah, _es tut mir leid_," a reflexive apology, "Romano, then... Do you know where they went?"

"To find you." He smirked and bit into his tomato. "Because you were making us late. I'm not surprised you're the albino bastard's little brother."

Brow twitch. Bastard albino? This nation he'd only just met was already insulting both he and his brother? West narrowed his eyes a little at this Italian in front of him. "Is there a reason you're being so hostile right off? Or are you really the brat everyone says you are?"

Romano instantly flushed and jumped off the counter, sputtering incoherently until he finally yelled, "I'm not a brat! You're the kid here! And-and besides! You're the one who showed up late anyways!" With a huff, he grabbed the crate of tomatoes and stomped out of the room.

"... I could have handled that better," Germany commented with a wince to the onlooking cook who only gave a laugh.

"West!" Prussia trotted into the kitchen and laughed. "Jeez! We were looking for you! Come on, Ita is waiting in the conference room."

"I think I'd better find the other one first..."

Prussia grinned and wrapped an arm around West's shoulders. He led him out of the kitchen snickering, "Did you piss off Romano?"

"The first things out of his mouth were insults, I couldn't help it," muttered Germany, embarrassed at his lack of control.

"Oh don't feel bad kiddo!" Snickers continued as Prussia whispered, "Nobody but idiots can stand his presence."

"I can see why... I'm surprised Spain is still sane after living with him for so long."

"He's an idiot! That's why!" Prussia kicked the door open to the conference room, only to find it empty. "What the hell? Where's Ita?"

Where indeed. After sitting around Italy had gotten hungry and left to try and find his way to the kitchen only to get lost, leaving him to whine for Prussia and Romano as he milled about.

Unsurprising, it was Romano who found his brother. A scowl still fit on his face and the crate of tomatoes almost finished, he grabbed Italy's hand. "Come on dumbass, we're leaving."

"L-Leaving?" Italy sniffed.

"Yeah. I met the albino bastard's brother. He's a bratty kid. We can go now."

"But wasn't I supposed to meet him too?"

Romano looked to his brother and rolled his eyes. "I'm enough. It doesn't matter. Let's go before we start eating potatoes."

"… You're right. Let's hurry and leave."

* * *

Gunpowder is a smell one can love or one can hate. There is no mediating emotion towards its scent. It is a particularly rough, manly smell. That, mixed with the smells of wet earth and trees, made up all that filled Germany's nose. The loud explosions of gunshots and yells rang in his ears, ever so often the whinnying of the cavalry horses in the rears of either army reaching him as well.

Today was July 3rd, 1866. The week before Moltke had ordered two armies into Austrian territory, including the one Germany and his brother were held within. And, after going days without seeing hide nor hair of them, the Austrian army had been spotted, the Battle of Königgrätz starting the next day in a failing rain and consequent mist. The center of the army, the 7th Division, was the one that Germany himself occupied. And here they were in a forest, shooting in the prone position with their new guns that were only a little shorter than the child himself. From where he was, picking off any Austrian that came within sight, he couldn't see Prussia.

Already they had taken heavy casualties on his side. When they had been attempting to advance across the river the enemy fired into them, making it even harder to move artillery across a _river_. Honestly they had a hard time foreseeing victory, most of the men. The leaders were biting their fingernails viciously in hopes the army of the Crown Prince would arrive soon with reinforcements. Three different armies on the Prussian side were supposed to come for this battle, but the telegraphs were failing.

By 11 it became apparent that some miracle need occur should there be any hope of a Prussian victory. The Colonel of the offending Austrians managed to drive back Germany's division into the outskirts of the forest they had prior been holding quite well in their own right. With a great charge from the infantry he and the others were sent back running in the trees. This had been a maneuver to get them in place for the Austrian center to flank them and wipe out the troublesome division.

From his point leaning back against a tree after a second full out run in retreat Germany panted heavily, clutching his weapon to his chest whilst his eyes cast about in a search for his comrades. This wasn't looking good for them, how-? No. The head of cornstalk hairs shook itself fiercely to rid itself of any thoughts. Worrying about an outcome would not help at all, it could kill him should he stand there fretting over it too long. For now all he need think on is surviving. A bullet grazed his cheek, forcing the boy to fall to his knees and out of the way of another blast, casting shards of wood all over him from a nearby tree hit. This was a battlefield. It was no place for thought when you are but a soldier. Thought was for the Generals. Instinct is what drove those among this kids ranks.

Moments later there was a single cry, which was soon followed by many. Later he would learn the initial cry was that of Pockh, the commander of the division that had been driving him back, shot down by the arriving early bits of the Prince's army. A string of hope was formed between all of the men then as they watched the Austrians, caught completely open in their attempts to take the 7th Division from behind, were battered with fire.

In the early afternoon their Crown Prince arrived with the remainder of his 100,000 men to hit the right of the Austrian army as its center was hit relentlessly in its leaving the forest. All attempts at reassembling anything that resembled an artillery line were shattered in the Prussian assault, the last true battery destroyed while the others fled. From there it was nothing but victory for the most part. The Austrians had managed to force the Prussians to backtrack, but just as they did so reinforcements arrived to make the advance of before ever more rapid. In their flight the piano pansies left the cavalry to save their butts, mere canon fodder really, for the medical personnel would not be going back to retrieve them.

With fewer casualties, the Prussian side had won. It was a victory.

"West!" Prussia yelled as he ran through the camp. Sure, they won, but he had _no_ idea where his adorable baby brother was. They had be separated fairly early in the day, much to West's encouragement. He knew how much Prussia loved the thrill of the battle and did not want to hold him back. So Prussia ran off to join the best of the fighting, as he had always done from the beginning of his existence. But now, with the after-glow of battle and victory started to wear thin, worry filled his heart. Where the _fuck_ was West? "WEST!"

Atop a barrel, the single child of the army raised his head to turn it about. Once it had been over and done with Germany was dragged off to be patched up, no matter how much he protested in favor of letting others go first so he could find his brother. Refusing to take no for an answer, the doctor simply sat him on the nearest seat, a barrel of food, to begin work on wrapping up his arm and cleaning the shallower wounds. And, even knowing some decorated his chest and would sting when he utilized it in calling out, he still did so. "_Bruder_!" Then he winced under the faintly reproachful glare from the man caring for him.

There were no words for the emotions that passed through Prussia's face as he ran to his brother. The physician was shoved aside without a care so the albino could hug West as tight as he could, also not caring about either of their injuries. "We won! Isn't it awesome? I told you, you have the best Bruder ever! And you did awesome! I heard about ya from some of the guys. You're definitely my little brother!"

"Of course I am." The sounds that our child nation produced were muffled in Prussia's damp coat as well the pain their embrace caused him. It was worsened by his returning it with a bandaged arm, but he didn't mind so much. Once he had mumbled this out he blinked. "Oi, you need to get checked too."

"Hm? Oh, kesese!" Prussia broke their hug to ruffle Germany's hair. He eyed the state of his baby brother, then shoved he physician back into place. "I just got grazed by a couple bullets or so, nothing big. You need to finish getting patched up!"

"_Nein_, I'm finished anyway," before the pushed around doctor could agree with this statement his patient had stepped down from his seat. "Grazes are bad too," the young blond insisted.

"Psh these are barely grazes!" Prussia laughed and was about to led Germany away when the physician grabbed his arm, effectively both stopping the albino and making him hiss in pain.

With a sigh, the reluctant doctor pulled the cursing albino over to a proper seat and forced him down. "Forgive me sir, but we were specifically told to examine you if the first to see a 'loud, red-eyed, silver-haired man with a blond younger brother' and to use force if necessary. Judging from your reaction, you have more than mere grazes. Sit still and let me treat you."

Knowing the order more than likely came from either the King or Crown Prince, Prussia gave up sullenly and let the doctor cut off his blood soaked clothing and clean his bullet hole 'grazes.' It was worth putting up with this than the bitching the Prince was more than likely to give if he showed up like this at the royal tent. But really! He had made sure to dig the bullets out and they didn't even hurt anymore!

"Just grazes," the 'blond younger brother' mumbled. It was more than aggravating to always find his brother was wounded and would not let it be properly treated. Again deeply annoyed by his careless attitude the boy halfway glared. As their doctor worked Germany kept close as if to form a barrier between the albino and his exit.

"Awww West! Don't look like that!" Prussia cooed, snickers soon following. He would have jumped up and pulled the boy over if it wasn't for the sharp sting of alcohol on his open wounds. Only the slightest twitch in his eye gave away the pain as he continued to smile at his West. "You look like you're going to curse me on the spot! These are really nothing compared to past injuries. Bullets barely hurt as much as half meter long sword gashes! Oh one time my hand was almost cut off! Kesese, _that_ hurts like a bitch, let me tell you!"

"That does _not_ make me feel better." And why should it? Jesus, he was just frightening him even more. Sometimes Prussia wasn't the best in the comforting department, since half the time it was cooperating with the bragging department as was now the case. Germany sighed. Why did people brag about stuff like that anyway?

"Well it should!" Laughter was cut short with a small wince, but quickly resumed. "I'm just saying that this is nothing, so you shouldn't have to worry!"

There was nothing Prussia could do to make Germany not worry, simple as that. A small huff and crossing of his arms before he slowly returned them to his side, finding such positioning painful to his bandaged portion. "_Du bist komisch_..."

"But awesome!"

The doctor sighed and stepped back from Prussia. "Okay you're done. I'm sure the Prince wants to see you."

"Ugh, gross." Prussia pulled West into a hug and winked. "Boring stuff."

* * *

Following the battle of Königgrätz the Austrian dominance that Germanic lands had been under was left behind. With the name of _Norddeutscher Bund_ it was Prussia that ruled completely and wholly in the transition time of its title until 1871 at which point it had successfully united the German states excluding Austria and its Habsburgs. Naturally on paper it was meant to be an empire of equality among the states, but when the lands became known as the Deutsches Reich when Wilhelm I was crowned German Emperor. Later Prussia would say it was a way for them to not have to celebrate his birthday, since the coronation just so happened to be on January 18th. Of course, it also happened to be the month of a major victory, Paris finally surrendering after a long siege, in a way that left them 5 billion francs poorer and rather Alsace-Lorraine-less.

A serious culture shock left Germany himself rattled for the time. Before all of this life in his lands had been poor and slow. Under the rule of his brothers authorities a renewed sort of vigor and industry. Military became the main point of interest for all, to the point that you were viewed better should your gold be shown in the form of numerous metal instead of currency, leaving the nobility more than a little miffed. More power was taken from them, emperor the all supreme while on the flip side this new constitution guaranteed freedom of speech and religion to their lowers. And yet anyone that was not German was given great hostility.

Conservative Bismarck had the empire on what appeared to be the right track, but it all simply fell apart by the time Wilhelm II came into power in 1888. With great tenacity Bismarck had pursued alliances with other nations, the Dual Alliance between the empire and Austria-Hungary turned to the Triple Alliance with Italy in his time. Should Russia attack Austria Germany would assist, and in turn both Italy and Austria would help Germany in the case of an easily foreseen French attack. Getting all bases, he also signed a treaty with Russia, enemy of his ally. Smart, clever man, that was lost to a childish liberal of Wilhelm.

With a severe insecurity due to his disease withered arm Wilhelm envisioned are far more world known Germany and sought to colonize with a navy that would outrank that of the infamous British. Between these actions and not renewing the treaty with Russia, he can be directly blamed for World War I. With Ferdinand cold, Germany was out to play, and he would not be doing so under the thumb of his brother after his years of growth.

It all started near the end of October in 1918. Well aware of what would soon be occurring in his navy when they would simply refuse to set sail, the man himself was in a rebellious mood as his soldiers riled up for action. Hardly was it apparent to those that did not know him though. These years of war had hardened our blond general into what he is known as today. The slicking back of hair began there, the spurt into a tall and forming muscle tone. Expressions were definitely not as, well, expressive as they had been in his younger years. Anything that resembled a child was pounded out with harsh work ethic. Don't misunderstand me, he was still himself. The morals and inner goals of his boyhood days only gained ferocity in his aging.

"_Bruder_?" Knocking on the open door of the office, forever proper, the uniformed Germany glanced over to said albino at the held desk, paperwork in hand.

A heavy sigh filled the room as Prussia looked up from the mounds of paper. This was a ridiculous amount of work, but it was all better now that West was here! He smiled and waved the blond in. No one understood how he could call this mass of muscles cute, but Prussia could still see his little West in Germany. And it was ever so much fun to tease Germany and make the stick in his ass fall out. "Hey West! Come to save me?"

"Hardly," returned the mass as air left his nostrils in a what could have been a scoff at Prussia's failed hope, "here to give you more work," said papers set atop the mountain that was being scrutinized by icy eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Prussia groaned. He flopped his torso atop the desk, sending many files and papers into the air. Not that he cared. All of this would burn if he had it his way. What happened to the good old days of swinging a sword around and burning stuff? The albino sighed again and looked up to his brother. "Well I think I'm due for a lunch break. Eat with me?"

"_Es tut mir leid_, I did earlier," feigned calm despite his flurry to catch all of the flyaway sheets, all brought together between his hands and tapped at their bottoms so as to righten their spines once he had caught them. "You can go ahead."

"_Waaaaas_?" The papers were in the air again as Prussia threw himself into Germany and hugged him tight. "Come on West! Keep me company! _Bitte_? You know you want to! I'm awesome!"

"For being so awesome you're appearing rather short these days." Germany sighed, slipping it into the conversation smoothly, as he returned the embrace somewhat by patting his brothers back.

"I blame my times! I barely got as much meat and shit as you did when you were a tyke! It's no _wonder_ you're a freaking brick house!" Prussia stepped back to stare at the blond. Yeah he was big and thick but... Now that he pointed it out... The albino's jaw dropped as red eyes widened considerably. Fuck! When did West get bigger than him? "Oi! What's going on here?"

He dropped down to sit on his heels and examined Germany's shoes. They had no extra heel or padding to give the kid more height. Prussia shot back onto his feet and held his hands on their heads, shock growing even more as he realized just _how_ much bigger West was. "When did this happen?"

"... Where have you been, _Bruder_?" Came with a quirking of his brow, although Germany was quite aware of Prussia's noticing this change not. It was because he had not Germany was forced to raise the point. He could not deny he had that small sinful pride in his gut when one proves themselves right when the other had been so adamant in their argument.

"Oh shut up."

Now on his toes, Prussia continued comparing their heights with his hands. He was in utter disbelief. How was this possible? Sure, he had been malnourished as a kid, but surely as times progressed, the food he got then made up for it! He was supposed to be the _big_ brother! Not the older brother that was shorter than the younger one! This was so unawesome! "West. You need to shrink. I think I might still have some medieval torture devices of some sorts that compressed people. I'm sure it won't hurt."

"I'd rather not," glowered the taller German. "Honestly, I can't understand why it's so strange a concept to you."

"Because you're cute, little West!" Prussia snickered and reached up to ruffle Germany's hair out of its perfect style. "You can't be taller than me! It just isn't right!"

"_Ich bin _nicht_ suß_," the cutie countered, immediately pushing gel hardened strands back into place with narrowed eyes. "I can be, as should be obvious that I am. I also said I would be, remember?"

Silence. Red eyes were glued on blue as Prussia racked through his mind for some inkling of an idea as to what Germany was talking about. Surely West wasn't a psychic, he would have predicted more than just him growing tall. And that could have just been a lucky guess anyways. Finally, as the silence started to get too heavy, Prussia shook his head in defeat. "Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, West."

Glue become loose, then irrelevant when the blue eyes rolled. "Of course you wouldn't. I said I would eventually grow bigger than you when I was younger." Where was his memory? It was depressing. Even more so because he could use it to his advantage.

"Go eat your lunch, maybe I gain you some headway in this paperwork by the time you get back."

"Aw West that's nice of you to offer, but I can't have you be doing my job! I'm too awesome to use my lil' bro like that!" Prussia linked arms with Germany and winked. "Just come keep me company while I eat!"

Even though he felt a seems of foreboding, a warning on going further with the topic, Germany pulled his arm away without budging from his spot. "You're already late with some of these, and I haven't found another book to occupy my time so I'd like to have something productive to do with my time."

"No, West." His gaze turned cold as he crossed his arms. To say the least, he didn't like where this was going. "It's my paperwork, I'll do it."

"_Bruder_, I'll take less time," Germany said, still tentative.

"So?" Prussia scowled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter. They're my duty, I'll do them. Forget about it." He plopped back into his chair with a huff and picked up a random pile. "If it bugs you so much, I'll just skip lunch and keep working!"

"So it bugs me that I'm old enough, _big_ enough, to fight but not to do office work while you having been doing both since you were half my size and maturity." In front of the desk Germany stood, voice cool but bubbling with subdued heat that his eyes portrayed. As a new nation with amnesia it made sense for him to be ordered around by his elders. Even by the time Austria was no longer in the driving seat of Germany he was still mostly accepting of it. Yet now here he was with far less say than he would like, just as the Germanic states besides Prussia felt as they were ruled by the emperor in supposed equality.

"Why the fuck do you want to do paperwork anyways? Just lay off it, West." Was he being unnecessarily cold? Perhaps, but there was no need for Germany to do Prussia's work... It wasn't as if he felt threatened or anything, how could the awesome Prussia lessen in importance? But with the lack of fighting, there really wasn't much else for him to do and feel needed. "And you've always been more mature than me, according to you, so that's a bit of a moot point."

"I want to do the work I should be doing that's been done for me for years, whether by you are Roderich." Still Germany persisted, losing his civility in offering to the brashness in insisting.

"Why should I give it to you! It's mine!"

"Why should I have work to do, you mean? Why should I have actual power?"

"Aw West, you know I don't mean it like that!" Prussia sighed and rolled his eyes. That was a ridiculous notion!

"_Natürlich_," breathed Germany. He was getting nowhere, not today. The man turned. "I'll have someone bring you food," and left.

The topic of height and paperwork was blatantly avoided the next few days. Prussia just assumed that West had given up and was more than happy to believe this assumption to be true. So when he found bespectacled Germany seated at _his_ desk, with what looked like half of the paperwork done, Prussia wasn't pleased. "What the fuck are you doing? I thought I told you I was taking care of all this!"

"And look at how well you were doing so," Germany gestured across the desk without looking up.

"I was doing just fine!" He stomped over to the papers and started looking through them. "See? I pretty much started every single one of these! No wonder you think it's so easy!"

"_Ja_, you started them. There were errors, though, that I had to fix. Your spelling has improved at least."

It was obvious Prussia was struggling to formulate a proper response. Finally, he just glared and exclaimed, "Are you kidding me? Stop doing my job!"

"You have not been doing your job properly."

"Have too!" Prussia grabbed the files Germany was looking at. "You can't tell me what my job is!"

As if their places had been switched Germany sighed like one does when dealing with an disruptive child, and he said so. "Bruder, you are behaving like a child."

"What do you know?" The albino snapped back. This was so fucking ridiculous! "Get out of my chair and let me do my work, _West_."

"Your work? Your work hasn't been working out very well has it?" Composure had yet to be lost on his end, though he was beginning to become annoyed and tired. "Where is your work leading us?"

"What are you talking about? My work is _obviously_ leading to awesome, as it always does!"

"Obviously?" Repetition brought on the falling of his calm, the tone of argument rather than conversation. "Obviously? Your obviously has people dying by the hundreds of thousands because we were unprepared for this war you were so adamant about at the beginning for our 'place under the sun.'" The quote was that of the emperor to illustrate his reason for joining the war: raising the status of his empire.

Color filled pale cheeks as red eyes glared holes into Germany. "You make it sound like the entire war is my fault! And I would be out there fighting with those men doing my REAL duty if it wasn't for this damned paperwork!"

"But you're not out there fighting and you're not even doing the paperwork properly." Germany stood. What followed didn't come out as he had planned it to, much less how he wanted deep down, but it came out all the same. There was something he wanted and now he was arguing solely to get it. "It is obvious to me that it would be better if you and your government stepped down so that I can take over."

Prussia froze. His scowl dropped and his eyes widened in shock. Maybe he had heard wrong? No. West -no- Germany had definitely just said that. He was telling Prussia, the great and awesome Prussia, to retire. To be some extension of his little brother. This was the repayment he got for being an awesome big brother? This was what he got for saving Germany from Austrian rule? _This_ was what he got?

"Fuck you West!" The angered warrior yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fists down on the desk and growled. "How _dare_ you tell me to roll over and be some tool for you! Suggest that I follow Germania's fate!"

By pure instinct Germany stood to match his brothers anger, increasing the effect of his side in the argument by putting an emphasis on his size in comparison to the other. "You held a part in writing his fate. I am not suggesting that you disappear, or that you become a tool. Can you not stop and listen, or will your pride not allow it?" Germany jabbed.

"My _pride_ is what my kingdom is built off of!" He didn't back down, rather, Prussia pulled up his shoulders and puffed his chest out. "My successful and _awesome_ kingdom!"

"Control your kingdom, then, but this is the _German_ Empire, and by you it is being run into the ground."

"You fucking brat!" Prussia spat as he jumped over the desk and moved to punch Germany.

It was not by sitting around or simple workouts that Germany had formed his physique. Combat training sculpted to body and the mind to the point he was at then when he moved to take the punch to his shoulder, opening Prussia up to be grabbed by the collar and glared down at with cold blue eyes. "Accept it. I will be taking the lead, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Prussia squirmed and tried to get loose and sucker punch Germany for real, but his baby brother held strong. His heart was breaking, but he didn't care. Glaring back at those ice cold eyes, Prussia hissed, "I hate you."

All that betrayed him was the cringing of his insides. Outwardly Germany did nothing more that give an inaudible sigh and release Prussia. "Let me work."

The sound of his heart breaking should have been possible to hear it hurt so bad. Prussia stared at Germany with a blank face, unsure what to do. He had expected the kid to apologize and beg for his forgiveness. But no. He didn't care that Prussia 'hated' him... "Fuck you," he scowled. With that said, he turned on his heels and stomped out of the room to leave destruction in his wake.

Slowly Germany returned to his seat, readjusting his reading classes and picking up the pen from its discarded place atop the papers. Gently he shrugged his shoulder to relieve the mild pain momentarily. It hurt.

'_Don't say that... Please don't say that, Bruder._' The child in him whispered between withheld sobs.

'_This is the right thing to do. For my people, and for you, even if you can't see it._' The man in him reasoned, bitingly bittersweet.

"You're my new baby brother, don't you know?"

"Don't fucking talk like you're better than him and he's trash!"

"Kesese! We can go adventuring some time if you want!"

"I missed you the most kiddo."

"You're definitely my little brother!"

Literally millions upon millions of memories went through his mind in wisps of passing nostalgia of the red eyed, silver haired man that had been the center of his life since his first memory. Most, all, of what he did somehow led back to his brother. Studying was not only to better himself but to also correct Prussia and in doing so better him so others would not look down upon him for his manner of speech and hopefully see him for the truly amazing man that Germany saw in him. They had to see, they just had to. Who else, a nation no less, would have taken a near dead child into their home? Raise him, give him everything he had and more? As a nation he had been saved from struggles other had in their earlier years by keeping up empires, Prussia taking all of it upon himself.

When he looked at his brother Germany saw something no one else would ever understand. He saw someone that was too good for the life of a country, too pure. He had more pride than anyone and did such incredibly stupid things, but with that a fierce loyalty to those that were close to him. Beneath his ego he was hurt easily by harsh words when they came from people he cared about.

Somewhere, he knew not where, somewhere in history Germany began to nurture an overpowering need to protect Prussia. Maybe as a means of returning the favor. No... It wasn't that, not completely. It was a selfish want for Prussia to do only what he wanted. The man deserved the ability to go about as he pleased and enjoy life without worry. And to accomplish this future Germany had to step up and take rule. If his brother hated him, fine. Let him hate in a place where he would not be harmed.

... Yet, in telling himself this, Germany's insides constricted.

"I hate you."

It was but three words, right?

* * *

The next several days were awkward in the nation household. Prussia made every attempt to avoid Germany. He couldn't stand to look at the blond without wanting to fucking cry! That wasn't right, he was a man! Men didn't cry. Especially over brats. So he stayed away from the office. He sulked and pouted everywhere, often in open areas where one could see him from a distance... Okay, yeah, maybe he wanted West to come crying for forgiveness. But after a week of it not happening, Prussia was beginning to feel a bit hopeless.

He didn't have boring paperwork. He wasn't allowed to run out and join the battles. He hated reading. He couldn't spar because that was behind the times, majorly. He couldn't complain to West. He couldn't hang on West... He couldn't love on his little West.

So his pride had to take a big blow to solve this problem. It was day 8 of nothingness and Prussia finally had enough. He sucked up his childish determination to 'win' and marched into the office. "West!" He said sternly, making the blond look up in surprise. The albino crossed his arms and stared intently at a wall "I'm sorry."

To say the least, these two words coming from Prussia's mouth in such close vicinity left Germany awestruck. Looking up from behind his desk at Prussia, he blinked, dumb. "... _Was_?"

"I don't hate you..." He mumbled, shyly glancing to his brother. His cheeks were red and he was struggling to continue this... Thing. Apologies were _so_ not his thing! "So don't make me say it again.

The pause that followed was a short one. At its end the tension Germany had been living in for those 8 days fell and his shoulders relaxed. His face did as well, it relaxed into a smile that gave a chuckling laugh. So certain was he that the role of apologizer would fall upon him having it snatched away had left Germany aghast initially at best. Once the war had finished and things were calm he could go to Prussia and explain his reasoning in some manner that would sate him. But even in all of the esteem he held him in Prussia continued to amaze him.

"I didn't know that phrase was part of your repertoire."

"Shut up you brat. It isn't." Prussia finally met Germany's gaze and attempted a smug smirk. "Now why aren't you crying and giving your awesome big brother a hug?"

"There's a desk in the way."

"Did separation from me make you stupid? Walk around it! Fuck, run around it!"

"Are you in that much need of a hug?"

Prussia narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. "I just figured you were. But if you don't want one while I'm offering, well okay. Go back to your work West, I'm going to try to find something to do. Again." He sighed and turned as if to leave the office.

It was Germany's turn to blush. In a sigh he stood and shifted around the desk just quick enough to catch his brother in a tight, only slightly awkward hug. "_Danke, Bruder_..."

"That's _all_ you have to say?" Prussia grumbled, turning around to hug Germany tight as could be. Fuck! How was it possible to miss this brat so much?

"_Ja, ja, und es tut mir leid_."

"But really." He looked up with a frown, with a hint of a pout. "Sure I don't mind not having to do paperwork... But what the fuck a I supposed to do now?"

"Read the dictionary?" Germany quipped in an offer.

"Fuck no!" Maybe West really was trying to kill him!

"I'm sure you will find something to occupy your time more entertaining than paperwork." He assured him, confident that he would. Prussia could easily find ways to keep himself occupied now that he was no longer tied to a desk.

"More worthy of my time, you mean!" Prussia stepped back and stretched his arms into the air. He had thought long and hard about this! "Paperwork is below me and my awesome, so I suppose it only makes sense for you to do it. Now if only our fucking Boss would let me on the battle field! _Gott_!"

"He's probably worried you'll get lost on the battlefield and he'll never see you again."

'_Like I am_,' Germany finished in thought.

'_From there the war came to an end and Bruder found something to occupy his time: working to pay back France. I still have nightmares of cuckoo clocks..._

"_Weeest_, make me pancakes."

Germany sighed and closed the bound item, placing it on his desk. Perhaps he had been reading his old Military Journals longer than he had calculated and it was in fact time to begin dinner. However, when he looked to the clock, he found it to be two hours too early.

"It's too early! That would throw off the schedule."

"But I'm hungryyy."

Another sigh before he stood to go into the hall to greet his love. Anything and everything for Prussia.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

So... Long... *dies*

I don't even... I can't even... What to say... Ehm, well, while this is a SUPER long chapter is because Haya wanted the Koniggratz battle, or rather, a battle in general, and I hate battles then she didn't know how to respond and... Yeah. Month between replies because of that freaking thing...

Oh, and that whole thing with the Italies? That stemmed from my confusion about why in the hell in the series they make it seem like Germany and Italy had only just met in/before WWI XD They'd been allies before, so Haya said it could have been some comical thing where they always miss each other until then

Speaking of the Italies, a reader brought something up I thought would be good to address. I personally dislike it when nations that are not Asian address each other as if they were in fanfiction. Germany calling Prussia aniki, for example. I do however do so with Italy, and I will tell you why. Mussolini, leader of Italy in WWII, could speak German since he had worked in Switzerland for years before hand, so he could converse with Hitler. However, he did not speak Japanese, and I've read that it kind of irked him that he could not directly talk with the Japanese leaders, so I've always seen him as asking Italy to learn Japanese whenever he's hanging with Japan but the idiot just comes back with a bunch of stupid random things like nii-chan and what not. Spain and Prussia use them simply because they think they sound cute *shrug*

I think that's it... Um, yeah. Love you guys! Thank you for reviewing. Whenever I get to be even a little depressed I'll look at them to feel better, so don't think they aren't appreciated because they are. Hope you enjoyed this super long chapter that could be its own fic it's so long *dies*

B-Besser, danke = B-Better, thank you

Ich weiß nicht… Ich erinnere mich nicht… = I don't know... I don't remember...

Ich bin nicht suß… = I am not cute

Ich habe keinen Namen... Oder, ich hatte = I have no name... Or, I had

Ja, das ist wahr = Yes, that is true

Haaaalt = Stoooop

Österreich = Austria

Wirklich? = Really?

Es ist gut zu lesen... Und es macht spaß = It is good to read... And it's fun

Du hast recht... Vielleicht = You are right... Maybe

Ich glaube dir nicht = I don't believe you

If any German or history is wrong blame me . I know I'm dumb...


	19. English Gift

FFFT. I totes just uploaded this without adding the extra stuff! OOPS! Fixing now! Anywhos, we're back! And Phantom Love is next! Yay! Oh and there are only two chapters left. WHAT? I know I'm shocked too. This has gone by too fast! So this is a birthday (early) present for Gil as well as almost a whole year since we started! WOW! Anywhos, there's still the 200th reviewer prize if we get to that by the end. Now enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: English Gift**

You know that feeling when your head, your entire body feel heavy from lack of sleep? Like it's tied down by piles upon piles of rocks? That feeling would properly explain what Germany's brain was receiving in the way of signals sent by his nerve endings. It was a busy time of year for him, working more than usual. When this happened his brother either spent more time with his friends or more time messing up the house, either way only adding to the German's responsibilities. One such example can be found in what had transpired the night before. Once his work had been finished at a fairly late hour the blond male had retired to the living room to do some reading as he waited for Prussia to return home from an outing. He had tried to stay awake for him, he really had. But at a point he simply dozed there on the couch with the opened volume still in hand. And as the paralyzing chemicals the brain secretes when the body sleeps to keep it from moving around and this causing harm to itself wore off the novel twitched in his fingers. Ugh, had he honestly fallen asleep waiting for Prussia? How stupid of him. Now where was Pru-? What was curled up beside him? One hand rose to rub his temple just as an eye opened to identify the nature of the warmth.

A tiny form was curled into his chest, clothes too big for his body. Unmistakable silver hair stuck out from every angle of the child's head. His skin was deathly pale, more so than the albino normally in Germany's home, as if he wasn't fed well. Any hope that the kid in his house wasn't some form of his idiotic brother died when a small peep sounded from the crook in his curled body. Out came Fritz, peeping again and landing on Germany's shoulder.

Prussia was a child?

For a few minutes that's all that ran through Germany's head. He blinked down at the boy. He turned his head and blinked at the bird. Fritz didn't leave Prussia willingly. And this kid certainly looked like a younger version of the albino. But how-?

"_Bruder_?" Finally came out in a croak .

"Fuck West," the high voice whined, punching the man feebly in the stomach. "I drank so much last night. And Iggs got so mad. I don't know what he did, but shit it was hard getting home. I am so wasted."

"In more ways than one…"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Prussia sat up wincing to keep the light away from his hung over vision. In the action, his leather jacket slid off his shoulders and his shirt slid off to the side. His face was round and his cheeks filled by baby fat, making them squint his eyes more as he smiled. "You fell asleep on the couch waiting for me!" He squeaked, pulling Germany into a kiss.

This may very well have been the first and only time Germany felt he was in a situation better fitting Spain. And that was in no way a good thing. On instinct he took Prussia by his small – bare! – shoulders and pushed him back. "Take a moment to assess your situation," he ordered, unable to keep along the train of a real conversation at this point with his mind scrambling as it was.

"What the fuck is-" Realizing he was about to just repeat himself, Prussia rolled his eyes and slid of the couch. Red eyes grew wide as his pants slid off his hips, belts, boxers, and all. Wait. Why was his awesome five meters so fucking small? And... when did the couch get so big? Holy shit did he become a midget? "WEST! I've shrunk!"

That loud, now especially high voice jarred him into action. "I see England has picked up his favorite pastime again lately," he said and moved to pull his brothers underwear back up. They would not stay… But they most definitely did not have any child's clothes around… _Gott_, it was depressing how blasé he was about things like this these days. So England turned back his brother's biological clock. That wasn't especially out of the ordinary.

"Oh shit!" Not caring he left his boxers behind, Prussia dashed to their bathroom and climbed atop the counter to look at himself in the mirror. He... Looked just like how he did as a kid! "This is awesome!"

Okay sure, his dick was ridiculously tiny. He grabbed it and frowned. How in the world did he ever think this thing was huge? Prussia looked up at his reflection again and smiled. Wow! Spain would so rape him right now! He looked so cute! "West! I'm adorable!"

"So I'm not the only one taking this surprisingly well," Germany murmured from his place on the sofa with a shake of his head. The dogs, on the other hand, were utterly confused. At least Aster was. The moment she'd heard a strange voice she dashed into the bathroom to bark, then sniff the changed Prussia. It _smelled_ like someone familiar, but he looked different… To get a better whiff, the golden retriever stuffed her nose on the child's butt, making him squeak in surprise and jump away. "Fuck Aster! That's cold!"

As Aster hung her head in apology, Prussia lit up with an idea. It was so awesome... With a crazed grin he leaped off the sink and dashed into Germany's lap. He looked up with shining eyes as he yelled, "West! I'll be ridiculously tight!"

Refraining from speaking about it in public did not translate to Germany being retarded in the way of understanding sex, as should be known. He understand what his brother meant immediately, thus his flush and deeply set brows in pushing Prussia off of him. "_Nein_."

"_Was_?" The albino was immediately back in Germany's lap with a pout, even more pronounced than normal on his childish face. "Why not? It'd be a stretch, but-" he groaned and licked his lips before continuing. "It will feel so awesome for both of us."

"I am not turning to pedophilia, _Bruder. Ich sagte nein_." Even in this state when he made such noises and suggestions Prussia could elicit a reaction from him. With a lot of willpower and images of things not his brother's naked form Germany again shifted the boy aside to stand. "And I mean it. Right now we need to procure you some clothes. Then we can call England to see about returning you to normal."

"West!" Prussia yelled, tugging on his giant hand feebly. "It's not pedophilia! I'm still me! Come on! I bet I'm super sensitive too!"

Now his body finally fit his personality. Hearing him whine just like normal in the body of his child self was just perfect. Germany couldn't help a small chuckle before he brushed it off. "What do you remember about last night?"

Seeing the battle was lost (for now), Prussia sighed and leaned back in the cushions. "Fuck if I know. We were drinking, Francis brought Iggs along for some reason and then we must have said something that pissed I'm off."

The foul mouth on a child made Germany cringe. "He should be able to reverse it. I do recall Japan saying it can take some time, though..." How long would he be stuck like this? Germany signed and brought his hand to his temple. A definite headache coming on.

"Oh it'll take time?"

Never had Germany ever regretted his words as he did now. Prussia smiled lustily up at him and trailed a finger up his body to circle a nipple, proving his hypothesis he was sensitive with a long shudder. Fighting against shock, Prussia did he best to keep his tone sexual as he said, "Then why not enjoy ourselves?"

_Scheiße_. Eyelids were slammed shut to block out that image. Why couldn't his love freak out like any sane person when he woke up to find himself young again? Oh, right, _because he wasn't sane_.

"_Nein_." Germany said definitely, refusing to look at him again as he turned and left the room in search of something he could stitch up to fit him.

"Fuck you West!" Prussia glared down the hall and crossed his arms in a pout. This sucked! "Antonio would fuck me!"

"And then you both would be attacked by Romano. You know Spain isn't willing, especially now."

"Well then. Francis would!"

_'And then I would kill him_.' Where was he supposed to find anything that would fit him at that size? The best Germany could come up with was one of Gilbert's tighter shirts and shorts with a drawstring. These articles found themselves tossed at the pouting child with a look that ordered his dressing.

Prussia stared at the clothing and sighed. "I'm going to look ridiculous!" He jumped off the couch and ran to his closet. There was something perfect in here...

"You have something better?" Germany would have followed, but he was quite scared of seeing what his brother had hidden away.

"Kesese! Check it out!" Prussia returned with an oversized t-shirt with a black belt around his waist, turning it into a makeshift tunic. "Just like the old days!"

... And for once it wasn't something sexual. "It will do."

"I want my old tunic now!" Prussia exclaimed cheerily. Maybe England could magic up one for him...

"I'm sure Hungary would be happy to make one."

"I don't want anything from that tranny!" Despite yelling such, Prussia was already pulling out his phone to email his friend.

Naturally. Germany rolled his eyes and left Prussia to his typing in which time he himself could find England's number and question him on this entire happening.

* * *

A thoroughly strange sounding England agreed to meet with Germany and his chibi-fied brother on the condition that they do so at France's home. To 'keep him out of trouble' the small blond was apparently staying at his rivals and had already arranged a meeting with Romano and Spain. It also just so happened that the two couples arrived at the Frenchman's home at the same time.

"GilGil!" A small Spain cried, leaving his Italian's side to run and hug his friend. He himself was wearing one of his cream shirts with the tie at the crevice in the collar, hem coming mid calf on him now and sleeves extending past his knuckles. When he latched onto the albino he giggled, sound more childish than ever. "You're so cute!"

"Aren't I?" Prussia snickered and hugged his friend back. He made a mental note to bitch to West later how he was still short. How could someone so awesome be eternally doomed to be shorter than his friends?

"Gilbert! Antonio!" A small France came running from the house to hug his friends, hands instantly falling to grope their asses.

Quick as lightning, Romano scooped Spain in his arms and glared at the blond. "What the fuck, rapist! How many times have I told you to keep your hands off of him! I don't care you all are small again! The rules don't change!"

"_Mon Dieu_!" France gasped, his free hand flying up to cover his open mouth. "Little Lovino is all big too? _Angleterre_ said it was me that changed, but I was so sure that he had just used his stupid magic to become bigger than me!"

"... Was?" Prussia too was now pulled away from the miniature molester, shoulders held by the German posing the puzzled question in response to France's words. He looked to Romano, Spain now holding his arms wrapped around the lithe neck and snuggling into him, to see he too didn't understand it.

Fortunately the two had to be lost no longer than those few seconds before England stood in the doorway to usher them in. "I'll explain. Don't pay attention to the Frog's tales."

"_Angleterre_ became so mean when he grew!" France ran over to England's side and hugged his arm with a grin. "Where's my admiring little boy~"

"I think he lost it," Prussia whispered, wrapping his arms around Germany's neck.

While Spain silently glared at him England fought his lately unending urge to hug the incredibly adorable young France. All he allowed himself was a ruffling of those luscious curls before leading everyone inside and sitting then down in the living room. Each child sat in the lap of their corresponding adult lover. England could spoil himself now and then, right?

"Are either of you experiencing pain or anything of that nature after the change? Feel ill at all?" The Englishman looked between the two other members of the trio.

"Nope. Feel just fine!" Prussia raised a brow and crossed his arms, staring at France skeptically. The blond was smiling and nuzzling England as if he did it every day. Why wasn't he trying to get into his pants? "Are we going to go insane like Francis?"

"Er, no," all too politely England half-heartedly glared at his cuddling friend and nudged him away to an inch or two away from him on the couch, blushing a hint. "He's like this because the bloody twat wouldn't stop offering a shag and I ended up casting another spell on him. He's now... Well, he's now both physically and mentally a younger him."

"That's supposed to be reassuring?" Romano yelled, hugging Spain even closer. "For all we know you meant to only curse your dumbass while drunk and it happened to them too! You suck at your stupid spells! For all we know that dumbass is going to run off trying to attack Poland and mine is going to start lusting after Feliciano!"

"Neither of them were here when I cast the second spell, were they?" Countered the accused, easily able to get just as angry as the Italian.

Sensing the rising tension between the two, Germany cut in. "Can you tell me why we're talking about that and not on turning them back to normal?"

Air left England through his nostrils in a forced calmed sigh. "That... May take a bit."

Again, Romano was yelling. He jumped to his feet, glaring daggers, and set Spain on the couch. "Of course it will! It always does! You sure are quick to cast your fucking spells but you never seem to get any better with REVERSING THEM!"

"I'm sorry for trying to fix it! I might as well let them be with your attitude." Getting two roosters or betas together was never a good idea, they always end up fighting. England was standing with his own rising volume alongside Romano, and in this round Germany could just sigh and shake his head. It was Spain that attempted to throw water on the two.

"_Romanito, esta bien_," he murmured, gently tugging Romano's shirt tail and looking up at him hopefully.

At the same time France hugged England's waist from behind, standing on the couch, and nuzzled his back. "Don't leave us like this _Angleterre_! I miss being able to hold little Arthur in my lap!"

It wasn't a surprise when both men looked away from each other. Romano looked down with a light blush and sighed. It wasn't fair that Spain looked so cute as a kid. "Whatever," he mumbled, plopping back onto the couch and pulling Antonio back into his lap.

Smiling, Spain leaned up to kiss Romano's lips affectionately just as England grumbled under his breath, "like I'd let you do thar anyway." With that childish face he felt bad cursing at him.

At the intermediate calm Germany took his chance and stepped in again. "It won't be now, fine, but you are working on it."

"Yes, I'll try and get them back as soon as possible... Sorry about this," England managed at the end.

"Well in that case," Prussia finally spoke up with a mischievous grin. "Can you magic West so he'll have sex with me? He says it's pedophilia but it's so not cause I'm not mentally a kid!"

Twitch of two blonds. "No!" and "_Nein_!" at the same exact time. And of course a Spanish pout and faint sniff. "Fine. Be that way." Prussia jumped off Germany's lap and headed to the door. "Elizabeta will help me make West have sex with me."

"Oh no you don't." Prussia found his arm caught before he could get far, Germany still sitting and able to reach out for him. "Nowhere alone like that."

Prussia squirmed and struggled uselessly. Why the fuck did West have to be so big! But damn... Those huge hands would feel so good touching him... He sighed and looked to his lover with a half hearted glare. "Why not? I went everywhere by myself at this age. You don't need to babysit me."

"And it's a different time now," he glared right back, "besides, we don't need any attention." Those blue eyes glanced to the Italian and the Spaniard, latter frowning at the implication in the words.

"Well I'll lay low! Gott West! You're acting like I don't know to look both ways when crossing the street!"

France looked up from nuzzling England with a frown. "Why ever would you need to do that?"

"Um..."

"No," repeated Germany, determined. "You can survive a few days at home until this is reverted."

"It may be best, really," added England as he did a nervous side glance. "The spell is unstable, it'd be bad if you came into contact with anything else magical."

"Anything else magical?" Romano's fire was lit again, but this time he at least remained seated. "Who the fuck besides you messes with this shit?"

"Romanito-"

"Not just wizards! You can easily come into contact with a cursed item, a ghost, a-!"

"Halt!" This was getting to be too much for Germany. Arguing over trivial things like this got them nowhere fast. Brows twitched a hint when he turned to either angry country. "This isn't going to make them normal anytime soon. For now let's just listen to what England says and leave him to work diligently."

"Sí!" Something Spanish piped in from a boy now out of Romano's lap and instead standing in front of him to faintly pull his captured hand with a smile almost too large for his childs face. "Come on mi Romanito, we can go home with some gelato."

Once more Romano was silenced with a blush to his cheeks. He looked away from the Spanish child and got to his feet. "If that's what you want," he mumbled. With a wave to the others, Romano led them outside.

"See! Even Lovi is nice to Antonio! Let me go to Eliza's!"

"Thank you for your time," Germany nodded to England, merely ignoring Prussia at this point and pulling him out by the arm.

"Gott West! This is how you treat kids? You'd suck at raising one! At least I actually paid attention to you!"

As Prussia's whining grew fainter and fainter, little France looked up with bright eyes. If what Iggy said was true and he had been changed from his older self to his younger self, "Are we lovers?"

A flushed Englishman was quick to deny such a claim, "of course not!"

"Oh. That's unfortunate." France sighed and leaned into the older man. "How can you survive without a lover that can cook?"

"I can cook for myself just fine."

"Not when you were you're cute little self~!" The blond giggled and kissed England on the cheek. "But I'm still not eating anything you make."

"And you're not allowed to touch the stove, so you can't get out of it!" In a furious rubbing of his offended cheek.

* * *

"Don't you have games you can play for a few days or something?" It was a little amusing to see the small Prussia now forced to sit in the backseat when they drove home.

"Nope," Prussia grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. This was ridiculous. "I want to go see Hungary."

"..." A deep German sigh and getting off at an exit away from home. "Not by yourself."

"Just put a freaking child leash on me, why don't you?"

"I've considered that."

Silence filled the car until finally, "You're kidding, right?"

"Did you get a reply to the message you sent her earlier?"

Prussia sighed and shook his head. West better have been joking. "Yeah, she's excited to dress me up."

Well wouldn't that make this an interesting afternoon. "Then she'll keep you occupied," he said, pulling up to the woman nation's home.

"Are you really not going to let me be by myself at all?" The albino whined, climbing out of the car with some trouble. "This sucks."

"Forgive me for wanting to keep you out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble can I possibly get into like this?" Prussia rolled his eyes and walked into Hungary's house, taking a deep breath to yell, "Hey! Eliza! I'm here!"

Not a moment passed. Almost immediately the brunette was there hugging the small child. So he was still incredibly annoying. Though she wouldn't exactly admit it, they had been close friends when he was about this age. And he was so damn cute! "You're adorable~"

"Uugh get off of me!" Was the instant reply. But even the feminine Hungarian was enough to keep him immobile. "Fuuuck!"

"Watch him closely!"

"Sure thing Ludwig!" Watch? She didn't want to let him go! It was like having Italy again.

Prussia sighed and waved to his brother helplessly. At least he was getting better clothes. "Did you make a tunic?"

"Naturally." As Germany left Hungary led Prussia along deeper into her house to find what had been requested.

Inside Hungary's closet was a large collection of clothing, as to be expected. But what got Prussia's brows raised was the rather large selection of children's clothing. "What are you? Antonio?"

"Oh keep talking. You'll find yourself being put in tutus," she warned in a glance back at him.

"Will that make West want to fuck me?"

Now that deserved a full turn around to face him with a risen brow. "You're what, 8? And you're surprised he doesn't want to have sex?"

"Only 8 physically!" Prussia flopped to the ground in disbelief. He was so sure Hungary of all people would help him! "It's like doing a midget!"

"The guy has a BDSM fetish, not kids or midgets. He's probably hung up on the pain," she shrugged.

"Ugh, you're no help!"

Yeah, she'd been right. Hungary pulled back to view what she had dug up. "Besides, all the children's clothes I have are cute, not sexual."

"Eh whatever, just make sure you take a lot of pictures! I need to make sure I can tease Antonio about _his_ kid fetish!" Prussia was back on his feet and smiling. "Give me your best stuff!"

"Now _that_ I'm up for," of a returned grin. If they were going for Spain, she had the perfect outfit somewhere in her closet. In her mad search a few things were tossed back at Prussia. Tunic, plaid themed school uniform, sailor uniform. "Aha!" The maid set. It had been found.

"Kesese! This is gonna be great!"

"Oh it'll be amazing. Start changing, I'll find my camera," and Hungary stood to leave and do so.

"Got that right!"

* * *

Several hours later, the little Prussian was exhausted. Dressing up and posing took a lot out of a kiddie body! After changing into a final outfit, a chickie pajama onesy, Prussia curled up on Hungary's bed and promptly passed out. Upon returning to her room to find the slumbering child, Hungary was all to happy to climb in next to him and fall asleep as well, curled around him. It was like this Germany returned to the Hungarian household and found the two.

At first he just stared, head tilted a hint and brow quirked. Okay maybe he was smiling a little as well. It was a strangely touching scene. And he knew his brother missed his days with her...

"_Bruder_, it's rude to overstay your welcome," he said softly, petting his hair shortly to wake the little albino.

"Mmmmm?" Red eyes slowly peeked open to stare up at the blond man. What a soft bed. Where was he? Not in the mood to try to figure that out, Prussia just closed his eyes again and snuggled into the soft pillow in front of him. It was so warm and moving? Again pale lids opened to stare at the faceful of breasts he was stuffed into. "_W_-_w_-_was_?"

Bright red and thoroughly confused, Prussia struggled away from the boobs and succeed in pushing himself off the bed. Why was everything so bright? Inside too! And it was dark outside! "What's going on! Who are you! Wh-Why was my face in-in b-" He couldn't finish the word and simply blushed even more, looking to the strong looking man for answers.

And he all he got there was a roll of the eyes. "You tired yourself out enough to forget you were at Hungary's house?"

The owner of the boobs and home in question mumbled and sat up to rub her eyes. "Mm? What's Gil saying?"

"H-huh?" Prussia's eyes were spinning by now. This was surely a dream! "This is Eliza's house? Since when! Where is he! Who are you!"

"Oh haha. Aren't you hilarious, making fun of the wanna-be-male."

Another circling of blue eyes in their sockets. "Jokes to fit your body, _Bruder_, how quaint."

Bruder? What the hell was this! Had he been kidnapped? No he didn't remember anything like that happening. Hell, he wasn't sure what the last thing he remembered was! "I don't have a brother! What are you going on about! Did you kidnap me? Eliza will find me and help me kick your asses!"

"The only ass I kick these days is you, prick." Geez she was starting to remember why it was hard to spend long periods of time with him. In speaking Hungary reached over to smack him in the back of the head. "That's a lame joke, even for you."

"J-joke?" Dammit this was getting terrifying. But he was NOT going to cry! Crying was for pansies and pianists! Not for awesome warriors- oh. There they went.

With a sniffle and harsh rubbing of his eyes, tears started falling down reddening cheeks. "Okay! I admit my defeat! You don't have to play mind games with me!"

"Damn, you pull out the waterworks well." It was almost a compliment. But Germany wasn't laughing like Hungary was when she said this. He knelt down, patting his brother's head and staring at him for a moment. Oh shit...

"_Verdammt_..."

"Don't touch me!" Prussia yelled, jumping away from the comforting hand with the expression of a deer in headlights. What type of game was this guy playing at? "What do you want from me! My kingdom isn't that rich yet!"

"Seriously, Gil, it's done."

"Eliza, this isn't a joke of his," Germany sighed, running a hand over his hair. "Romano thought this may happen. With the instability of the spell they could revert to how they were at this age mentally."

"... _Mi_?" Aghast green eyes looked back to their friend in a new light.

"E-Eliza?" Teary eyes grew giant as they looked to the busty woman for the first time since waking. The blond guy was joking, right? Or maybe it was someone different! Yeah! That must be! Besides, that stupid Hungary would never realize 'he' was really a she! A dick would actually grow in before that happened!

"_Igen_! It's me." At the continued disbelieving look she sighed and removed the flower from her hair before reaching back to hold her long hair behind her neck in a tail with her fingers.

Well. If he could imagine Hungary with boobs and older... A ferocious blush consumed his face. He was snuggling _Hungary's_ boobs? Oh Gott! He was going to hell! Hell! While his mind went in a downward spiral, only a small squeak of realization and surprised came out of the child.

"You are _not_ going to burn." After reading his journals from this time Germany understood Prussia's thought process all too well and could easily slip in this sigh with confidence that he had hit the nail on the head.

The woman of the three understood it as well, but reacted differently. She giggled and hugged her blushing bud. "So cute!"

For a split second Prussia stared at the German in disbelief, wondering if he was a mind reader. But then he was in 'Hungary's' arms and squished into her- Eyes spinning and heart racing, Prussia struggled to refrain from fainting. He was going to hell for sure.

"Let him go before he explodes into steam," Ludwig ordered. Sighing in disappointment at the short length of the hug Hungary did as she was told and released him, grudgingly.

Too terrified and confused for his ego to control his actions, Prussia escaped to Germany and hide behind his legs. "You aren't Eliza! What the hell is going on!"

"Do breasts make that much of a difference?"

"Are you really asking that?" Germany sighed yet again.

Seeing the severity now, Hungary too sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Gilbert, it's the 21st century. You've aged, grown up. England cast a spell that turned you back into a kid."

"Twenty-" Brows scrunched together in confusion as Prussia attempted to figure out how many years in the future he was. Wait. Future? "Am I big awesome kingdom now!"

Germany visibly twitched.

"... Igen... You could say that."

"Well what type of answer is that!" Prussia rolled his eyes and looked around the brightly lit and well furnished room. It was huge! "Do I have a huge castle at least? Kick ass army?"

"... Hey! So you came to take him home, right? Show him his castle?" Nice smooth switch via Hungary. Germany took it and ran.

"Ja. Danke for having him. Und... Sorry for the trouble."

Prussia remained attached to Germany on their way out, eyeing Hungary like she was some alien. As they approached the car, he froze and frowned. "What is THAT!"

Normally one would expect Germany to become annoyed and impatient with the persistent questioning by his brother. Were this normal circumstances he would be. But as it were, he was oddly gentle with the boy, more so than he had been when he had been a child before. Here he looked down to him calmly and explained. "It's a machine for transportation. An automobile, or car."

Impressed, Prussia walked up to the car and knocked on it. It sounded sturdy. "Cool! How does it work?"

An almost shrug on Germany's part. He nodded to the wheels. "Essentially an engine inside turns these wheels to propel it forward." He wouldn't know how to get in now, forcing the adult to step forward and open the door for him.

So fancy! Prussia stared at the inside of the car in disbelief, then scampered inside to bounce on the seat.

"Oi, sit still." The order was more of a faint grumble. He held the hyperactive boy down long enough to buckle him in. Then he allowed him to wiggle, closing the door and going to the drivers seat to head home.

Tugging on the belt curiously, questions about the car ended once they pulled out of the driveway. Sure the surroundings were interesting, but there was something even better to talk about! "So I have a brother when I grow up?"

"Ja..." How was he supposed to explain this? It was an extremely long tale.

"Well are you older or younger? What's your name anyways?"

"Younger," he began, picking his words carefully. "You raised me, basically. Named me. Ludwig, Deutschland. You've always called me West though."

"Sweet! I get a younger brother!" Prussia laughed and undid his seatbelt to climb up into the passenger seat to stare at Germany better.

"Oi, at least put on the seatbelt," Germany glared in a side look.

Rather than asking what the hell that was, Prussia leaned over and held himself up with Germany's arm rest to look even closer. "You look kinda like that Holy Roman Empire guy."

A second visible twitch. "Sit in your seat and strap in before you get hurt."

"How can I get hurt? Horses are more dangerous than this thing!" The albino laughed and poked Germany's cheek. "Are you related to him or something? You have that same squinty eyes look thing going on!"

"A sudden stop at high speed will send you through the windshield. _Sit down_," a growl and pushing down of the pale head of hair. "And Holy Roman Empire died in the early 1800s."

Uncaring about the supposed death he could experience, Prussia smirked and sat crisscross in the seat, facing Germany. "Did I take over?"

"After he died it was still Austria that ruled for a while, but then you did take over and control everything there."

"Hell yeah!" Of course he did! He was awesome! It only made sense that pansy wouldn't be able to take care of stuff... "Wait what happened to Eliza! He-She-" Prussia trailed off with a blush.

"She was married to that pansy for a bit of time."

"What?" Prussia fell back onto the door in completely and utter shock. Hungary? His bud? His best friend! Got married to_Austria_? "You're not serious! She thinks she's a boy! She can't get married!"

"It's hard to confuse gender at a point. Once she... Grew, it was obvious. She was part of the Holy Roman Empire then Austria, then it became the Austro-Hungarian Empire in more of a co-ruling. It suited them both at the time."

"She- We didn't make an awesome empire together?" The hurt was obvious in Prussia voice as he bit his lip and tried to process this information.

"Er," okay he hadn't been careful and ended on a land mine. Best try and recover ground quickly. "As you can see you two are still friends."

"But she's a girl! With-With-" Again a blush filled his cheeks. "And I touched them!"

"You really did change," Germany couldn't resist a scoff a grinning shake of his head. From this to that extreme pervert he'd been living with.

"I only get awesomer!" Prussia yelled back, crossing his arms and sitting back in the seat with a scowl. He didn't like his 'younger' brother very much. Wasn't he supposed to be, well, younger and stuff?

"Naturally," in an offhanded response.

"Aren't you supposed to respect your older brother?" He grumbled back.

"I'm being disrespectful?"

"Yeah! You are!"

"How?"

"You just are!" Before either could say any more on the topic, a small peep came from Prussia's hair. Fritz jumped from the silver locks into Prussia's lap with another peep. The child flushed and fought back a giant smiled as he picked the bird up and brought him up to his face. "Allo... Are you my birdy?"

"You named him Fritz."

"That's a cute name for a cute chicky!" Prussia giggled and nuzzled his friend, only to get lightly pecked. He pulled away and looked to Germany in confusion. "What was that for! What did I say?"

"He could be hungry."

"Oh! That would make sense!" He stroked Fritz under his beak and smiled. "Don't worry Fritz, no chick-ow! Why do you keep biting me!"

"He's not a chick either." Germany realized it now. "He's a 'Gilbird,'" that was not the smallest roll of his eyes. Of course not.

"Gilbird... Gilbert! Haha! You're a special birdy, aren't you!" Prussia hugged Fritz close, practically glowing with happiness. "But you can still have food Fritz! I'm hungry too! Hey, West, right? Is there food at my mansion?"

"Ja... Mansion... There's food at home."

"I wonder what future food tastes like!"

"There's still Wurst and such."

That made his eyes light up even more. Good food and cute pets? His future was awesome! "Really! Oh sweet! I want some!"

"Wurst it is." And just in time for them to reach home, too. When they parked Germany reached over across the passenger seat to let Prussia out. "We're home."

Prussia stared at their home and jumped out of the car. This was a pretty small mansion. Maybe it was the second house or something. But where would the servants stay? He frowned and looked up to Germany. "It's small."

And Germany looked back down at him. Would they now be to complaining about the house? "By today's standards it's fairly normal in size."

"But you said I had a mansion!"

"I never directly said we lived in a mansion." By now they had reached the house and opened the door, leaving Prussia to be tackled by the waiting Aster. "Aster!" Germany shouted, quickly pulling her off of him by the collar, which was a rather pointless action since Prussia just laughed and jumped onto her instead.

"Hi doggy!

Oh what was the point? Sighing, Germany gave up and released the golden canine to let her again shower affectionate kisses on Prussia once she had given him a proper sniff. "It seems having a child around brings out Aster's motherly instinct."

"I'm not a child!" Prussia yelled in protest, fighting back both Aster and giggles. "I'm a warrior!"

"She can't tell the difference then," Germany quipped, smiling at the dogs continued antics.

"Just making sure you do!" The child countered, finally calming Aster enough to give her a hug. "Can we eat now?"

Nodding, Germany brought them fully inside to close the door and pause in thought. Perhaps it would work. If not it would result in a large consumption of money. "While I cook you can watch TV." Bringing Prussia to the couch, Germany picked up the remote and switched on the television then watched for the reaction.

"How are there people in that box?" Prussia instantly yelled, running up to the television to inspect it.

And a reaction he received. Germany sighed. "They're not inside. It's a reproduced image of them on the screen."

"What's the purpose of this strange thing?"

"Entertainment. Essentially it's having a book, a play to watch in your own home at any time."

"Wow! Are there any plays about knights?"

"If you try the history of science fiction channels you may find some." Taking the remote, he bent down slightly to show him what buttons to press to change the channel.

Cautiously, Prussia took the controls in his hands and started flipping through the channels. Although he was in search for knights, he ended up on cartoons and happily watched them, thus allowing Germany to be content with the knowledge that his young and unknowing brother was occupied whilst he cooked. Or started to. Because once he assured himself that he didn't have to worry about his /brother/ for a bit he stopped with risen brows in realization. How could he be so stupid? Now that he no longer knew him, he no longer was aware of the two sided nature of their relationship. Prussia was Germany's elder brother, but also his lover. There was no question. That didn't sound well to anyone, even Germany himself felt awkward if ever he be asked to explain. And looking at the boys reaction to close bodily contact with breasts? Germany groaned and held his face in his hand. This truly was a bad situation gone worse.

A sigh. All he could possibly do was hope there wasn't anything he or anyone else said or did that alluded to their relationship until things were returned to their natural state. Let him sleep in his room for the first time in a year like it was normal. Maybe say the water wasn't working in his bathroom and thus his items in the German's own. His thoughts were completely occupied with explanations and such as Germany cooked, making time fly by at an unnatural speed until he had loaded plates on the table and called for the source of what seemed like all of his troubles.

"Can I eat here?" The trouble maker called back, eyes glued to the television. He was learning so much from this strange contraption!

The reply was automatic. "_Nein_."

"Well why not!" Attention was spared from the television for a split second to glare at the blond.

"You eat at the table. It's proper."

"That's a stupid rule!" Not one to obey, the child jumped over the couch and ran to the table. He stuck his tongue out, grabbed his plate, and ran back to his spot on the couch.

What the-? Damn he was a bratty kid. Germany's brows knitted together... Course he still was defiant often. Germany sighed and relaxed. Even as a child the Prussian had Germany giving in to him.

"Don't spill anything." The man sat on the couch as well when he gave the order.

Mouth full of food and rocking in place with delight, Prussia said, "Oh I won't!" This food was delicious!

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Some food was wiped from his cheek with a napkin. Germany might as well have been his parent raising him... Not much different than normal, really.

"You have a lot of stupid rules!" But, he did chew and swallow this time before talking. He wasn't going to let this guy know, but Prussia didn't want him to hate him... They were brothers after all, right?

"Rules are put in place for a reason. Anyone will call you a child, and a crude one at that if they see you covered in food."

"No! They'll know I'm well fed!" Prussia laughed and leaned against the wall of a human, already done with his plate of food. "I've never eaten something so delicious!"

Never wasn't exactly right. "You eat Wurst almost daily."

"Well my older self might have, but this is way better than anything I've ever had!" With a smile, Prussia set the plate on the floor and moved closer to Germany. "We're good friends as brothers?"

Oh he wanted to pick up that plate and get it to the sink. But now he was immobile. This was one of those questions he'd been afraid of. "_Ja, ja wir sind_."

Prussia's smile grew as he hugged the German's arm. "Of course! How could we not? _I'm_ your older brother!"

"Not so older now, huh?" And he couldn't resist, Germany ruffled the head of messy hair shortly, a bit awkwardly in the newness of the action. But he really was strange younger.

Red jumped into Prussia's cheeks once more as he pushed away the offending hand. "Don't do that! I'm not some baby!"

"You look like one."

"Well you loo-" Stopping to examine Germany again, Prussia looked up with a giant grin. "I'm older, right? That means I'm even bigger than YOU!"

"Not really." Always an issue with him, huh? Maybe Germany had some pictures he could pull out to show Prussia his grown self. Was there something wrong with doing that? Revealing ones future to them?

"What? How can I not be bigger than you!"

"DNA, you can't do anything about it," with a shrug.

"DN whatta?"

"Ah, DNA. It's what decides all of your genes, what you look like."

Prussia snorted and wiggled underneath Germany's arm to snuggle into his chest. "Whatever. What is that thing that girl is holding up to ear on the TV?"

He looked down at him with a risen brow, then just shook his head and left him alone, lowering his arm again around Prussia. "It's a telephone. Through a connection of wires and signals you can hear someone miles away."

"Is it magic?"

"No, technology," he said in deadpan swiftness. The concept of magic was an issue with Germany. It wasn't scientific. England presented some problems.

Not too interested to figure out what technology was, Prussia yawned and nuzzled into his brother. After such a great meal, he was tired again. Not to mention he felt so... Well here, in his brother's arm and snuggled up to him he felt perfect.

"If you're tired you should go to your room."

"Oh. We don't snuggle?" He blushed and pulled away. It seemed normal in his mind for brothers to snuggle and all. What was the point of having family if you weren't close?

Just the time to make him guilty. "No, I mean-" Nothing changes does it? "It'd be more comfortable for you."

"Well I was comfortable... But if you'd rather I do." Prussia shrugged and slid off the couch. "Which one is my room?"

The man didn't even sleep there and it was still horribly messy. He tensed, grimaced somewhat even when he led him to his room. "Here it is."

"Wow. I'm a slob!" Laughing, Prussia pranced across the room and flopped onto the messy bed. After kicking off the hard objects, the child curled up around Fritz, surrounded by stuffed animals. "Good night West," He said quietly with a shy smile and wave.

"Gute nacht, Bruder." The murmur was close to unheard, so low it was when Germany moved into the horrid room long enough to pull a blanket over Prussia and stare at him just so.

When he retired for bed that night himself Germany found it hard to fall asleep. He chalked it up to the thoughts whirling through his head. A child Prussia was bad enough, one that gasped and shouted at each new technology since the 17th century didn't improve anything at all. With the attack of the Italies, far back as it was, countries were still on high alert to keep from drawing attention to themselves in a bit of unwarranted paranoia.

But that wasn't the only thing. It was... Painful to him. Seeing Prussia where he had been when he woke up, dazed and confused with not a memory to his name. Sure Prussia had memories up to a point, but it was still frightening to lose a large chunk of time. Was he feeling what he had felt then? That hopelessness? Sighing, the German rolled onto his other side. No. If something ever bothered Prussia you knew. He wouldn't say anything, but it would be obvious. He was fine.

As his mind finally started to settle and sleep was withing his grasp, Germany heard the slightest of creaks. The soft patter of footsteps on carpet followed, then the bed shifted ever so slightly as a small body climbed in next to him.

Prussia had tried falling asleep, really truly tried. But the messy room just made him nervous. Sure his room was messy, but he was used to everything in it! All these new items of unknown use surrounding him was rather terrifying. Germany was the only solid thing he knew at this point, so he took refuge in his presence.

Feeling the warmth at his back Germany cranes his head back to look down at the form sleepily... He sighed. Then he smiled. The bed was due for a small bit more creaking, this time of the grown man shifting to his other side, the one that faced his bed mate. Arms came around Prussia in a loving embrace, maybe for that moment forgetting the whole mental planning of tactics to keep the lover item under wraps. At least he didn't kiss him or anything... Not on the lips. He kissed the boys hair softly as he held him. That was it.

Only a sleepy smile came as a response from the Prussian. Already he was drifting into sleep. Something about Germany was so comforting. It was probably the whole brother thing. That must be it. It was nice to know someone cared about him in this strange new world.

* * *

"Yes, I really am taller than you. No, some evil king did not put some sort of futuristic potion in your food to make you smaller than me. No, no torture devices were used to effect height. On either of us." Each statement was concise and blunt, even if they were clipped and given with a sigh. All of the next day Germany had been pestered by Prussia about whether or not he was lying about being a bigger younger brother. As time went on the excuses Prussia came up with for such a concept became ever more ludicrous.

"Well you've yet to give me proof! You can't give me proof!" The child burst into haughty laughter and reached up to poke the German in the chest. "So you're lying!"

How many times would he sigh today? "Do I have to find a picture of the both of us for you?"

"A what?"

"A photograph. Like what the television does but it's just a one second snapshot instead of full on scenes."

"Oh..." This threw off Prussia's confidence that Germany was lying. If he had proof... "Well bring me to these supposed photographs! I need to make sure you don't change them!"

"Change them-? I'm not a photographer or an artist, I couldn't doctor a photo." But of course Prussia didn't even know what that meant... Where did he keep all of the photos anyway? Germany wasn't sentimental type that kept photo albums or scrapbooks. Most pictures were taken for business purposes or at get togethers. Prussia liked to take many of himself, he did often, but Germany made no moves to 'get in on this action.' And one of the two together, preferably right next to one another, was being requested.

He searched through drawers here and there and ended in his bedroom in the nightstand. There he made a large mistake and brought the sheets out of what should have been a very familiar envelope. Sure, they were of Prussia, but not of him and Germany. And certainly not of the nature he wanted to show now. Flushed, he slipped his gifted erotic photos back in their place quickly.

"Hey! Don't hide those!" Expecting Germany to hide the fact he had been lying, based on the blush, Prussia snatched the envelope away and pulled the pictures away. A blush of his own erupted on his face as he squeaked, "Is that _me_?"

Those poor photos were taking a beating. Germany stole them away harshly. "Nein, they're not you."

"Oh you know another guy with silver hair and red eyes?" Prussia yelped, taking a step back. Why did his brother have pictures of him like that? Why were there pictures of him like that in the first place!

It may have been easier to lie away if the man had more normal traits. As it was he was too damn strange. How many albinos did one know in their lifetime? That didn't matter at that moment in time. What was paramount was this issue. Scheiße how did he get out of this? "You and I-... Er, we-..."

"We? We what! You said we're brothers!" Just what did his future self do? He was definitely going to hell!

"Only in name..." He might as well spill. Germany took a deep breath. "I had amnesia, I was bloodied up, you found me and raised me."

That made sense. He would do that! Having a family was one of the things he could always remembering wanting. But. "How does that explain those?"

Changing the subject was a strategy that never worked for Germany. It at least appeared that way. "You're... Very strange when you're older."

"I do that?" Okay, maybe it wasn't completely shocking. If he had a camera now (and knew what it was) he would take a million pictures of himself. Just, not like. The true shock came from where the pictures were. "Why do you _have_ them?"

Being cornered leaves you no choice. It's suicide or surrender. Seeing no guns at arms length, he had but one option. "We're also... More than brothers. In a, er, relationship."

The cogs wouldn't move in Prussia's brain. He stared blankly at Germany and managed a meek, "_Was_?"

Even when he was supposed to be about 7 Prussia proved to push Germany to and past his limits. He blushed ever deeper. "We're lovers."

The child's high voice reached a shrill octave as he asked, "How?"

A hand came up to his face. That headache was getting pretty bad. "Don't ask me to go into the details. We just are."

"Why!"

What kind of question-? "I'm in love with you." It wasn't even hugely embarrassing anymore. He's was just answering so Prussia would leave him alone about it.

Even contact with Hungary's breasts didn't achieve such a vibrant color of red. Love? For him? Wasn't that for girls and pansies? How did the great Prussia fall in love! How did someone fall in love with Prussia?

Head spinning, the child fell back onto the floor and sat criss cross, trying to steady himself. Was his future self happy, being in love? It sounded so terrifying!

The thoughts running through the Prussian's head were not understand in their nature but seen on the abstract all over his face. Germany looked away. "Es tut mir... Es tut mir leid that you had to find out like this."

"I am happy? I l-love you too?" The words sounded so strange on his tongue, so rarely were they used.

Again he was looking at him... Then he blushed a hint and looked away a little like he had before. "I'd like to think so."

"Okay... If you say so." Prussia slowly got to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Where are my journals? I need to read about this!"

It wasn't as if they had actually gone back in time right? There was nothing wrong with letting this Prussia know about his future. He'd remember it all later anyway. "A fair amount are in your room."

"I'm going to go read them," he mumbled, almost floating over to his room.

Well... If he was doing that... Could Germany try and do some of his piled up paperwork? He could make a knick out of it, at least. He hoped for more.

His wish was granted, and then some. There was not a peep out of Prussia the entire rest of the day. It was probably the most peaceful day of work ever. But as dinner time came and past, it was time to start worrying. What was Prussia reading that was taking so long?

When feet didn't come down the hall whining for food an hour after the time the always ate dinner is when Germany gave in and began down to Prussia's room, calling, "_Bruder_?" as he went.

When no reply sounded, Germany cautiously creeked the door open. There was no sign of the child, but books were scattered across the room. Much more than just the past year. Before panic could set in at the missing child, movement came from a pile of stuffed animals and Aster burst from them, bounding for Germany with a whine.

Still inside the animal fort was Prussia. His eyes strained and cheeks tear stained, he curled around Fritz in hopes of comfort. He didn't acknowledge Germany's presence except for a small sniffle and a whisper. "Why aren't I dead?"

Here was that double edged sword of their situation. In learning about one he must discover the other. Their love, and his status. Germany patted Aster shortly in thanks, then picked through the things on the floor to arrive at the bed. There he sat, reaching to pat Prussia's head. "I don't know. It's been a mystery."

A pat wasn't enough. The child leaped from his spot on the floor into Germany, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head in his broad chest as a new wave of tears shook his body.

Germany held him through it. Hugged Prussia in his arms and let him cry into him for a while. He wasn't one for tact in human relations, but how could anyone, even the most social, comfort Prussia now? "It's a surprise to everyone that you've lived this long afterwards. No one would have thought it possible."

"This long?" The child looked up with terrified eyes. "You mean you all are expecting me to just disappear one day? Just waiting for me to become the next Germania, Rome, Holy Roman Empire!"

"We did, at first." And he was being truthful. There was much assumption that when Prussia was taken by Russia he would die, disappear. "But you didn't, haven't yet. You've made us hopeful, and those of us that believed you were too damn egotistical to ever die more than a little bit cocky to the ones that didn't."

"B-but how- I-" He sniffed and clutched to Germany's shirt. "It could be any day!"

Brows furrowed. "You are not going to disappear."

"Germania did!" The memories of that night were still vivid in the young nation's mind. When the Germanic tribe found him, he had taken care of him for a bit with the others. But then just disappeared without a word in the middle of the night. The kids went their separate ways... Prussia never saw his father figure again after that.

"That was immediately, wasn't it? It's been decades since you were disbanded. If it didn't happen then, it won't now."

Well shit. He sounded so reasonable and made so much sense. Suddenly the worries constricting his heart seemed extremely stupid. Prussia whined and looked up with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

Those worries were there for Germany as well. But instead of loosening as they did for his brother, the chains proved only able to tighten in his case. Asking him to promise. It hurt. "Promise."

A relieved, teary smile followed as Prussia reached up and hugged Germany around the neck, nuzzling his head under his chin. "_Ich-Ich liebe dich_."

"_Ja_." The boy was hugged tighter and given a sigh. "_Ich liebe dich auch_."

"C-can I sleep with you again?"

"I'm surprised you asked. Might as well just climb like before."

"I can have manners if I want," Prussia grumbled, positioning himself better in Germany's lap. "Can we sleep now? I'm tired."

"Not in here."

A response was attempted, but just tired mumbles came out as Prussia closed his eyes and nuzzled into his brother and future lover.

"You're always such trouble," Germany sighed, for now leaving him be and petting his hair.

Fritz chirped and jumped up to join them, looking up at Germany with worried eyes. As much as the bird enjoyed this younger version of his owner, he missed his Prussia.

The two seemed to be comrades in their feelings. "I know," Germany consented. "We can just hope it doesn't take England long."

With a crestfallen peep, Fritz curled into Prussia and joined his owner in sleep.

Why was he even hopeful? He had been proven wrong, wrong. Three days passed and England didn't offer up the cure for this aging affliction. Three days and Prussia was still his child self, and it was time for a World Meeting. The three nations couldn't participate in their state, or be left alone!

"A babysitter is a horrible idea. Those three will revolt and been running amuck through the streets if left alone with a normal person." England, Germany, and Romano were participating in conference call, and the island nations suggestion was immediately put down by the other blond of the conversation.

"Well what if it's Hungary?" Romano said thoughtfully, wiggling his fingers to halfheartedly make Spain stop playing with his free hand. He acted like he was 2, not 8. Shocker. "Your idiot is scared of her, right? The rapist will be obsessed with trying to woo her and give my idiot something shiny and he'll be fine."

"She's going to the meeting as well-" Germany was cut off by the carried giggles of an entertained tiny Spaniard.

England returned from telling off France. "The bird I leave Peter with sometimes could probably handle the lot of them. She has other nanny friends that could help."

"Why can't I go! I wanna go to the meeting!" Prussia whined, tugging on Germany's arm.

"Because I said so," Germany rolled his eyes, unable to even laugh at his own quip.

"Are you sure the kid won't get more annoying with the addition of these three?" Romano asked, joining the conversation again after breaking down and giving Spain a big hug.

"The lad's mature for his age. He may keep the others in line. Get them into watching amine the whole-Dammit Francis, don't touch the stove I said!"

"But I want to make something edible! I'm sick of your disgusting attempts of cooking!" France yelled back, continuing with going through the contents of the cabinets as he got some water boiling.

"I should just put you in the bloody London Tower and be done with it."

"Hey West, what's a London Tower?"

"Prison and place of torture."

"_Torture no es simpatico_!"

"You're not going to be tortured, Antonio." Romano assured the wide eyed child, ruffling his curls with a smile. So cute.

"Arthur, would you like me to make some pasta for you as well?"

"No! I don't want any of your bloody food! Get down from there before you hurt yourself." The phone was held between ear and shoulder to open hands for the task of pulling France off of the counter then turning the switch on the stovetop.

Furious, for this was not the first time he was kept from making something edible, France started kicking and squirming to get out of England's hold.

"We should bring some food for Francis so he doesn't die from starvation!" Prussia laughed, climbing into Germany's lap. "And I should go to the meeting!"

"Stop it, you twit!" The phone clattered to the floor in the struggle on the phone, making Germany pull his from his ear and shake his head at Prussia.

"_Nein_. It's a war zone over there."

"War?" Prussia's eyes lit up as he grabbed for the phone to listen. "No, it doesn't sound like it..."

"Why can't we go to the meeting with everyone?" Said a sad Spain as he looked up to his current guardian, pouting. "I wanna stay with Romano."

Romano's heart jerked and couldn't resist picking Spain up, snuggling him uncontrollably. It was horrible! He had no control with this adorable kid! "You can't come because we're talking about a bunch of present, boring stuff that you don't understand! Don't worry, it won't be that long."

"_Verdad_?" He persisted, watching him with the large innocent eyes of a child.

"Absolutely! Besides, you will have Francis and Gilbert to play with! You guys are best friends when you're older!"

"Fiine," Spain consisted in a whiny drawl, snuggling into him with a still present frown.

"If we pay a few people that work at the conference building and put a few DVDs in they'll be occupied for an hour or two," sighed the German into the phone.

"But I want to go!" Prussia whined.

France finally succeeded in getting to the ground and glared up at England. "I'll go willingly if you let me cook!"

A heavily pregnant pause, "fine! Have your way then! We'll leave all of you with some employees."

"Oh good! I won't puke after eating tonight!"

"Weeeeest!"

"You are going, just in a different roon. Is that not good enough for you?" In gruff German.

"I want to go to the actual meeting..."

The reply was down pat and decisive, "You can't."

"We'll see about that," Prussia grumbled darkly.

"So we have a decision then?" This questioning was followed by the sound of England's stomach growling. Bloody Frog, cooking food that smelled so amazing.

Romano mumbled an affirmative answer before hanging up and resuming the cuddle fest with Spain.

* * *

"Stupid England, just go away! We'll be good, whatever."

Those tell tale family brows were furrowed deeply on the miniature England in a sailor school uniform. Sealand was not amused. He finally could attend World Meetings as a nation and now here England was taking him away with the allure of other kids to play with finally. On top of that rude England was standing there and ordering him around about keeping the others out of trouble just before that very meeting! They had adults watching them didn't they? Why'd he have to be so lame?

"Bye _Angleterre_~" France cooed, giving the man a hug and Sealand a wink. The way to get rid of stubborn people like England was to be sickly sweet to them!

Romano rolled his eyes at the antics at the door and checked the lid on the container full of tomatoes one more time before giving Spain a hug. "Don't let those idiots get you into trouble."

"Sí Señor," Spain cooed in the embrace like the perfect angel of a child.

Now why did he turn out so complacent when Prussia could be incredibly strange and stubborn? "No tricks, alright?" Germany sighed, kneeling in front of his child love.

Prussia crossed his arms with a scowl. "Don't talk to me like I'm 2! I'm older than you!"

"Not at this point you're not. You're a child." Was it such a strange concept?

"Yeah but you've been alive since what, 1800s or something? That's only two centuries! I'm older than that right now, I'm sure!" The reasoning made total sense to him.

"Not mentally you're not. Some nations naturally-" That was a very late time on his watch. "I need to be going." Germany said and straightened, nodding to England and Romano. They all needed to head that way.

"Whatever," Prussia grumbled. He waved and then sulked over to Spain, plopping onto the ground next to his chair.

Romano spared the sulking child a glance before giving Spain yet another hug. "Be good. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over." He kissed the top of his head and hurried out before he changed his mind and just stayed behind.

"You two, _please_ be good," England half begged, placing a hand on either blond's head and giving them a hopeful look. With that, he left too.

"Hey kid!" Prussia called to Sealand the second their caretakers were out of sight. "Do you know how to sneak into the meetings?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just dress up as that one guy."

"Who?"

"I can't ever remember his name... That's kind of the point, people don't remember him."

"Oh..." Prussia paused and then grinned. "Sweet that sounds like a good plan!"

France laughed and sat in a chair across from Spain. "How can there be two of this mystery person though?"

"... Quué? I don't understand."

The blond laughed and smiled at the confused looks. "Well he will be at the meeting, yes? So what are the chances of people not noticing a fake when they are already not noticing the real one?"

"I dunno. He doesn't always show up." Sealand shrugged.

Blinking, Spain tilted his head. "Why do we wanna go to the meeting again?"

Prussia scowled and pointed at himself with his thumb. "I do! West told me I'm not a country, kingdom, nation, nothing no more! So I want to go in there and kick all their asses!"

"So brutal," France sighed, shaking his head.

"... Why would fighting with them make you a country again?" Spain questioned.

"Don't question me!"

How mean. Spain winced and frowned. It was pretty weird reasoning. Why couldn't he ask to try and understand it? "We could sneak in during a break and hide under the table," he mumbled.

"That's more reasonable," France put in.

Prussia stared at his future best friends then shrugged. "Yeah I guess that does make the most sense if all of us want to go."

"But don't you think they'd come back to check on us when it's break?" Tongue stuck out of Sealand's lips when he said this. They would do that.

"Shit they would..."

France laughed and leaned over to grab a tomato. "Seems we need to be good children and listen to our 'parents' like they asked."

"No way!" Prussia jumped to his feet and grinned to Sealand. "Let's ninja our way in!"

The boy more than returned it. "Yeah! You two losers can stay here!"

France rolled his eyes and waved his hand in the air. "Go have your fun. I hope you get yelled at."

Defiantly Spain nodded, producing a tomato from the box to eat. "Here we have tomatoes and don't get them mad at us."

"You're just wimps!" Sealand declared.

"Got that right! So not awesome enough to hang with us!" Prussia made his way to stand next to Sealand curiously. "What was your name again?"

"Sealand!" Another declaration, but a proud one. "Or Peter."

"Kesese! Well I'm the awesome Prussia! Gilbert! But I'm sure you know that!" The two made their way out of the room as he spoke. "Are we friends when I'm older?"

"I never met you until today," Sealand blinked in admittance. He only knew countries from World Meetings, and he'd never seen Prussia at any of those.

"Oh... Well if I don't remember all this when I get changed back, let's be friends!"

"... Really?" In this exclamation was a smile. A friend? That would be great! Oh, but he'd been an adult then wouldn't he? "Are you still cool older?"

"Kese! You bet I am! I was reading my journals and I am awesome!" Prussia grinned and reached into his hair to pull out Fritz. "I have a Gilbird!"

"A Gil-?" In awe he stared down at the bird. "But it looks just like a chick."

"Oh I made that mistake too!" Fritz nodded in agreement and nuzzled Prussia's hand. "But he's a Gilbird!"

"What's the difference between a chick and a Gilbird?"

Fritz peeped and jumped into the air to fly around their heads. "Well he can fly! See! And he's super smart!"

"Woah!" Blue eyes were the size of plates watching what looked like a baby chicken fly like it was nothing. This Prussia guy definitely was cool! No one could be mean and have such a neat pet. Sealand knew this to be true. "That's awesome!"

"Exactly why he's a Gilbird!" Prussia grinned, but raised a brow as they came to a fork in the hallway. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Huh?" Blinking away the stars in his eyes, Sealand looked around. Where were they? He had been so busy talking to Prussia he hadn't noticed where they had been going. "Y-Yeah! Of course!"

"Okay, so which way?"

"... Right!" He could've sworn it was right.

"Gotchya!" Linking arms with his new friend, Prussia led them down the hall with a laugh. "West is gonna be so mad! It'll be awesome!"

"Ahaha. I can't wait to see stupid England's face!" Sealand agreed wholeheartedly.

"I still don't get how that guy actually grew..."

"Oh, you knew him when he was small, didn't you?"

Prussia laughed and nodded. "He was a big crybaby that played with his imaginary friends and wanted to be like France!"

Be like France? What? Had England lost his head somewhere in the passage of time? "But he hates France!"

Really? Well it didn't seem like it at the moment... Of course this was the younger France he was seeing this future England with. "Hm, maybe France tried raping him?"

"That would explain a lot..."

"A lot of what?"

"Well... Lately-" Then it was silence and the two kids jumping around a corner in fright when they had seen someone up ahead. Slowly, like some sort of comedy, the two heads poked out, Sealand above Prussia. It was one of the workers, a lady pushing a cart of mugs into a pair of double doors. "There's the meeting room!" Sealand whispered.

The sound of wheels rolling down the hall came from behind them. Prussia grinned and ushed Sealand to the other side of the corner. As another lady came into view, he whispered to Fritz, who leaped into the air and flew into her face just before she passed the kids. Holding back a joyous laugh, Prussia dove under the cart and its tablecloth, pulling Sealand with him. Success!

In their victory the two grinned at one another. Soon enough the cart began to move again, surging forward. Within moments they were in a large room, many voices speaking at once. The woman didn't even speak to those at the table, just silently replaced their cups with their beverage of choice. When she came to a stop to do her stowaways quickly moved out from the cart and under the table.

Prussia did a small, sitting victory dance and looked around. Well... Now what? He looked down and noticed he was by that moody Italian's shoes. A giant grin spread. With a small beckon to Sealand to make sure he was paying attention, Prussia slowly took the laces from Romano's shoes and tied them together.

Once the action was understood Prussia received a smirk and nod from his partner in crime. One going clockwise and the other counter, they began their work. When he reached Denmark's shoes he grinned even more and paused to prep himself before saying in a loud mumble, "bloody stupid Dane," to imitate England's voice. On cue an angry retort was given towards the unaware Brit, thus beginning a heated argument.

Shocked but pleased, Prussia scurried across the floor to whisper to Sealand, "What did you do!"

"I copied England's voice and insulted him," he boasted, proud of his work as words were thrown around above them.

"Oh! That's awesome! Can you do it for someone else?" There was a pang in his pride that he couldn't do this as well. Not only did he remember no one, but he definitely didn't know their voices! Suddenly, he really wanted to get changed back to normal. But... What would happen to him then? Would he remember this? Eh, something to worry for another time. "Make West mad at someone!"

"Germany? That's easy."

A few choice comments in different voices were made around the table. Calling China a woman. Mentioning the Cold War around America. For Greece he didn't even have to say anything. Just start talking like Turkey and he's off. Soon he had almost the entire room yelling at one another. It was only so much of it until-

"Halt die Klappe!"

Sealand grinned. It had started. One of Germany's famous tirades about manners when conducting a meeting.

"Oh this is gonna be great," Prussia whispered with a snicker.

"And what started all of this anyway?"

When he was finished everyone was quiet. Still simmering, but quiet.

"The damn Commie started in on the Cold War!"

"I never said anything about that, Comrade."

And another argument. Sighing, Germany shifted his legs. But they wouldn't move too far apart before-... He narrowed his eyes and moved his chair back. Yep, his laces were strung together. And from his vantage point there was something very obvious.

"England, reach under the table."

Confused, England did so on a whim just in time to catch the feel of hair. His eyes widened. Lurching hand forward, he grabbed on arm and produced Sealand. "Peter! What do you think you're doing?"

"Shit!" Time to make a run for it! Prussia dashed out from the nearest gap in hopes of a clean getaway. Unfortunately for the child, he did not recognize the giant boots that were Russia's feet. With a giggle and smile, the man nonchalantly stuck his leg out just as Prussia passed, making the child yelp and fly through the air.

With a loud thud, Prussia fell to the floor. Before anyone react, there was a pop sound of sorts and in an instant the modestly clad child in a Hungary edition of knee shorts and chicky tshirt turned into a full size Prussia, now looking very risqué with his ass up in the air from his fall. "What the fuuuck," he groaned, falling over to his side.

"How did...?" Germany exchanged a glance with England, who only shrugged. Some spells plain out wear off. Once his laces were undone the German was kneeling beside Prussia to sit him up. "Are you alright?"

"I have no idea." Came the immediate response. It felt like someone just took a sledge hammer to his head and went to town on it. Maybe it was the sudden centuries of memory suddenly back in his brain. The past few days felt like some strange dream! "I want to go to sleep," he whined finally, curling up into a ball. It was a good thing France was not there.

Well at least he wasn't feeling strangely. "Come on, we'll get you to a bed," Germany murmured. He could get onto him about this prank later. At this juncture he picked up the moaning ball and carried him out.

"Let's play later Peter," the giant child groaned, waving limply to his new friend.

And after a few blinks of wide blue eyes Sealand grinned a big smile, still held by England.

**End of Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**

Heeeeeey peeps! How's it goin'? This came out fairly quick, in comparison, huh? xD Sorry about the length, we didn't even realize it was this long. For reals. It was just kind of… I dunno, worked out as we went along and we never stopped to compile our emails until the very end. Ahaha

Okay I don't see anything that needs translated really. Everything can be kind of assumed in context *coughisfeelinglazycough*

The title is all that needs to be translated. It can have a double meaning. The gift England gave them all to see a younger version of their loves, as well as the German _Gift_ which translates to poison or something toxic XD


	20. Aus der Traum

Oh my god guise! We're on SUCH A ROLL! Like SHABAM roll! So guess what. This is the second to last chapter. That's right. Chapter Twenty One will be the LAST and FINAL chapter of Trials and Tribulations of a Teutonic lover. WHAT? I know it's mind boggling. So review! Let us know we still have readers in this year long journey! And add us to your author alert if you like our writing and FrUK! x3

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Aus der Traum**

Things were calm. Really, they finally were. Prussia was back to his adult body and off in his room playing a game. All of the Bad Touch Trio were normal and going about life, as were their counterparts. Here Germany was, getting actual work done. But how long could that last? He knew, he knew when he heard that knock on the door that it was a harbinger of trouble, putting his day into chaos yet again.

... And yet he still answered it. He rose a brow down at the sailor boy that smiled at him. "Gilbert home?" He asked.

"... _Bruder_, you have a visitor," Germany called back, eyes still trained on Sealand. After the antics these two had gotten to at the meeting, he was skeptical.

"I do?" Prussia yelled back from his room. No matter who it was, he had to defeat this boss! "One sec! I almost got this guy dead!"

Germany sighed. "He's busy. Do you want me to-?" He blinked. Sealand had disappeared when he looked away.

"You know if you stay in that back left corner you're out of range of that one really powerful attack of his," Sealand explained, sitting cross-legged on Prussia's bed.

"Woah, really?" Just in time too! Prussia quickly moved his character to the special corner and laughed gleefully. "Yes! Awesome work kid!"

At the praise Sealand grinned, blushing a little. He'd been worried. Even with the passing word from Prussia as he was carried out after his body grew, he'd thought maybe the albino would forget about him, or be different as an adult. He'd worried for nothing. "No prob."

"Ah fuck! Fuck!" Prussia kicked his feet around and shook the controller around as he attacked the monster. "Don't fly you fucker! I can't get you! Stay down!"

"Can't you get on that ledge in the back to jump at him from a higher level?"

"I've tried!" He whined, moving back into the corner to get away from the damn attack. "I just fall down!"

"Then you're not timing it right."

"Well if you're so smart," Prussia thrust the controller at the kid. "You do it!"

Surprised to literally have responsibility for his mouthing off dropped into his lap, Sealand was taken aback for a second before he recovered and took the device in hand. Thick English brows knitted together and tongue stuck out in concentration, he kept his eyes on the screen while his fingers moved. From there he managed the character up onto the ledge he had mentioned and waited. Once the boss paused that second to charge up the attack that would normally have the warrior in his corner, Sealand had him jump and land on the thing, sword drawn. A howl blasting from the screamers spoke the demise of the enemy. "Ha!"

"Fucking! Ah damn kid!" Prussia grabbed the controls back and quickly got his game saved. He pulled Sealand into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Nice going!"

In half-hearted attempts Sealand tried to push Prussia away, laughing. "It's all in the timing!"

"You have sweet timing! Hey whatchya doing here anyways?"

The boy stuck out his tongue. "Hiding from stupid England."

That brought a laugh. "What for?"

"'Cause he grounded me after what happened at the meeting!"

"What? Seriously? That's bullshit!" Prussia laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. "Don't you have those Nordic guys acting like parents more an Iggs? He complains about that plenty enough when drunk."

Those cheeks puffed in a pout. "Yeah, but he talked to Su and convinced him I need to be disciplined." Sealand hated it, being grounded by his father figure for the first time. The man was always so cool! Didn't mind much as long as the kid didn't get hurt. Finland worried, but he did that anyway.

"Augh that sucks! You had a good idea coming to me!" The albino laughed and turned his game off. "Whatchya feel like doing?"

Ah shit. For a second Sealand looked away, blushing a little in embarrassment. He shook his head. The boy turned back to Prussia quite serious. "Can you teach me to fight so England will shut up?"

"Can I?" Damn he knew this kid was awesome, but this awesome? "Hell yeah!"

An incredibly large grin came upon Sealand's face. "Thank you!" He said, hugging Prussia.

"Of course! What do you want to learn first?"

Good question... Finally, eyes having been to the ground in that, Sealand turned to Prussia again. "I don't know. What did you start with?"

"Well I sword fought," he laughed and shook his head. "Not like it's very useful now."

"It's still cool though," the kid mumbled. Sealand knew England was known for his skills with a sword during his pirate days though.

"Well, hey! I have nooo objection to teaching you!" Prussia ran out of the room to Germany's study. "Hey! West! Do I still have some old swords in the garage?"

"... Do I want to know what you need them for?"

"Not at all! Take it they're in the garage!"

* * *

Several hours later, Prussia and Sealand were dripping with sweat, grinning like fools. Aster joined them lying in the grass, having been running around their feet and messing up their fun. Prussia took another long drink from his water and sat up. "Wanna go for a few more rounds?"

Stopping his petting of the golden retriever, Sealand brought his torso up and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Kesese! Sweet!" Prussia jumped to his feet, swayed, then pulled his padded sword up on his shoulder. Woah that was a sudden dizzy spell. Totally got up too quick. "Okay now just charge me kid!"

He took a deep breath. Sealand had to stop and think about it still, keeping himself steadying and such. Not to mention they'd be at it for a while and he was tired. But! With a yell he lunged forward at Prussia.

With a fake yawn, Prussia side stepped to the side and blocked Sealand's attempted blow with just one arm. But then his vision blurred and blackened and his grip on the sword fell. "Wooaah," he said, taking several steps back to steady himself. "Woooaah."

"How do you keep-?" Once he had brought himself to a stop under the momentum he'd built running at his opponent and turned Sealand caught his question, panted, and rose a brow in speaking again. "Gil?"

"Hold on a second," he panted, bending over and supporting himself on his knees. Fuck why was the world spinning? And damn it was hot. "Just, woah, just a second."

"Sh-Should I get Germany?"

"No way, he's going to freak out!" Prussia fell back to sit and took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just out of shape and stuff."

Sealand might as well have been Japan with his ninja abilities whenever it suited him. Without giving Prussia's words a thought he was in the doorway of Germany's study. "Gilbert's having a heart attack!"

And whoever said a soldier's reflexes could rust? Within moments Germany was outside, crouching beside the sitting Prussian. "_Bruder_, just breathe," he spoke hurriedly.

"I'm fine dammit!" God, the brat just had to go tell West! Prussia pushed the blond away and rolled his eyes. "I'm just totally out of shape and so unawesome!"

"So you need to stop and come in to rest. You're dehydrated." Germany was _not_ taking no for an answer. Before his brother could resist he was in the man's arms bridal style and halfway to the house.

"Awww dammit West!" Any other time he owhole freaking tunnel vision thing going on Prussia wasn't too sure that was a smart move to consider. "I've been drinking, water too! I'm not dehydrated!"

"Obviously not enough." Already Prussia was being set on the couch. "And even for having exercised you're a little too warm."

"It's warm outside!" Prussia shot back, moving to get up, then changed his mind as the world spun. He was just tired. "I'll just take a nap or something. Sorry for being so unawesome kiddo!"

"I-"

"Call Sweden and Finland for a ride home." At that point of his finger to the phone and tone of voice Sealand was left with no choice in the matter but to obey Germany's order.

"Aww West! Why can't the kid stay!" He tried to sit up again and shakily succeeded. "We can play video games!"

"No, you can't." The glare Germany gave Prussia was deep. "You are going to rest. He is going home."

The albino sighed and fell back into the couch, not all together on purpose. He sighed and shook his head. "God, is that stick up your ass far enough? I'm just a little dizzy. It's not life threatening."

'_And you're the person that can never get sick. If you do, I'll start to_-' "Tell that to the one that called it a heart attack."

"Oi! Peter!" Prussia yelled to the kid on the phone. "Tell West you overreacted!"

"Wh't-?"

"Um, one sec Su," Sealand winced and placed his hand over the speaker. Sweden wasn't happy. Any chance at getting away from his voice for a second was taken. "Sorry! I thought it was!"

"Ha!" Prussia smiled triumphantly to Germany. "No reason for you to spaz."

"There's still reason," he retorted. And, therein, returned with water and a cool pack which he placed on that still steaming forehead.

"Oh please, isn't this overkill?" Not that the cool pack didn't feel good. But that was only because he was out of shape for Christ's sake! There was no way he could get sick. It just didn't happen. Never had, never would.

"There's no such thing as overkill."

"Says you," snorted the albino as he yawned and buried himself into the cushions. "Whatever I'll take a nap. It was fun hanging with you Peter. Come back next week for more training!"

"Aye aye!" And he was out the door at a honk.

"Can I at least sleep on the bed?" Prussia inquired with a large yawn.

"It's cooler in here. Once you lose some heat I'll take you to the bed." Germany sat in an armchair in the living room, the couch in his direct line of sight. "Go ahead and sleep."

Well that was easier said than done! Prussia closed his eyes, but could feel West's gaze just drilling holes into him. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Really?"

"You can sleep through _anything_, and now my watching you is bothersome?"

"I can sleep through stuff! That's different than falling asleep to!" He was going to sit up to further his complaints, but found his arms decided to turn into jelly. Great. "Anyways, don't you have work and shit? Why do you want to sit here and watch me fall asleep?"

"Just go to sleep, _Bruder_."

"Whatever." If West wanted to watch him sleep, then, hey! Prussia closed his eyes again and with a yawn, was instantly out.

As the man slept frantic thoughts ran through Germany's head, only now able to calm somewhat. Prussia could never get sick. He could never begin to feel unwell. He just couldn't... The pathetic sort of childish stubbornness was actually embraced by Germany. Maybe he worried too much over his brother.

Once Prussia proved to have lowered in temperature, he was moved to their bed and left to sleep.

* * *

The doorbell ringing brought Prussia out of his sleep. The past week had been so boring. It was ridiculous. West let him do nothing, never mind the dizzy spells went away. So he felt fatigued and weak. All the more reason to do something!

But for some reason he still slept in today, when he was going to give Peter another lessons. The albino cursed and leaped out of bed to answer the door before Germany did. However, due to his physical weakness Prussia was slow, and when he reached the door he found Germany already there speaking to the boy.

"I'm sorry, but he is still unwell. When he's better I'll call you," and the door was closed.

"No!" Prussia complained, bopping Germany on the head. "I'm fine!"

With the offending hand caught Germany glared. "You still have a temperature, you need to remain in bed."

"I please, I barely have a temperature! And I'm bored of being in bed!"

"That doesn't mean you're ready to spar again. If you're bored watch TV or something."

"I can instruct him!"

There was no way Germany was backing down. Prussia was not getting his way this time. "When you're better."

Prussia scowled. "I am better!"

How convincing. Germany rose a brow. "Stand on one foot."

"Fine!" Prussia winked to the dogs, who were staring up at him, and cockily shifted his weight and lifted a leg up. "There!"

"And keep it up for a minute."

"A minute?" Sure, it wasn't that long, but his knee was already shaking! That wasn't fair!

"Having a hard time?"

"N-no," he stammered, wobbling slightly.

Finally Germany sighed. "I've proven my point. Now go watch some television."

"You suck..."

"Uh-huh," Germany waved it off. Instead of returning to his study, though, he stood to watch Prussia. "Just go."

"Yeah..." They both continued to stare at each other. "I will."

"After-?"

"Well I will!" Dammit West was on to him! "Just, you know, you don't have to watch me sit down."

"_Bruder_."

"_Gott_! You suck!" Like a child he huffed and stomped over to the couch. This sucked!

"Uh-huh," he responded offhandedly again, moving aside the curtain over the window beside the door. Sealand had left. In his success Germany nodded and returned to work.

"You suck West!" Prussia yelled after him.

"There's some sort of knight documentary on," in return.

"Ou really?" The channel instantly changed to the knight special. He could settle for this!

When he gained some flu-like symptoms within a few days Germany called the doctor all of the nations used in regards to Prussia's condition. He suggested a simple medication found in drugstores. Since he warned it may make him groggy, Germany gave it to him not long before bed, then read in his study for a short while. After some time he went to check on Prussia again.

The albino lay on the bed, half asleep. As Germany came in, he came into full consciousness and glared at the blond. "I want to die, West! I feel awful!"

"Awful enough to be complaining just fine, I see." In a sigh. That comment about death stung, though, and made his brows furrow dangerously. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so heavy," he whined, barely moving from his spot. "This sucks. I suck. You suck. I can't fall asleep either. This is worse than death."

"Would you stop saying that?" Germany sighed to keep from growling out the words.

The lowered volume was returned with a whisper, "But I feel like it."

"Did the medicine have no effect?"

"I guess my head feels clearer and I can breath through my nose..." Prussia finally struggled to a sitting position with a blank expression. "But the world sucks."

"You're being rather melodramatic for a first time cold..."

"Well I'm sorry I'm feeling depressed," Prussia snapped with a momentary glare. It fell into a depressed sigh as he added, "I suck for being depressed. I'm supposed to be awesome."

"You're... Depressed because you're sick?"

"I just hate everything right now! Shut up!" The albino flipped onto his side and curled into a tight ball, blocking Germany out.

... What the fuck? He really wasn't a cursing man, but that's all that Germany could come up with as a response. A completely aghast phrasing of it. Going to the bedside table he picked up the box the medicine had come in. "Is depression one of the side effects or something?"

"This isn't a side effect... This is horrible."

"No, it is one of the side effects. Along with suicidal thoughts."

"West!" Prussia exclaimed, pulling the man into a hug. "Suicide is for quitters! I don't want to be a quitter!"

What was he dealing with? Someone with clinical depression? Germany sighed. Well, at least they weren't Prussia's real thoughts... Right? "Then don't kill yourself, easy as that."

"I don't want to go through this anymore," he whined, nuzzling into Germany for comfort. "I don't want to go on."

Well there were the suicidal thoughts. Another sigh, to keep from smacking him, before Germany sat on the edge of the bed beside Prussia. "It's not going to be forever," he said, patting his brothers back.

Somehow those weren't the right words to say to Prussia's drugged mind. He froze, looked at Germany in disbelief, then sighed in resignation as he curled into his lover, muttering something under his breath.

Germany always had issues trying to understand Prussia's actions. But right now... He couldn't even begin to fathom them. "What now?"

"I knew you really thought like everyone else," he grumbled crossly.

Thought like-? Huh? "What are you talking about?"

The albino scoffed and shook his head. There was no point in acting like he didn't know what he was talking about! Oh Prussia knew. "Not gonna last forever!"

"Of course it's not. No one is sick with a cold for a lengthy period lest they have a bad immune system." Why was he being so indignant about this?

"Oh yeah, make up your lies." Prussia pulled away and crossed his arms. "I know what you _really_ mean."

What else could he mean? It isn't going to last forever... In the realization came a glare. "Do you not remember the conversation we had when you were a child again?"

"Ha, you just said that."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why would I do that?"

Wasn't it obvious? Prussia rolled his eyes and curled up under his blankets. "Because you're West."

"And that means what?"

"You're supposed to say that stuff," he grumbled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into the pillows.

"Say them and not mean it?" How many times was he going to sigh today? Releasing the breath along with the growing tension inside he stood. "You're tired, go to sleep and it will be better in the morning."

"Ha, if I'm still alive," was mumbled as the albino drifted to sleep.

Had he lied when he said there was no way Prussia could die? Elbows of the arms holding his head ground into the desk. There was no way he was getting work done now. How could he? The chair creaked as he leaned back in it, still holding his face. He had lied, hadn't he?

* * *

The lie wasn't caught in the morning. When Prussia awoke the next morning, the first thing that filled his mind was how he acted the night. Shit. That must have scared West. Not to mention it was just disgusting. He didn't really think that, right? Oh why was he even doubting himself!

Prussia rolled out of bed and stomped to Germany's office. He slammed the door open to wake the blond and placed his hands on his hips. "You are never giving me those damn drugs again."

Groggy crystal eyes blinked at the albino from behind a few gel escaped blond strands and the hand grasping his forehead. "... Really wasn't planning to."

"Well thank fucking god!" Prussia flopped himself into Germany's lap and gave him a kiss. "I went bat shit crazy!"

The weight of an albino on top of him woke Germany up. He blinked at Prussia and frowned, putting a hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling better then?"

"Not at all," he laughed, nuzzling under Germany's chin.

"_Was_?" Where those pills still screwing with him? Germany took hold of Prussia's shoulders and pushed him back. "Then why are you up?"

Prussia blinked in confusion and laughed, giving Germany a hug. "Because I was worried about you! And I'm not that bad!"

"And I'm worried about you, so could you please go back? I'll make breakfast and bring it back to you in a bit."

"Oh whatever," Prussia sighed and got to his feet. He didn't have the energy to fight with the worry wart. Besides, what was there to fight about breakfast in bed? "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Fine obviously had changed definitions and no one had cared to inform Germany. Prussia didn't wake the next morning. He could barely open his eyes they were so heavy. His entire body was steaming with sweat and fever, making everything ache. Even when Germany forced him up to drink, the albino was half asleep and barely consumed the liquids at his lips.

"There, that should be enough for now," Germany said in a low voice, slowly letting Prussia back down once he had downed a portion of the glass. But not it as a whole. The hand that he placed on his forehead flinched in a reflexive need to recoil in response to the extreme heat his brother was emitting. Why should he have been hopeful that it would have changed at all from when he woke up? Changed for the better, I mean. It had changed. It felt a little hotter, though how he could tell he didn't know.

Their doctor was also at a loss. With the phone to his ear Germany stood sentinel in the door, eyes not leaving the form on the bed. "You really can't-?"

"There's nothing I could do at this point if I came to give him a look over. You know as well as I do that right now the only thing we can-"

"_Danke. Wiedersehen_." Before the other end could finish their thought the line was cut off. Germany didn't want to hear his thoughts aloud. Because they were right. All they could do now was wait for Prussia to...

Phone back in it's cradle our German sat in a chair in their room, not even bothering to pick up the book on the table beside him. It had been out of his character, how he had been acting this entire time. He actually had become angry whenever anything pertaining to the possibility of Prussia's death came up. It was the anger of indignation, of denial, like a child. When someone young comes across something they dislike greatly, they can tend to ignore it with all of their energy and throw a tantrum when the concept is mentioned. That's what the so-called uptight and mature German had been doing. Because that's what Prussia did to him. He turned him into a child. A selfish child that wanted to keep him around forever, happy and smiling for him.

Fingers interlaced with knuckles against his forehead, elbows atop knees as he hunched forward. It was a deep sigh he gave. What was he going to do?

There was a light knock at the door and from Aster's excited bark, someone let himself in. Him turned out to be them as France's voice called lightly, " Ludwig~? Antonio and I heard _mon Prusse_ has gotten worse?"

Idiots could always lighten the mood somewhat. Departing from the sickbed, Germany came upon the two men and nodded. "He's in the bedroom. Watch him while I make food." As it was an order, not a request, he was leaving for the kitchen before they could reply. Antonio watched him go, then turned to France with a frown.

"_Mon Dieu_, Gilbert," the blond sighed in disbelief as he placed a hand on his forehead. "How did you get so sick?"

"You went out drinking without us and passed out in the rain, right?" From the other side Spain made his attack, sitting on the bed beside Prussia and smiling down at him.

Just a sliver of red was visible as Prussia forced his eyes open to shoot his friends a glare. "Oh shut up," he said meekly.

"I know what happened," France continued playfully, trying to ignore the horrible state his friend was in. "You've been having too much sex!"

"Ha ha."

"This is Gil we're talking about, it's never enough for him!" Spain exclaimed.

"You guys are fucking riots."

"Peter is worried you're mad at him, by the way," France said before silence could come. "He's afraid he made you sick."

A weak laugh, followed by a cough, came from Prussia as he shook his head. "Silly kid."

"You'll have to tell him that yourself when you feel better, _sí_?"

Prussia groaned quietly and curled into his blankets. "Yeah suppose so."

And there was the silence they'd been fending off. Though it did not have a far-reaching effect. There was noise in the kitchen.

"_Doitsu_!" Followed by the retriever much like himself came Italy, hugging his friend's back at his spot before the stove. For a moment he simply nuzzled his back before murmuring, "are you okay?"

"_Bruder_ is the one that's sick."

"I know. But _Doitsu_ is sick too. His happiness is sick because GilGil is sick."

Germany glanced back. "What's in the bag?"

A grocery bag that Italy had had over his elbow was held up in its being questioned. "Pasta makes everything better!"

"Aha... _Ja_."

"I heard pasta," France commented with a wink. "Your fan club is here."

"Ita-chan~" Prussia breathed with a small smile. "He needs to come give me a hug."

"GilGil!" And there he was soon enough. With the pasta dropped off in the kitchen Germany urged Italy to visit Prussia as well, which he did happily.

He would have held his arms up to invite the Italian over for a hug, but Gilbert just had the energy to roll over and smile at the kid. "Hey Ita!"

Earning himself entrance with the greeting, Italy moved forward and in Spain's moving laid beside Prussia to hug him. "Mmm, you're warmer than _Nii-chan_ when we snuggle."

"Yeah, that's what happens when you have a fever," Prussia replied with a struggled laugh.

"But GilGill will still be warm when the fever goes away."

"Oh I will?"

"'Cause GilGil is always warm," Italy smiled.

Prussia nuzzled the Italian with a yawn. "If you say so kid," he muttered as he closed his eyes.

France looked to Antonio as said quietly, "Suppose we should let him sleep." The agreeing nod came with a frown, while Italy simply snuggled his heated pillow.

The men made their way out of the room to the kitchen, where France gave Germany a reassuring smile. "He'll bounce back."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Germany mumbled in a half-hearted glare to the Frenchman.

"Oh accept my sympathies," the blond said with a roll of his eyes as he let himself out.

"He's sleeping," Spain gave Germany, "he won't wanna eat just yet. Thought you'd like to know," he laughed, nodding to the cooking porridge.

So much for that. Thanking Spain, he went back to the bedroom to watch Prussia, who was dead asleep again with a little Italian nuzzling him lovingly. Advancing quietly Germany stood beside the bed and pet Prussia's head, his own again filled to the brim with thought.

Prussia stirred slightly and leaned into his touch, not bothering to open his eyes as he whispered hoarsely, "Join us, West?"

Thought it be a low one, Germany managed a chuckle. "There's no room for me." The albino sighed and cracked an eye open to give Germany the most pleading look he could muster. "... But who am I to ever tell you no?" Because right now he simply couldn't. With all the gentleness in his calloused and muscled frame he shifted the two smaller men just enough to allow himself space on the unoccupied side of Prussia so as to open his rightful place there, hugging him and faintly nuzzling his hair.

A small smile was the only reply Germany got before Prussia fell back into deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, things once again took a turn for the worse. While Prussia's skin remained scalding hot to the touch, it lost the overheated bright red color to a clammy white, which only grew worse throughout the day.

Parts of the day Germany kept himself too busy to think. He would run back and forth, cooling Prussia with damp cloths and ice packs, giving him water. Or he would rub his hands in hope of returning color to them. Other times he sat, the patient asleep and cared for to the full extent of all capabilities, and all the German was left with was his thoughts.

There was no point in denying it now. He had lied. A part of the reason why they had begun their relationship as they had was because Germany was fearful of having little time left with him. If he had had a definitive proof of Prussia's continued immortality he would have preferred to take things slower once it turned romantic between them. Without it he had been desperate for memories, for experiences. To keep the both of them too busy with each other to let either stray to the possibility. But it still came, didn't it?

There was a dull pain in his jaw he began to feel.

This was Prussia they were talking about. He'd survived to now. Why was it happening _now_? After so long? It defied all logic. From a Duchy to a kingdom to an empire to a state to nothing, he had kept on, even as land kept by that bastard Russia. And only now, two decades later, did he start to fall apart.

Germany laughed. His jaw hurt even more.

Of course, Prussia always was slow, wasn't he? Coming in behind everyone else in realizing things. Getting angry when he was teased about it, but still holding that stupid cocky grin when he caught up.

It was from winding his teeth together so tightly with his jaw to block it out.

He loved Prussia so fucking much. And he felt utterly helpless.

"Hey West," a weak voice pulled the worried German out of his thoughts. Prussia was staring up at him with a goofy grin. "You're making me some _Wurst_ when I'm feeling better, right?" There was a second before the words strung together into a coherent sentence that reached Germany's understanding. When it did he blinked. "_Ja_, if that's what you want."

The smile only grew as Prussia winked. "I want to get hot and sweaty in a better way too."

"_Was_-?" A blush betrayed Germany then, "_du bist komisch_."

And that was what Prussia had been aiming for. He snickered and reached out to hold Germany's hand. "So are you. Chill out."

In taking that hand Germany let out the impending sigh through his nostrils. "If anyone needs to 'chill' it's you. Go back to sleep."

"Planning on it," he yawned, squeezing Germany's hand before letting go. "Can you get me some juice first?"

"_Ja_." And he left. Why wouldn't he have? How was he supposed to know? That when he came back there would be no one waiting for him.

The glass was set aside. Germany sat in the chair against the wall and leaned back in it to the point that his head hit the the plaster behind it. He held his hands over his eyes, elbows splayed in the air.

Prussia was gone.

**End of Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

WAAAAAAH! DX I can't take this! *sniff* *sob* Prussiaaa. Come baaaaaack

**Aus der Traum** = 'The dream is over.' Something German soldiers and citizens commonly wrote in the form of graffiti to portray their hopelessness around the Battle of Berlin at the end of WWII


	21. Das Ende

Oh my god guise. This is the last chapter. It's so surreal! A whole year! Dang... So shockingly, Go-chan's and my roles flip flopped as the week progressed xD At first I was the evil bitch that wanted to wait on updating to make you guys die in the suspense and she was feeling bad and then I was getting all antsy, wanting to update to know what you guys think and she's all "I WANT THEM TO HATE US!" It's totes amusing x3 It's been a great year with you readers. We love you all and hope you'll continue to watch us for stories!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Das Ende**

Prussia was gone.

Like Rome and Germania before him. It was simple. Prussia no longer existed, not as a nation, not as a state, not as anything. Why should the personification still be around in this case? It was a stupid and childish hope to believe in something like that.

But then, why was he crying? The tears rolled down Germany's face and his lips pulled back to reveal his tightly ground teeth in the pain of it all. The only time he could remember crying like this since childhood had been when Prussia was pried from his fingers in the separation of Germany. Then he had been the only one in hoping that he would survive Communist rule. Probably because then he still had that shred of a child in him that believed in the immortality of his beloved older brother, much like a son considers his father a super-hero.

At some point, though, every son realizes the mortality of their father.

Germany had grown up. And Prussia was not coming back this time.

"Fuck!"

The dogs dared not enter the room, and flinched in their respective spots in the house at the shout of anguish. This was the kind of pain that one was left alone with, because no outside force could possibly break through the wall each tear built around those that are left behind. It can be incredibly destructive, the anger fueling a lashing out by these people should they be touched for a time. They are angry at the world for taking happiness from them. For ripping it from their grasps.

He had been happy. He had been so, so happy. Prussia was with him. Prussia was _safe_. No wars for him to fight. No friends for him to lose. Ever present in that glass case Germany kept him in that consisted only of peace and joy for the albino. And there Germany could watch him, selfish and almost insane. It was all about Prussia with the man. Keeping up the nation left to him in a way that would make him proud, forcing long hours in the office, because none could possibly be left to Prussia. No, he was left to his video games and his friends. All in that glass case. Through his tears Germany could practically see the shards surrounding him of that perfect life he had built with the large, rough hands covering his face.

Honestly, how was he any different than Russia? The man obsessively built a world around those that he owned when he did, keeping their eyes always on him. Two incredibly controlling men when it came to those that they held dear. And when such people were forced away? Their ending was also the same. Completely broken and alone with their depression and the puzzle pieces of their lives before to remind them of their failure.

The puzzle pieces came in many forms. Anything that Prussia touched, that had an experience connected with him. And it could be the stupidest things too. His toothbrush. About how he always hated doing his teeth in the morning. A magazine he had bought featuring one of the online games he would play and scream at. The camera he used to take pictures of himself for his blog. And with all of these items came floods of memories unlinked to them. How Prussia had had to teach Germany how to dress all over again when he was little, because he had the awful tendency of mixing up buttons at first. How they could play football in the sun for hours and hours and come in and be scolded by the maids for trekking in mud and smelling of sweat. That laugh Prussia had given when Germany took an immediate disliking to France, and the one when he had seen the face of childish delight any time young Germany caught sight of a dog. It all come down upon the man in a matter of minutes with such force and feeling he couldn't move for hours, too busy was he picking through all of the sensations and images and peeling them off like scabs so by the end he could be left with a pain so great he was numbed to the point he was able to go about his day.

The dogs were fed and let out. Accumulated documents were read and edited and signed. Dinner was cooked. When he came up with two servings he covered the second plate and put it in the fridge. But not for Prussia when he woke up from a nap. For himself when he was hungry later. It was a dull and senseless action that he couldn't apply feeling to after what emotion had been used up. And in that same way without thinking about it or planning it he slept on the couch that night. No thought need be finished towards the subject. Both bedrooms reminded him of Prussia. Nor did he want to further torture both himself and another that had been left.

Fritz appeared just as lost as Germany. During the length of his owner's illness he had kept up the post of a constant guardian as much as the lover had. He had refused to budge from his side, peeping sweet songs in his ear in an attempt to sooth away the frightening dreams he had seemed to be suffering through it all. None of the chicks came to comfort him. It was Fritz's job and his alone. But that did not console him when all at once he woke at the sudden lightening of the pillow on which he had slept and turned to see no head of inviting silver locks. What was a Gilbird without his Gil? A bird, just a regular old bird.

And in that respect, what was Germany without Prussia?

As the days went by the others visited. France, Spain, Italy, Sealand, even Austria and Hungary. Never could a single one face him alone. And as a group they didn't dare ask about the whereabouts of the knight. It was known what had happened. They simply tip-toed around Germany and asked what they could do, tried to sympathize and sooth him. But in return they found a deadened and unresponsive man that replied in detached answers. Those blue eyes had absolutely nothing behind them. And yet...

Later they all agreed. At what appeared to be completely unexpected and random times a sudden burst of feeling came into his eyes and face. It was like they were seeing that boy from centuries before. Eyes lost in an unfamiliar world, one that was cold and unfeeling towards him. Then it would be gone. He wasn't going to be saved by Prussia this time around.

They all always left. Prussia had been the one to pull him from the darkness then, and with him gone there was no hope of anyone else being able to do it. In silent agreement they came to the conclusion that Germany would eventually bring himself out of it. It would take time, but it would have to happen, for his survival. And time was all he had as a nation.

A week to them that have lived centuries is nothing. When the mark passed Germany hardly noticed, at least not knowingly. But on this day he did have another scene of feeling after the length of nothingness.

It had started out normal enough. The dishes had piled up, and ultimately he brought himself to clean them for the first time since it happened. When he turned to put a dish in the drying rack it slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor to break into countless pieces of numerous sizes. It had been the first sudden loud noise in a week, and it pierced the silent reverie that had painted itself around him.

"_Scheiße_," he mumbled and bent down to begin picking up the pieces. Halfway through he cut his hand on one of them

"_Scheiße_!" He yelled. The blood pooled in his palm. Just like the color of... God he was pathetic. He sat on the kitchen floor and leaned back against the cupboards, fisting his hand so the blood dripped out the sides like the tears dripped down his face. "_Scheiße_."

* * *

White.

Everything was white. Endless white. There was no way to tell how far it extended; it all blended together. It was blinding. It was painful. It was nothing.

Prussia wasn't sure how long he just laid there, on that white surface, staring off into white. It was worse than being in Russia's house during a snowstorm. The blizzard moved. The blizzard made noise. The blizzard made him feel alive. This was nothing. Was this death?

So many thoughts filtered through his mind as the white wrapped around him. West must be so upset. He probably wasn't going to eat right. He was going to bury himself in work. That was why Prussia finally gave into the dreams. So he could get this over with! But it was taking longer than expected… He needed to get back to West.

Fevered dreams had plagued his mind when he slept. Germania was the main character and occasionally Rome made an appearance. Sometimes the dreams were about the short time he spent with the ancient German. Though, they were different than he remembered. The man had dizzy spells near his end. Dizzy spells much like the ones Prussia experienced.

And that last night, he didn't just disappear. He gave each of his charges a kiss on the forehead and whispered advice into their slumbering ears. When he reached Prussia that night, he promised great things for the tiny knight. But there was a warning in his promises. Don't hang on longer than needed.

Too bad Prussia wasn't one to listen.

How had he escaped this for so long? Was it his unnatural amount of ego? Of willpower? Had it really taken that long for all the strength he had to dwindle away until the forces of the world decided to take No one was there to answer. It was just him and the white. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would wake up from this dream. Surely it had to be a dream. Prussia was supposed to fight for his right to remain. Prussia didn't lie on the ground, motionless, and stare. Continue to stare. But in the white all that was left to him was the memories. And all he could do was watch like a man tied to a chair before a television.

_"I don't know why they bother. You aren't even supposed to be here, da?"_

_ On a bed lay Prussia. It was a sickeningly familiar scene. Those plain walls, that feeling of dread, there was only place this could be: Russia's. The very man sat beside him, absentmindedly peeling back the bandages on the albino's arm as if it were tape he was pulling off instead of blood dried wrappings. At an especially bloodied wound he leaned down to whisper in the man's ear as he ripped. "You are nothing anymore. The little one no longer has the right to live as one of us, da?"_

_ Prussia could only wince and squeeze his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to block out the Russian. He did belong. West thought so! He had friends..._

_ "How is he still around?" France and Spain stood in a deserted hallway during the break of a meeting. They thought they were alone, but Prussia could hear them._

_ "Are you sure __England__ didn't do anything? I don't know how else it's possible," __Spain__ trailed off and looked to the floor biting his lip, "I remember when Rome..."_

_ "What do you think you two are talking about?" A Germam bark came, and it was then followed by the blond man from round the corner that appeared to glare at the two._

_ The two blushed at getting caught and hurried on their way before the protective German could yell at them. __Prussia__ slowly inched away, before his brother noticed he was there, with a lighter heart. West believed in him..._

_ They thought he couldn't hear as they talked in the other room. They thought beer and Hungary's sweets could distract him enough. No, he could hear their whispers. _

_ "He looks so healthy for a dead nation," Austria's disbelief was obvious even in his whispers._

_ "I guess he's always been the type to overstay his welcome." Despite her harsh, sarcastic words, __Hungary__ held a frown._

_ "How long do you think it will last?"_

_ "Maybe a few years. He could just be being stubborn about it and-" The woman actually yelped shortly when her chair jumped._

_ "__Entschuldigung__," __Germany__ apologized after 'accidentally' grazing her seat with his side. His gaze was not so apologetic._

_Prussia__ smiled and finally took a bite of a sweet. He could imagine the look on their faces now that West caught them. West was always there. Always believed..._

Till now.

"Gilbert."

White exploded into greens, blues, browns. As Prussia jumped to his feet, he found himself a top a grassy hill, forests expanding all around him. The sky was a deep blue and the sun provided a sudden, embracing warmth. Several feet away stood the man plaguing his dreams.

"Germania?"

The man held his arms crossed over his simple short sleeved tan tunic, face as emotionless as ever, though with that ever present faint irritation. "Welcome to Limbo," he said in his clipped speech.

"Yeah, great," Prussia stomped toward him with a fierce glare. "Now let me go back to West!"

At the heated look Germania didn't even blink. "You can't."

That wasn't the answer Prussia wanted to hear. He growled and struggled to not yell. "Well why the fuck not!"

"Simple," the blond shrugged, "You're dead."

"I'm not dead," Prussia countered, showing a sudden strike of intelligence. "Limbo is in between."

Oh? He'd grown a brain over the years. Germania gave him a nod. "Closer to dead... But yes. In between." He shook his head, those long strands of blond hair flying. "You stayed too long. Can't go back now."

"Why not! I'm not hurting anyone staying!"

"Breaking the laws. Country no longer exists... Neither does the person."

Laws? What laws! Prussia struggled to resist punching the warrior. "West needs me!"

To this a brow was quirked above passive green eyes. "You're so sure?"

He had wondered that plenty enough. But West had assured him of the answer! "Of course he does!"

To this his guide sighed. "Come." In that single order he led Prussia to a nearby pond. And, naturally, this being a form of Heaven, it held some of the most beautiful clear blue water. Without another word he pointed.

At first when Prussia grudgingly peered into the water he saw nothing but it's bottom. Then, as he blinked, the reflections on the water began forming into haphazard shapes that gained familiarity quickly. Soon backgrounds and colors were added, and it was obvious what it was showing.

"_Doitsu, Doitsu_!"

Over a hill came the Italian, carrying two small cups of gelato to Germany whom he had left to sit in the grass with the soccer ball they had been battering on for hours. Seeing how the idiot was running Germany hopped up to catch his own cup before it could spill over. He shot the brunet a glare, before he sighed and in it's end gave an actual smile.

"_Danke_." The return welcoming gesture from Italy was a kiss to the cheek. Over the years such a thing had become commonplace for the anti-affectionate German, but now he blushed as he had before. This earned him a laugh.

As the two ate Italy piped up. "I wanna take a bath with _Doitsu_!"

"_Was_?" A fit of coughing, the treat going down the wrong pipe in his surprise.

"Well we have before! Too bad there aren't any rivers around here like before, huh?" Italy smiled, leaning to affectionately nuzzle his love's cheek.

Another flush. Blue eyes turned to the side, shoulders slumping a little. He was smiling bashfully though, despite himself. "_Ja_," Germany chuckled, "too bad."

"Do you not remember?"

"A little... Here and there. They're coming back to me slowly. At least not in the sudden rush like when I first realized I was the Holy Roman Empire."

Brown eyes fogged a little in joyful tears. It had been so painful for Italy, thinking that that small blond boy was dead, never to know that he returned his feelings. But now here he was, his best friend, his lover. With a hiccup he tackled Germany to the ground.

"Oi!" The attacked held his cup away, just barely managing to save it. When he noticed the tears he became a little frantic, setting his treat aside and hugging the Italian atop him. "Er, _Italia_, I'm here now, right?" In his fervor Germany kissed over either brown eye.

This appeared to work. Italy giggled then leaned forward to place a sweet kiss on the German's lips. "Yeah. You're here. You're here and you're mine."

"No he's not!" Prussia's yell disrupted the scene playing in the water, dispersing it with ripples. The albino turned to Germania, shaking and desperate to hold back angered tears. "West would love me no matter what he learned!"

"Gilbert," Germania trailed off. "Can't you understand?"

"Understand what!"

"You weren't... Meant to live this long."

"What the fuck-"

"You're so stubborn!" A jovial laugh followed the insult as Rome's head suddenly appeared from the slope of the hill as he crawled up to join the Germans. As he got to his feet and brushed himself off, the man whacked Prussia on the back in an attempt to be friendly, but only succeeded in sending the albino a few steps forward. "Just come to Heaven already! Your brother has heard the song! Ooooh-"

"I know the fucking song, but I'm still not going!" Prussia yelled, backing away from the former lands. "Let me go back to West! I just came here to tell you to fuck yourselves and let me get better so West would stop worrying!"

"Not after your last stunt. They remember you now," Germania said, shaking his head and sighing at the memory. As a druid it disappointed him greatly to what magic had been left to.

"My last stunt?"

Rome laughed again and wrapped his arms around Germania's shoulders to lean on him. "You can't just suddenly plop the minds of three nations from their past into the present without getting the attention of higher powers!"

The mind of three- Oh that fucking Brit. "Are you kidding me? That wasn't even my fault!"

An otherwise dead face - pun intended - grimaced. Besides that Germania ignored Rome more or less. "Doesn't matter. You'd been stretching it. Now you're with us."

"No fucking way!" Prussia turned on his heels, determined to run as fast as he could, but the grass itself seemed to be against him and tripped him up, sending him to the ground.

Rome laughed and nuzzled Germania as he watched Prussia curiously. How could this strange man be connected to Germany and Germania? It was quite amusing! "You can't leave on your own accord!"

With a sour scowl, Prussia rolled over to glare at the men. "Then let me go!"

The smile on Rome's face fell slightly as he detached from Germania to squat in front of the albino. The frown turned into a puppy dog pleading look as he whined, "You're willing to make my grandson lose the chance for happiness with your brother? You and Germany were never supposed to happen. You should have disappeared before your connection grew to the next level. Can't poor Feliciano have a chance?"

While Prussia sat, dumbstruck by this statement, Germania too blinked in surprise. Immediately his brows furrowed and he stepped forward to kick Rome's side and send him into the grass. "Not the way to say it. Never supposed to happen? Boy had his chance. Didn't take it." Maybe it was because it was through a looking glass that he had seen him at first, but here actually with Prussia Germania regained that protective instinct for the boy. "And now _my_ grandson is the sad one. At least this one chanced it with him. Chanced it and had him happy"

Rome pouted and remained face down in the grass as Prussia looked up to Germania with hopeful eyes. With the empire's statement, the egotistical ass suddenly couldn't find confidence in his actions. All that he could hear were the words ricocheting in his mind. '_Never supposed to happen._' Prussia swallowed nervously and asked feebly, "Are you on my side then?"

A sigh passed through the ancient's lips. He turned, faced Prussia, and crossed his arms with a risen brow. After a moment he nodded, pointing his chin towards the other side of the hill on which they stood. "Go. It's already been a week. Over even. Don't make him wait longer."

"A WEEK?" Prussia yelped frantically.

"No! Wait you can't do that!" Rome jumped to his feet in disbelief. He shot a glare to the stoic blond and growled, "We don't have the authority to make that decision! And he doesn't belong there anymore!"

Green eyes narrowed. "Don't act like you didn't see. In the pool. There was the one future. It was faint. But still there. It, _they_ will never happen. Not if he stays here. That wouldn't have appeared. Not if it wasn't meant. Are you willing? To take happiness from other descendants?"

The Roman lost the fire in his argument and flopped onto the ground again. He sighed and, before Prussia could question the vague statement Germania made, waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Get going kid. Just make sure my grandson is happy."

Prussia didn't need to be told twice. He ran to Germania to give him a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off down the hill, practically leaping for joy. He was going back to West!

Once there was no more sign of Prussia a side glance was given to the pouting Roman, then the blond counterpart rolled his eyes. "You just wanted another to pester in death."

"Maybe~" He sang, smiling up at his friend. "Perhaps you can comfort me after this disappointment though! Not to mention you owe me for all the strife we're going to get for letting this happen." Rome paused, waiting for some sign of acknowledgment from Germania, then gave up and said with a giant smile, "Let's have sex~"

It was an instant response from a man already descending the other side of the hill. "Go to hell."

"Only if you come with meeee!"

* * *

Sight. Sound. Smell. It surrounded the albino knight as he lay in a patch of grass. This forest looked so familiar... A small smile came to his face as he realized this was where his first memory resided. Waking up here and existing for the first time.

Suddenly the peaceful clearing and set of mind were broken. He was back home. Prussia jumped to his feet with a giant grin. West! He could return to West! How did he get to the house from here anyways?

What did it matter? He needed to get going now. If he ran fast enough he could get there before the day ended! He needed to go now!

Being reborn of sorts gave Prussia a new source of energy. He ran and ran, continued to run and could run forever. The house came into view. His heart stopped. He had been gone for god knows how long. How could he just walk in? Would West be mad?

Prussia halted in front of the door. It was so strange. He was so excited to be back. But he was so scared. What if he had to go away again? West wouldn't be able to handle that again. What if Italy really was supposed to have him?

Thoughts of two separate yet connected men were disrupted by incessant barking. Aster stood by the door and scratched it nonstop.

"_Italia_, I don't need anymore pasta. Just go home. I have to-" That wasn't Italy standing at his doorstep. It was most definitely not him.

For a number of silent minutes the two stared at each other, unsure. Despite her former actions Aster was not tackling Prussia, but instead keeping behind Germany in waiting. What were they doing? He was alive, standing there, and all they could do was stare.

Damn. He wasn't prepared for this yet. But oh how we wanted to hug that awkward blond. But for some reason he couldn't get his body moving. Instead, Prussia took a page from Germany's book and awkwardly squeaked, "Hey West."

And he needn't move. With his speaking it set things in motion. Testing, Germany reached forward and touched the wrist of the ghost before him. It was solid, warm. In that assurance he took that wrist and pulled Prussia forward into his body. A shaky breath was released by Germany as he held Prussia tightly. This was real. He was real.

The silence was overpowering. Prussia clung to his love and laughed airily. "You didn't think they could keep me away, did you?"

"Kept you long enough," Germany murmured, practically unmoving besides the shifting of his head to press his cheek against those unruly locks.

This was the man he loved. This adorable, hulking German that was socially awkward and stern as hell. And he was Prussia's. Not Italy's. Not anyone's but his. Any lingering worries dissipated from Prussia's mind as he nuzzled into Germany, taking in his scent with watering eyes. "I know West, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took so long. I love you West. I'm never leaving again."

Taking in a breath and letting it out through his nose Germany pulled back to stare into the face that had occupied his mind since the beginning of everything for him. "Good," and herein he kissed him.

Everything was so perfect in West's arms. Prussia smiled into the kiss and pulled them closer together yet. Air was no long a necessity as the slow, passionate exchange passed between them. They slowly parted lips, but remained pressed close. Words were on the top of Prussia's tongue when a frantic chirping came from inside the house, a tiny little bird flying at his face soon following.

"Fritz!" Prussia laughed and let go of Germany only to hold the bird and nuzzle him. "I missed you too."

While Prussia loved upon his small friend Germany continued to hold him. "He's been completely lost."

"He's not the only one," Prussia said quietly, kissing Germany again. "And I want some _Wurst_."

He should have known. This earned him a sigh and, "_du bist komisch._"

"Yeah I know, but I need some food in me so I can fully appreciate returning to you." The kiss he planted chased away any doubts as to what he meant.

That may have been a smile with Germany's small blush, but he was saved by Aster when in his entering Prussia had her around his knees whimpering. Even Blackie left his bed to come and greet him with Berlitz. Smiling in delight, Prussia bent down to pet the dogs. But he was quick to wrap his arms around Germany again to kiss him. "_Ich liebe dich_."

There was an unhidden smile. "_Ich liebe dich, Bruder_."

Another kiss was shared before a small nuzzle. "Can you cook and not let go at the same time?"

"I don't believe that possible," Germany started but was then forced to change in finishing at that pouting expression from his love in response to which he sighed and added, "but I can attempt it," with a kiss. Because no matter what he did he ended up wound around his pinky doing whatever he wanted. Such were the trials and tribulations with a Teutonic lover.

**End of Trials and Tribulations of a Teutonic Lover**

* * *

It is done. Finished. No more. I can't even-Is this real?

This has been quite the journey. It was the first fic Haya and I did together, and my first real one, since my other's were oneshots or lame things I just dropped. I feel like with TaToaTL I grew as a writer and maybe as a person. I looked more in depth at characters than I ever have before. And I have all of you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you dedicated readers, I probably wouldn't have felt such a deep obligation. _Danke_ ^/^

Thanks for sticking with us to the very end. I hope you continue to do so through our current and future works

_Entschuldigung_ = Excuse me


End file.
